A Fight to Find the Saiyan Honor
by LuisLass
Summary: The tournament of Power is over, but Cabba have a new purpose to fight. A new force threats his home, even the entire sixth universe. He will have to learn how to balance his chase for power and love. While a new friend will enter his life to change everything for the ace of Elite Sadala Defense Force. (Cabba xCaulifla) (Kale x OC).
1. Chapter 1 - A normal Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _I am sorry if there is a lot of grammatical errors in the text down below. English is not my first language (nor the second), so i write everything in portuguese, then i get a dictionary and start translate it to english._

 _I hope you guys enjoy reading as much i did enjoyed writing it (and translate it)._

* * *

'Finally, my work for today is done.' Cabba thought to himself, while flying his spaceship after a day of fighting crazy rogue robot in another planet.

A little more of three weeks has passed since the tournament of power, such a big event with the destiny of his universe on the line, Cabba fought with everything thing that he had, but it was not enough. They lost and the sixth universe disappeared with all of them.

"But you kept your promise with me, master." He remembered the day they reappeared on Champa's temple.

For Cabba that was one busy and stressful day, but now he Is back on duty as a member of the Sadala Defense Force, and it seems that the universe is never going to run out of bad guys causing troubles.

'I hoped they would give me at least a month of vacation, that way I could spent more time with her.' Cabba cheeks are burning red with just the thoughts of Caulifla and the couple days they were together training to achieve Super Saiyan 3, the new transformation never came for either of them, but their time together was very special for him.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Argh… Why can't we transform in to Super Saiyan 3?" Caulifla started to complain, exhausted and furious for not be able to surpass her limits. "Cabba, do you feel anything different?" She glared at the boy, who was lying down on the ground._

 _"Not a thing, just reaaally tired." He answered panting and sweating._

 _"What about you, Kale?" Caulifla turned her head to the other girl, who looked more tired than the others._

 _"Sorry, Sis." She said with a low and timid voice._

 _"Forget it, this is stupid." The spiky haired girl pouted with arms crossed and quickly sat on the ground._

 _For more than ten days they trained and sparred together, and the lack of change was starting to get the saiyan girl temper._

 _"I am starving and this is not getting us nowhere." Caulifla jump of the ground and stood up. "Let's go home Kale."_

 _"Sure, sis." The other girl followed Caulifla swiftly._

 _For a moment Cabba lifted his hands towards the girls, but give up before saying anything. He wanted to be with them a little bit more, especially with Caulifla, but he couldn't say that. He was brave enough to fight any enemy, and yet he did not have the courage to ask for her to stay._

 _"Do you want to come with us?" Caulifla voice startled him a little and made Cabba look at her again, her dark and beautiful eyes stared at him curiously._

 _This was the first time that she asked him to come with them to her house. Cabba at first didn't know what to do, his heart was beating so fast that he was afraid it would jump out of his chest._

 _"Can I?" He asked, not really sure of Caulifla's invite._

 _"Of course, it is a lot more fun when you are with us." She smiled and extended her right hand to him._

 _Cabbe reached for her hand with a big smile on his lips._

 _That night his mother scold him for getting home so late, but he didn't mind, he was so happy. The dinner at Caulifla's home was simple but the atmosphere was so harm and cheerful, it was the only place that he wanted to be._

* * *

"Hey Cabba, good work out there today." A saiyan soldier welcome Cabba, who has just landed with his ship.

"Thanks, Mr. Beano." Cabba smiled cheerfully at the man.

"And you did get back a lot earlier than I expected, do you want to grab a dinner together?"

"Sorry sir, but I just wanna go home for now."

The older soldier looked at little disappointed at Cabba's refusal, but smiled at him anyway. "Don't worry boy, another day we can go."

"Really sorry, sir. But I promise next time we can go and it will be my treat. "

"I gonna hold your word on that." The man smiled more happily at the young saiyan.

Seeing his companion not feeling so dejected, was a relief to Cabba and after waving at him a last time, he took off to the sky, flying to his home.

* * *

"Yo, Cabba!" Cabba was surprised and confused, looking at the spiky haired girl sitting at his table with is parents and his little brother.

"H-Hi… Caulifla?" His eyes were stuck at that sight, Caulifla was stuffing her mouth with food, like she as part of the family. His parents don't seem to mind the girl; in reality they have been shooting some teasing smiles at Cabba since he has entered the kitchen.

"Hi Bro!" Cabba little brother jumped at him, bashing his head at his brother stomach.

"Hey Lettu, missed me?" Cabba picked the little boy up in his arms, not minding the blow he received on his belly.

"A lot!" The little boy said firmly while hugging his brother's neck. "What kind of bad guy did you beat today?"

"It was a giant robot, and the thing was immune to ki blast." Cabba said, placing Lettu on the ground.

"Woah! Soo cool." The boy's eyes are shining with wonder, imagining his older brother fighting a colossal robot, in his mind the bad guy was a lot bigger than what really happened. "How did you defeat it? Did you destroy it? How big was it?" Lettu started jumping around Cabba.

"Lettu, go wash your mouth, and let your brother get some rest." Cabba's mother complained at the little guy non-stop questioning.

"Later on, I will tell you, ok?" Cabba give his brother a little pat on the head and send him to the bathroom.

"It sure seems cool, fighting a giant robot." Caulifla said smiling at Cabba. "And one immune to ki blast, that sounds like a tough challenge."

"More like annoying, my fists are all sore because of that fight." He showed the marks and bruises com his fingers to her.

"I would like to fight some strong guys like you been doing." Caulifla daydreamed with a fork in her mouth.

"Then join the Defense Force with me, we can fight all sorts of opponents out there." Cabba said hopeful that she would be persuaded.

"Pass." She looked not interested "You know that I don't like those guys at the defense force." Cabba sure knows that, but it not kept him from feeling a little hurt.

"Dear, can you help me move some furniture at the bedroom?" Cabba's mother said, calling her husband.

"With pleasure love." Cabba's father got up from the chair, giving him a coy smile and lifting his left thumb up.

Soon enough both of them were gone, leaving the young saiyans by themselves.

'I can't believe them… that was so obvious, there is no way that she is not feeling uncomfortable now.' But to Cabba surprise, Caulifla did not change her expression, she just continued eating her dinner, like nothing has happened.

"S-So, Caulifla… What brings you here today?" Cabba asked, smiling a little tremulous.

"It has been some days since I saw your face, I kinda missed seeing it and then a came here." Cabba was not really sure what he just heard, but his face color turned into a bright red, like he was becoming tomato-man. "What? You gotta a problem with that?" She continued, noticing Cabba strange behavior.

"No! Not at all." Cabba sat down on a chair beside Caulifla on the table. 'How can I have a problem it that? I am so happy right now, but it's not like I can say this to her… Why I am such a coward?'

"You know, I finally got to transform into Super Saiyan 3." Caulifla said, like it was nothing of importance.

"What?!" Cabba jumped off his seat and fell straight to the floor. "How did that happen?"

The girl looked at him with a serious expression on her face, but it quickly turned into a laughter, her voice was so loud that everyone in the house heard it.

"I am kidding." She said, showing her tongue to him. "Still no progress on my part."

"My heart almost stopped for a minute there, you can't joke with this things." Cabba slowly helped himself back to the chair.

"Scared that I would leave you behind?" Caulifla joked again, pushing Cabba softly on his left shoulder.

He didn't answer, much to Caulifla surprise, Cabba just stared at the plates of food on the table, without saying a word. In his head the thought of her leaving him behind was scary and painful. 'She did come after me just to achieve Super Saiyan 3, right?' Cabba clenched his fists at the idea of her leaving. 'What will happen after that?'

Caulifla got up from her chair and stared at Cabba's back, without knowing what to say, she just gave him a little bump on the head, making him turn his head to her.

"Would you leave me behind, if you get to transform into Super Saiyan 3 before me?" She asked, her bright black eyes staring at Cabba.

"No! Never…"

Caulifla give him a bright and warm smile, showing him that he didn't need to worry, she is not going anywhere without him. 'She is so pretty, I could stay here all day long looking at her… If I said something… maybe.' Cabba got up of hit chair, getting close enough to her, that he began to feel her breathing.

"Caulifla, I-"

"Brother… Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Lettu entered the kitchen, stopping Cabba before he could say what he wanted.

"Lettu… Ok, just go to your bedroom, I will be right there." Cabba was disappointed with the interference, but he could not stay mad with his little brother. He loved him too much for that to happen.

"Going to sleep already little guy?" Caulifla crouched next to Lettu, stroking his hair with her hands. "I guess is time for me to leave."

"Caulifla, wait…" Cabba grabbed her hand, stopping her before she could leave. "I… will go with you."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." She pulled her hand away from his grasp, much to Cabba surprise e disappointment. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Caulifla asked, putting one of her hands on his shoulders.

"I am sorry, but tomorrow, I have a really important mission, you see, king Sadala himself requested me to do it."

Caulifla gave him a disappointed frown, but it did not take long, for her to smile again. "So I guess, I have to come to your house at night again."

"You are welcomed any time, my dear." Cabba's mom showed up from across the hall, with a motherly smile.

"Ha-ha! See you guys tomorrow then." Caulifla waved at them and before long she closed the entry door behind her.

"I like her." Cabba's mother stared at him with a mischievously smile on her face.

"It's not like that mom." Cabba sighed at his mother's words. 'It's not like that yet… I hope'.

His father suddenly appeared in the kitchen besides his mom, the pair laughing at their child blushing face.

"Wait mom, don't take the food out. I haven't even eaten anything yet." Cabba said in horror, imagining have to go to bed without eating dinner.

* * *

Cabba is nervous, it's the first time that King Sadala asked especially for him. 'What will the king ask me to do?' Cabba is alone in the throne room, waiting for the king, the deafening silence just make him even more stressed.

"I see that you have arrived early." A deep voice catch Cabba attention, as a tall man entered the throne room from one of the back doors. Behind the imposing man, there is a second one, not as tall like the first, but he is taller than Cabba.

"Your majesty, it's an honor to serve you." Cabba bowed with respect in front of King Sadala.

"I appreciate your words, but let's leave the formalities out for now, the time is short and your task have some urgency to it." The king's voice echoed through the room, it was both frightening and amazing at the same time.

"As you command my king." Cabba stood up to his feet once again. "What is my mission?"

"Various planets started to ask for help, all at once in a far corner of a galaxy. But as quickly the requests have come, they soon disappeared just as fast."

As the king continued to explain, Cabba could not hide his shock, hearing the events that unfold in a simple day time. Communications between dozens of worlds simply disappeared within hours of difference, whatever is happening over there, Cabba knew that it is bad and serious.

"I cannot send an entire battalion over there just because of a suspicion and having nothing to prove it, and yet, I will not send a small group with the risk of losing them." The King walked towards Cabba and placed his right hand over his left shoulder. "That's is why, I am sending you. The ace of our elite defense force."

"I will do everything in my power to discover who is behind this incident. You have my word on it, your majesty." Cabba saluted his king and was prepared to leave, but before he could, the king coughed briefly, getting Cabba's attention.

"I would also like that you take my son with you." King Sadala said, pushing his son to his front. "Asparus, it is finally time for you to prove your worth as a saiyan."

The young saiyan prince just sighed at his father's words, much to the king disdain. The Prince of Sadala planet seems like the arrogant type, quiet and always looking at Cabba like he is far inferior. But with a quick glance, Cabba could tell that the man is not a fighter, at least not a good one.

"It will be my honor, your majesty." Cabba turned his gaze to the prince who still stand beside is father. "My prince, come with me. I will show the way to my spaceship."

The little trip between the palace and the spaceport was short and quiet, the prince walked a little far behind Cabba, the others saiyans just stared when the two passed in front of them. Cabba felt a bit uncomfortable be in the receiving end of those gazes and gossips, but it was expected, his companion being the prince of their race and all.

"Soo, this ship is your ship? is not very big, is it?" The prince commented, again for the fourth time.

"I am sorry, your highness, but this the standard spaceship for the members of the Defense Force." Cabba was getting tired of explaining the same thing for the prince over and over again. But he did not want to be rude with his prince, so he just let it pass.

"You know, my father talked a lot about you, it was like he as talking about his own son." The prince fell silent for a couple of seconds and then turned his head to face Cabba "But that can be right. You see, I am his son and yet he does not find the time to talk to me."

Cabba didn't know what to say, well, what could he say. That was a problem between the prince and his father. And yet he put himself in Asparus place, what if his father and mother did not talk to him, that would be way too lonely for him to handle.

"I am sure that King Sadala is just busy all the time, he is the king after all." Cabba tried to comfort the prince, but the young man did not seem pleased.

"Whatever, I just need to prove to him, that I am stronger than him." Asparus laid back on his seat "Maybe I am stronger than you."

"I am glad to say, that your opportunity to prove yourself has arrived." Cabba pointed at the console of his ship. "We are here, Udim, one of the planets that asked for help."

Cabba's ship quickly landed on the surface of the planet, when both of them left their vessel a grim reality welcomed them. All the buildings were destroyed, dead bodies all scattered on the streets. Whatever happened here was way more serious than the king expected to be.

"What…. What happened here?" The prince was afraid, he was shaking and sweating, the sight of dead people did get to him, more than it affected Cabba.

"I don't know, but… Hey, do you feel that?" Cabba turned his head towards all the sides of the destroyed city.

"Feel what?" Asparus looked confused and afraid.

"Ki, a lot of them… Malicious Ki." A drop of sweat fell from Cabba's forehead.

"W-what? Where?" The saiyan prince froze in place and stared at Cabba.

"Here…" Cabba clenched his fists and assumed battle position.

Suddenly various shade figures jumped out of the debris, surrounding the two saiyans. The face of those men was pure evil, they laughed as they trampled the dead bodies with scorn.

"The master said, that no one should be left alive, right?" One of the strangers said with joy in his voice.

"He sure did, and these two still being alive puts a problem on our hands." Another one jumped towards Cabba, landing a couple feet away from him.

"I will charge ahead, you cover me, ok?" Cabba jumped in front of the prince and charged at the men, without waiting for Asparus response.

Cabba punched one of the strangers on the face, sending him flying towards a fallen building, the others swiftly attacked him. One after one, they keep falling with the strength of Cabba's strikes. Three of these warriors united to fire a powerful energy blast at the young saiyan. The beams of light merged together growing in size and speed, flying towards Cabba.

"Galick-Ho!" Cabba unleashed his most powerful technique, without holding back, he fired back at the energy blast coming for him.

With a simple touch of the two streams of light, Cabba's Galick-Ho destroyed the attackers technique, but his own ki blast did not stop, it keep flying at them, going way to fast, and before they could evade for the sides, the purple ki blast engulfed all three of them. When the light faded those men were nowhere in sight.

'Amazing…" The prince thought to himself, seeing the strength of his saiyan companion.

Cabba is way stronger than them, one after another, they fell before his strikes. Before long, all the enemies were dead or out of combat.

"Prince Asparus, are you all right?" Cabba landed next to the saiyan prince. He seemed a little tired but composed enough to reassure his prince.

"Y-yeah… Sorry I didn't-"

"Hooh… Look who I just found." A voice cut in, out of nowhere.

Cabba's body froze when he heard the voice. This voice, he would never forget, it is the cause of a lot of his nightmares. So evil and cold, the voice that one time threatened the life of his friends.

"It Sure has been some time, wasn't? Little saiyan monkey."

"Freeza!" Cabba transformed into super saiyan 2 and jumped in front of Asparus.

Without a second thought, Freeza fired his energy laser through Cabba's left shoulder. The saiyan grunted in pain as his body arched forward.

"Asparus! Take the ship and flee." Cabba screamed as he took off, flying towards Freeza.

"Ohoho. The little monkey still wants to play after getting hit by my laser beam." Freeza laughed firing more beams in one brutal sequence.

But Cabba dodge all of them, flying even faster at his enemy. In an instant they were locked in a fierce battle, with Freeza clearly being the one in advantage.

"Asparus, NOW!" Cabba yelled at the saiyan prince once again, but this time the young man complied to his orders and rushed towards the spaceship.

"No, you will not." Freeza prepared to fire an enormous ki blast towards the ship.

"I am your opponent, FREEZA!" Cabba punched Freeza directly in his right eye, staggering him and dispersing the gigantic ball of ki.

"You damned filthy MONKEY." Freeza lost his cool, and completely ignored the ship, locking his gaze at Cabba.

Once again, they started to trade punch at each other, during this little time that Cabba have created, the saiyan prince took off the planet using Cabba's ship.

"I am sorry Cabba… I am weak…" Asparus pressed his face against the ship console, biting his lower lip, drawing some blood from it.

* * *

 **I want** **to mention the user and author _Fulfilling His Legacy, since is because of his stories that i started to write one as well. So... Thank you. =)_**

 ** _PS: I would like to thank_** poetrymagic12 ** _for_** ** _all the tips and help,_** ** _i hope everything is okay now and i promise to do even better next time._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cabba's rescue team

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

* * *

"Hey Lettu, what are you doing out here alone?" Caulifla landed outside of Cabba's house, and immediately noticed his younger brother, sitting all by himself with is back leaning on the door.

"Mom said to me, that I should wait here while she talks to the fancy man." Lettu is behaving a little odd, Caulifla could see that the boy was feeling down.

Yesterday Lettu was so full of energy and happiness, that seeing him like this is breaking Caulifla heart. She sat down beside him, and put her left hand on his head.

"So, why are you sad? Is this guy a bad person?" She nuzzled his hair, putting a smile on the boy's lips.

"Dunno. But the other man with him is using the same uniform as big brother." He flinched closer to her "Did something happened to big brother?"

Lettu's words pierced through her ears, making Caulifla drop a cold sweat. 'Has been atleast two days since Cabba have left for his mission and is yet to come back… did something happened to him?' Caulifla bit her lips at the thought, Cabba could not be dead, nobody can defeat him, except for her of course. but yet, she cannot help but have a bad feeling about this.

"Arrrgh, come Lettu. We are not gonna find anything out here." Caulifla stood up so fast that startled the little boy, who was leaning on her and fell to the side.

"But mom said."

"Don't worry about that, you're with me." She smiled at him, as she crouched to grab his hand. "You want to hear about Cabba, right?"

"I do!" Lettu jumped into his feet and grabbed his friend's hand.

Together, the two of them stormed inside the house making a huge noise as Caulifla kicked the door open. At the living room one of the man who as talking to Cabba's mother, jumped out of the couch in surprised, while the other one just stared at the newcomers. The older woman seemed surprised by the intromission, but kept looking at cup of tea in her hands, with a saddened look on her face.

"So, what is happening here?" Caulifla asked with a loud voice, putting her hands in to her waist. Letto copied her motion and posture, but a quick glare from his mother, made him run and hide behind Caulifla's legs.

"And who would you be?" The man who had jumped of the couch asked to her, with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Your highness, I think I know who this is…" The older man stood up and walked to the side of the other one.

"Caulifla, my dear…" The expression on Cabba's mother face was making Caulifla even more nervous.

"Caulifla?! So this is that criminal?" The prince sounded disgusted with his discovery.

"Hey wimp, I asked, what is going on here?" Caulifla pressed her finger on the guy's forehead, almost pushing him backwards.

"Oh no, please don't do that." Cabba's mother rushed to Caulifla side pulling her away from the prince.

"Hmph… Such barbaric woman." Asparus caressed his forehead glaring at Caulifla. "I will assume that you don't mind me telling her as well."

"I… don't." The older woman said, releasing her grip on Caulifla's arm, and taking her place again in one of the couches.

"I came here personally to report what happened on the mission that Cabba and I were assigned to do." Asparus cleared his throat and shifted his gaze away from Caulifla. "I am sorry to say, but Cabba stayed behind so I could escape in his ship. I… Don't think that he survived." Asparus's composure vanished and he looked genuinely sad. "I am really sorry."

"YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND?!" Caulifla jumped at the prince, grabbing the collar of his shirt, lifting him from the floor. "How could you… You coward!"

"M-mister Greeno… Help!" Asparus screamed while gasping for air.

"Miss Caulifla?" Lettu grabbed Caulifla's pants, hugging with his tiny arms one of her legs. "My big brother is dead?"

With the tears starting to flow from the boy's eyes, Caulifla lost her strength and released the prince. It was crushing her heart seeing Lettu like that, it took everything in her, to not start to cry as well.

"No, he is not" She embraced the boy, pushing his head against her chest. "I promise you, that I gonna find him."

"My prince, we should go." The soldier put his right hand on the prince's shoulder. Nodding with his head, Asparus give a silent reply. Holding his head down, he started to walk towards the door, with the other man following him.

"Cabba is not dead, you hear me?" Caulifla got up and glared at the prince, which did not turn his head to her. "It doesn't matter in what shithole you left him behind, he would never die."

Without replying a single word, the two men exited the house, that is now in a sad and profound silence.

* * *

A man walked in the desolated disaster that is now the cities of Udim, his cold eyes gazed upon the streets filled with dead bodies and destruction, but a single point get his attention, a little place that is far more devastated than the rest of its surrounding.

'Is he alive?' The man focused his eyes in the small saiyan body right in front of him. 'It's seems so. But what is he doing here?'

He kneeled beside the body and placed one of his hands on the chest of the young saiyan. 'He is breathing, faintly, but still alive.' He observed the damage that the young man has received and it is a miracle that he is not dead. The upper part of his body armor is completely destroyed, even his blue shirt is all in shreds. An incredible amount of blood drenched the floor beneath him. 'what is keeping him alive?'

Holding the body in his arms, the man looked around him one more time, even for him this is a sickening sight. In an instant the man disappeared with the young saiyan in hands, with a last tought in his head. 'there is no Udim anymore.'

* * *

"Waahh… Why can't I take that stupid pudding out of my head?" Champa screamed as loud as he could. "It's all Beerus's fault and his stupid talk about pudding."

"Is such a shame that he did not share one with it you, master Champa." Vados smiled at Champa, annoying him even more. "Well, but that is good. You don't want do gain more weight, right?"

"Why do you keep talking about that? The pudding that is important now!" Champa's feet started to stomp at the ground, leaving a lot of little holes.

But before the God of destruction could continue his tantrum, someone appeared right before him, carrying someone else in their arms.

"Hey Hit, why did you take so long?" Champa returned to his normal behavior, as he saw Hit appear.

"Hmph…" Hit did not even respond Champa, he only placed the young saiyan on the ground with some care.

"Oh my." Vados looked a little surprised at the scene.

"What the hell?" Champa looked confused and was starting to get annoyed. "I don't remember sending you to beat the crap out of Cabba."

"It wasn't me." Hit responded in a cold manner.

"So, did you see what is wrong and who is causing trouble everywhere?" Champa got bored at Hit's lacking social skills.

"All the planets that I could see were like a death field. The others were just outright destroyed." Hit cleaned some blood from his coat and saw Champa staring at him, waiting for more. "Whoever did this to him, is the one causing trouble." He pointed at Cabba lying on the ground.

"Vados, what are you waiting to fix him up?" The God of destruction complained at the angel, who was just looking at them talking.

"Waiting on yours orders, master Champa" Vados giggled as she put the top of her staff close to Cabba.

"Since when did you started to wait for me to do anything?" Champa started to yell again but this time, he is even more loud.

As the light of Vados's staff began to bath Cabba's body with light, his injuries started to heal and he began to look a lot less pale.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Our play is getting old fast, little monkey." Freeza saw an opening in Cabba's movement and was fast to punish it. He punched the saiyan in the stomach, making him spit blood and lose his momentum. Whipping with his tail, Freeza hit Cabba once more, hitting his head and sending him flying towards the ground._

 _With his legs trembling, Cabba stood up on his feet. The amount of ki that he had left was barely enough to keep his super saiyan 2 transformation. Every part of his body is aching so bad, that even breathing gives him some pain. To make matters worse, Freeza last attack hit him in his left eye, making impossible to be able to keep both of his eyes opened, because of the huge swelling that formed._

 _"With soft punches and blows like that, you really must be playing." Cabba yelled at his enemy with a smile in his face. "That could not hurt even a little kid."_

 _"You…" Freeza's face twitched with anger and a vein popped at his forehead. "Right now, you're reminding me of a really annoying monkey prince." Freeza flew downwards, landing right in front of Cabba. "Maybe I should make you pay for some of the humiliation that he put me through."_

 _"I am getting tired of waiting for you, Freeza." Cabba smirked at the merciless killer, much to Freeza irritation._

 _"Shut up!" Freeza shrieked, firing a laser beam at Cabba. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He kept firing without stop, hitting Cabba with powerful barrage of beams, until he was out of breath._

 _When the smoke started to clear out, Freeza became even more furious, his eyes focused on Cabba, who was still standing up and glaring at him with his eye, defying Freeza and his attacks._

 _"I had enough of this!" Freeza flew off towards the sky and with a sudden movement he turned his body at Cabba's direction. "It's about time that I exterminate you, like the pest you're." Pointing his finger up, Freeza created a small glowing red orb of energy, the ball grew in size fast, so did the monster laughter._

 _"Disappear, Monkey scum." Freeza threw the gigantic ball in Cabba's direction, laughing maniacally._

 _"I will not surrender, not this time!" Cabba positioned both of his hands to his side, close to his head and started to gather his Ki there. 'Master, I hope this works.' "GALICK-HO!"_

 _Cabba's energy attack hit its target very fast, colliding with Freeza's death ball, putting most of his energy in his galick-ho, he began to push both Ki blasts towards his enemy. Freeza could felt his attack getting closer and closer to him. He didn't want to believe in the strength that the saiyan still has left, but if he continues to ignore it because of his pride, it certainly can be his doom._

 _"Just die already." Freeza body flinched and his color shifted, a golden aura emerged from him, shinning so bright that could blind anyone. He lifted both hands and pointed at the giant ball coming slowly to him, with a wild scream he released an intense burst of energy at is first attack. With the collision of this new force, the death ball pressed against Cabba's Gallick-ho, and now is descending way too fast._

 _'Mom, Dad, Lettu… Caulifla, I am sorry, but I don't have the strength to keep on with him.' Cabba pushed his hands upwards, and using the last drop of his energy, he made his attack bigger and stronger, it was enough to stop the ball a few inches from him. But being pressed from both sides with such aggressivity, the death ball became unstable and exploded, engulfing Cabba and everything around him in a violent eruption of light._

 _"It's finally over, Saiyan scum." Freeza gazed contentedly at the giant crater, after not seeing any movements or signs of the young saiyan, he began to fly away, laughing at the grim destiny of his latest victim._

* * *

"Come Kale, we need to be quick." Caulifla whispered to her friend, who was still a couple feet behind her.

"Sorry, sis." The shy girl picked up the pace of Caulifla's steps.

The young saiyan women crouched their way into the inner part of the Sadala Palace, walking behind the bushes and trees, taking advantage of the darkness that the night provided them. Most of the guards didn't even bother to look at the isolated paths when there was no one in sight.

'Luck for us, that this guards can't do a proper job.' Caulifla is amused by the incompetence of the mighty Sadala royal guard.

"Sis, where are we going?" Kale asked glancing nervously at all sides.

"I have already told you. We gonna bring Cabba back." Caulifla is more irritated than normal, not even her can tell why, but is scaring Kale each time she leashes out her anger. "But for that, we need to steal one of those spaceships that they have."

"Y-yeah, I understand that, but… The spaceport is in that way." Kale pointed behind her, in the opposite direction that they are going.

"I just need to fetch another thing, before we can fly off." Just thinking about this 'thing' that she needed, made Caulifla even more mad. "Now, where would a coward and useless prince be?"

It did not take long before Caulifla spotted a familiar silhouette, walking slowly and without course in the gardens ahead.

"Dammit, why I am so weak… If a had the courage to fight by his side, maybe we could have defeated that monster." Asparus stopped his rambling when he noticed two shining orbs staring at him.

"Finally, I found you." Caulifla sticked her head through the bushes, right in front of the prince.

"Oh no, no, no, no." The young man started to backtrack without turning his body. "HEL-." As he tried to scream, Caulifla's hand slapped in to his mouth, with so much strength that the clapping noise echoed trough the gardens.

"I swear, if you yell again, I gonna squeeze your face so hard that your eyes are gonna to pop out." Caulifla's threat scared the prince to the point that he almost fainted. "I need you to show us where Cabba's ship is." She tightened her grip on his face. "And you gonna take us to where you left him."

Caulifla released the prince, who immediately fell to the floor, and stared at her with disbelief.

"Are you insane? Do you want me to go back to that place?" Asparus stoop up, but walked backwards until his back touched a wall. "And to think that you invaded the Sadala Palace just to ask me such a stupid thing. Of course, I am not going to do that."

"Look buddy, you have two options here. The first one, is that you just do what I told you to do, and stay the way that you're now, or." Caulifla snapped her fingers, making a loud crackling noise. "Or you gonna do exactly what I told you to do, but with a broken nose and a lot of punches in your face."

"Fine, no punches needed." Asparus said with a forced smile.

"Just stop being a wimp, and let's go." Caulifla is not very pleased with the new companion that she got, but she knows that he is necessary for her to find Cabba.

"Stop calling me that." The prince is annoyed at Caulifla's words, but with one glare from her, he stopped his complains. "Whatever, let's go already."

Bringing the prince with them, Caulifla and Kale flew away from the palace and quickly made their way into the spaceport. Again, like the day the prince strolled here with Cabba, everyone attention was at him, but this time the soldiers were also staring at Caulifla, knowing exactly who she is. The commotion this time was even bigger, and instead of gossiping all the time, the people around them started to walk away, to not get any attention from the imposing saiyan woman.

"This is the one." Asparus pointed at the ship in front of them.

"So this is the one he uses, right?" Caulifla asked, with a little sadness on her voice.

"For all that I know, yes." The prince is way too uncomfortable to pick up Caulifla's change of behavior, but Kale did not fail to notice.

Caulifla did not wait any longer, her feet rushed their way inside Cabba's ship, leaving both Asparus and Kale outside.

"Your friend is crazy, you know that, right?" Kale did not like the way that Asparus talked about Caulifla, and glared at him, brushing off her shyness around him for the first time. "I mean, she is rushing for her death and bringing me along, because of her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend...?" Kale turned red as she blushed and get confused. 'Cabba is Sis's boyfriend?' At first, she started to get sad at the thought, but memories of the days that she spent with Caulifla and Cabba, warmed her heart. He treated her as a friend and with even more respected that Caulifla did. Kale too, wanted to bring Cabba back.

* * *

"Hey, for how long is he going to keep sleeping?" A voice echoed in Cabba's head.

"I think, he is waking up, master Champa."

"Where am I?" Cabba sat on the ground, his vision is so blurry that he can't recognize the people speaking in front of him.

"You're in my world. I think that should be obvious." Champa sat in front of Cabba, crossing his legs.

"Lord Champa?!" Cabba would jump in surprise, if he had the strength to jump. "Am I, dead?"

"Not yet, but if I don't like your answers, then you might be." Champa Grinned at Cabba, who was terrified.

"Wait… Where is Freeza?" Cabba looked around trying to find his enemy.

"Freeza?" Champa and Vados spoke in unison.

"Look here boy, you have a lot to explain. And now I am even more curious, so start to talking and do it fast." Champa pointed his index finger at Cabba. "What is going on with all those dead planets, and why are you looking for Freeza?"

"It seems you don't need me anymore, so I am going back." Hit walked close to Champa. "And remember, I am not your pet. Don't keep calling me every time that something is wrong." Without another word Hit vanished, leaving Champa with an annoyed expression.

"What a nerve that guy have." Clicking his tongue Champa turned to face Cabba once more. "So, start talking." The serious tone in the god of destruction's voice, send chills to Cabba's spine.

With a quick summary, Cabba explained everything that he knew about the incidents on those planets, and his fight with Freeza. Champa was more annoyed at the fact that someone from Beerus universe was causing trouble, than the fact that a lot of people had died.

"How the hell did that guy came here?" Champa glanced at his attendant "Vados, you don't know anything about this, do you?"

"Oh no, master Champa. I didn't do anything nor I know how he get here." Vados smiled, lifting one hand up.

"Must be Beerus fault… Again." Champa stood up, more annoyed by the seconds. "Why the people from the seventh universe always causes trouble?"

"Lord Champa… Could I go see master Vegeta?" Cabba asked Champa with a calm voice, but his hopes of receiving a good response, was not very high.

"Cabba that's…. Excellent idea." Champa said, much to Cabba's surprise. "Freeza it's their problem, so let's have them dealing with him."

"Well… that's not the reason why I want to see him." Cabba's voice was low and timid, thanks to that, Champa did not heard him.

"It's best to not go against master Champa's will" Vados, who heard him, whispered to Cabba.

"So, let's go pay a visit, to those stupid guys at the seventh universe." Champa smiled with the excuse to go there and steal some pudding from Beerus.

"Wait, please!" Cabba stood up and bowed to Champa. "I really want to go, but I need to go back home first. I don't know how many days has been since I left."

"What? First you give me a great idea and now you want me to wait?" Champa lowered his head close to Cabba, making the Saiyan more nervous.

"I am sorry, but I really need to see my family, I couldn't leave without talking to them." He bowed with even more fervor.

"Making me wait… Hmph." Champa sat down crossing his arms. "Fine, but you better be ready within a few hours or I gonna just leave you behind."

"Thank you so much." Cabba gave the God of destruction a bright smile.

"What are you still doing here than?" Champa was not very comfortable with the demonstration of affection from the young Saiyan.

"Well, I can't go back to Sadala… I don't have a spaceship." Scratching the back of his head, Cabba explained his dilemma while trying not to anger Champa.

"WHAT?!" Which did not work.

"Master Champa, we could go there with him, and while he is busy, we can enjoy some of the delicious food from Sadala." Vados used just the right thing to calm Champa's temper, she knows all too well how to persuade her master.

"Food, huh…" Champa gave it a nice and long thought, but in the end. "I don't see a problem with enjoying some food." His stomach spoke louder than his anger.

* * *

"That is Udim, the planet where I left him." Asparus pointed at the bigger monitor of the ship. It showed the planet right in front of them.

"What are you waiting for? Land this steel can where Cabba is." Caulifla slapped the sidewall of the ship with her left hand.

"Wait… There is something wrong." Asparus stopped the ship way before entering the planet's atmosphere.

"What, what is that?" Kale spoke for the second time during their trip, surprised by a bright source of light on one extreme of the planet.

The light continued to grow more and more, until it covered half of the planet. Noticing the eminent danger, Asparus turned the ship and flew away as fast as he could. In a manner of seconds Udim exploded, sending parts of the planet to all sides of the space that surrounded it. Even after gaining some distance, the spaceship, with the three Saiyan, received a massive shockwave, making it spin without control.

"Come on… Stop spinning already, your stupid ship." Asparus fought with the controls to stabilize the vessel but did not take long for him to assume control again, stopping its movements. "Did you two see that? How a planet blows up like that."

"Where is Cabba?" Caulifla yelled, grabbing the monitor in front of her.

"I am sorry, but, if he was there, now he is…" Asparus stared at the image in front of him, nothing but floating rocks and planet dust, beyond it was just the nothingness of space.

"That is not true… He can't be…" Caulifla fell into her seat, staring at her hands with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sis…" Kale felt the pain of her friend, the sight of someone strong as Caulifla crying, break Kale's heart. The sadness overcame her as well, she covered her eyes with her hands, but the tears streamed down by her fingers.

"I going to take us back to Sadala, before anyone notice us here, okay?" The young prince was surprised to see Caulifla breaking down on tears, and yet he couldn't say anything at her. Before he was angry enough at her, to insult her at any opportunity, but now he just felt sorry for her.

Caulifla heard the ship starting to move again, taking them back to their planet. She didn't want to go back, not without Cabba, but her voice didn't come out, her hands were cold and not moving even if she wanted to. She just curled on her seat, crying softly.

* * *

Vados, Champa and Cabba, appeared with a torrent of light, right outside of Sadala Defense Force building. Most people who were close to the landing ran away to a safely distance, only some of the soldiers walked towards the light.

"Woah, Cabba is that you?" One of the soldiers approached the group.

"Mister Beano!" Cabba smiled with joy when he saw his friend. "I am so glad that you're here."

"So, it is Cabba, I thought that you were dead." Another soldier, really similar to the first one approached as well.

"Mister Greeno, with you here it is even better." Cabba clapped his hands in contentment. "I need a favor from you guys."

"What it is kid?" Beano grinned at Cabba.

"Could you please take lord Champa to eat?" The two brothers looked at each other, and then looked behind Cabba, where Champa and Vados are standing.

"L-lord Champa? What are you doing Cabba? Don't throw us in this." Greeno flinched backwards at the sight of the God of destruction.

"I am sorry, it's just for a short time. I have to do something and he wants to eat." Cabba bowed his head in front of the two men. "I am really sorry, but it's important." Cabba took off, before they could say no.

"So… Where are we going to eat?" Champa yawned as he walked towards Greeno and Beano. They stared at each other, scared out of their minds.

* * *

When the ship entered the Sadala's sky, the sun was already coming out for the capital city. Caulifla is just staring at the windows, looking at nothing in particular as the buildings passes fast before her eyes. Neither of the three spoked a word the whole way back, Kale is sleeping in the back and Asparus is focused in piloting the ship.

"Wait, what is this feeling?" Caulifla lifted her head, when she felt a familiar Ki.

"Isn't that… Cabba?" Asparus put one of his fingers on the monitor. "But how?"

Flying fast as a comet, Cabba passed by his ship. For a moment his eyes glanced at it, seeing his friends through the windows.

For this one second that Cabba was in parallel with her, it was like time had stopped for Caulifla. Her eyes locked at the sight of him and she could see the smile he was giving her, the smile that she likes so much.

"IT'S HIM!" She yelled "Turn this and go after him." Caulifla grabbed one of Asparus arms, making the ship swing for the sides.

"Stop that, you gonna make me crash into a house or something." The prince did not show it, but he also is happy to see Cabba alive and well.

With all the commotion that the two are making, Kale woke up surprised and thought that Asparus made Caulifla get mad again. She walked to the front of the ship, trying to get Caulifla away from the prince.

"Kale! He is alive, I just saw him." Caulifla hugged her friend very tightly.

"Alive? You mean…" The shy girl is shocked by her friend's sudden hug.

"Cabba, he flew by us, just a second ago." She released Kale from her embrace. "Why aren't you going after him." Asparus got yelled at again, but this time for no reason.

"I have already turned the ship. But the guy is just too fast." He squinted his eyes and got his face close to big monitor. "I don't even know where he is anymore."

"Just go to his house, he is probably going there." Caulifla was so impatient, she wants to see him and she want to see him right now. "Forget it, I just gonna burst the celling open, and fly there myself."

"Don't burst anything, this ship is not mine." Asparus started to push buttons in panic. "There, just use the hatch door." A gush of wind rushed inside the ship, as the door in the bottom opened up.

Caulifla didn't wait for the door to open completely, she just flew between the space that it was available. At first, she was falling at the wrong direction, with the sudden jump off the ship, she lost the notion where she was going. But with a quick spin, she turned to the right way. And after transforming into super saiyan she flew after Cabba with an incredible speed, almost bumping into the spaceship that she jumped from.

"Aren't you going after her?" Asparus asked Kale who just stared at the open door.

She didn't answer with words, only shaking her head to the sides.

"Then sit here, it's going to take just a few minutes until we get there." He pointed at the seat beside him, where Caulifla was sitting before.

Kale walked her way slowly and sat beside him, but she did not look at him and only kept staring at her hands.

* * *

'Finally, I am home, after so much, I just hope that everyone is okay.' Cabba landed in front of his house, and yet he couldn't take the steps to approach it. Maybe he is scared or maybe just now is sinking in his head, the fact that he almost died in his battle against Freeza.

"CAAABBAAA!" Out of nowhere, he heard someone screaming his name, in the moment that Cabba turned to see what was happening, someone crashed on top of him. The speed with Caulifla hit Cabba was so big that they created a big hole in the ground with their bodies.

"Caulifla?" His chest hurt, well, his whole body started to ache again, but more than anything, Cabba was confused and embarrassed with the scene.

"You're back…" She held him very tight. "You're alive."

"Yeah… I am back." Cabba placed his hands around her back. 'Oh boy, I can feel her body so close to mine'.

* * *

 **Thanks for everyone that left a review, it means a lot for me. Just hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.** (initially i wanted to end the chapter a little further in the story, but i think it was better to end there.)


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1 - A Sudden Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _I am sorry for the delay, I had some others things to do and that restrained the time i had to write._

 _Has been brought to my attention (thanks for_ ** _Fulfilling His Legacy_** _for mentioning that to me)_ _that I never_ _described how Asparus looks like and it's kind silly to discribe him now in the story, so i will do this now in the shortest way possible, so it doens't take much space._

 _Asparus has a spiky upwards reddish brown hair with two bangs close to his forehead sticking out downwards in a V like shape. His eyes are sharp and somewhat large, compared to Cabba's. In contrast to his fierce glare and constant frown, his face is rather smooth and with his softer jawlines, if he would not be glaring angry at someone or something all the time, he would have a rather peaceful look. Another detail is the black cloth tape that he has across his left cheek, he uses this to cover a scar that he gained in an accident when he was a child._

 _His outfit is composed of a dark blue shirt and a dark green long sleeved undershirt. In his waist he wears a large dark green sash belt, his pants are made of the same fabric of his shirt, but with a slightly lighter blue color, they are long and cover all Asparus legs, even covering a little bit of his shoes. And for last, his shoes are very identical to the ones that Cabba uses, but with a darker purple color._

That's all that i have to say this time, enjoy the reading. ;)

* * *

"I went there, to that stupid planet, but… It exploded, I thought that you were dead." Caulifla is shaking and crying, Cabba is so confused, but he can't stop himself from smiling seeing how much she cares about him.

"It's okay now, I am safe and sound." Cabba stroke Caulifla's hair, slowly and affectionately.

She lifted her head from Cabba's chest and locked her gaze with his. He stared at her, smiling unconsciously. 'How can she be so beautiful.' Cabba thought to himself. With his fingers, Cabba caressed Caulifla's left cheek, which still is wet from her tears. Caulifla grabbed his hand and with a swift motion, she started to kiss his fingers, making Cabba shiver with the touch of her lips.

"By the gods, what's all this noise?" Cabba's mother rushed out of her house, just to be surprise by the sight of the two young saiyans in a small crater at the front yard. "Cabba!" She yelled her son's name, and tears formed in her eyes. "You're alive." The woman ran towards them, at all the speed that she could.

Caulifla separated herself from Cabba, giving space to his mother, who hugged him so tight that he almost couldn't breathe.

"Mom… Can't breathe." His words didn't affect her in the least, she just kept hugging him while sobbing.

Caulifla could hear little steps coming from the house and she knew well who that is. "Big Brother!" Letto started to scream and jump at the first sight of Cabba. The little boy leaped on his brother and his mother, hugging both of them.

Lettu's eyes, shining with his tears, turned to Caulifla, after he noticed she standing close to them, his lips displayed an even bigger smile. "You brought him back, like you promised."

"What did I tell you, I would find him and bring him back." She didn't bring Cabba back from where he was, and she too just found him outside of his house. But she couldn't say that, she doesn't want to disappoint Lettu.

The Saiyan child, let go of his brother neck and jumped at Caulifla's arms. She was surprised at first, but quickly embraced Lettu, holding him closer to her. "Thank you, Miss Caulifla."

"I never break my promises, you know." He is so small and warm, like a little puppy, Caulifla wants hug him forever and take him to her house.

"Oh my… Cabba what happened to you?" Cabba's mother noticed all the blood on his body and face, and all the damage that his body armor has suffered.

Hearing the older woman's worried words, Caulifla turned her attention again at Cabba, and for the first time she noticed the condition that he is in. Most of his body is covered in blood, but there is no sight of wounds or bruises.

"It is nothing mom, don't worry about it." There is no way that she is believing that, but Cabba lied, he never had lied to her. His mother nodded her head to him, showing that she will not continue to pry. But Caulifla noticed his lie too and she will not let that pass.

"The hell?" Caulifla put Lettu on the ground and walked closer to Cabba. "How is this nothing? You disappear for two days and when you show up, you're all trashed up and covered in blood."

"It's done, I had to fight and it is over now." Cabba is different, he never talked to her like that. Caulifla felt a little dejected, but, grew more worried because of his strange answer.

"Fight what? Who was so strong that gave you this much trouble?" Caulifla pressed on.

Cabba's mind wandered to the events of two days ago and his fight with Freeza. He got scared thinking about what would happen if she knew about it. "It's was my mission from the Force, don't worry about it." Cabba gave a cold answer, much to his immediate regret.

"You talked about the giant robot the other day, what changed now?" Caulifla stomped her foot on the ground, getting annoyed at Cabba's attitude.

"Come Lettu, help me prepare the table for lunch." Mother and Son, walked away from the couple. Lettu didn't want to leave, but he just followed his mother anyway.

"What is wrong with you Cabba?" Caulifla sat by his side, but he avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry for being rude, the last two days have been really stressful." He looked tired and stressed, Caulifla was not done talking with him, but she also didn't want to make him feel even worse that he is now.

Both of them just stared at each other in silence, Cabba don't want to talk about his mission and Caulifla will not leave him alone. But the awkward situation didn't last long, as Cabba's ship soon landed close to them, with Asparus and Kale disembarking from the vessel.

"Cabba, I am happy to see you well." Asparus was not sure if he should have intervened, but Cabba seemed relieved for his intrusion. "By the looks of your clothes, I don't know if well is the right word to use, but at least you're alive."

"Your highness. I am the one who is happy that you're safe." Cabba eyed Kale standing beside Asparus, and this made him raise his eyebrow a little. 'I am imagining things, or is Kale being too comfortable around him?' he wondered quietly.

"I-I am happy to see you too." Kale raised her voice a little, and surprised Cabba with this little comment.

"Thank you, Kale. Sorry for making you guys worry, but, I am glad to be back." Cabba shivered a little thinking that he is about to leave again, so it is like he is lying to them again. "Hold on a little, what are you doing with Kale, prince Asparus?"

"Not my choice, and not only with her." Asparus's expression changed from cheerful to annoyed really fast. "You see, your crazy girlfriend kidnaped me and demanded that I should guide her to Udim, in some sort of suicidal rescue attempt."

"Girlfriend?" Cabba looked confused by Asparus words, and then the prince pointed at Caulifla, who stood up, crossed her arms and shifted her gaze away. "She is not my girlfriend! We're not like that." Cabba jumped from the ground landing some feet's ahead. 'Why does everybody keep saying things like this, she is probably going to get mad.' Red from head to toe, Cabba turned his head to Caulifla and the angry expression on her face sent a chill down to his spine.

"Yeah, we are not like that." Caulifla is angry, so mad that she could punch Cabba's stupid face. 'Why does he react so bad every time someone mention that?' She walked away from Cabba and grabbed one of Kale's arms. "Let's go Kale, we already saw him, he sure has others things to do."

"But Sis." Kale hesitated a bit. "Are you sure?" She looked at Cabba and then to Caulifla, not understanding too much.

"If you want to stay, be my guest. I am going home." Caulifla released her friend's arm and began to fly away slowly.

"Wait, I will go." Kale waved shyly at Cabba and smiled a little to Asparus before she took off after her imposing friend.

"You know, for being strong and capable as you are, you're surprisingly dull." Asparus shook his head in disapproval.

"Its your fault that she left angry." Cabba pointed one finger at his prince.

"Don't blame that on me... Forget it. If you can't see it, I am not going to be the one to open your eyes." Asparus walked close to Cabba and looked serious at him again. "So, what happened there. From what I could see, you were not even close to beating that guy, and yet here you are, alive."

Cabba responded him with silence, his eyes were cold and serious. This reminds Asparus a little bit of his father, which made him get a little scared of the Saiyan soldier. Cabba noticed the prince discomfort and sighed deeply, taking his eyes away from the other man.

"I didn't win. If is that what you want to know." Cabba lifted both of his hands and stared at them shaking. "I am not strong enough, not yet. But I will finish him."

"Finish him? What are you talking about?" Asparus only knows Cabba for a few days, but he can see that this is not his normal way of thinking. "I saw the planet explode, me and those two. We thought that you were dead. Never thought I would see that brute woman crying and yet she did just that."

Cabba's body twitches at Aspirus words. "What are you trying to say?"

"You intend to go after him again and alone?" Asparus is shocked at his own words, the idea that Cabba has in mind is way too wrong for him to believe. "You should tell them, at least the spiked hair one. She seems strong, she could help."

"Did you not see what he did to that entire planet's people, to that planet itself and all the others that he has been to?" Cabba yelled throwing his arms to the air. "He is a monster, I am not going to let he get near her… or Sadala."

"You're going to risk your life alone for this?" Asparus tried to raise his voice, but, failed. "You're going to risk losing her in your life, because of your lies?"

"What are you…? I just told you the truth and you know that I am right." Cabba eyes burned bright with anger.

"You told me the truth, but did you told her what you are going to do?" Asparus looked defeated, seeing that his words had little effect on Cabba. "I beg your pardon for intruding, it's not my place to tell you what to do."

"Your highness, don't worry about me. I am going to defeat him, I am going to protect Sadala." Cabba calmed himself and shared his convictions with Asparus. "Just inform the king that I am working on taking that threat down."

"I can do that. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your ship a little longer." Asparus looked at Cabba one last time and saw nodding to him with a smile. "Just don't lose yourself because of this fight. I already witnessed someone doing the same thing in the past."

* * *

"I am stuffed." Champa burped while holding his stomach with both hands. "Vados, we should come to Sadala more often."

"I think so too, master Champa." The angel is seated alongside her master, around one of the restaurant tables.

The place that before was full of hungry Saiyan, is now empty with only the waiters and the two Saiyan soldiers, that are paying for the food, remaining.

"It's about time we go, don't you think?" Champa left his seat and stretched his arms. "I am not in the mood to wait anymore, let's go after Cabba and get out of here."

He walked out of the building leaving both Vados and the Saiyans behind him.

"Mister soldiers, Thank you for the food and hospitality." She soon followed her master.

"Remind me to get a punch on Cabba for that later." Beano whispered to his brother, who as just happy to still be in one piece.

* * *

"Mom, I am sorry, but I need to go." Cabba has just cleaned himself and changed his clothes to a set of new ones. He is in the front door, putting his shoes while trying to explain to his mother, why he must leave again so soon.

"You just came back, why you need to leave again?" His mother waved one wood spoon at him, with her left hand.

"Because, I have to." His answer is once again short and vague.

"And what do I tell Lettu? what do I tell her, if she comes back here?" Her last question shook Cabba's resolve quite a bit.

"Just tell them that I am working." Cabba sighed a bit, he stood up and embraced his mother. "My job is to protect you and everyone in Sadala, and I am going to do that." He slipped away from her arms and walked towards the door. "I love you mom, I love all of you."

After walking outside and closing the door behind him, Cabba noticed two presences in front of him, it alarmed him at first, but, as soon as his eyes landed on the newcomers he relaxed again.

"Are you all ready now?" Champa looked a little embarrassed, since he stood a little too close to the door and heard everything.

"I am ready, sir." Cabba nodded and bowed his head.

"Good, let's go Vados." Champa pulled Cabba closer to them and pointed upwards.

"Love sure is a beautiful thing, right master Champa?" Vados giggled at Cabba, who in return blushed lightly.

"You… be quiet and take us there… I don't believe you ruined my cool stance."

A torrent of light engulfed all three of them and as the light rushed to the skies, they all vanished with it.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Asparus has just entered the private quarters of the palace and was welcomed by his father's voice, making every bone of his body shivers.

"I found Cabba today, he said that he still is working on the mission you gave him…" The prince brushed off his father's question.

"I asked, where have you been?" The king continued, but this time, in a harsher voice.

"I was taking a time with some friends." The young prince heisted to said this, but, said it anyway.

"Friends you say." The king stands now in front of his son, his body towering in size compared to the prince. "I have reports here stating that you were sighted with two criminals and low ones, to make it worse." His words are cold and his gaze judgmental, what makes Asparus very uncomfortable.

"Why do you care?" The mood now is even worse, king Salada utterly detest his son's attitude, and in contrast, Asparus hates the way his father sees him as nothing more than a bothersome burden.

"Why do I care?" The king snapped and punched the wall next to Asparus. "You're weak, undisciplined, rebellious and now is trying to bring shame to our family."

"You're going to do what? Leave a new scar on my face?" The prince is trying to put up a strong façade, but he is scared, scared enough to make his arms tremble.

"You… Get out of my sight." The king turned his back and walked away, because of this, Asparus could not see the hurt expression that his father has on his face. 'Will you ever forgive me for that?'

"As you wish, father." Soon after, Asparus stormed his way towards outside of the palace.

It only took a few minutes of walking alone, to Asparus be escorted by his trusted bodyguard and friend. Like it is magic, Greeno almost always finds out where the prince is, when he is out of the palace alone.

"Something is wrong my prince?" The older man questioned, seeing the disturbed look on his master's face.

"Just the usual, my father's daily demonstration of love." He said sarcastically.

"Your highness, it would help if you didn't provoke him every time." Greeno is already used to the fights that father and son have, but he never grasped why the king pushes Asparus away so much.

"He only respects strength. Nothing will help improve his mood, unless I stop being so weak." Asparus turned to Greeno, like he just had the best idea in the world. "Greeno, I need a favor from you."

"I don't think I will like this." The soldier is worried, but he would never say no to his prince.

* * *

"I am stupid for being worried about him." Caulifla is fuming since she got home, Kale is almost scared of her friend temper. "Did you see the way he denied it?"

"Denied?" Kale remembered the events of earlier in front of Cabba's house. "So, is he your boyfriend?" She asked innocently.

Caulifla choked on her words and looked at Kale, embarrassingly. "That is not the point." She exclaimed with a high-pitched voice. "Why does he have to deny in such way, is like he hates the thought of us… you know."

"I think he does that to not let it bother you." Kale fidget her fingers.

"But he denying it, is what bothers me, not the other stuff." Caulifla yelled getting angry at Cabba again.

"Do you like him, sis?" Kale asked in an upfront way, surprising Caulifla.

"Of course, I like him, if not, I wouldn't hang out with him." Caulifla tried to brush off, but Kale continued to stare at her, making her uneasy. "I don't know, okay? He is nice, kind and sweet. It's always fun when I am with him. But that doesn't mean that I love him, or his stupid cute face."

Kale giggled and blushed at Caulifla's sudden outburst, with this it was clear as day, on how her friend feel about Cabba. Caulifla did not know that Kale could tease someone, and she is not too happy with her discovery, with her being the target of said tease. She started to yell at her friend who kept laughing at Caulifla's increasing embarrassment.

"Sis, do you hear that?" Kale asked, wiping some tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Hear what?" Caulifla who is still upset, didn't heard anything.

"Someone knocked on the door." Kale pointed to the front door.

The spiked hair woman, stomped her way to the front door and with a quick grab of the handle, opened the door with no ceremony. The last person on the planet she expected to come here, was just outside of her house.

"What do you want, wimp?" Caulifla is not in the mood to deal with the coward prince and his insults.

"How many times I told you to stop calling me that?" Asparus growled at her, angry at his new catching nickname.

"It's best that you leave while you can. I am really want to punch someone in the face right now, and you're making difficult to me not punch you." She tried to close her door, but the prince stopped it with his hands.

"So why don't you punch me?" Asparus smirked at her. "That is exactly why I am here."

"What?" She looked creeped out and in disbelief. "Have you lost some screws on you head?"

"Before, you said that only you could defeat Cabba, right?" His black eyes shined like a bright gem. "I want to fight against you, so I can become stronger."

"I don't know what you're plotting, nor do I care." She cracked her fingers. "But if getting your ass whooped is what you want… I going to give you just that."

"Great, come at me with everything that you got."

* * *

Caulifla took Asparus to the same deserted field that she trained with Cabba and Kale. And as soon as their feet touched the ground she charged at him, not giving a space for him to breath. Being fast as he is, the young man could barely evade some of her punches, before getting hit by five others in sequence. The blows to his body seemed like he was being hit by a giant hammer, making him stagger at her every move. It was less than ten minutes before the prince started to gasp for air.

"So, had enough already?" Caulifla asked making fun of him. "I can close my eyes to make it easy, if you want."

"No…" He shook his head, not because he was angry, but because something is still missing. "You can transform too right? I mean, With the golden hair."

"Super Saiyan?" She snorted at him. "I don't think you can handle that, wimp."

"Your punches are way too light, if continues in this way, it's not going to be worth it." He taunted Caulifla, not knowing how much things like this have effect on her.

"Light you say?" Without an extra thought, Caulifla transformed into super Saiyan, but she didn't stop there, she went beyond, into super Saiyan 2. "Let's see how you like my punches now."

In a flash, Caulifla dashed at Asparus, delivering a punch on his face, with enough strength to send him flying towards some rocks way beyond were he was standing. He tried to stand up, but Caulifla appeared behind him, punching him again, but this time on his chest, sending him flying to the sky. Now with a kick, she directed him to the ground on the other side of the field.

"What do you think of my punches now?" She yelled at the prince, and then landed close to him.

"Not… Bad." Asparus once again tried to stand up, but his legs gave out, making him kneel on the ground. The blows he received from her and the impact of all his falls and collision with rocks, opened a lot of little cuts in his arms and torso. "But you said that you could defeat Cabba." He spat out some blood that were in his mouth.

"What of it?" She didn't like the way that he phrased it.

"You're not even close." The pain in his body, made Asparus arch forward a little, but strangely enough he had a smile in his face. "If this is you real power, then you stand no chance against him. I saw him fighting in Udim with a lot of enemies at the same time, even saw a little of his fight against that crazy Freeza guy, I can say for sure that he is above you."

"What did you just said?" Caulifla pulled Asparus by the collar of his battered shirt.

"Don't take your frustration on me, it is just the truth. He is stronger than you."

"Not that, your idiot, you said that he was fighting Freeza?!" Her fingers clenched even harder at the fabric, almost tearing it off.

"I remember it well. He called that white lizard guy thing, Freeza." Asparus shivered at the memories of seeing the villain. "Cabba as shaking like a leaf at first, but he did fight head on with this Freeza."

Caulifla is now even more pissed than before, she feels cheated and annoyed. With a swiftly move from her hands, she tossed the prince to the ground, making a huge noise.

"That is why he is acting so strange." She bit her lips in frustration and returned to normal, losing her golden aura.

"Sis, are you guys done?" Kale who was watching from afar, approached when she thought it was over.

"Kale, help this guy get on his feet and walk with him to my house." Caulifla stared at Asparus who is lying on the ground. "If I stay too close to him right now, I might snap his neck." Caulifla took off to her house leaving to other two behind.

"What did you say to her?" Kale asked Asparus, making an angry face at him.

Asparus was mesmerized about how cute she looks pouting like that, he slapped one of his cheeks to get his attention away from her face. "At first, I thought it was because I said Cabba is stronger than her." He groaned in pain trying to get on his feet. "But now, I think is because of this Freeza guy."

"Freeza?" Kale know who this is, but she got confused on how the prince know this name.

"The lizard Guy that Cabba was fighting on Udim." Kale helped him stand up, putting one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh no…" Kale seemed frightened. "This can't mean anything good."

"So, you know him as well?" Asparus asked, as they started to walk together.

"I-It's a long story, but he shouldn't be here… this is not right." For a moment she relived in her mind, some moments of the tournament, and the unpleasant experience that was the encounter with Freeza.

"You know, even if you're so quiet, I enjoy more talking to you than to that harsh woman." Kale frowned at him, for his words about Caulifla, but yet, she couldn't hide the little smile on her face.

In their way back, Asparus tried to make Kale tell him about their past with Freeza, but she remained quiet about it. They took their time to return to Caulifla's house, because when she began to fly, Asparus started to groan and scream in pain, so they walked all the way back.

* * *

When they finally got back at Caulifla's house, Kale helped him tend to most of his wounds, while Caulifla inquired all about the events in Udim. At first, the prince wasn't sure he wanted to reveal something that Cabba didn't talked about with her, but he felt that it was the right thing to do and was scared to his soul about what Caulifla would do to him if he didn't tell her the truth.

During the story he was telling her, Caulifla expressions changed really fast, sometimes she was angry, others fascinated, then angry again. In conclusion, she decided to stay angry with Asparus for leaving his companion behind and Freeza for being nuisance, but, got even more worried about Cabba and his lies.

"So, he wants to take on that annoying guy, all by himself?" Caulifla stared at the water, in the cup she is holding.

"If I did understand what he was talking about. Yes, he wants to do this alone." Asparus poked one of the bandages, that Kale wrapped around on his left arm. "Something about not letting that monster get near you."

Caulifla felt a little bad about the way she left him behind. She is happy and at the same time annoyed, that Cabba thinks that she needs protection. She remembered what Freeza did to him on the tournament and then the way he looked earlier in his house, with is armor almost completely destroyed and his body covered in his blood.

"I will not allow this to happen again." She clenched the cup on her hand with such strength, that it shattered in many pieces, spilling water on the floor.

"Are you going after him?" Asparus stood up, moaning in pain again.

"Damn right I going after him." Caulifla got up from her chair and rushed towards the front door.

"Wait." Asparus got her attention, making her stop with hands on the handle of the door. "Take me with you. I want to help as well."

"Think you can keep up?" Caulifla glared at him, looking up and down, like measuring his condition.

"I think I can fly now… Maybe not fast as you, but I can go."

"Then, come if you want. Not going to stop you." She left the house with haste, leaving the door open.

"I-I will help you." Kale grabbed one of his arms gently.

"Thank you." For the first time in years, Asparus blushed and didn't have a good or clever answer.

"Where do you think she is going?" Kale closed the door behind them.

"To his house, I am sure of it."

"Then, hold tight on me." As soon she said this, Kale turned red in embarrassment, which made Asparus blush as well. The two of them took off after Caulifla, but with a much slower speed.

* * *

"Who can be now?" Cabba's mother was surprise by a sudden knock on her door. It's really uncommon for them to receive so many visits in one day. "Oh, hi Caulifla my dear." Her lips parted in a smile as soon as she saw Caulifla standing outside of her door.

Caulifla tried to look past the older woman, leaning her head to the sides. "Is Cabba still here?" she looked energetic and restless as she asked.

"I'm afraid that he is not." The woman expression turned into a mixture of disappointment and sadness. "He had to leave, said it was for work-" Cabba's mother suddenly jumped back, like she has just saw a ghost. "Your Highness! What happened to you?"

Kale and Asparus landed close to Caulifla, much to the older woman's surprise and disbelief at the current state of the prince.

"I beat the crap out of him." Caulifla smiled proudly as she announced that.

"Oh no my dear, you can't do that." Cabba's mother ran outside to help Asparus. "This could get you in a real problem."

"Don't worry about this." Asparus tried to calm the woman down. "I asked Caulifla to fight with me. It's not her fault." He noticed the way Caulifla is staring inside the house, like she had lost something in there. "So, Cabba is not here anymore?"

"No… He already left." She crouched and punched a hole in the ground.

"What is wrong?" Cabba's mother sensed the worries of the three of them, making herself worry. "It's something wrong with Cabba again?'

"He is an idiot and is charging towards danger alone." Caulifla clenched her fists. "Taking everything on his back and protecting people that didn't asked for his protection."

"I think that is enough." Asparus interfered on her rambling, after seeing the pale look on the older woman's face. "We should go look after him elsewhere, he still probably here in Sadala."

"He is not." She said with a low voice. "I tried to feel his Ki, but he is nowhere in the planet. I even tried before I got here, but still didn't find him. I still came here, not wanting to believe that he was already gone.

The trio is once again left with no clue where to go, while Cabba's mother is watching them, holding her apron fiercely, worried sick about her son.

Caulifla stood up, turned her face upwards to the sky and breathed slowly, cooling her head and calming her heart. "I am going to find him, and when I do. I going to beat some senses into him and put leash on him, maybe that way he stops with the stupid idea of doing stuff alone."

"But you can't stop him from doing his job in the Defense Forces." Asparus commented sarcastically.

"Then, just watch me." She smiled cheerfully giving her answer, but for some reason, the prince doesn't think that she is joking.

* * *

 _ **P.S -I specifically separated only this chapter in two parts, to be less confusing about what universe this or that bit happens.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Part 2 - The Right Way

**Second Part - Seventh Universe.**

* * *

"Kakarot, when are going to bring your food and stop being dependent on me?" Vegeta always end up being the one that brings the food for Whis and Beerus, in payment for their training.

"But you're already bringing it, what is the matter in sharing?" Goku smiled contently with his belly full.

"Goku is right, sharing is caring, but... You should not be petty, Goku." Beerus glared at the goofy Saiyan. "If you had brought food as well, then we would have even more delicious things to eat."

"But Lord Beerus, Vegeta is the one with a chef in his house." Goku's goofy face combined with a fake frown, make a strange combination. Which he uses to pass on his childlike explanation.

"Wha- Aren't you always bragging about your wife's cooking?" Vegeta's voice echoed far away in the plains of Beerus planet.

"Shut up, both of you ... So annoying." Beerus yelled even louder. "I cannot believe Whis keeps training both of you in here."

"But, Master Beerus. You said yourself, that wanted to see more of their growth." Whis let this out, just to tease his master.

"What?! I never said this. What a stupid thing to say." The God of destruction laid down on his chair, rolling to the side were the others couldn't see his face.

"I can see your stupid face, saying stupid things." An outsider voice interjected, but Beerus knows all too well who this voice belongs to.

"Champa… Care to explain why are you here?" Beerus said without turning to look at his brother.

"Oh, you know why I am here. I am here to tell you to fix your mess." Champa tossed a rock, but missed his target, hitting the ground next do Beerus.

"What's the problem with you?" Beerus jumped of his chair and walked straight to Champa.

"My problem is that Freeza of yours, is in my universe making a mess and destroying everything that he wants." The chubby god of Destruction pressed his index finger in Beerus forehead.

"Freeza?!" Goku and Vegeta, both jumped of the ground looking at each other.

"That is right, and I am sure that is yours deed." Champa stared at them. "Beerus probably sent him over there to piss me off."

"Don't you think that I have better things to do, than try to piss you off?" Beerus slapped Champa's hand away. "With the way you're saying that, it's like I give even a simple care about you."

"Ever since the pudding, you're always trying to piss me off. No, even before that." Champa screams and noises are followed by Beeru's own exalted voice. The two Gods of Destruction continues the apparent never-ending argument.

"What is this argument about Freeza?" Whis asked his sister, after approaching her.

"Some days ago, various planets started to disappear. So lord Champa grew curious about the cause." She was talking normally, but her eyes never diverted from the fighting siblings. "He sent an agent to find out more about, but instead he brought back the nearly dead body of young Cabba here."

Whis changed his gaze to Cabba, who is very shy about the situation. Goku started to get excited by Vados story, but Vegeta seemed more tense and overall grumpier than usual.

"So, did you saw him? Freeza?" The male angel directed his question at the young Saiyan.

"Yes sir. At first I encountered some low level soldiers and dispatched them, but then Freeza showed up." Cabba's body stiffened for a moment. "I had to fight against him, to buy time for the prince of Sadala to escape."

"Did you beat Freeza?" Goku started to poke Cabba's arms, much to Cabba embarrassment.

"Are you stupid, Kakarot?" Vegeta raised his voice and crossed his arms. "If he had beaten Freeza, they would not come here asking for us to clean this mess."

"Master…" Cabba felt ashamed for showing up defeated in front of Vegeta.

"Did you came here to beg for help?" Vegeta glared at his pupil. "To ask someone else to fight for you?"

"No, master!" Cabba responded in an energetic way, with his eyes almost tearing up from Vegeta's words. "I want to get stronger, I want to have the power to protect those precious to me. Please teach me, Master. How can I become stronger?"

The frown on Vegeta's face changed into a more proud and cheerful expression. "Kakarot, can you take us back to earth?"

"No, I can't feel no one's Ki from there." Goku scratched the back of his head with one hand, while holding two fingers to his forehead.

"I can take you there." Whis summoned his staff. "Just hold on to me."

"Thank you, Whis." Goku put his right hand on the angel's back, Vegeta followed him and did the same. "Come Cabba or you be left behind."

Cabba nodded and placed himself between Goku and Vegeta, behind Whis back.

"Are sure that you going to leave them like that?" Vados pointed at Beerus and Champa.

"You're the only one that enjoy this." Whis smiled lightly at his sister, who in response smiled back.

With dancing white lights, Whis warped together with the three Saiyans, leaving Vados behind to tend to their masters.

"Wait, did Whis just vanished with them?" Beerus stopped his bickering with Champa for a moment, after Whis left.

"I am afraid so…" Vados looked at him. "The only thing he said, was about eating some pudding." Her voice carried a fake worried tone.

"PUDDING?!" Both Champa and Beerus yelled together.

* * *

"Trunks, it's time for lunch." Bulma called from inside the house.

"Coming mom." Trunks who is outside playing with Mai, yelled back and started to run towards the entrance. "Let's go Mai, if we make mom waits too long she is going to get mad again."

The boy grabbed hold of his friend hand, and both dashed together across the backyard. Trunks heart is racing like crazy, to him it feels like he can fly even without using his Ki. Lost in his own mind, Trunks didn't see the people who appeared on his path, which made him bump his head in someone's legs.

"D-Dad?!" Trunks screamed, letting go of Mai's hand, and throwing both arms to the air, with his face burning red. "Did you come for lunch too?" He started to kick the ground to hide his embarrassment.

"Lunch?" Whis eyes sparkled with happiness. "I am more than happy to participate." Whis walked on his own inside the building, Trunks and Mai took advantage of this distraction and followed Whis inside, holding their heads low.

"Wait, I want to eat too." Goku put his arms behind his head and walked inside as well.

"You, follow me" Vegeta turned away from the building that everyone entered, and with Cabba walking behind him, He entered a separated one that has his gravity training room. "So, tell me what happened between you and Freeza."

Cabba felt his body being pushed towards the floor, soon as Vegeta turned on the gravity machine. "It was my mission to find out what problems happened on that planet." Cabba forced his body to be straight up again. "And there we found him and his men… They enjoyed killing and destroying."

"We?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You had that Saiyan girl with you?"

"No, Caulifla don't even know about Freeza." Just the mention of her name was enough to bring a smile to Cabba's lips. "The king tasked me and his son, the prince of Sadala, with this mission."

The mention of another Saiyan prince, picked Vegeta's interest. "Before you mentioned, that you fought with Freeza for someone to escape."

"Yes, while I was fighting, the prince escaped with my ship."

And just as fast Vegeta's interest vanished. "A coward saiyan prince… What a disgrace." He snorted at the notion of a Saiyan prince fleeing from battle.

"I don't blame him. Anyone would flee from that monster after seeing so much death in one place."

"You didn't" For Cabba's surprise, Vegeta smirked at him.

To Cabba felt like Vegeta is proud of him, what made him extremely happy, and yet a thought holds him from smiling back at his master. Cabba was also scared, he wanted to run away too. But stayed because it was his duty to protect his prince, he didn't stay because he wanted to fight and prove himself.

"But I lost… I fought with all my strength without holding nothing back, and I lost." His fingers let a cracking noise as he began to clench his fists tighter. "I did nothing to him, he destroyed me so easily. The only thing I was able to do, was to make him angry with insults and defiant comments."

Cabba got startled at Vegeta's sudden laughs, he looked at his master not understanding what was so funny. "You manage to talk trash to him, while getting beat up?" The saiyan prince seemed pleased by this fact. "I bet he was furious at the time."

"He kept talking about a monkey prince." Cabba could feel his master good humor diminish really fast.

"Hmph!" Vegeta snorted again, but this time he got close to Cabba and put one of his fingers up. "What I am going to tell you now, is not to leave this room. Do you understand?"

Cabba swallowed dry and nodded silently with his head.

"I know Freeza since I was a child, one of my first memories is the sight of my proud race being reduced to nothing more than lapdogs because of him." His rubber gloves made a somewhat loud noise, after he squeezed his hands together. "That monster slaved the entire Saiyan race, even its proud king. We fought for him, we killed for him, we destroyed anyone that he ordered to destroy… But in the end, he decided to betray us and destroyed our planet, taking most of the Saiyans with it."

Cabba became horrified after hearing more of Vegeta's past with Freeza. The thought of someone as proud as his master, serving Freeza, made him disgusted and angry.

"Master, I… I want to make him pay for what he did to you and everyone." Cabba's head tilted backwards after Vegeta slapped him lightly, using the back of his hand.

"What, revenge?" Vegeta laughed again, but in a more serious way. "I don't need you to avenge me or my people, my son already did that."

"Your son?" The image of little Trunks showed in his mind, confusing him even more.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be more worried with your present instead of my past?" Vegeta assumed a battle stance. "Now show me, how strong you have become."

Cabba jumped at Vegeta throwing punch after punch, his speed matched his master pace. Vegeta blocked Cabba's strikes but felt his body being pushed back at each punch he blocked. 'He is a lot faster than last time.' The Saiyan prince felt a little proud of his student progress, but in the base form It is impossible to know Cabba's real improvement.

Vegeta grabbed Cabba's left arm and pulled him closer, with a swift motion, he hit his opponent in the stomach with a knee, staggering Cabba for a few seconds. Vegeta used this time to circle around Cabba, delivering now a punch in his face, the force behind this blow sent Cabba's body flying to one of the walls.

"Show me your true power, pour your soul in this fight or I will beat you harder than Freeza did." Vegeta powered up directly to super Saiyan 2, making the whole room shake.

"Yes, master!" Cabba pushed himself away from the wall and transformed to super Saiyan 2 as well.

Following Vegeta's orders, Cabba charged at his master with all his powers. Every punch and kick he fired at Vegeta, carried a strong enough shockwave that was tearing parts of the floor and ceiling. The two saiyans locked themselves in an intense close-range combat, trading blows and changing stances at an incredible speed. Little by little Cabba's started to gain the edge, making his master cease his attacks and only focus in defending.

Now entirely immersed in his battle, Vegeta is starting to get annoyed at his losing position, ignoring completely the meaning of this fight. He finally lost his temper when Cabba hit him with a kick on his ribs, making the Saiyan prince growl in pain. Before Cabba could react, Vegeta transformed in to Super Saiyan Blue, smacking his fist in Cabba's face. The punch made Cabba collide with walls again, but this time he bounced right back out, falling on the floor.

'What an incredible amount of power… That much, only in Super Saiyan 2?' After coming back to his senses, Vegeta was astonished by the pressure that Cabba put on him. 'This aura around him, is like...'

"Master… That was not very fair." Cabba stood up, shaking and panting.

"Fair?!" Vegeta turned his head at Cabba, with angry expression on his face. "Do you think that Freeza will fight a clean battle? That he will play fair?"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to-" Cabba was interrupted by the sight of Vegeta elevating his Ki even more, making everything tremble.

"The only thing that will matter is your strength." He yelled punching at the air. "If you don't stop him with your own power, he will kill you."

"I know…" Cabba lowered his head in defeat.

"He will kill your family and take everything from you." Vegeta continued, walking closer to Cabba, who is now kneeling down.

"…" Words couldn't escape the young Saiyan's mouth.

"What are you doing down there?" Vegeta's foot stomped right in front of Cabba, exploding parts of the floor away. "If you don't want to lose anything, stop being so weak."

"I KNOW THAT!" Cabba's Ki elevated in an immense amount, his golden aura enlarged its size and bright, with shinning blue sparks surrounding him. His muscles increased in size, making his arms be the twice as large.

"What?!" Vegeta saw the image of Cabba's fist coming at him, but before he could deflect it, the impact in his face made his vision turn blurred and blackened.

Vegeta's body flew across the room, clashing and bursting through the walls, tearing half of the building down.

"Just as I thought." Vegeta got up from the grass he had fell on, while smiling to himself.

"Master!" Cabba rushed off out the ruined gravity room, already in his normal form. "I am sorry." He bowed his head in front of Vegeta, as he was getting his ground again.

"Hmph… We are done here, you can go and eat with the others." Vegeta turned his back to Cabba and started to walk away, towards some other distant building. 'Maybe this boy is a genius too.'

* * *

"Yo Cabba, come eat with us." Goku, holding a piece of chicken, waved at the young Saiyan who just entered the balcony.

A giant table was placed at the outdoor place, full of all kinds of foods and beverage, around it is: Bulma, Trunks, Goku, Whis, Mai, Shu and Pilaf. All of them are enjoying their meal while chatting with one another.

"Mister Goku." Cabba nodded a little dejected at Goku and walked towards the giant table.

"What was that wild Ki outburst just now?" Goku stopped eating for a moment and stared at Cabba.

"I was sparring with master Vegeta." Cabba sat down in one of the chairs. "But I think that I made him angry."

"Don't mind that, Vegeta is angry and grumpy most of the time." Goku laughed in a cheerful manner, lifting some of burden of Cabba's shoulders.

"So, this is the boy that Vegeta talked about." Bulma stared at Cabba from the other side of the table. "I am really curious about the Saiyan that picked Vegeta's interest."

Trunks, who also remembers his father sometimes talking about some pupil, looked at Cabba with curious and envious eyes.

"Cabba, where is your girlfriend?" Cabba choked with some food after hearing Goku's question.

"She is not my girlfriend." He again denied this fact and yet hated that is not true.

"Hm…" Goku looked confused by Cabba's answer. "But you guys looked really close."

"Do you like this girl?" Much to the young Saiyan's dread, Bulma jumped in the conversation.

"I think he does." Goku answered for him.

Cabba tried to hide his face behind his hands, blushing so hard it seemed that his head is on fire.

"He is embarrassed, so sweet." Bulma clapped her hands together in joy. "Do you want to date her?"

'What is this conversation? Someone please, save me.' Cabba shrunk even more in his chair, just staring at his food.

"If you want to get her attention, you should give her a lot of different food." Goku announced proudly.

"What? Only you to say something so stupid." The blue haired woman slapped her face with one hand in disbelief at her friend's comment. "Now listen here, Cabba boy. If you want to make this girl happy and get her to like you, then you have to give her the most expensive clothes and accessories. Every girl loves receiving gifts like that."

Cabba is trying really hard to not show much interest in the conversation, but he is carefully taking mental notes from the tips that Bulma is giving him. While at the other side of the table, Trunks literally took one little notebook and a pen from his pants pockets, writing down what his mother is saying.

"Dad, did you give a lot of clothes to mom too?" Trunks asked genuinely to his father, who just entered the balcony with a little baby in his arms. Vegeta didn't answer, maybe because he is not sure what is happening or simply don't want to talk about it.

"Don't be silly Trunks, even if your father had the delicacy to do it, he doesn't work to have any money." Bulma giggled and stick her tongue out to her husband. "Goku, you don't have a job too." She juggled her words back at goku, who was laughing more than he should.

"What about you?" Trunks pointed at Cabba. "Do you have money?"

"Back home, yeah…" Cabba's voice faltered a little, he was not sure what kind of question was that.

"Women from your planet are so lucky… Saiyans that have a job, what a dream." Bulma place both hands on her cheeks and daydreamed for a little bit about this idea

"You want me to go back into raiding planets?" Vegeta's grumpy voice cut her dreamtime short.

"No. You're fine just being who you are right now." She sighed deeply as her delusion fell apart. "And raiding planets is not a job."

Today Cabba learned a new side of his master. The proud and powerful warrior that is Vegeta, is now brimming with happiness as he holds his baby daughter. The funny way that he argues with his wife, may seemed a little harsh at first, but is clear as day that he loves her with all his hearth.

'You never cease to impress me, master.' The sight of Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma and Bulla. All together playing with each other during their meal, made Cabba's eyes tear up. After hearing about Vegeta's past, Cabba is glad that his master found peace.

"What is the matter Cabba?" Goku poked Cabba's head. "Missing your girlfriend already?"

"Hm... So you mated that brat girl?" Vegeta nodded his head in approval.

'Good gods, not this topic again.' After another round of tease by Goku and Bulma. Cabba was back at his shy and defensive stance, hiding his face with his hands.

Whis, who is laughing the whole time during this ordeal, shifted his attention upwards, when a beam of light emerged far above their little party.

"Whis!" Beerus appeared in the sky, together with Champa and Vados. "I knew it, you sneaked away to eat without me."

"Don't forget about the pudding." Champa yelled at the back.

The somewhat calm lunch that they were having, now has become a very agitated one. With Beerus yelling at his attendant, and Champa non-stop demands for pudding, made a way more lived experience than Cabba is used to, during lunch with his family.

* * *

"Can't believe we come from so far and got nothing done." Champa's way of speaking is strangely quiet and conformed.

"Like I said before. I am not going to allow anyone to leave." Beerus pointed at Vegeta and Goku. "Freeza is your problem now."

Champa clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What a stingy brother I have."

"But lord Beerus, we can't ignore them. And Freeza being alive is my fault." Goku made a pleading face while trying to argue with the God of destruction.

"Shut up!" Beerus yelled. "I said no." His answer was harsh and short.

"But, lord Beerus."

"Shut up, Kakarot." This time Vegeta, instead of Beerus, yelled at Goku.

"What a waste of time. Let's go home." Champa walked next do Vados and placed his hands on her back.

"Cabba." Vegeta's voice made his pupil stop and turn his head to face his master. "The strength you are looking for, is already inside you." Vegeta pointed at his own chest with his right thumb. "Just clear your head of stupid thoughts and focus in those you want to protect."

Cabba was speechless, his only action was to bow his head deeply in respect for his teacher. Holding one last time his tears, he lifted his head and waved at everybody that is there to watch him leave. Then he placed his hand at Champa's shoulder.

"At least you got some pudding, right? Master Champa." Vados taunted his master a little more.

"You… Just go." Champa didn't have the energy to even reply her banter, with an angry voice.

Like the previous times, the three of them disappeared inside the torrent of light and left for their own universe.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Trunks looked at his father. "Isn't Freeza super evil and strong?"

"Hmph… If he loses to Freeza again, I will go there myself to kill his weak saiyan ass." He turned away from the place where Cabba left and walked inside the enormous house. 'No pupil of mine will lose to that bastard.'

* * *

Inside a bubble of energy, they crossed space in complete silence, Champa seemed puzzled and was quietly thinking about something, while Cabba was reflecting on his master's parting words.

"Lord Champa, leave it to me." Cabba said energetically "I will defeat him."

Champa smiled to himself, noticing the difference in Cabba's behavior after his encounter with Vegeta. "Sure, boy. We are counting on you."

* * *

 **P.S -** **I have a question for you guys, should I answer the reviews in after notes or in private messages?**

 **P.S 2 - I will try to answer all the questions or just reply to the reviews starting from the next chapter onwards.**

 **The user Fulfilling His Legacy sent me a drawing that he did of Asparus, which a really appreciate, so for the time being, i will leave it as the cover for the story so everybody can see it too.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Put a Leash on Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to end this one there. I will try to make a bigger one in the next. ;)_

* * *

"I was hoping that we would stop closer to my house..." Cabba scratched the back of his head and complained a little, when Vados landed them in a deserted area of Sadala.

"Did you say something?" Champa shot a death stare at the Saiyan.

"No sir!" Cabba's body stiffened and in an automatic reaction, he made a formal salutation.

Champa returned to his usual annoyed state as he clicked his tongue. "I swear, those Saiyans of Beerus universe are being a bad influence for you."

"Master Champa, we should go." Vados hit the ground twice with the base of her staff, creating another surge of light.

"Hey Cabba!" Champa called him in a loud voice, almost yelling. "If anything happens again, you know what to do."

"Leave it to me, Lord Champa." Cabba hit his breastplate with his right hand, his response was fierce and confident.

"Then, see ya later." Champa smirked at the young warrior, satisfied with the reaction he got.

In a moment, Vados and her master vanished to another place, leaving Cabba alone in the silence to ponder about what he should do next.

* * *

"So, did you find anything?" Caulifla in exasperation asked Kale.

"Nothing…" She answered in her typical shy way.

"And you…?" Caulifla turned her attention to the prince, whom was exhausted and seated down on the dirty street floor. "Can't you stop being pathetic for a single moment?"

"Can you stop being annoying in return?" Asparus hissed at her. "Anyway, I asked everywhere and nobody saw him leave through the spaceport. Are you sure that he is not in Sadala?"

"Yeah, I am sure. Dammit." Caulifla stomped the floor in anger.

The trio have been looking for clues about Cabba's whereabouts for hours, at some point Caulifla suggested that they should go in separated ways to cover more ground, in the end the group met again at the market square, but with no new information about Cabba. This ghost chase is driving Caulifla insane, her patience is nearly out, to the point that she doesn't care being in the capital city of Sadala or for fact that the guards keep staring at her with questioning gazes.

"Somebody has to know where he went." Asparus said while he rose from the ground.

"He can't just vanish like that." Kale added in, nodding with her head.

"Maybe I should start to beat every soldier in here, that way he might appear." Caulifla snapped her fists making a loud crack noise.

"I don't think that-" Asparus sweat cold with her statement, not knowing if she was serious, but before he could try to calm her down, a fast movement close to him got his attention.

"Sister Caulifla!" Lettu appeared from nowhere and jumped at Caulifla's legs.

"Lettu?!" She yelped in surprise, when the little boy grabbed to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Came here with dad, we are shopping." He pointed his finger at one store across the street.

"Sister Caulifla?" Asparus eyes sparkled with curiosity, like he had heard the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh, the wimp is here." Lettu waved his hands innocently at Asparus.

"By the gods, your rudeness is rubbing off to the boy." The prince threw both of his arms to the air, not amused by his now official nickname.

Didn't take long before Caulifla started to laugh loud and frantic, getting the attention of every person that is walking close to them. Lettu jumped astonished by her sudden behavior, but, even not understanding what is so funny, he copied her postured and started to laugh as well.

"So, kid. Can you explain why did you call this woman your sister?" Asparus is now even more determined to press on about this topic.

Lettu stared at the prince for a few seconds, dangling his heads to the sides. "Dad says that when miss Caulifla marry my big brother, she will be my sister too." Lettu shifted his head to her and showed a warm smile.

Caulifla choked at her laughs and turned bright red, Asparus turned his gaze to her, smirking devilishly.

"Hm… Your dad said that, curious is it not?" He giggled and then smiled, happy to have turned the tables on her.

"Shut your trap, wimp." Caulifla patted Lettu's head, while blushing deeply, then she noticed Kale staring at them, in wonder. "Kale, this one is Lettu. Cabba's younger brother."

"H-hi." Kale waved with one hand at the boy. She smiled a little but then returned to blush and look to the ground.

"So cute." Lettu's eyes sparkled with awe, while his gaze is locked in Kale's way.

"WHAT?!" Asparus couldn't believe in his eyes and ears. He stared at the boy, like he was staring at some thief, ready to steal something from him.

"I am happy to meet you, miss Kale." Lettu rushed to her and lifted his hands upwards.

"S-same." Kale held both of his hands and smiled even more at him.

'This boy… is he a natural or what? So dangerous.' Asparus stared at them, while mumbling about things.

Lettu's appearance lifted the group's spirit quite a bit, with pointless conversation and good laughs, they spent some time just entertaining the little boy. But they stand out a lot in the middle of the street, and from the shadows someone was staring at them with hungry curious eyes.

"Good afternoon to you people. I am sorry, but, I will have to ask that you move away. This has become a too big of a commotion." A strange Saiyan approached them, with a strange ball dangling in his right hand.

"And who are you?" Asparus changed the tone of his voice, back to a more formal way.

Asparus don't recognize this man. He has a long and somewhat straight black hair; his skin is pale, more so than any other Saiyan that Asparus knows. His outfit is the standard defense force battle armor, but his undershirt is obsidian black with matching colors pants, and he uses a strange looking white boots, not a style of shoes that the prince has seen yet.

"Sorry, my prince. I didn't notice that it was you." The man bowed his head, but quickly walked pass Asparus. "My name is Henkanegi, elite member of the defense force… And soon to be the new ace." His eyes curiously stare at the two girls, never looking away from them.

"Soon to be the new ace?" Caulifla raised an eyebrow. "You claim to be stronger than Cabba?"

"Now, now. I said soon to be, so I am not stronger than him yet." He winked at her and bent his head to the side. "But for someone so pretty as you are, I can make an exception and show you my power right now."

"Y-you, stay back!" Lettu jumped in front of Caulifla, holding both of his fists in the air.

"What?!" Henkanegi didn't noticed the boy at first and was startled when he jumped in his way. "Aren't you Cabba's little brother?" The Saiyan crouched and smiled at Lettu, his eyes shining like he found a lost coin. "Such a cute little thing."

"Henka-something, right? What do you want?" Caulifla gently pulled Lettu to her side and take a single step, standing in front of him.

"Henkanegi, but you can call me Negi, it's easier that way." He clapped his hands together in a cheerful way, giving Caulifla a childish smile. "What do you say, about we go someplace more fun?"

"Do you have any idea of who this one is?" Asparus walked to Kale's side, seeing how uncomfortable she was with the constant gazes that the other Saiyan was giving her.

"Of course I know, the infamous Caulifla." He pointed his hands at her. "There is no soldier in the force who doesn't know her."

"First Cabba, now another nuts guy appears to have a crush on this brute woman?" Asparus started to laugh, but didn't last long, before Kale slapped his back.

Henkanegi smiled at the prince's words, like he just took the challenge to heart, with this he walked even closer to her, but Caulifla was not pleased at all.

"Gave a quick thought about my invite?" He put his hand close to her's, waiting for her to make the next move.

"Don't wanna." She scoffed. "I am not in the mood to amuse flirty pushy soldiers."

"If mood is the only problem, we can quickly change that." He made a quick spin gesture with his right hand. "I can help you get in the mood."

"She already said no." An angry and familiar voice came from behind her.

"Are you serious?" Asparus turned to face the other side, and got incredulous on who had just showed up.

"Big Brother!" Lettu left Caulifla's side and ran towards Cabba.

"Hm… I heard you were not in Sadala." Henkanegi walked a few feet away from Caulifla and stared at Cabba.

"Yeah, but I am here now." With Lettu in his arms, making an angry face, Cabba walked pass Caulifla, standing between her and the other Saiyan. His face carrying the same frown as his little brother.

"Sheesh, no need to give me a death stare. I know when my presence is not being appreciated." Henkanegi gave a faint smiled and turned his back to leave. "Hey pretty girl, maybe I see you around later."

"Maybe…" She responded half joking, but it was enough to make Cabba turn his head to her with a mixture of shocked and angry expression. "What?" Caulifla asked, faking to not know what she just did.

"Seriously, maybe?" He said even more angry, before putting his brother carefully on the ground.

"Jealous?" Caulifla joked again.

"Maybe…" Normally Cabba would deny in embarrassment, but right now he is really jealous of her and angry at the situation.

"Well, this is awkward." Asparus whispered to Kale, who just nodded in response.

"Lettu, let's go home." Cabba's father walked to the group and was surprised to see both of his sons together. "Cabba?! When did you came back?"

"Sorry dad, for not saying anything about that, but later I will explain to you." Cabba apologize the best he could, and knowing his father it would be enough.

"Fair enough, I see that you are busy right now, so, at night we can talk." Noticing his lack of manners, the older man greeted everyone and in no time he grabbed Lettu, seating him in his shoulders.

"Bye bye, Brother, Miss Caulifla, Miss Kale, Mister Wimp." Lettu waved his arms, as his father walked away carrying him.

"At this point I don't even care anymore." Asparus dropped his arms in defeat.

"He doesn't mean anything bad, you know that right?" Kale tapped at the prince left arm, he turned his face to her and smiled.

"You can tell him later or never, but you are going to tell me everything, right, NOW." Caulifla grab hold of Cabba's arms, squeezing it with much strength.

"Okay, okay." Cabba gasped in pain as she held him tighter. "Can we at least go to a more private place?"

"Sure, just not going to let go of you." She smirked and started to fly away, pulling Cabba with her.

* * *

"Master Champa, dinner is ready." Vados entered the room wearing a white apron on top of her clothes.

"Hm…? Oh, yeah." Champa give a short and odd answer.

"What is the matter, Master Champa?"

"The thing that Beerus said, I cannot take out of my head." Champa got up from his chair and walked to the door.

" **If Freeza is on your universe, then that means that someone else is working with him or using him."** The memory of Beerus's words is clear on Champa's mind, it has not left his thoughts even for a second.

"I have a bad feeling about this Freeza incident…" Champa turned his gaze to the angel. "I just hope that the one behind all this is not who I think it is."

"Should we go after him after all?" Vados changed her tone of voice, more serious and stern.

"Nah… If we show up, then the mastermind is not going to reveal himself. Just leave the minion to Cabba."

Vados chuckled a little, much to Champa's immediate annoyance. "Are you growing fond of him?"

"I am not weak like Beerus, now let's eat." He shifted the course of the conversation quickly, but it didn't make Vados stop giggling about it.

* * *

The sun is just setting, hiding behind the top of the mountains, tinting the sky with a bright orange color. In the isolated area that is around Caulifla's house, where almost no sound could be heard, with the exceptions being the gush of the wind and the sound of some spaceships flying far away in the sky. Inside the little and modest building, Caulifla and Cabba were alone in the living room, while Asparus is helping Kale on the kitchen.

All of them listened quietly to Cabba's story, but as it was nearing its end, Caulifla was getting more and more impatient, but continued to listen without saying a word back. When Cabba finally finished, Kale and Asparus left the room, giving the other two the much needed time alone.

"So you went to the seventh universe?" Caulifla asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, just for a little bit." Cabba responded in the same calm manner.

"Did you get to fight that rude guy?" She asked, but this time not so quiet.

"Master Vegeta? I did." He scratched the back of his head, knowing what is coming next.

"Dammit, Cabba." She jumped out of the couch, flinging her hands around. "I wanted to go too, I so want to beat that Goku guy, why didn't you take me with you?"

"Sorry, I was not thinking straight." Cabba looked at her, with puppy eyes. "But, I understand now, I can't do this alone." He grabbed one of her hands and pulled Caulifla next to him, making her sit on the couch, by his side.

"Hmph… Finally, you understand." She held his hands, then moved her right hand upwards, caressing his neck slowly and passionately. "But, that is a shame. I think you would look cute with a leash in your neck."

"A leash?!" Cabba stared confused at her. "You sure say some strange things."

"I am not joking, you know." Her eyes are dead serious, and the smile in her lips is seductively taunting him.

Cabba went full red again, returning to his impression of tomato-man, his body stiffened and his lips are trembling like a leaf in a stormy day. But, suddenly he broke out in a fit of laughter, startling Caulifla a little.

"What are you laughing about?" Now she turned red, felling a bit dumb for being serious.

"Sorry, for some reason you reminded me of miss Bulma." Cabba swallowed dry, when he noticed the angry expression on her face.

"And who the hell is Bulma?" Caulifla yelled, almost making Cabba go deaf.

"Master Vegeta's wife." He waved his hands in panic. "When I was in his home, I saw him with his family." Cabba smiled tenderly again. "He was like a different person with them, he seemed so happy and at peace."

"And how I remind you of her?" She raised an eyebrow, but was more calm in her question.

"Just thought, that maybe that's how she tamed him." Cabba laughed some more. "Maybe she just put a leash on him, to tame the guy."

"So… You want me to tame you?" Caulifla whispered softly in his left ear.

"Wha- No, that's, wait…" Cabba blushed and tried to jump out of the couch, but Caulifla hold his body down.

"I am not going to let you run away this time." She sat on top of him and bit his left ear, after whispering to him again.

Every bit of Cabba's body shivered when she did that, he could feel her weight on top of him, her breath on his neck and her hands on his chest. 'G-Gods, is she really doing this? If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.' She planted a kiss on his left cheek and then the right one, teasing Cabba to his limit.

"Caulifla." He raised his voice unconsciously.

"Shhh... Be quiet." Her breath on his ears was driving Cabba crazy. "I am taming you, so don't talk."

This time, Caulifla locked her lips with his, surprising Cabba. Their first kiss was long, clumsy and wet. Cabba placed his hands on her back, but he doesn't know what to do with them, while Caulifla press herself even more against him, making Cabba release a little moan between their kisses.

"Ahhh, Sorry, I didn't mean to, Sorry!" Kale yelped as she entered the living room with tea cups in hands.

"And there goes the mood." Caulifla sighed as she gets out of Cabba's lap. She left the room, following after her friend, who ran back to the kitchen.

"W-what?" Cabba's said to Asparus who was accompanying Kale before she ran.

"Nothing, love boy." Asparus was smiling from ear to ear.

"Shut up." Cabba waved his hands angrily, but failed to hide the big smile on his face.

"I can't do that. I have a favor to ask." Asparus sat beside Cabba. "Forget that, it's not a favor. Take it as a royal decree."

"I thought only the king could issue a royal decree." Cabba punched lightly Asparus's arm.

"Don't dwell on it." Asparus rolled his eyes up.

"Then, what do you want?"

"Would you train me?" The prince stared at him, with the most serious expression that he ever used.

"Train you? I don't know if I am able to train anyone." Cabba scratched his forehead.

"I know you can, well, at least better than your girlfriend." Cabba opened his mouth to reply, but Asparus lifted his right hand at him. "Don't say any of those things anymore. To deny it after kissing the girl, would be very rude and heartless."

Cabba sighed in defeat, but soon after smiled to himself. "If is that what you want, I will train with you."

"Thank you." He extended his right hand to Cabba, who grabbed and shook it in respect.

"Wait, you trained with Caulifla?" Cabba widened his eyes in surprise.

"Well, actually-"

"CABBA!" Both saiyans jumped out of the couch, scared at Caulifla sudden yelling. "I forgot to ask you, do you know that clown from before, in the market square?"

"Negi?!" He said gasping while holding his chest. "I saw him a couple of times in the force, but I don't know him very well… Neither do I want to." Cabba frowned his forehead.

"Ha! And I know exactly why." Asparus laughed in contentment.

"Wasn't he looking at Kale as well?" Cabba pointed at the Saiyan girl beside Caulifla.

"Hey now, don't try to push this on me." Asparus waved both of his hands in a funny way. "The jealous show is yours.

"Sis… I think is time I go home." Kale said in a low voice and walked towards the door.

Asparus glared at Cabba, practically screaming with his eyes, 'See what you have done?' He dashed after Kale, catching the door before it closed. "I will walk with you, never know when that creep will show up." With that he closed the door behind him.

"So he does care about Negi going after Kale." Cabba smiled cheerfully, and then he felt Caulifla arms wrapping around his neck from behind.

"What about you. Want to spend the night here today?" She blew a soft whisper in his neck.

'Yes, I want to, so much… Gods, I want to spend the night here.' Cabba thought to himself in silence. "Sorry, but today I have to go back home. My father must be already waiting for me."

"Too bad" Caulifla said laughing disappointedly. She let go of him and sat on the couch again. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, without a doubt." Cabba gave Caulifla a radiant smile, warming up her heart and making her blush.

* * *

Blending with the darkness of the night, a shade figure stands alone in a corner of Sadala's slums, holding a grey orb in hands. He checks one more time to see if anyone notices him, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. As the orb starts to flicker, an evil smile appears in his face.

"It's always an honor to speak to you, master." He spoke directly to the orb.

"Then, what is your progress?" A distorted and distant voice spoke through the orb.

"It's all coming together my lord." The mysterious person stated.

"And yet you have nothing to show." The orb's voice grew angry. "What about Freeza, any progress on his part?"

"I am not with him, my lord. I am sorry but I can't provide this information."

"And how long is going to take for you to provide that?" The orb started to glow, leaving a slight burning wound on the palm of the man's hand. "Maybe I should send Ghil anyway, that will give you people some motivation."

"My lord, please reconsider." The man trembled and sweat in desperation. "We have everything under control. The Saiyan boy stungling on our work in Udim was merely a coincidence, but thanks to him, we have a better way to seize control."

"I don't really care the meanings and resource you're going to use, just don't make me wait too much." The glow on the orb faded, and the man expression relaxed again.

"I give my word to you my lord. Very soon our plan will be set in motion." The man bowed, but got no response from the orb. And yet he smiled as if he had achieved his objective. "Soon Sadala shall fall."

* * *

 ** _P.S: I want to thank everyone that left a review from the first chapter to now, it really motivates me to keep writing, But, as it would not make much sense to answer past reviews in this chapter, i am going to respond to all the new ones bellow._**

 ** _A - Fulfilling His Legacy:_** _I can't say much about Kale x Asparus right now, but rest assured, they will have their moments. And about Asparus Super Saiyan, you will probably hate me when he finally transforms. :x_


	6. Chapter 5 - A Storm is Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _Sorry for the delay, I was debating, if I should end this one as a short story or make it longer, I decided to make it longer, since I am enjoying writing it so much, but you guys can say if its better to end it as a short one._

 _Still in the topic of making the story longer, I will change some things, like the description of the story in the cover, add a new paring which should be obvious by now and change the rating from T to M, to make it more complex and not restrict the plot._

* * *

Despite Cabba's earnest urgency, the time passed by without any anomalies or signal of Freeza's trail. Almost as he had never set foot on the sixth universe, Freeza and his men disappeared from the know space of the galaxy. The young Saiyan tried everything he could to track the monster again, but failed every time, and without much else to do, he decided to return home.

Soon as his ship landed on Sadala and he made his way to his house, Caulifla showed up, trying to monopolize all of his time, but having a lot of difficult in having to compete with Lettu for Cabba's attention. To make matters worse for her, Asparus soon appeared too, holding Cabba to his promise of training him. And yet with all the craziness happening around him, Cabba felt happy like never before, this scenario reminded him of his little time in Vegeta's house and his family. Maybe like this he could become strong as his master is, having friends and family alongside him, to help him grow.

* * *

In the now common habit for them, the young soldier and the Saiyan prince, met at the deserted plains to train together. The place used to be full of trees and grass, but now is full of holes and damaged ground.

Today being no different, they trained until Asparus collapsed to the ground, laying down with both arms crossed on his face, with Cabba sitting close to him.

"We have been training together for like a week, but, why don't you take this more seriously?" Cabba frowned when stared at Asparus.

"What are you talking about?" Asparus lifted his head from the ground. "I never been more serious in my entire life."

"How do I say this… You know how to fight, and very well to be precise, that is clear." Cabba rubbed his chin. "But your punches and kicks don't have power in them and not even one time you tried to fire a ki blast at me."

"It's not like I didn't want to, is just that… I can't." The prince voice came out low, almost fading. Cabba noticed the anguished expression on his face.

Cabba's eyes glared suspiciously at Asparus. "How come you can't use your ki? I know you can fly just like anyone else, so that doesn't make sense."

Asparus released a deep sigh, he doesn't feel comfortable talking about his past, but, he knows that he can trust Cabba with his life. "To tell the truth, I don't want to use my ki." He glanced at Cabba, still hesitating to speak. "I can't control it, the last time I tried, this happened." He placed his right hand in the dark cloth tape on his cheek.

"Can I see it?" Cabba pointed to that spot on the prince's face.

"No." The answer was short and dry.

Cabba laughed in jest of the prince reaction, Asparus who was tense for talking about his past, became more at ease after seeing his friend laugh.

"At least show me your ki, the extension of what you can control." Cabba stood up and started to stretch his legs.

"I don't think is a good idea." Asparus sit up, crossing both arms behind his head.

"I can't teach you how to fight, like I said before, you already know that. But maybe there is one thing that I can teach you, and that is how to control your ki."

"If you say so, don't blame me later." Asparus stood up in his feet and walked away from Cabba, making some space between them.

"Just focus and release your ki, let me worry about the rest." Cabba put his right thumb up. Asparus only smiled at this and closed his eyes.

Cabba observed in silence, his eyes shifting its focus from the prince foot stance to the position of his arms, while Asparus was concentrated in his mind. It took only but a few seconds to Asparus's ki start to manifest, in a huge muffled noise the ground beneath him started to crack, a massive aura surrounded the prince blowing dust and pebbles everywhere.

'What… What is this ki?' Cabba used his arms to shield his eyes from all the things flying around. 'It doesn't stop to increase in power, his real strength is… amazing.' Cabba flared up his own ki, surrounding himself with a powerful aura as well, with this being able to withstand the blows of wind coming from Asparus.

"Gods, this is so hard to control." Asparus put both of his hands to his head.

"You're doing fine, just keep going, push everything out." Cabba clapped his hands together.

Asparus received all the confidence he needed from his friend's words, with this, he forgot all about the pain in his head and lowered his hands back to their previous position. Shouting loudly, Asparus reached to all the power inside him, making an eruption of power and heat, so powerful and intense that even the clouds in the sky started to push away.

'So this is the real power of the Saiyan prince?' Cabba's eyes sparkled with interest looking at the prince powerful aura. "If you had this much power hiding inside you, why not use it-" Before Cabba could finish talking, his voice vanished, not only that, all the sound around them seemed to have disappeared. Asparus light aura changed in to a silver color, it started to enlarge and expand in an incredible rate, suddenly all the energy gathered flared in a shining light embracing everything around it.

A silver dome of light exploded in a spectacular fashion, demolishing and destroying anything that it touched. Making an extraordinary sound that could be heard from the capital city far in the distance. When the light finally died out, most of the plains ground was gone, and now in its place is a giant crater.

"What the hell was that?!" Cabba emerged from the ground between dust and stones. In a quick reaction before the explosion, he transformed in to Super Saiyan 2, and yet his body suffered a lot from the energy blow, leaving him with a lot of bruises. "Asparus, where are you?" Cabba scanned his surrounds but found no signal of his friend.

"I-I am here." The only thing that Cabba could see was one hand sticking out of the dust, in the middle of crater.

Cabba rushed down the hole, and grabbed Asparus hand, pulling him out and helping him sit down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, at least most of me." He grabbed his left arm, which is bleeding quite a lot. "I warned you that would not end well." Asparus seemed exhausted, gasping between words.

"It wasn't all that bad." Cabba smirked gesturing to the sides with his hands. "At least I could see your potential."

"Quite powerful, right?" Asparus laughed at his own statement.

"Maybe, if you can control it." Cabba joked back. 'Yes, it was powerful, alright. His ki is probably stronger than mine in my normal form.'

"Yeah, right. I am not using that ever again." Asparus stood up, hissing in complaints.

"Want some help to get back home?" Cabba extended his hand to the prince.

"I appreciate the offer, but no need to bother, I can get home alone." Asparus shook most of the dust out of his clothes. "But Cabba, you should go talk to my father soon. It's getting difficult to stall him on this. My father is not known to have much patience."

Cabba got tense; he took a few steps backwards and crossed his arms. "I know that, but I got nothing to show to him."

"And yet, if he finds out that you're spending most of the time with your girlfriend." Asparus cringed back, but still stared at Cabba. "Worse, if he finds out who is your girlfriend, he is not going to keep quiet about it."

"What about you?" Cabba gave a weak smile back.

"What about me? I don't have a girlfriend and he doesn't like me already, so doesn't make a difference, if I pissed him off or not."

"Sure, you won. I will report to the king as soon as possible." Cabba scratched his head. "But I still have nothing to show to him."

"Don't fret. He adores his super elite ace. Just show up and he will be glad enough." Asparus teased a last time before flying off.

"Jeez, just shut up about this ace thing." Before, Cabba didn't really care about his ace position in the defense force, but now with so many people making a ruckus about it, he starting to get bothered a little.

* * *

The house is quiet, most of the lights are off. Cabba walked inside the front door missing the usual warm welcome he receives in his house. "Hello? Anybody home?" The sound of voice was soon followed by noises and giggles coming from the kitchen.

"He is here, he is here." A low voice said while excited. "Shush, he is going to hear you." A different voice came after.

The suspicious environment made Cabba raise an eyebrow, something clear is fishy here. 'I'm sure that I heard Lettu's voice.' Normally the little boy would have run to his brother's arms, but until now nothing. Cabba walked slowly towards the kitchen, after each step hearing more and more voices in there.

"Cabba!" Caulifla peeked with her head from the kitchen door, with a huge smile on her lips.

"Cabba!" Lettu did the same thing, but yelling even louder.

"Oh gods!" Cabba jumped backwards "Hi."He clenched his chest, his heart almost popping off from the scare.

"We gave him a scare." Caulifla laughed so hard that tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mom, brother is here." Lettu dashed inside the kitchen again.

"Where have you been?" She walked to him and traced the bruises in his left arm with her fingers.

"Training… with Asparus." He shivered from her touch and the ache that came from it.

"With the wimp?" She asked suspiciously. "And how did you get those bruises."

"We had a little accident, and he kind of blew up both of us." Cabba smiled jovially at her.

"He beat you?" Her eyes grew wide. "Stop joking around."

"There was not beating anyone or anything, but, you should reconsider what you think of him. He maybe will surprise you someday."

"Wimp will always be a wimp." Caulifla pouted and threw her arms around Cabba's neck. "Let's talk about something better, like us." She delivered a light kiss to his left cheek.

"C-Caulifla! Wait, maybe not here." He pressed himself against her to hide his face in her voluminous hair.

She adores his shy behavior, and adore even more to tease him about it. Not even once, he failed to turn red when she tried to flirt with him and that only made it better for her. Caulifla planted her lips on the side of his neck and bit him lightly.

"A-Ah… Stop" Cabba yelped like a little girl.

Low and energetic giggles came from the kitchen door. "Big brother made such a funny noise." Lettu was sitting in front of the door, with both hands covering his mouth doing his best to not laugh, but failing hard at it.

"What are you doing there?" Cabba pushed himself away from her in a hurry.

"Mom asked me to call you, dinner is ready." Lettu said, jumping out of the ground.

"I have to take a shower, you go ahead." He gave a soft pat in the boy's head. "I am glad that you came to have dinner with us today." Cabba turned his head to Caulifla.

"Yeah, I asked her to come today." Lettu said happily. "I told her about your special gift."

"You did what?" Cabba glared at his brother. "Why would you tell her?"

"Mom says that we shouldn't keep secrets." The young boy took a step back and stared down at the ground.

"It was a surprise, not a secret." Cabba said in a loud voice, while flinging his arms upwards.

Lettu looked up to his brother, with tears forming in his eyes, he then sprinted toward the kitchen. "Mom! Cabba is yelling at me."

"You don't need to be angry with him." Caulifla approached Cabba from behind, saying in a low voice behind his right ear.

"I'm not angry with him." Cabba released a low and long sigh. "I was just looking forward to the surprise."

"Were you?" She smirked at him. "So what is my gift?"

"Oh no, I won't be telling you. Now is a secret surprise." Cabba walked in slow steps to the stairs for the second floor. "Just wait until after dinner."

"I would say that I am looking forward to it, but, right now I am looking at something else." Her gaze was locked staring at Cabba's back, more specifically, in the lower region. She grinned in contentment as he started to climb the steps.

* * *

The dark sky and star light always transform the palace in to a magic view for anyone that sees it from up close. The giant walls and decorative pillars shine like if they are producing the light. It's a scenery that the prince always appreciated even as a child, to stroll around the castle was always one of his favorites things to do, but now, with his recent and frequent visits to the more desolated areas of Sadala, this place has lost part of its magic to him.

Asparus strolled through the empty halls, going in the direction to the outside garden door. After several minutes inside a hot bathtub, his body is now rested and without a trace of the pain from earlier training with Cabba. He opened the big door and immediately noticed someone, sitting down in one of the benches in the center of the garden.

"So, you're finally home." The woman called to him, in a calm and kind voice.

She is beautiful like no other women, the beauty of the emerald green plants next to bench, pale in comparison to her. Her hair Is long and curly, going far past her waist, the complexion of her face is sweet, and yet, fierce enough to put fear in the heart of anyone that dares to defy her. The woman uses a red long skirt, showing part of her elegant feminine side, but, the top part of the outfit, is much more sharp and strong, with dark blue long sleeved shirt, in shape being close resemblance to a battle armor, being short only in her left side where the woman is missing an arm.

"Mother, it's good to see you." Asparus turned his face to the side, hiding his left side from her view.

"Why don't you sit here with me?" She slid a bit to the left, and slapped with her hand on the free space on the bench.

"Just give me one second." He turned completely away from her, and took out of his pocket a new cloth tape.

The queen stared at the back of her son, displaying a saddened smile on her lips. Ever since that day, he never let her see the scar on his face. It was the same day that she lost her left arm, but that injure bothered her a lot less than seeing Asparus carry this guilt with him his entire life.

"I'm done." He turned back, now with the tape on his face. He strolled his way towards her, with a boyish smile on his lips.

"I can see that." She smiled back at him, when he sat beside her. "Are you going to tell me what have you been doing all this time you spend away from the palace?"

"I am training." He proudly answered.

"You? Training?" She stared at him in disbelief, and then started to laugh so hard that she almost fell off the bench.

"Mother, please. Is not that hard to believe in me, right?" Asparus threw his right hand in his face, embarrassed by her reaction. "I want to be stronger, like you."

"Hm… you're training and committing yourself so much just to be stronger?" She bent her head closer to him. "There is nothing else that you want to tell your mom?"

"Maybe there is something else." He whispered in his breath and looked away. "I think, that I like someone… In the romantic way."

"Oh, I see." Her voice changed to a more serious tone. "That's why you leave so early and come back late night… The soldier boy?"

"Soldier boy?" Asparus stood up confused, looking at his mother's eyes. "Cabba? What!? No, not him., he is my friend, I don't see him like that."

The queen again let out a thunderous laugh, making even the flowers, closer to her, shake. "Calm down, I'm only teasing you." She stood up as well, giving him a strong slap in the arm. "Who is it then?"

Asparus caressed his sore arm, but, he never stopped smiling during the whole time he is with his mother. "Her name is Kale." His eyes shined with passion as soon he mentioned her name. "She is really shy, like too much shy at times, but I like that about her, because when she speaks up or act on her own, you know that she is not faking anything. Somedays ago I got injured because of a fight and she helped me with such care and kindness, it shocked me."

The prince kept going on and on about the thing he liked about Kale, he seemed lost at his own little world while thinking about her. His mother never saw him so passionate about anyone or anything, it is like he had changed into a different person, all because of this girl.

"And she is real pretty too… What?" He suddenly stopped after noticing the fascinated expression on the queen's face.

"Nothing, you just looked so immersed in your thoughts of this girl." She giggled softly. "It's so cute to see my little baby in love."

"Okay, chat time is over. I'm going to bed." Asparus gracefully turned around and tried to walk away to the entrance, but his mother grabbed him from behind locking him in place.

"Not so fast." Even with one arm, she is strong enough to hold Asparus tight and not let him get away. "When am I going to meet this mysterious Kale?"

'If father is around, never.' Asparus held his tongue before his thought could escape. "Mother, I said that, maybe I like her, it doesn't mean that we have a relationship."

"There is no maybe in here." She hit Asparus's forehead with her index finger. "After that lovely little speech about the qualities of this girl, there is no denying. You love her." She whirled around him, stopping in front of his face. "For you to be denying it… Then she doesn't like you back? So rude, what is there to not like about my gorgeous son?"

"I know, right? There is no Saiyan more perfect than me." The prince joked sarcastically, while laughing and making theatrical gestures with his arms. "I don't know how she feels about me or anything most of the time." He sighed. "As I said before, she is really shy and rarely talks about herself."

"More reason for me to meet with her." The queen smirked at him. "I would probably squeeze a lot of information from her."

"And scare her to death. Now I don't want you to meet with her at all." Asparus seized this opportunity and ran towards inside the palace.

"I promise to not scare her… too much." The queen followed her son, while giggling and laughing at his reactions.

* * *

After Caulifla became a regular presence at Cabba's family table, their dinners are never calm and quiet like they were before. She is loud, cheerful and really talkative, with Lettu trying to compete with her to see who get more attention from the rest of the family, feels like every night a party occurs at their house. Cabba's parents already grew attached to Caulifla, like she was their own daughter, and they absolute love the energy she brings to the house.

"Sis Cauflia, aren't you gonna give him the surprise?" Said Lettu dangling in his chair.

"You're right, I almost forgot." Caulifla slapped her forehead.

She stood up from her seat and walked to oven, far back on the kitchen. While looking at something inside, she kept humming a happy tune. Cabba's mother looked at him, giggling, hiding her mouth behind her hands.

"Such a good lady." His father nodded in approval. "Son, you're going to love this."

Cabba remained in silence, staring at her back. He was becoming a little nervous at this sudden development, and for all that he could see, he was the only one who doesn't know about this surprise.

"Well, since I knew you brought something for me, which by the way, I am dying to know what it is." She turned back to the rest of them, with two dish cloth on hands, holding an aluminum tray. "I decided to do something for you too."

"You can cook?" Cabba's mouth dropped, after seeing the shape of Caulifla posing with tray in hands.

"Of course, I can." She stomped her foot on the ground. "What kind of question is that?"

The older couple exchanged glances and smiled to each other, both amused by the situation and how much the young saiyans get along with each other.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that." He waved his hands and laughed.

"Then feast your eyes on this." She placed the tray on top of a wooden board, next to a bowl of rice. "Ta-dah! My genius recipe of roasted cabbage with cheese and meat."

"Hey, I helped too." Lettu claimed lifting his hands.

Cabba looked up and down at the dish that she made, it sure smelled great, but something seemed funny about it, the way the food was shaped got his attention.

"It's just me or your dish have an interesting form?" He asked almost joking.

"You noticed!" She smirked proudly. "This is a special one, a Cabba shaped dish."

"Wait, it was supposed to look like me?" He turned his gaze back to the tray. Now he noticed some semblance to him, at least the spiky form on the top side, resembling his hair.

"What, you didn't like it?" She frowned and looked disheartened.

"No, no. I love it." His expression changed into a more kind and sweet one, reassuring her with a soft smile.

"I say it's time for us to eat some Cabba." Cabba's father interjected, grabbing with his fork a portion of the Cabba shaped food.

"No! He was supposed to eat it first." Caulifla screeched.

"Hoo, it's so good." But the old man didn't get bothered at all.

"I want some too." Lettu jumped right after his dad, grabbing some for him as well.

Caulifla screamed again, but now she grabbed a big portion with her own fork and handed to Cabba personally. He stared at it for a few moments, but quickly bite the food off her fork, blushing furiously.

The dinner night continued with a lot of laughs and jests. the first one to leave the table was Lettu, who after eating his mother made him go to bed after washing his teeth. Then Caulifla and Cabba left to his room, leaving his parents in the kitchen talking about the eventful night.

"I have spent a lot of time in your house lately, but this is the first time I came to you room." The spiky haired lady started to touch and investigate everything on her sight.

Cabba's bedroom was smaller than her own, and she expected to see a bigger one, since the rest of the house is so big. But, for some reason it seemed more spacious than hers, everything is organized, from books to clothes, nothing was out of place or dropped on the floor. On all this tidy environment, she noticed a mess of papers on top of his surprisingly large bed.

"Wow, look how sloppy you are." She said sarcastically, sitting on the bed end and grabbing one of the papers. Taking a closer look at the paper in her hand, Caulifla noticed that was a mission report from the Defense Force, she then looked at other papers close to her and noticed that they all were reports from missions that others Saiyans had done, all marked in red at any mention of an unknown aggressor or threats. "Are you still obsessed with Freeza?" Her face changed to a concerned aspect.

"I'm not obsessed with him." He frowned and looked at her. "It's my job to find him, and I will." Cabba turned his back and walked to a bookshelf on the other side of his room. "Forget about this for now." He turned back, smiling and blushing, carrying a small black box with him.

Caulifla's eyes glinted at the first look on the box, she crossed her arms, smirking expectantly. Cabba tread in slow steps, gulping for courage, he knelled in front of her, putting the box on her lap.

"This, this is for you." With his hands trembling a little bit, he opened the box, revealing a shining silver bracelet, adorned with three little small rubies in a shape of heart, placed right in the middle of it.

"Cabba… it's lovely." She took the bracelet out of the box with care, holding with both hands. "I could make a lot of money selling this."

"You can't sell it." Cabba cried loud, with desperation in his eyes.

"I'm teasing you. I would never sell it." She put the bracelet on her left arm, sliding it closer to her hand. "I loved it."

"Really? I'm so glad to hear it." Cabba got up and sat close to Caulifla. "I heard that gifts like that are a way to a girl's heart."

"You want to be in my heart?" She changed her gaze from the bracelet to Cabba's eyes. "Don't be stupid, I already want you." Caulifla never averted her eyes from him while saying that, this made Cabba stagger and almost fell backward to the bed. "I want you nearly as much I want my Super Saiyan 3."

"What, I still loose in priority to the new transformation?" He shrugged.

"Of course. I already have you, so you have less priority." She boasted proudly.

Cabba stared at her, smiling but lifting an eyebrow. "Already have me? From where that confidence comes from?"

"You asked for it, I going to show how much you're mine already." Caulifla lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his body, making a lock with her hands at his back.

Cabba tried to withstand both of their weight, but his strength gave out, making them fall of the bed onto the ground. They fell side by side, but Caulifla shifted them to the right, placing herself on top of him.

"I think that my cabbage dish was not enough to compensate for this lovely gift." She blew a sweet whisper into his right ear. "What should I do?" With a naughty wink, she tried to allure him.

"I-I don't know." Before he could continue stammering his words, Caulifla pressed her lips against his.

"But I know." She pressed on, holding both of his hands in the floor. The kisses came one after another, Cabba never felt so good in his entire life, his mind was almost leaving his body, but, he didn't want it to wander off, he wants to experience this, he wants to remember her touch, her smell and her taste.

And like this, this night has become a night he will never forget.

* * *

The queen lay on the enormous bed, holding a book in her hand. She was alone in the royal chamber. Like most days, she was used to be alone until late night in her bedroom.

A creak came from the big doors as they opened. Coming from the gap between them, a large man stepped inside the room.

"Busy day today?" She closed her book and turned her attention to the man.

"Sorry for being late again. There is so many problems recently, not only in Sadala, but, in the whole Galaxy as well." The king looked exhausted, and in a foul mood. But just the sight of his beloved wife was enough to ease him up.

"I talked to Asparus today." She smiled to her husband. "Apparently, he Is training every day."

"Our son, training?" He said suspiciously. "Are you sure, you didn't hear it wrong?"

The king changed his outfit, putting only a light shirt and a pair of loose pants. He walked to their bed and lay beside his wife.

"I am positive of it." She laid her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him. "And there is more, I think he is in love with some girl."

"To think that he would love something more than his own ego." The king chuckled at his own words, and received a strong slap on his arm. "Do you know this girl?" He asked.

"I don't, but I really want to." She answered in an energetic way. "Asparus said that her name is Kale." She felt her husband flinch, she looked up to see his face and saw an angry and concerned expression.

"Now this…" He sighs. "Another thing for us to argue about."

* * *

"Cabba, what are you doing here so early?" Greeno greeted Cabba, who just arrived at the palace entrance.

"Mister Greeno, Good day to you. I am here to see the king." Cabba walked inside the building together with the other soldier.

"I hope you have something, king Sadala is in a foul mood ever since this whole trouble started." Greeno was talking in a shush voice, so that no one but Cabba could hear him.

Cabba gave an unease smile at Greeno, who in response shook his head and smiled back.

Both Saiyan soldiers entered the throne room, but Greeno was walking forward, after passing through the door, Cabba stayed behind and left the other one proceed alone. "Your Majesty, Cabba seeks an audience with you."

"He can step forward." The king made an approval gesture with his hands.

Cabba walked pass Greeno and stood at the start of the steps to the throne. He noticed Asparus leaning his back against a pillar far to the left side of the room, he was not displaying a happy face.

"I assume that you came here today, to report on the case of the criminal that you're chasing, correct?" the king spoke in an intimidating voice.

"Yes, your majesty." Cabba bowed into one knee. "I looked into every report about incidents after my encounter with him, but I found nothing new." Cabba lift his head, only to see the displeased look on the king's face. He gulped and continued. "Every crime and attempt of aggression is of know and normal criminals. Nothing relates back do Freeza, is like he disappeared into the darkness."

"What about one of our ships that disappeared on space?" King Sadala stared at him, not saying another word.

"Pardon me, your majesty, but, what ship?" Cabba didn't know about a missing ship and he kept looking everywhere for clues this whole time.

"Son, I know of your capabilities and how well you do your job." The king stood up from his throne, his impressive height making him even more intimidating. "But allow me to ask you a question. Are you willing to throw away your bright career as a soldier, because of a thief? Because of someone that doesn't respect Sadala or its army?"

Cabba didn't respond, he doesn't know how to, he only stared at the king, mouth open, wondering how he found out.

"You choose to waste your time with her, instead of doing your job properly?" The king was ruthless in his inquiry.

"Stop right there." Asparus said, interfering. "If someone is at fault for his lack of time, then you should blame me. I was the one wasting his time with my training."

"The issue here is not the time, it's the people he chooses to have at his side." The king spat words back at his son. "It's unbecoming of a soldier to relate with bandits."

"Unbecoming?!" Asparus yelled. "You can't control his personal life, he is your subject, not your pet."

"Are you yelling for his sake or it's because of your own bandit friend?" The king hissed, getting angrier by the second. "Enough of this, Cabba you are dismissed. I expect a better report the next time you enter this room."

"As you command, my lord." Cabba stood up and turned his back to the throne walking slowly to the exit.

"Have it in your way, I don't want to discuss this anymore." Asparus said harshly, making his way after Cabba.

"Asparus." The king called, with a vein popping up in his forehead. "You. Stay!" Cabba looked back and saw the frightening way that the king glared at his son. That glared was not even directed at him, But Cabba felt his blood turn cold and the floor disappearing from under his feet.

The king then shifted his gaze do Cabba, telling with his eyes that he should leave immediately, for which Cabba didn't give a second thought to follow the orders and left the room. Once outside, in the main hall, he rested the back of his head against the giant door, scared to death of the king's reaction and now afraid of his disapproval of Caulifla.

Cabba could still hear loud and agitated voices coming from behind the steel doors. He didn't understand a word of the muzzled sounds, but the argument between the king and the prince was getting more and more serious.

"I will not let you talk about her like that." Asparus yelled so loud that his voice sounded cleared, even being behind such thick wall

Next Cabba heard a huge explosion noise, startled, he jumped away from the door, just in time to see it burst open, with Asparus flying pass trought it, landing on a wall far away in the opposite side of the hall.

"Are you alright?" Cabba ran towards Asparus, who was laying down on the floor, with smoking coming out of the hole torn in his shirt.

"I am fine." He grabbed Cabba's hand to get up. "That is just the way my old man shows off his love." Asparus said in an arrogantly sarcastic way.

"Hey, that was quite the entrance." A voice came from the main entrance door in the hall.

"Great, now the annoying guy shows up." The prince clicked his tongue after recognize the voice.

"I'm not that bad, prince." Henkanegi smiled to them. "I am sorry to intrude, but I could not help but to listen to the whole affair."

"Wait, did you hear my audience with the king, from this far away?" Cabba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my hearing is really good, it is special if a say so myself." Negi said proudly. "But more importantly, did you know that I was the one whom found out about the missing ship?"

"Really? When did you discover that?" It is a bad thing to think, but Cabba can't bring himself to trust this guy, a gut feeling tells him that he is more than just annoying.

"I got that intel three days ago, and reported to the king about one day later." Negi explained.

"Why didn't you mention that to me, I informed everyone that I was after any clues about Freeza, this could take me to him."

"Hey now, not so fast Cabba boy." Negi placed his left hand on Cabba's shoulder. "I will happily give you the location where we lost sight of the ship, but." He paused for a second. "I want something from you in return."

"What do you want?" Cabba shivered imagining what this man would ask in return. 'If he says anything about Caulifla, I will smash his face.'

"Hm… what do you say, we can have a little friendly match. You and me, one on one. To prove who is stronger." Negi looked nervous and impatient.

"A fight?" Cabba got confused by this request. "You just want to fight with me?"

"Don't say just a fight, it's the fight, against the stronger Saiyan in the army. But yes, that is exactly what I want."

"I accept your challenge. But I except that you will keep your word regardless of outcome."

"Great!" Negi Clapped his hands together. "Don't worry, I will give you all the data I have, but only after the fight. Now I will gather everyone and prepare for our fight. I will meet you at the arena in the garrison, okay?"

In a troublesome hurry, Henkanegi bolted out of the palace, shouting with joy.

"You just gave him the perfect show that he wanted." Asparus shook his head in disapproval.

"I don't mind this… How bad can a friendly match be?" Cabba is oblivious to this, but soon he will regret these words.

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** _F_ _ollowing the trend of characters that I did not describe, this time I want to "go back" and detail more about Lettu. He is seven years old, and is a bit small for his age, like his brother. His hair is really similar to Cabba's hair, with the difference being that he has three bangs hanging over his forehead. Most of the time he wears blue overalls over his white undershirt._

 _If there is any other character that you guys want to know more or that I didn't describe at all and you want to "see it". Just mention it on the reviews and I will gladly do it._

 **Reviews:** horn3t-the-boghi chapter 5 . May 14 - I am glad that you liked that, I will try to expand it even more from now on.

God-Splitter chapter 5 . May 9 - I have to work on the weekdays, so may take a little time to update, like this time, but I will try to finish this story to the end.


	7. Chapter 6 - A New Love Blossoms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** Okay, direct to the story this time.

* * *

"Are you really sure about this?" Asparus looked at Cabba, both of them walking in a slow pace.

"Just give a rest already." Cabba sighed. "If with this I can get the information from him, I don't care about fighting."

"Can you hear that?" Asparus stopped and put a hand in front of Cabba, making him stop as well.

Both of them stopped in the middle of an empty hall leading to the big arena of the soldier's garrison. The prince didn't even know about this place to begin with, he was never a soldier and at first only tagged along with Cabba because of an order from his father. With the two Saiyans in complete silence, the chatter and noises coming from the arena started to get louder and more noticeable.

"How many people are there?" Cabba squinted his eyes trying to see the distant end of the hall.

"We took no even one hour to get here, and he mobilized an army of spectators." Said the prince in awe. "Maybe he had this planned far before inviting you."

"The way you say it, it's like he is stalking me." Cabba cringed at the thought.

"Nice, now you have two stalkers." Asparus scoffed at him, which made Cabba glare in disapproval at him.

Cabba resumed his pace, the prince soon followed after him. They proceed to enter the ground floor of the arena. In the giant ring of structures surrounding the place, are set enormous grandstands divided in three different levels, almost all seats of this stands were full of saiyans, soldiers or commoners alike. At the center of the grounds stood a large and wide arena, elevated to be at the same level of the lowest grandstand, on the sides of this structure are stone circling stairs, going from the ground level to the floor of the battle field.

"Holy sh… I never imagined this was so big." Looking at all sides, like a lost kid, Asparus was shocked at the sight of arena the soldiers use for their sports.

"It's supposed to be used by a large number of warriors in training." Lifting his right hand up, Cabba started to explain, but decided it was not time for it, so he stopped in the middle of the explanation.

"Look at that crowd." Laughing nervously, Asparus pointed to the extreme sides of the place, were all the other people awaits. "Are you still not regretting your decision?" He poked fun at Cabba again, who now is a lot more nervous.

"Nothing I can do now." He cracked his fists. "Wish me luck on this."

"Come on, you don't need luck to beat him." The idea of the big mouthed and stupid energetic Henkanegi, be able to beat Cabba was enough to make Asparus chuckle. "I will find my way to one of those seats up there." He pointed up, to one of the stands. "I will find you outside, when you are finished with this."

"Right, right." After turning his back, Cabba wave his right hand to his leaving companion.

He made his way up the stairs, a common route that he is used to take from his early days in the Defense Force, for training and fighting in the arena is one of the many duties of an aspirant soldier.

"Yes! You're finally here." With an enthusiastic shout, Negi called to Cabba who entered the arena from the left stair side.

Cabba almost feels bad for disliking this guy, he is like a kid, jumping and yelling when he is happy and annoyingly persistent when he wants something. But, maybe that day in the market square just left a too bad of an impression on him about Negi.

"Can we start this?" With a swift motion, Cabba lifted his left arm and hold his right one to the side, assuming his battle stance.

"Wait, Wait!" Negi jumped holding his hands forward. "I just need to do one thing first." He grabbed the chain hanging on his belt and pulled a dark blue orb that was hiding in his back. Holding the orb in one of his hands, he turned his attention to the crowd, gathering a lot of air in his lungs, he raised both of his arms upwards. "I thank everyone that made here in such short notice." He shouted loud enough to echoed through the whole arena. "Since my opponent has arrived, is time to settle this and decide, who is the real ace of Sadala's Elite Defence Force."

An incredible ridiculous scene, that was Cabba's thought as he was holding his laugh to not upset Negi in his big speech. The energetic Saiyan turned his gaze to Cabba again, now, with a stern look in his eyes and small smile in his lips.

"Are you done with the spectacular opening?" Cabba resumed his previous position.

"Yes. Now, that the best saiyan… Wins!" Before finishing his line, Negi dashed to Cabba in a surprisingly fast speed, connecting his right fist with Cabba's left arm.

A gush of wind pushed forward with a quick succession of attacks, up, down and up again, Cabba blocked all of the three punches with ease, pushing Negi away only with the strength of his left arm. A metal cling sounded right behind Cabba, as the other Saiyan disappeared and showed up close to his back, he felt a blow coming for his right leg and lifted it in a diagonal direction, but was blocked by his opponent left arm before it landed on his face.

Before Cabba could put his foot down on the ground again, Negi ducked fast and kicked in a swept motion. Without looking down, Cabba jumped off the ground, doing a forward somersault and holding his left leg up, he came down with his foot in Negi's chest, crushing his body against the arena's floor. The ground cracked and parts of it flew off to the sides, the impact was strong enough to bury the Saiyan warrior's body a couple inches down in the stone.

Cabba took his right fist up high and almost instantly descend it upon his opponent, aiming at his face. Negi crossed both of his arms and blocked the incoming punch, he opened his hands and two glowing energy balls formed on it, he shot first the on his left hand, Cabba slapped it away, then Negi fired the other one aiming it lower than the first one, the ball flew through nothing, as Cabba jumped away to evade the attack.

Jumping out of the ground into his feet, Negi prepared to launch himself towards Cabba, but stopped his action after his eyes didn't find anyone in its sights. He turned his head the fasted he could, but, before realizing anything, his vision became blackened and his head jerked backwards with the impact of Cabba kick in his face. Temporarily blind, he gave a hectic response, firing multiples ki blasts to the direction that the kick came from, his fire barrage stopped when Cabba's fist connected with his back sending him flying to the other side of the arena.

With his body staggering, Negi stood up again, but having some difficult to keep his balance. "Well – Argh-, I have to admit. I didn't expect you to be so strong without even trying your best." Holding his chest with one hand, he coughs and swallowed a bit of blood in his mouth. "Let's see what happens when I try something new." Negi took two firm steps forward, keeping his legs apart and took a long and deep breath.

* * *

Cramped in the middle of a lot of spectators, Asparus was intensely watching the fight, being this the second time that he could watch Cabba from a safe distance, he observed each and every move his friend made. When Cabba's quick combo of kicks and punches, sent Henkanegi fliying, the prince assumed that the was fight over.

"That clown still wants to fight?" He snorted as he saw Negi stood up again. "How can he not realize that he has no way of wining?" He kept looking at the other Saiyan, who is now gathering his ki, then a blinding sparkle startled the prince, he focused his eyes in its source and noted that it was coming from the orb tied on Negi's back. "What is that thing doing?" He looked all around him, but no one else seemed to have noticed the glow coming from the orb, as they only stared at the shouting warrior.

* * *

"What is going on?" Cabba shielded his eyes from the waves of wind coming from Henkanegi's aura. "His ki is getting bigger? No, not just that, is changing. How can someone change their ki?"

"Let's fight like true warriors!" Negi shouted one more time, his white aura changing to a gold form, shining light at all sides, his long straight hair rose up, changing in to a fiery shape and gold color.

"You can transform too?" In shock Cabba took a step back. "Who teac-." Without finishing his sentence, Cabba's jaw clenched in pain as he felt a punch in his stomach.

"Hell yes, this is more like it." Sending both arms upwards, Negi broke Cabba's guard again, with this opening, he delivered an elbow in his guts. Cabba's body got launched off the ground with this strike, Negi flew after him kicking him back to the arena. "How it is like to be pressed on?" Taunting on his way down, he flew at full speed, holding one fist forward.

Cabba got up fast and grabbed Negi's fist as he attacked. "Don't try your luck too much." The air around him exploded in a golden energy, his eyes turned into greenish-blue color.

"Those eyes don't scare me at all." Negi tried to pull his arm free from Cabba's grasp, but his attempted failed, as he could not outmatch Cabba's strength in Super Saiyan form. Cabba pulled his opponent down, landing his fist in Neggi's face, which make the Saiyan be pushed back again. Cabba pulled him one more time, but now his attack got block with a knee.

Henkanegi created a giant ball of energy with his free hand and tossed at the ground, Cabba finally released his grasp and jumped away. Both landed close to each other and started to trade blows.

"It has to be like this." Negi smirked with confidence. "I have to beat you in your best." He grabbed the other soldier by his hair and in a rapid sequence planted two punches in his face. "Show me, your real power!"

Cabba fired a small ball of ki onto the hand that was holding him, after freeing himself, he twirled lifting one leg up, delivering an upside down kick on the other man's forehead. The loud noise that the hit made, echoed to the rest of the arena, Negi stumbled forward closing his eyes in pain. Cabba didn't waste a single moment and charged at his opponent, landing one, two, three… Ten strikes in a succession on Negi's body, to finish his attack he jumped, landing one last uppercut on the Saiyan's jaw, sending him flying up high, landing all the way on the other side of the arena.

"Ha… Hahahah." Negi knelled holding his head down. "Not enough… Still not enough." He grew silent all of a sudden and stood up with a scowl in his face. "I will throw at you everything that I got." Shouting like crazy, he involved himself into his golden aura, his hair twitched and changed shape, getting more aggressively looking, crackles of energy appeared around him as veins popped on his forehead.

"He even has that… Who is really this guy?" With his gaze completely focused on his opponent, Cabba placed both of his hand to the side, close to his left shoulder. "Here it comes."

"Take this!" Negi placed both of his hands forward firing a massive ki blast.

"Galick Ho!" In response Cabba fired his on attack, focusing a lot of power on it.

The two energy wave meet in the middle of the arena, destroying most of the ground around it. Stones, dust and energy all flying to the sides, as the mighty techniques struggled against each other. Bit by bit, Cabba's Gallick Ho was beginning to be pushed back, his feet digging at the ground with the recoil.

"Dammit, if I don't use Super Saiyan 2 as well…" Cabba looked behind him and saw the limit of the arena getting closer and closer.

"I am not going to lose!" Negi pushed his hands forward, putting even more power in this attack, making it grow twice the size it was.

The blue ki wave almost overwhelmed the purple one, pushing Cabba backwards at an even faster rate. "Screw this." Cabba stomped on the ground, his golden aura enlarged in a formidable way, he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. With a loud shout, he put all of his power in his attack, making it push the other one back, his Galick Ho grew in size in a ridiculous manner, now being almost four times bigger than Negi's attack.

"What the shit?" Henkanegi's eyes widened at the sight of Cabba's true strength, his ki blast was reduced to nothing in a matter of seconds, the purple one pushed all the way forward hitting the other Saiyan and carrying him to the walls below the grandstands outside of the arena floors. A giant explosion erupted, shaking everything and opening a huge hole on the stone wall, the spectators who were sitting right above screamed in terror, while the others from the opposite side were laughing and clapping in amusement.

A body fell from the hole, all the way to the ground floor from where Cabba and Asparus entered. Cabba flew off after the Saiyan who just fell, rushing down to see if he was still alive.

"Crap…" Covered in blood and bruised, Negi was laying down on the floor, with just one eye open, looking up to the sky. "It seems that I lost."

"Yeah, it looks like that." Cabba now standing close to him, felt a little pity on the condition of his fellow soldier.

"I fought with everything that I have… But you were stronger. You are stronger." He smiled, frustrated.

"Well, you made me use everything as well, so, I count as a good fight." Smiling back, Cabba kneeled down.

"Now, now. I think that I have even more interest on you." Negi made an effort to look up. "Maybe is love?"

Cabba cringed his way back up. "Just no… About the thing you promised me?"

"I put it in your locker on the soldier's quarter, way before you came to the arena." He sat down, holding one arm.

"Need any help?" Cabba wanted to rush out of here the fasted he could, but if someone needed his help, he would not turn his back on them.

"I am fine." Negi waved his hands shooing Cabba away. "I can get back on my own."

Saying nothing more, Cabba ran to inside the tunnel exiting the arena.

"Heheheh… I see you later. Ace of Sadala, Cabba." Henkanegi smirked to himself, feeling the pain of his bruises, but his eyes are full of malice and contentment.

* * *

"That was quite the show." After stepping out of the building, Cabba heard Asparus voice coming from behind him. The prince was leaning with his back against the wall, looking at Cabba with a mixture of angry and dejected expression on his face.

"More troublesome than I expected." With a heavy sigh Cabba dropped his shoulders.

"Did you noticed something off with that Negi guy?" Asparus expression changed into a more focused one.

"Other than he being able to use Super Saiyan 2, no. Why?" The question made Cabba raise an eyebrow.

"When he was transforming the little orb on his back started to glow." The prince gesture with his hands. "It happened all the times he increased his ki."

"Difficult to notice a small orb glowing, when the guy himself was shining like crazy." Taking his left hand to his hair, Cabba tried to remember the recent fight, but failed to notice anything odd in his memories.

"Maybe the ball was reflecting the light from his aura, it's not important. Rather than that." Asparus turned his head to the side, taking his eyes away from his friend. "From what I know, there is you, Caulifla and now that guy…" He heisted for a bit. "Can Kale do that too?"

"Do that?" The way the prince said it, mumbling in his words, confused Cabba at first. "You mean turn into Super Saiyan?"

Asparus nodded quickly with his head.

"She can, but in her case is way more special." Cabba smiled remembering the first time he saw her go berserk. "You can say that Kale is the strongest Saiyan in our universe." He complemented.

Asparus stared at Cabba, speechless. The shy and quiet Kale that he knows, is the same that Cabba is claiming to be the strongest Saiyan. "Special how?" He finally spoke.

'She becomes really big and angry.' Cabba thought of explaining, but decided not to. "Why don't you ask her to show you?" He winked after giving the suggestion. "You two are a lot closer now, she will probably show to you, if you ask."

The prince nodded just once, smirking happily, then he walked away from the wall and tapped Cabba on his left arm. "Did you get you reward for that stupid fight?"

"Yes, right here." He took a small case from his pocket and hold in front of Asparus. "It's a small disk, I can open the files once we are inside my space ship." Cabba put the box back in his pocket, his gaze loosing itself towards the clean sky.

"But?" Asparus asked, it didn't took much to see the hesitation on Cabba's mind.

"I will get Caulifla first, and take her with me." He turned his eyes back to stare at his friend. "Want to come with me too?" He asked, not too sure of the answer he will receive.

"Yeah, I will go with you." The prince positive answer, brought a relieved sigh out of Cabba's mouth. "For the little I know your girlfriend, she will probably found a way of bringing Kale with her." Asparus shook his head after his statement.

"You know that Kale can take care of herself, right?" The way that Cabba asked sounded more like a joke than a real question.

"Well, now I know that." Asparus scratched the back of his head. "And yet I will keep worrying about her, like you will worry about that muscle woman of yours."

"Muscle woman, hm..." He is already used to hear Asparus talk about Caulifla like that, but, after their previous conversation about Kale's Super Saiyan, this comment sounded a lot funnier to him now.

"What is so funny?" The prince got suspicious when Cabba started to chuckle by himself.

"Nothing, nothing. We should hurry up, Caulifla may not be in her house." Forcing himself to not laugh, just made the situation worse, as Cabba is now laughing way to loud. 'You are in for a surprise, buddy.'

With Cabba still smiling and Asparus now with a frown, both took off, going at full speed towards Caulifla house, far away of the capital city, in the slums.

* * *

"You know, I actually missed this flying bathtub." Caulifla sat on one of the front seats, putting her feet on top of the control panel. "So tell me, where are we going?" She shoot a glare at Asparus, who just entered the ship after Kale.

"What now?" The prince glared back at her.

"If you try to fly off alone with the ship, I will kill you." She said while grinning, but her words sounded like she is really serious about this.

"Please don't start you two." Cabba has already noticed that Caulifla likes to argue with Asparus, almost as much she likes to tease him. Asparus looked at him with a face that clearly said, 'She is the one that is starting it.' And sat down at the back of the ship. "Let me put this on the console over here." Cabba placed his right hand on one of Caulifla's leg, gently pulling it off the panel.

"Hey, easy there lover boy." She grabbed him by the waist, and rubbed her cheeks against his covered belly.

"Come on, can you guys do that later? Preferable alone in a room." Asparus rolled his eyes at the scene. Caulifla let go of Cabba, sticking her tongue out to the prince. While Cabba continued to arrange the disk in silence, Kale was burning red with embarrassment, sitting alone in a corner.

"This is odd." Cabba stared confused at the monitor.

"What is inside the disk?" Asparus walked to the front part of the ship.

"Coordinates, but this doesn't make sense." Typing at a really fast speed, Cabba put three new images on the big monitor. "You father said that the ship was lost in open space, but these coordinates points to a planet. See?" He pointed at one of the images.

"Maybe is a not mapped planet?" Caulifla said, tilting her head to the side to look at the images.

"It's not that either." Cabba started to type again. "Look, is a really important place on that part of the galaxy, it's a planet with a big trading flow."

"And how the hell a space ship vanish without trace in a place like that?" Asparus got closer to the monitor, reading the little text below the pictures. "Zirogane? That is this planet's name?" He looked at Cabba.

"You got it right. Zirogane, the shining silver planet. I have been there one time." The Saiyan soldier replied, with a nod of his head.

"Now that we got a destination, the time for little chat is over." Caulifla spun with her seat. "Let's go over there and beat up some bad guys."

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree with her." Asparus gave a quick and low sigh. "Zirogane it is." He walked again to the back of the ship, but this time he sat beside Kale, she gave a quick glance at him, he smiled cheerfully and in response she smiled back.

"I will fly us there the fastest I can." Cabba took his seat next to Caulifla, and started the ignition of the ship's thrusters. In a matter of seconds the vessel took off, disappearing between the clouds.

* * *

They departed from Sadala closer to midday, and now at the couple of minutes that are left to reach their destination, more than seven hours had passed. Caulifla is passed out in the seat next to Cabba, Kale is sleeping as well, resting her head on the shoulders of a much awake Asparus, the prince is looking at the lights passing by the side windows, his left arm is already sore with the weight of a sleeping Kale pressing against him, but he doesn't mind in the least. Cabba being the one piloting the ship, is awake, but his eyes are getting somewhat tired and both of his arms feel numb by this point, yet, he keeps his wield of the ships control, not stopping for nothing.

"There it is, I can see the planet over there." Cabba glanced to his side, and smiled at the sight of Caulifla still sleeping. "Caulifla… Wake up." He tapped her softly in the arm.

She blinked a couple of times before straightening up in her seat. "Damn, I slept way too much." Looking closer at the front window, she noticed the big planet getting closer and closer. "That is the first time I see a planet like that, it is really a planet?"

"Yes, it is." Cabba chuckled a little at her reaction. "Wait to see after we land, even the trees have a metallic color."

"Kale… you have to wake up too." Asparus placed his right hand on her head, she was drooling on his shoulder as she woke up in surprise.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to." With a face bright red, she started to wipe the wet spot on his shirt.

"Don't worry about it, you were sleeping so peaceful. I don't mind to be a pillow from time to time." As he said this, Kale smiled but turned her gaze to the side.

"Get ready everyone, I will start the descent right now." Cabba alerted them.

In a swift motion, the space ship entered the atmosphere of the planet, going at full speed in the sky. As the view started to clear up, they noticed that the famous trading planet is oddly quiet and feels rather empty. With a déjà vu felling, Cabba piloted the ship looking for the closest city, but as he started to approach one, his heart began to ache with a heavy sensation that something is not right here.

* * *

"I can feel his ki, he is here." Said a suspicious man, stepping on the edge of a building.

"You know that after teleporting you all the way from Sadala, I am almost out of energy, right?" Siting in a corner, a shorter man said, with a brown coat covering his entire body and hiding his face.

"Don't worry, we have a lot of our toys here." The first one grinned.

"Another thing that drained my energy…" Said the second one, he looked at his partner with a wary expression. "Is this really necessary?"

"I apologize for my obsession with this Saiyan." With an apologetic smiled, the other walked away from his spot. "But we need to get rid of those Saiyan if we want to take control of this place, like our master ordered to." He extended both of his arms and looked at his hands. "Imagine what we could do, when we get our prize."

"That would make everything easier." Taking a red orb from his robes, the smaller red skinned alien stood up. "Since I am the one in control of our pets, I will be the one to greet our guests."

"I will leave everything in your capable hands." The tall man, got his dark blue orb and pressed his fingers against it. With flash of light his size and skin color changed, turning him into a huge green alien.

With a smirk, the red one vanish instantly to somewhere else, leaving his partner alone on top of the building.

* * *

"This place stinks of bad news." Said Caulifla. "I can't see anyone anywhere."

"Most of the place is intact, but this silence, is just like…" Asparus frowned and crossed both of his arms.

"Just like Udim." Cabba said, continuing the prince thought process.

"Then Freeza is here?!" Caulifla smack her fists together. "This time we are going to destroy him, right Kale?"

"Y-yeah." Said Kale, her eyes looking to all the sides, trying to find anything suspicious.

"Look!" Asparus yelled, pointing his finger down at the street. "Someone is right over there."

Cabba and Caulifla flew together to the person kneeling on the street. They landed far enough to not startle their target. "Are you okay? Something happening here?" Cabba approached first, reaching forward with his hands.

A sharp claw slashed right in front of his face, the stranger turned his gaze to him, his eyes red like they are on fire. He stood up, making the double of Cabba's size, his clothes are all battered. Stucked in the middle of its chest a red orb glows with a faint light.

Caulifla jumped in, kicking the alien in the head, sending it flying to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you, attacking someone without saying anything?" She gave two steps forward, but stopped as a ball of energy passed right in front of her eyes.

Two others aliens appeared from the side of a building, both with the glowing eyes and orb in their chest. The first one got up from the ground, reuniting with the newcomers.

"Who are those people?" Asparus joined his friends, with Kale by his side.

"I don't know, but, I don't remember seeing anything like them on my last time here." Cabba took his battle stance.

"Those are my little toys." An ominous voice spoke, it came from all the sides, making impossible to track its source. "I hope you enjoy a little play with them."

With an incoherent screech, the beasts ran towards them, holding their claws up high.

"Asparus, with me." Cabba shouted charging at the attackers, Asparus soon joined his side. Using his left arm, Cabba blocked the attack of two of them, Asparus jumped over him and kicked one in the chest, sending both backwards. The third one rushed pass them, making his way to the girls. Caulifla took its attack head on and grab hold of its arm, she lifted him using both arms, tossing him to the ground.

"This is pathetic." Holding one hand at it, she shot a big ki blast, evaporating the creature with ease. "Instead of throwing this trash at me, why don't come out and fight yourself?" Caulifla shouted at the top of her lungs.

Cabba and Asparus quickly dispatched the other two, but, an extremely loud noise, got their attention. The windows and wall of one building exploded, a big pink creature jumped out of it. Its size alone is amazing, but to make it worse, it is extremely strong as well, with enormous muscles with pulsating veins.

"Don't worry, I have quite large collection of toys." The strange voice spoke again.

After shouting like a rapid animal, the pink monster fixed his gaze upon Caulifla, he charged at full speed, tackling her with an absurd strength. Her body flew without control to a building far back.

"Caulifla!" Cabba made his way, charging without thinking.

"Wait!" Asparus charged after him, and with a jump he grabbed Cabba's arm pulling him to the side.

Another one of the pink monster, fell from the top of a building, landing right were Cabba was running to. The monster placed itself between the two and Kale who is standing alone against the first one.

"Use your head, remember?" Asparus said to Cabba. "You were the one that said this to me."

They stood up, glaring at their opponent, the monster did nothing, only stared back, while the other one was lashing out one attack after another trying to hit Kale. Asparus clicked his tongue, he wanted to run as fast as he could to help her, but he knew that that would not be possible with the second pink abomination standing in his way.

In an explosion of light, Caulifla exploded her way from the ground, destroying half of the build in her wake. In a flash, she jumped at the monster, punching him square on the face, the impact made him fall on his back, screaming in pain. She landed in front of him, glowing gold in her aura with flickers of light lashing out from her

"How does it taste to be attacked in a surprise, you ass." She grinned with satisfaction.

The monster contorted its way back up, with a devilish smirk in his monstrous face. He ran to her, almost tripping in his own legs, with an arc motion, he swung his left arm at her, Caulifla blocked using both hands, the monster jumped, kicking her back. She slid through the street, her feet leaving a deep trail line on the ground. Changing his focus, he charged towards Kale pushing his fist forward in her way.

Kale shouted loudly, and the air around her exploded in a green energy. She met the monster fist with her own, with the pressure coming from her strike, her opponent went sliding back in the same manner that Caulifla did, but going as far as reaching the other monster's back.

"What the hell…" Asparus's eyes glued themselves to the image of Kale, his mouth dropped so much that it almost fell off from his face. Her body is now much larger and her muscles way more defined, her hair is now golden with a slight tint of green. The golden aura around her is even more impressive than the one that Caulifla has.

"Any comments?" Cabba said with a slight irony in his voice.

"She looks so…" He stopped for a moment, his eyes admiring every aspect of her. "So cool."

Cabba raised an eyebrow, he was not expecthin this answer. "Seems like our friend over here wants to fight now." He started to walk forward, as one of the monster, who were impeding his way before, is now running towards them. "Let's do this." Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan, now dashing at his opponent. After the first impact, he locked himself in a trading of blows against the creature, but his pace was much slower, making him take more punches than he was delivering.

"You have to use Super Saiyan 2 for those guys." Caulifla yelled to him, as she and Kale were together fighting their opponent at the same time.

Following his girlfriend suggestion, he transformed in to the next level, getting the upper hand once again. His agility gaining more ground in the fight, as the monster was now unable to land a single strike back.

"I can't just stay here watching." Asparus gritted his teeth and jumped at the monster as well. He turned his body in a quick spin, launching his right leg into the monster's face. This proved futile, as he as grabbed by the leg, swung around and tossed on the ground in front of Cabba's feet. "Dammit, I am not done yet." He jumped back from the ground, latching himself on it's neck.

Releasing an angry growl, the pink alien, landed a punch on his back, but Asparus took hold of its arm, and pressed it against the monster's head, making a strange headlock.

"Shit, this thing is way too strong." Cracking noises started to come from the monster's muscle, especially in his locked arm. Asparus turned his head to the side, glaring at Cabba. "Finish this guy already."

The Saiyan soldier nodded and put his hands behind him, concentrating a large amount of ki on them. "Drop dead, abomination." He released a yellow wave of energy, aiming directly at the monster chest. After a little resistance, the energy wave blasted a big hole and passed though him.

As the monster fell backwards, already dead, Asparus let go of him and jumped back to Cabba's side. They turned back just in time to see Kale and Caulifla exploding the other one with a combined powerful ki blast.

"I dare say, that we make a good team, what do you think?" Lifting his left fist to Cabba, Asparus displayed a proud smile.

Cabba lifted his fist up, to meet his friend's hand. But, a deafening sound exploded behind them, a gigantic shadow emerged from the ground. Big and sharp white claws ripped at Asparus's back, his shirt tore in to shreds and gushes of blood spread into the air. The creature opened his enormous mouth, revealing dozens of sharp twisted fangs, as if it was just a normal breath, the monster fired an black energy beam at Asparus's already flying body.

The prince went flying with the ki blast, crashing at a higher floor of a distant building, an explosion soon followed, blowing that floor into bits.

"Asparus!" Kale yelled in a frantic way, sticking her hands up, in the direction that the prince went flying.

The emerging monster, came completely out of the ground. He is a giant lizard with grey scales covering his entire body, in his chest three red orbs glows with an unsettling light. In size he is ten times bigger than Asparus, who is the tallest of the Saiyans in the group. His eyes are pure evil, glowing red with thirst for even more blood.

"I… I will kill you!" Kale body exploded in size and power, her previous golden aura turned into a full green and unstable one. She flew like a flash of light towards the lizard monster, with a loud shout she delivered a powerful punch on the side of its head.

Unfazed by the attack, the monster swung its tail at her, she disappeared again, and appearing in front of the monster stomach, she threw three punches, but each one did nothing more than create a wave of impact on the scales. In an irrational rage, she created a glowing green orb on the palm of her hand, from this orb several others launched themselves to the monster. Each one that hit him, exploded in an astonishing green light, making the scales crack open on different parts of the lizard body.

With an enraged screech of pain, the lizard jumped and grabbed the sides of one building, after one more madly shout, it jumped down at Kale, after getting closer enough, it breathed another blast of black energy, this time entirely concentrated at her. In defense, Kale made a green energy field around her, shooting a continuous energy wave towards the blackened ki blast.

"We need to help her." Caulifla took off, and tried to fly closer to the clash of energy between Kale and the lizard monster, but she end up getting pushed back by the power of the two energy beams colliding.

With a swift swing of its tail, the lizard broke Kale's barrier, but the resulting explosion made most of the scales on its tail broke down, reveling a light green skin. After a longer and heavier breathe, the monster fired another dark energy beam, but this time twice as big, it hit Kale directly, pinning her down on the ground. Her hair returned to its natural color and her body began to shrink back too.

"KALE!" Caulifla in desperation flew at the monster, punching him in its head, on the same spot that Kale had punched before. She felt her fist getting numb, but the lizard paid her no mind, and lowered his head closer to Kale lying on the ground. "Look at me, stupid thing." She fired a big red ki blast on the monster's left eye, he yelled loudly in pain and shifted his attention to the other Saiyan girl.

Throwing its arms upwards, the lizard slashed the air, his claws almost hitting Caulifla every time, it then jumped once again in one of the building, but, this time only bounced of it, charging directly at her. She focused her sight on the incoming claws swinging at her, as the lizard passed by her, she felt her back be pushed forward. With a quick glance backwards, she saw Cabba pushing her away, as the lizard tail snatched him by the neck, pulling him down.

"Let me go, you dammed monster." He gasped for air as the tail tightened itself more and more on his neck. He tried to scream in pain, but he was only able to release low anguished sounds, he punched several times the bare skinned part of the tail, the monster reacted to the strikes that Cabba gave in his tail. As the previous times, at a single feel of pain the monster gets more and more angry, he lifted his tail up still holding Cabba and after reaching the peak, he brought it down on the ground, bashing Cabba's body down on the street.

He lifted Cabba once again, but the Saiyan is already passed out, his hair back to the black color and his arms dangling to the sides like a doll. The lizard opened his mouth full, baring his fangs out.

"Let him go." She kicked and punched the monster's back, while yelling and crying.

She heard the monster started to take a heavy breathe again, the startling noise of the energy ball forming in his mouth, made Caulifla jerk her head backwards. The only thing now in her mind is the fact that Cabba is going to get killed, his body being blasted away by that black energy beam. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her lack of power to help Kale, to help Cabba is driving her crazy. Her body started to twitch, a ki aura exploded around her, growing and growing without end, her voluminous spiky hair getting longer to the point of that started to reach her feet. Her legs, her arms, her chest, all the muscles in her body started to enlarge and tremble with power.

"I said to let go of him." With all her strength she punched the lizard exactly in one of the spots were Kale tore off his scales. The impact of the blow, forced the monster to release Cabba, as he went rolling to the sides.

"Cabba!" She flew and catch him on air, landing with him slowly on the ground.

"Ca… Caulifla?!" He opened one of his eyes and stared at her.

"We are going to beat that thing, I will show you." She placed his head gently on the ground and stood up as the lizard got up from the ground as well.

'You made it… You achieved Super Saiyan 3.' He tried so hard to tell her this, but his mouth didn't want to open anymore, his consciousness soon gave out too

"For hurting my friends, for hurting my Cabba. I will explode you to bits, stupid gecko."

The lizard dig his way inside the ground, vanishing from sight. It didn't take long for him to appear behind Caulifla, slashing with his claws the same way he did with Asparus, she spun around grabbing his arm and throwing it to the side. She then jumped at him throwing a powerful punch at his face, her fist landed but did so on top of a scaled part, bouncing off without doing any real damage.

"This annoying scales, I will blow them away." She made a giant ki orb on her hand and threw forward. The lizard ducked inside the ground once again, dodging her attack.

He appeared again, but now in another spot trying another one of its slash attacks, she blocked and threw another ki blast. In an ongoing repetition, they kept their strange fight were the first one to be hit by their opponent dies.

"Dammit, why I always ended up getting blasted off by someone." Stepping on the wreckage of the building top floors, Asparus got a closer look on how the fight was going, Kale and Cabba were nowhere in sight, while Caulifla is fighting alone against the monster, but her hair is now way longer that it used to be, at least from what the prince could see from this far. "I hate this, I hate this." He placed both hands forward, aiming at the monster, concentrating on his ki, a glowing silver ball appeared in front of him, as it grew in size, it became unstable and almost exploded before disappearing into nothing. "Come on… If with both hands is so difficult, this might help." He now placed his arms to the side separated from each other. 'Focus, you can do it, just focus.' Two small balls appeared, one in each hand. Asparus started to breath heavily, focusing only gathering his energy, both balls enlarged to be bigger than his hands, he then turned his gaze to the fight happening below. He waited for the right moment, when the lizard ducked inside the ground and finally jumped out again to strike at Caulfia. "Now, eat this." He pushed the two balls together and send the energy forward. The silver light cannon erupted from building, flying down in a devastating way, erasing every bit of metal and building that it came across, it grew to a monstrous size. Lading right on top of the lizard's back, Asparus's attack, ripped apart its left arm, and completely destroyed all the scales on his body.

After hitting his target, the prince kneeled forward exhausted. "That was awesome." He looked at his hands, both trembling without control.

"Nice work, wimp." Caulifla jumped on top of the lizard, who is now completely out of scales and with his left arm missing. "Now it's time to blow up the rest of you." She placed both hands on top of the middle red orb and released all of her energy in a giant ki blast.

As the light consumed the lizard, it let out an unpleasant cry of pain. After the light died off, there was nothing left of the monster.

* * *

"Unbelievable…" The green alien was astonished with the development of the last fight.

"They killed them… All of my most precious pets, all dead." The small red alien appeared beside the other one.

"A small sacrifice, for the amazing discovery that we got today." The other one glanced at his partner while grinning.

"We failed to capture that Saiyan Cabba, what are you grinning about?"

"Forget about him, we found an even better prize." He laughed to himself. "With that kind of destructive power, we could challenge anyone in this universe."

"And what will happen if she threw that at us?" Stopping his foot at the ground, the red one protested against the idea.

"She?" The taller one asked. "We don't need the girl, our prize is even better than a common Saiyan." He patted the other's one on the head. "And I already know exactly how we will enlist him to our side."

"Care to tell me?"

"All in due time my friend." He laughed again, but now even louder as if he had heard the best joke in his life.

* * *

Kale slowly opened her eyes, staring at a dark roof far above her head, she rolled her head to the side and notice that she is in a bedroom of some house, lying on a bed. The room is dark, even with the open windows. A couple of small lamps are lit providing some lighting to the place. She felt her body ache and throbs, she felt so heavy that was almost impossible to lift up from the bed.

"Easy there, your body must be hurting a lot." A calming voice came from the left side, she looked around and saw Asparus sitting on an old chair close to the window.

"Are you okay?" She quickly sat down, intensely staring at him.

"I am fine, just got a few new scars, but nothing to serious." He is shirtless but with a lot of white bandages wrapped in his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Sis, Cabba, where are they?" Kale asked biting her lips.

"Calm down, they are in the next room." Even after his answer Asparus noted that she was still wary. "We still are in Zirogane, since you and Cabba were out cold, we decided to spend some time here in this abandoned house."

"What happened?" Kale move to the side of the bed, putting her feet on the ground.

"Well, to put it simply, Caulifla beat that monster and saved you guys." He pressed his lips together and got up from his chair walking closer to Kale. "She was amazing."

"Sis…" Kale expression changed to a more relieved one.

"Later you can talk to her about it, now you should get rest."

"I-I am fine, really." She smiled at him.

Asparus let a defeated sigh and sat on the bed beside Kale. "I used to play one of these a lot when I as a kid." He looked at the metallic flute in his hand. "My mother used to sing a special song to me every night, so I learned how to play the flute to accompany her."

Kale glanced at the instrument on his hands and then at him. "What was it like?" She asked.

He turned his head to her, holding a peaceful smile on his face. The prince took the flute closer to his lips and started to play a few notes, after performing a solid melody with it he let it go and closed his eyes.

 _The cold breeze comes with haste_

 _Night darkens the pallid sky_

 _Soon my mind wanders alone_

 _Alone in the darkest cold night_

 _Stars shine with a beautiful light_

 _A warm and_ _comfort sight_

 _I plea for help, staring far high_

 _Staring at the dark and cold sky_

 _Oh sky, with your thousand bright lights_

 _Bring me her back, take me back to her side_

 _My heart trembles and aches_

 _For I remember her smile, her sweet and soft lips_

 _But now she is so far, somewhere I can't reach_

 _Oh sky, with your thousand bright lights_

 _Give me a path, a way back to her life_

 _Steps for steps, I walk in this road_

 _My memories always on your words_

 _They push me forward, straight without hold_

 _With this I hope for the day, that I meet you again_

 _The night grows further, bringing its queen_

 _The queen of the night, rises at last_

 _With glory and beauty, the moon guides my path_

 _A path back to love, the path to our life_

 _Oh sky, with your thousand bright lights_

 _Bring me her back, take me back to her side_

 _My heart trembles and aches_

 _For I remember her smile, her sweet and soft lips_

 _But now she is so far, somewhere I can't reach_

 _Oh sky, with your thousand bright lights_

 _Give me a path, a way back to her life_

 _I embrace the cold, my body falls down_

 _My gaze meet hers_

 _Her face shines on the moon_

 _The tears of grief, the tears of love_

 _Don't cry my queen, for I fight and I live_

 _For the day that we can finally, finally meet_

Asparus opened his eyes after the last verse, he found Kale staring at him, with tears in her eyes and holding her fingers tight. "It sound more like a poem than a song, but, my mother always insisted that it was a song." He placed the flute on Kale's hands.

"But it is so sad." She said looking down at her hands. "He was alone waiting for his lover."

With a quiet chuckle Asparus placed his hands on top of hers. "The part of our lives were we find ourselves alone is always sad and rough." He looked directly at her eyes. "But I like to imagine that he found his love. What do you think?"

She stared at him in silence, her focus going from his eyes to his lips. Kale felt her heart beat so fast that she was afraid it would going to stop at any time. She leaned forward pressing her lips on his chin. Asparus smiled at her failed attempt to kiss him, and lifted her head a little with his right hand, he then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"At least, I am not alone anymore." He said before kissing her once again.

Kale placed both of her hands on his backs, embracing him tight as they kept locked in an innocent kiss. 'And I am happy that I found you.' She thought to herself, with tears flowing down on her face.

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** Well I am not a musician or a songwriter, but I tried to make the song the more enjoyable as possible, hope you guys like it.

 **Reviews:** poetrymagic12 chapter 6 . May 18 - Lettu already likes Caulifla a lot, so anything that he can do to push her more to his brother he will do. :)

Guest chapter 6 . May 19 - Well, here it is the fight between Cabba and Negi, I hope is good enough. Don't worry a day will come where Vegeta will be face to face with King Sadala, just don't know if Asparus would like to be king.

mrCRACKZvid chapter 6 . May 19 - Always glad to read that you like the story.

Fulfilling His Legacy chapter 6 . May 22 - The king will get even more involved from now on, the parents of the other three as well.


	8. Chapter 7 - Moonlight Wandering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _Welp, this took longer than I expected. Sorry for the delay guys, I had a lot of things to do this pass week and didn't have time to write, my bad._

 _Now we are getting close to this "inicial arc" end and the beginning of a new one. Be prepared to a lot of twists and changes happening in the next few chapters_

* * *

Feeling sore in his entire body, Cabba slowly started to open his eyes. A big headache made he clench his fist as he tried to lift his head, he then felt a weight on his belly. With a bit effort he turned his gaze downwards and saw Caulifla, sleeping on his side, her head resting on his bed while her arms pressed against his body.

Cabba lifted his right arm, placing his hand carefully on her head. His fingers slowly and affectionately danced on Caulifla's hair, the soft feeling on the palm of his hand was rejuvenating, like all the pain of his body are starting to fade away just from touching his loved one.

With a low voiced moan, Caulifla waked and turned his head to Cabba. "Hm…? Are you awake already?" She asked still sleepy.

"Good morning or Good night? I don't know which is." Cabba laughed and that made his body twitch in pain. "Dammit, even to laugh hurts."

"Then don't laugh, dummy." Caulifla smiled and straightened herself on her chair. "You gave me a really big scare you know, you just laid there hardly breathing, and I was really scared." She clenched her fist as tears formed on her eyes.

Cabba tried to stand up, but the pain shot him right back down, without other options, he took Caulifla's right hand with both of his hands. "Sorry for worrying you, when I noticed that thing's next attack, I just moved without thinking."

She just nodded her head, wiping the forming tears from her eyes.

"I saw you, before I fainted." Cabba said. "You made it; you finally became Super Saiyan 3."

Caulifla said nothing only stared at him, her expression ever changing from proudness to happiness and then remorse. "I lied, you know." She said.

"Lied? About what?" He said concerned.

"I don't care about Super Saiyan 3…" She stopped for a moment and looked away. "I mean, I do care, but, you are my priority, my number one and only priority."

Cabba never witnessed this side of her, a vulnerable and overly sweet side of Caulifla. Her face so pure and her voice failing and trembling. He felt so overwhelmed, that he pulled Caulifla to him, ignoring the pain in his arms, he lunged himself into embracing her. "How can you be so cute?" He whispered in her ears.

She returned his embrace, kissing him on his neck. "Shut up, I am not cute." She said, hiding her blushing face from him.

"I know." Cabba pushed her away just enough to look at her face again. "You are the coolest Saiyan to ever exist." He smiled with pride.

"Now you sound just like Lettu." Her embarrassment vanished and in turn, she stared at Cabba with a burning desire to be with him.

"What?" Cabba recognized these eyes of her, his heart started to race as he retreated a little bit.

She mounted on his bed, approaching him slowly. Biting her lower lip, she advanced little by little leaving no room for Cabba to escape. "I love you." She said, making Cabba almost pass out again, overflowed with emotions and the sudden passionate kiss that she gave him, everything spun around in his vision. 'I love you too.' He tried to say, but his lips are stuck against hers, in a seemingly never-ending kiss.

The sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door made both depart from each other. Soon after, Asparus entered the room. "I heard voices, so I decided to check up on you." He said looking at Cabba, who is blushing on the bed.

"Thanks, I am fine now." Cabba smiled, still blushing but gaining his composure back.

"Nice timing, dumbass." Caulifla shot glares at the prince.

"Sorry, but Kale went to sleep again, so I thought that it was a good time for us to do that." Asparus responded in a calm manner, surprisingly not giving in to Caulifla's provocations.

Caulifla gave a slow sigh and got off from Cabba's bed. "I suppose so; the mood is already gone anyway."

"Do what?" Cabba asked, lost at word to the sudden friendship between her and the prince.

"We are gonna look around, and see if we can find that prick who never showed up." She answered as she walked towards the door. "You follow Kale's lead and go to sleep too. I will make sure that no one find you two here."

"Worry not my friend. I will keep your girlfriend safe." Asparus grinning waved his right hand to Cabba.

"Shut up." Caulifla yelled and shut the door with force behind her.

"Just be careful you two." Cabba spoke to himself, as Caulifla and Asparus had already left the room. With his body charging its toll, he laid back on the bed again, and with all the fatigue pilling up, he fell asleep quickly after.

* * *

"Is that really necessary?" Asparus said, scratching the back of his head.

"Stop complaining and help." Caulifla hissed as she pushed another piece of wall in front of the apartment front door.

Right after exiting their little hideout, Caulifla started to pile stuff on front of the door, she made such a big mess that it was almost like the door don't even exist behind all that clutter.

"Okay that should do it." She wiped a sweat drop from her forehead.

Asparus nodded with his head and walked pass her, which made Caulifla began to walk as well. The Saiyans flew off from the building from a big hole that was blow open during their battle with the giant lizard; this little exit was in one of the highest floors on that building. They landed on the ruined street of the silver city.

"Now what?" Caulifla asked, zooming her sight all across the building around her.

"We should take a look on those creatures over there." Asparus said, pointing forward.

First they checked on the remains of one of the small aliens that was closer to them, Asparus noticed a glimmer of light coming from the ground, he reached for it and pulled a small red orb back.

"This was in his chest, right?" Caulifla asked pointing at the orb.

"Yeah, all of them actually. Look, that one has it too." He dashed at one of the pink monsters dead on the ground. "The orb on this one is broken, but part of it is still here." He put his left hand on the hole that Cabba tore on the monster's chest, part of the gem was still stuck on its flesh.

"You think that is important?" Caulifla kneeled beside him, pulling the broken orb out and holding on her hand.

Asparus kept quiet, looking intensely at the orb on his hand. "I have a feeling that I had seen this before." He said more to himself than to his companion. The prince tore apart a big chunk of his blue shirt, which made Caulifla stand up and raise an eyebrow at him. "This should do the trick." He wrapped the piece of cloth around the small orb covering all of it. Holding his hand up, he placed the orb against the bright moon light.

"What are you doing?" After being ignored, she started to get annoyed and raised her voice.

"Unbelievable." Asparus said. "Look at this orb from over here."

She kneeled again and did as he told her. With the light of the metallic moon coming from behind it, the orb glowed a little, sometimes in its normal red color, but from other angles, it changed a bit to a more blue tone of color. "You know how to do a cool little trick, what of it?" Caulifla said.

Asparus sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "This orb is very similar to the one that Henkanegi carries around; looking at it with a similar color, leave no doubts to me."

"You think that he knows something?" Caulifla said and looked again at the orb on his hand.

"I don't know, but, he is way too strange for my taste." Asparus turned his eyes to her. "You didn't see it, but, he fought with Cabba and transformed into Super Saiyan 2, not only that, he made it look easy too." He stood up and put the orb on his pocket. "I can't transform, heck, I can't even control my ki properly, but, I imagine that to achieve Super Saiyan is quite a feat. Then why he never showed this before?"

"Did he win?" Caulifla asked harshly.

"What?" Her question confused Asparus.

"Cabba beat that freak, right?" She asked again, but even more fiercely.

The prince released a short sigh, but smiled a bit at her interest on that topic. "Yes, he destroyed the guy. It was not even close."

"Of course he did." She said, beaming with pride.

"Yeah, you didn't sounded so sure a while ago." His little joke earned him a scowl from her. "Say, in that last fight, the way you looked. What was that?" He asked with respect in his voice.

"Super Saiyan 3?" She bend her head to the side.

"Gods, now that is a Super Saiyan 3? How many numbers are left on that?" Asparus took a hand to his face and laughed a little.

"Don't know, but I will get all of them." She said with pure honesty.

Asparus laughed, for the first time, the prince was feeling comfortable talking with Caulifla. "I have to admit, you are not the disaster that the soldiers say you are." He gave her a questioning look. "A little wild and rude, but, I don't think that you are a bad person. Well, I don't think that anymore." He chuckled.

She stared at him with a frown, but with no hard feelings on her gaze.

"With that being said, I have to ask. Why did you chose to be a criminal?" He asked with a serious expression. "You're strong and fearless, could easily be an elite soldier like Cabba and have a good life. So why be a criminal?"

Caulifla gave an annoyed sigh and looked away from Asparus. "I can't stand those guys on the army and I would never serve a king who doesn't give a crap about the poor people in the slums." She looked back at him, seaming a bit more composed. "I can see that you are being strangely nice, so I will try not to smash you too bad, but." She walked close to him pushed him back with her right hand. "You live there on your pretty and clean palace, with not a thing to worry about; while a lot of people struggle even to find something to eat."

Her sudden outburst shocked Asparus, Caulifla's words have shaken him more than she imagined. "I didn't mean to…" He lowered his head, shifting his eyes away from hers.

"Yeah. Not everyone thinks about the poor people." Caulifla kicked a pebble far away, venting her anger. "Let's not talk about this anymore. We have a bad guy to find and standing here is not gonna help with that."

In an awkward silence, they proceeded with their hunt. Caulifla taking the lead, while Asparus follows her a couple of feet behind. 'I know that you are not your father, so don't take this too personally.' In her mind, Caulifla had said this, but her lips kept closed, pressing hard against one another, not a word coming out of her mouth.

* * *

The first rays of sun light started to illuminate the room, as the sun tip raised further more behind the buildings. Cabba woke up, as someone began to make quite a few noises outside his room, he noticed absence of pain that he felt before his sleep, and yet, his body feels somewhat numb, making a bit difficult for him to stand up. Struggling in his way, Cabba got off the bed and walked in slow pace to the bedroom door, as he opened the door, his eyes immediately caught the sight of Kale, trying to open the front door of the apartment.

Kale felt a presence behind her and turned back, as she saw a dizzy Cabba staring at her, she nodded her head and stopping pulling the doorknob. "G-Good day, I didn't noticed you there." She saw Cabba stagger forward, so before he could fall on the floor she grabbed him with both hands. "Are you feeling okay?" Her worried voice came out even louder than she expected it would.

"Sorry." With one hand, Cabba gently pushed her away, getting in his feet again. "Just feeling a little tired." He then quickly looked around, as if searching for someone. "Are they not back yet?"

His question made Kale show a more relieved expression that soon after changed to a more confused one. "No, they are not here." For a moment she looked as if she was about to cry. "I waked up and didn't find anyone, so I got really worried and tried to leave, but the door won't open."

He realized why she was so disturbed when he walked out of his room. "You know that we would never leave you behind, right?" Cabba walked closer to her, putting one hand on her shoulder. "Neither of us could leave a friend behind." His leg gave out for a moment, which made Cabba fall on top of Kale in an awkward hug. She yelped in surprise, but hesitated in pushing him away, after seeing the painful look in his eyes.

"Maybe we should sit down." Kale helped Cabba stand still again, and guided him to another room. A small dining room with two tables and six chair placed around them. On top of each table sits a couple of orange colored jars, with some sort of ration inside, being it for decoration or to eat, neither of the young Saiyans knew for sure.

Cabba looked at one window at the wall far to the right, and yawned while admiring the sun light. "Maybe I slept too much." He said almost to himself. "But I still feel so bad that I could sleep for two days straight."

Kale stared at him, frowning and biting her lower lips. "Do you know where did they go?" She asked Cabba franticly. Her honest concern was starting to pass up to Cabba, who was getting more and more concerned himself by the second.

"Caulifla said that they would go after the guy who was controlling those things." His voice faded by the end of his sentence, as he noticed Kale's eyes staring at him with a bit of anger.

"That is too dangerous." She said in a more assertive way. "What if, thhere is more of those monsters out there?" She closed her eyes and her hands started to tremble. "What if there is more than one of that giant lizard?"

"They were the ones that defeated that giant monster, so they can handle it if another one appear." Even Cabba himself did not believe his speech. The thought of Caulifla facing another one of those creatures made his body shiver and his fists clench hard enough to make a cracking noise. "The only thing that we can do now is believe in them." He finished.

Kale just nodded with her head, she kept looking down without saying another word.

"I told you that this was too much, now how the hell we are going to enter?" Both Cabba and Kale got startled as a voice came from outside the house.

"If you shut up and help me dig this dump out, then we would be able to enter." Caulifla's voice came after. Kale got up from her chair, and darted to the entrance hallway. Cabba slowly made his way after her.

They stared at the door, as many noises came from the other side of it; suddenly a loud crash sound ceased all the movement. After a brief silence, Asparus's voice erupted in a fit of laugher. "I-I can believe that you dropped everything on top of you." He continued to laugh to the point of losing his air.

"Arhhh, Screw this." Caulifla angrily yelled and unleashing her ki, she blasted all the clutter away, dropping the front door on the floor. She stomped her way inside, giving taunting glares to the prince walking behind her. "Oh. Hi you two." She quickly noticed Cabba and Kale looking at her, both with their mouths open and rendered speechless.

"Well, they are awake already, that makes things easy." Asparus said.

The two arriving warriors are in a terrible shape, Caulifla has a lot of bruises and wounds on her body, the same with Asparus, but most of the back of his shirt is drenched with blood. They looked exhausted, Caulifla tries to shrug it off, but her breathing is heavy and fast, while the prince is a bit more composed, even with his tired eyes seaming somewhat distant at times.

"You guys look awful." Cabba playfully said in a joke. "So what happened, did you find him?"

"Not even close." Caulifla responded angry with herself. "There are a lot of those pink things out there. The further we walked, more of them appeared."

Asparus walked pass her and raised his voice. "But interesting enough, these other ones were a bit more feral and less coordinated. We can assume that whoever controls them, was not giving orders anymore."

"So he is gone." Cabba could not hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, and we should get out of here before more enemies appears." Asparus crossed his arms and looked over to the exit. "We don't know how long it will take for them to find us here."

"And like I said so many times. I can take on all of them; we don't need to run like cowards." Caulifla protested loudly at Asparus suggestion.

"Look at you woman, you can barely stand." Asparus rolled his eyes, as Caulifla growled at him. "Understand this, those things are animals, they don't understand honor or anything like that. Save you strength and energy to fight the culprit behind their actions, for fighting his minions will accomplish nothing."

"He is right." Cabba jumped in. "I think we need to stop rushing towards them like this. They can make a repeat of last time and blow this planet like Uldim."

"Whatever you say." Caulifla gave in, but was not very pleased with it. "Let's go then." She walked to Cabba and embraced him by the side, putting his left arm over her shoulder. "You don't look so good. I will help you walk to the ship."

He looked over at her face and smiled tenderly, he put the weight of his body against her to help his feet on its steps forward. Together they left their hideout and jumped off the ledged, were Caulifla flew both to the ground far below.

"Oh no." Asparus arched forward, putting his hands on his chest. "Looks like a need some help to walk too." He lifted his head a little and peaked at Kale with his eyes, a huge smile in his face.

At first moment, the Saiyan girl rushed over to him, but rapidly noticed his smile. She then giggled and put her right hand forward, close to Asparus.

"Well, that can do too." He straightened himself and grabbed her hand with his left one. Holding their hands together both followed Caulifla and Cabba, making their way to the spaceship.

Even with all the noise she was making, Caulifla quickly collapsed in one of the back seats, after entering the ship, snoring in her sleep. Kale sat beside her, holding her hands together while Cabba and Asparus started the ship's engine.

"Are you sure about this?" Cabba asked.

"Don't worry, I can do it. You look like you need some more rest." Asparus said, seating in front of the main console.

"Yeah, but you look even worse." Cabba's eyes darted to the wounds on the prince back, and the tiredness of his eyes.

"If I rest right now, it feels like I will never wake up again." Asparus said joking. "It's a simple job, you three just rest, while I take us home. If anything happens I will call you."

"Alright, alright. You win." Cabba sat on the seat to the left of Asparus and gave out a long breath. "Today was a rough day… That guy is probably working with Freeza."

"Seems likely." Asparus said, as he made the ship took off to the skies, leaving Zirogane behind. "Our mission is getting more and more complicated. This sucks."

"It really does." Cabba stared at the stars outside the window. "And is getting out of hand, maybe we need to talk to the king about putting the whole force on it."

Asparus twitched in his seat and turned his head to Cabba. "I don't like this idea, you heard him last time. You really want to go back to him without getting this Freeza?"

Cabba remembered the king's word from their last meeting and shook his head. "No, but what choice do we have?"

"Don't know, but trust me, if my father gets involved in this, it will get way more complicated." Asparus put one hand on his left cheek, caressing the tape with his fingers. "His method of dealing with situations is very passionate to say the least."

"If going back to him is not an option, then, going back to Zirogane later is the only thing that we have." Cabba said.

"Maybe, but let's think about this another time." Asparus waved his hands, shooing Cabba away. "Right now you should sleep."

Cabba looked at the back of the ship, where Caulifla and now Kale are sleeping. "I am glad that we brought them with us." His voice carried a certain amount of tenderness in it.

"Without those two, we would be dead right now." Asparus agreed with him, smiling at the sight of a sleeping kale. "I am especially grateful to Caulifla and her Super Saiyan 3, but don't tell her that."

"But I will." Cabba grinned at the prince. "Is very nice to see you two getting along, it bring tears to my eyes."

"Blah… Go to sleep before I throw you out of the ship." Asparus rolled his eyes away from Cabba. However, was still carrying a big smile in his lips.

"As you command, captain." Cabba rolled over to the side, making himself comfortable in his seat. It took no more than a few minutes for him to fall asleep too, leaving Asparus being the only one still awake in the vessel.

* * *

After a boring day of listening to reports and formal duties, the queen took a stroll to the far gates of the palace. As she walked, the soldiers saluted her presence and admired her pristine figure; however, her eyes were focused only in finding signs of her son. Luckily, she spotted an old acquaintance of her.

"My queen, good evening to you." Greeno greeted her, bowing his head. "Lovely time for a walk, wouldn't you say?"

"Sure it is." She smiled at the soldier and nodded in response. "Why don't you accompany me in this walk?"

"It would be a pleasure my lady." Greeno extended his left hand to her. She placed her right hand on top of his, holding it with more strength than the soldier expected.

They walked together around the edges of the palace wall, while looking at the city buildings a bit far in the distance. At various points, Greeno almost dropped tears from his eyes from the honor and proud that he was feeling.

"When did you turned in such a soft person?" The queen asked him, with a smirk in his lips.

"If my person changed in anyway, is all because of the prince's influence over me." His answer was clear and fast.

"You like the boy that much, huh?" She stared at him, directly at his eyes.

Greeno's eyes shinnied at the mention of Asparus. "He is like a son to me." He said, with a lot of emotions in his voice.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled tenderly. "He is your nephew, so is almost the same thing."

"I concur with you wholeheartedly." The soldier patted himself on the chest.

"Well, talking about him, did you see Asparus today?" She shifted her attention back to the city. "Every day he takes longer to get home. Something is fishy here." The smile on her face resembled one of a mischievous child.

Greeno took a step back, not liking the new topic of their conversation. "I am sure the prince has an important reason." He said unsure of the queen's reaction.

"Not buying it." She pouted like a little girl. "He is probably with this Kale girl." She grabbed his left shoulder. "Help me find him; I am really curious about this girl."

"Arula… I don't know about this." His tone of voice changed to a more casual one. "I love to know most things about my nephew's life, but this is a bit too much. This girl is the first person that he show a genuine interest on."

"Exactly, that is why I need to see this girl." She spun around and giggled. "You can't say no to your little sister, and you know that."

"Now you are my queen." He tried to push her away; put nothing seemed to faze her. "Come one Arula, you have to act more mature someday."

"Someday, but not now. Let's go, let's go." She pulled him with her towards the city.

"Fine. I will show you where she lives." He finally gave in.

"And you said that you didn't looked out for information about her." She laughed at her brother. He hid his face from her and started to fly away. She followed him, giggling happily at the little journey ahead of them.

* * *

Like the previous times, when Cabba's ship landed on the spaceport a familiar soldier Saiyan was waiting for him right outside.

"Cabba! Good evening, boy." Beano greeted him at the first sight of the young Saiyan soldier.

"Good evening, Mister Beano." Cabba responded in a friendly manner. Caulifla came right after him, stopping by his side. Kale and Asparus disembarked too, all stopping by Cabba and Beano side.

"Say Cabba, what about that dinner you owe me?" Beano grinned at Cabba, holding his hands together.

"I would love some grub." Cabba opened his mouth, but Caulifla beat him to the answer.

"Yeah, some food would be great." Asparus said as well.

"Dinner it is then." Cabba scratched the back of his head.

"Greeeaaat." Beano ran over to Cabba, he launched his left arm over Cabba's shoulder, and began to pull him away with him towards the city center.

"Let's go you two, he is stealing Cabba away." Caulifla chased after them, yelling back to Kale and Asparus.

"Come Kale, they will run away from us." The last two left made their way after the others, but in a slower pace, walking beside each other.

Beano dragged Cabba all the way to the same restaurant he took Champa, but this time nobody ran away in fear. At first the soldier tried to interact the less he could with Caulifla, to not end up making a scene, but as the time passed on, the old man softened up to her, forgetting all about her bad reputation. The two of them shared a common habit of teasing Cabba to no end, with almost drove the young Saiyan to insanity, he begged for help with his eyes many times to Asparus and Kale, and yet, they just ignored his situation, having their dinner quietly with one another.

"Hahhh… I am full." Caulifla threw her back against her seat, juggling her arms around in satisfaction.

"Free food is the best kind of food." Beano grinned at Cabba.

"I know that I owe you, but wasn't this a bit too much?" He stared at the various empty plates on theirs table.

"You think this is too much?" Beano spouted out. "You had to see how much lord Champa and that angel lady ate. It cost me almost half of my salary."

"Sorry about that, it was an emergency." Cabba realized how fortunate he was for not accompanying Champa that day.

"Don't worry kiddo." The old man shrugged it off. "Having this amazing company for dinner was reward enough." He got up from his seat, patting his belly happily. "It's about time for me to go, thanks for dinner Cabba, and it was nice talking to you all." Beano winked at Caulifla, and then smiled to Cabba.

"You are not too bad, old man." She waved as the old soldier made his way out.

"I think is time for us go, too." Cabba got up from his seat. "Kale, are you sure that is all that you want? You can order anything, my treat."

"T-this is enough. Thanks." Kale nodded to Cabba and held tight the packed dinner on her hands.

"Be right back then." He made his way to the counter, taking the giant bill with him.

"What are you grinning about?" Asparus noticed the strange glances Caulifla was giving to Cabba's back.

"Tonight he is not going to escape me." Her small smiled turned in to a full evil grin. She continued to stare at Cabba with hungry ferocious eyes.

"Gods, I don't know what you mean by that… But, poor guy. With that look on your face, he is probably not going to survive the night." Asparus genuinely felt sorry for Cabba, for the soldier doesn't know what awaits him tonight.

After settling the dinner's bill, Cabba walked his way back to his friends. They walked together until outside the city center, when they split on their paths. Caulifla and Cabba walked their way back to her house, while Asparus and Kale flew together to her house on the slums.

* * *

"You know, there are quite a few good guys on the defense force." Caulifla said, closing the front door behind her.

"We are the good guys." Cabba said. "Our job is to fight against evil."

She shook her head to the sides. "That doesn't make you good, but that is a chat for another time." She ran towards him, pushing him to a closed door. "You go take a bath; you are smell of sweat and dirt."

"Not fair. I didn't got a chance to clean myself, of course I will smell bad." He lifted one arm and sniffed himself trying to find the bad smell she was complaining about.

"Less talk, more getting in the bath." She turned him around, pushing him inside the bathroom.

"Jeez, okay." Cabba followed her orders and walked a few more steps inside the room. He waited her close the door to start taking his clothes off. In swift action, he disposed himself of all get-up, dropping them on a corner of the floor close to the sink.

He got under the shower and let the hot water drop on his body, he felt stings all over his bruises as the water pored over them, but the warm temperature made him relaxed and forget about anything else. Cabba was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't heard the bathroom door open and a naked Caulifla sneak her way behind him.

"Is the bath good for you?" She whispered in his left ear, making Cabba jump forward hugging the wall.

"CA-CA-CAULIFLA?! What are you doing here?" His eyes almost jumped out of its sockets.

She took the soap from shelf on the sidewall and started to slide it on her skin. "Taking a shower, of course."

Cabba fought in his mind the hardest he could, but his eyes didn't obey him anymore as both remained fixated on Caulifla's breasts. She noticed his struggle and smirked to herself.

"Why don't we clean each other?" She pressed herself against him, pushing her breasts on Cabba's chest. "I heard it feels really good." Her voice getting more and more arousing.

She started by passing her hands on his back lathering from his shoulders to his butt. By this point Cabba had already stop resisting her advances and remained hugging her back with his eyes closed. "If you don't make any moves, I will start to get more aggressive." She whispered on his ears again, and slid her right hand to Cabba's front part. She raced her fingers on his waist and slowly made her way down, she felt his whole body tremble as he grabbed his stiff member.

"Wow, it is a lot bigger than I expected." She said with a lustful smile on her lips.

"How can you say things like that with a straight face?" Cabba buried his burning red face on her hair.

"I'm doing nothing, just cleaning you up." She laughed at her own remark and started to stroke him slowly.

Cabba jerked back as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body. "Wait, Caulifla that is too much."

"Just cleaning, just cleaning." She pressed on, now going even faster.

"If you keep rubbing it like that, I wil…" Cabba lunged forward, pulling her hand away and, gripping her by the waist. He pushed Caulifla against the wall under the running water of the shower. He kissed her with such passion that made Caulifla gasp in surprise; he ran his hands from her hips to her legs, grabbing both of them, lifting Caulifla off the ground. His eyes locked themselves back to her breasts; his desire for her flew off control as he took one of her nipples to his mouth. As he passionately bit it, Caulifla moaned in pleasure, grabbing hold of his hair by reflex.

"You like them that much?" She said as her voice failed a little to come out.

He didn't answer and only buried his head further on her.

Caulifla took a moment only to stare at Cabba, he was like a different person, so assertive and aggressive. She bit her lips in excitement seeing this new side of her lover. "Enough of foreplay, time for the real game." She belt herself forward, bringing Cabba to the ground, she fell right on top of him, exactly like she wanted.

With a quick hop of her hips, she mounted herself properly on top of Cabba. "I have been waiting for this for a long time now" She bent over to him, planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you." In a slow and sexy movement, she started to slide his member inside her.

Cabba rolled his head to the side and grabbed fiercely on her thighs. He dug his fingers deep on her skin, and the further he slid inside her, more heat he felt on his whole body. His breathing began to waver and his mind to lose itself in pleasure. "Caulifla, Caulifla." He repeated her name many others times, almost as he couldn't thing straight anymore.

She began to move faster and deeper, pushing herself and Cabba to their limits, she placed herself completely on top of him, never stopping the movement from her hips, she took his mouth in a wet and long kiss, bringing his tongue out with hers, both twisting in a heated exchange.

"Caulifla, I am about to." Cabba broke off from their kiss; his breathing became more and more heavy.

"Don't thing about it, just let it happen." She gasped and her body twitches. "Let's enjoy ourselves together."

In one last deep trust, Caulifla felt something explode inside her body, as her senses overwhelmed her as a whole. Her mind went blank for a second, she fell on top of Cabba, exhausted and panting.

Cabba took his hands to her face and lifted her enough to kiss her again. "You're amazing, you know that?" His voice came out shaky, as he too was out of breath.

"I know." She said with a big smirk on her lips. She pulled Cabba to an embrace, that to them, felt like an eternity.

* * *

"Dad, I am home." Kale announced her presence, as she opened the front door.

An old man came running out a room, his eyes widened as he saw his daughter enter the house. "Kale my girl, where have you been?" He bent his head to the side a little and noticed a tall young man right behind Kale.

"Hm… Hi?" Asparus said awkwardly.

"Dad, this is my friend. Asparus." Kale walked in, making room to Asparus to enter. "He walked with me home." She said blushing.

"A friend huh…" The older man measured Asparus from head to toe. "What are you intentions with my girl, mister friend Asparus." He walked closer to Asparus and tapped him on the chest. "By any chances, do you want to steal her away from me?"

Asparus looked at Kale confused, but quickly returned his eyes to her father. "You are absolutely right, sir." He smiled genuinely. "I want to steal Kale all for me."

"NOOOOOO." The old man yelled loudly. "I knew this day would come, but so soon." He twirled around the front entrance make his on little show.

"Please you two, can you stop with that?" Kale hid her face behind the package on her hands.

"But my sweet Kale, what is life without some fun." Her father turned to her, smiling cheerfully. "Come inside, mister daughters thief. Is a bit chilling outside."

"You father seems fun." Asparus said to Kale.

"You bet I am." The old man said.

Kale looked at the two man joking with one another, which bring a happy smile to her face. "Dad, I brought something for you." She gestured to the package on her hands. "I will put it on a plate."

"It is good?" Her father's eyes brimmed with excitement. "Let me help you." He walked inside one room.

"I will be right back." Kale said to Asparus and then followed her father to the same room he had entered.

After being alone, Asparus started to notice the house around him. He had walked her home one time, but this is his first time looking at it from the inside. The house looks so small, even with the little furniture that they have, the place seems a bit cramped, he noticed that it had a couple of other rooms on the house, but, judging from the view outside, everything was even smaller than the living room. Caulifla's words from before came back on his mind, hitting him hard, this was a common situation on the slums and he lived all his life oblivious to this. Asparus felt his heart hurt like never before, he didn't wanted to, but he started to felt pity on Kale.

"Hey mister Asparus, what are you doing standing over there?" Kale's father returned alone from the other room.

"Please, don't need to call me mister." Asparus gave a weak smile to the man. "I am the younger one here; it feels strange to hear that."

"So, Asparus. Come, sit here with me, son." The old man sat on a wooden chair across another one.

The prince followed his suggestion, and sat in front of him.

"Kale never brings anyone over, so I have to ask. Who are you exactly?" His wrinkled eyes darted across Asparus clothes. "I never saw anyone from here wearing something so fancy. Are you a soldier?"

Many thoughts crossed Asparus's head, how would her father react if he finds out who Asparus is? He took a deep breath and looked directly at the older man's eyes. "Well, my name is Asparus, like Kale said before… And I am the prince of Sadala." Asparus tired eyes closed for a moment, not focusing on anything.

"Hahah, you have a good sense of humor, I give you that. But I am being serious here, who…" His laugher died, when he noticed that Asparus was not joking with him, the seriousness on the prince's eyes sent chills to the man's spine. "You are the Saiyan prince?" He asked.

"The one and only." Asparus said, now with a smirk on his face.

The old man jumped out of his chair, staring at Asparus in panic. "Excuse my rudeness, my prince." In his eyes, Asparus recognize an incoherent fear, like death itself was in front of him.

"You have nothing to apologize for; in fact, I appreciate your hospitality even with me coming over at such late hour." Asparus words seamed to calm down Kale's father.

"Pardon my sudden reaction. It's my first time seeing someone from royalty." The older man returned to his normal way of speaking. "But, your highness, I need to alert you, don't let anyone else hear about this, people on the slums don't like the king." He sighed, showing a bit of anger on his face. "At lot of people blame your father for their poverty. And at certain point, I agreed with them."

Asparus shrank in his chair, the guilty and sadness on his eyes was painful to see. "A king should never turn away from his people." Asparus said. He then clenched his fists in anger. "No matter the reason."

"Maybe one day you can be the king that we need."

"Me? King?" Asparus looked at him dumbfounded. "That is ridiculous; my father will never accept me as king." Asparus gave in a weak laugher, more of an act of nervousness than anything else.

"Don't take me too serious, my prince." The situation became a bit too awkward for both of them. Asparus was tired and wanted to interact normally with Kale's father, but as soon as the older man discovered his title as prince, he became way to tactful and afraid of insulting someone so important.

"Kale sure is taking some time in the kitchen, I will check up on her." With a weak excuse, the older man made took his leave.

"I don't want to be a king…" Asparus muttered to himself, holding both hands tight.

Kale was coming out of the kitchen with a bowl full of a hot soup that she brought from the restaurant, and she saw her father walking her way with Asparus still being in the living room, sitting alone in one of the chairs.

"Kale, my daughter. Why did you not warned me that he is Sadala's prince?" She never saw her father panicking so much in her life. "No, forget that. Why is Sadala's prince here?"

"He is my… friend." Kale response felt a bit unsure, as she herself didn't know if they are friends or something more.

"By the gods, and how that happened? I don't see people from royalty walking near the slums."

"I-It's a long story." She looked at the bowl in her hands, avoiding her father's gaze. "Here dad, it's better to eat while is still warm." She handed over the dinner to him and walked away with some urgency, making her way to Asparus on the living room. "Dad didn't say anything strange to you, did he?" She asked the prince, but received no answer from him. She stared at his back slowly moving as he breathed, his head leaning to the side and noticed his eyes closed as he slept on the chair.

"He is sleeping on a wooden chair? That is not very royalty of him." Her father commented, as he took a sip from his soup.

"He must be tired." She said, placing one hand over his head. "He didn't sleep all day, even after all that, he still brought us back in the ship."

"You can put him on my bed. I will work something out for myself."

"But we only have two beds." She said with a concerned look.

"You are not suggesting that we put him to sleep with you, are you?" The older man stared at her raising an eyebrow.

"No! Not that." She shook her head with force, blushing with just of the thought of them sharing a bed.

"And we can't have a prince sleeping on a chair, so my bed it is."

"I-I understand." She said calmy again. "I will help him get there, you enjoy dinner, father." Kale grabbed Asparus by the arm, and yet he didn't wake up. His weight made her tilt a bit to the side as she lifted him with her.

"You know, he seems like a good kid to me." Her father said, looking at her with Asparus leaning on her shoulders. "Now I am a little scared of him, but, I still think that he is a good kid."

Kale looked down at the drooling Asparus, she never got the chance to look at him like this, so peaceful and defenseless, as the normal Asparus always pose with a sarcastic humor or an ironic personality. Looking at his features from so close, she noticed how handsome he truly is.

"Yeah, he is a good person." She took him to one of the side rooms and placed him on a large simple bed. From the look on his face, he would not be waking up so soon.

* * *

With a terrible headache, Asparus walked up in a strange bed in a place he don't recognize. 'Where the hell am I?' He heard some voices coming over from the other room. Multiple people are talking and laughing. Carefully he walked towards the door, and placed his head close to it, after getting so close, he could heard properly their conversation. Kale's father was making a huge commotion to appease someone and a familiar voice talked after commending his efforts with many complements.

"No way…" He opened the door slowly, not believing what was happening in the living room.

"Ah! Asparus my beautiful son, you are finally awake, I see." All the color from Asparus's face disappeared; he was hoping this was a dream or a nightmare. "I looked everywhere for you, and looked who I found instead. This charming lady and her polite father. Fate sure is a funny thing, I am right?"

"MOTHER?!" The queen's face was pure and honest, but Asparus know her all too well. With her eyes, she was taunting him and measuring Kale's every movement.

"Yes, son?" She said with a pure smile on her face.

Asparus agitated morning is just on the beginning.

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** _I said sometime ago, that I would not be doing a lemon or scene sex, because I never did them and don't know how to make one, well, I changed my mind about not doing it, but as it clear from this chapter, I still don't know how to make them. ;D_.

 _ **Reviews**_ :

poetrymagic12 chapter 7 . May 27 – Glad you liked, and in this one I gave you some more of CabbaxCaulifla, I hope that it is good too.

Fulfilling His Legacy chapter 7 . May 27 – Thank you, I had a really good party that day, don't remember half of it.

VcArchangel chapter 7 . May 27 – I think is already pretty obvious that what transformation Cabba is going to get, but we need more "rage" to that.

Kristian03 chapter 7 . Jun 1- Thank you, Happy to know that you liked it.


	9. Chapter 8 - Fun Times Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _The usual thing about being late, sorry. ;)_

* * *

Cabba slowly opened the front door of his house, he stepped inside quietly, since still is the beginning of the morning, he didn't wanted to wake up anyone. With a few steps more, he noticed the sound of water splashing on some plates, coming from the kitchen.

After entering the room, he saw his mother washing the dishes from yesterday. She turned her head to him, giving him a soft smile. "Where have you been?" She said without stopping her chores.

"I had to investigate something, but I still didn't find what I wanted." He responded with a disheartened nod. "But at least I found some clues, though."

His mother finished drying the last plate on the sink; she put the dishcloth on her shoulder and walked closer to Cabba. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?" She asked, placing her left hand on his right cheek.

"I'm fine mom, thanks." He smiled to her. "I had dinner with some friends yesterday, after returning to Sadala."

She frowned her forehead, giving him an odd look. "If you were back yesterday, why haven't you came back home?"

"I spent the night at Caulifla's house." He said in the most innocent way he could. "Sorry mom, I will just go to my room, I am so tired and sleepy right now… I could probably sleep on the floor."

Cabba's mother stared at him, with her mouth open and eyes glittering. "How come you are sleepy? Didn't get any sleep last night?" She smirked at her son, hitting softly his left arm with her elbow. "Anything you want to say to mommy?"

He finally noticed his slipup, his face turned red as his mother started to relentless ask one question after another. "Mom, please." Cabba hid his face behind his hands. "I don't want to talk about this."

His somewhat denial made her jump even closer to him. "Hum… You did something that you can't tell me?" Cabba's mother said in a teasing manner.

"Ok, I am going now." In fast pace Cabba walked his way to the stairs. "You can have you fun, but I will not say anything."

"Then I will ask Caulifla, she is such a sweet and straight-forward girl, she will tell me everything."

'In what did I put myself into?' Cabba cursed his large mouth as he climbed the steps to the second floor.

* * *

Asparus sat on top of the balcony wall. He has been sulking alone since his return from Kale's house, after the agitated morning that his mother provided.

He tried his best to get the queen away from the poor Saiyan girl, but his mother was fierce and insistent on her inquiries. Even Kale's father got his own share of interesting questions and comments from the Saiyan queen. When the ordeal had finally come to an end, Asparus was less than pleased with his mother, and ignored her the whole way on their trip back to the palace.

"For how long are you going to stay there, ignoring me?" The queen said. She was sitting closer to the inner wall, beside the door back to the building.

Asparus tilted his head a bit to the side, he considered for a long time before responding to her. "You asked Kale, if she liked money… I can't believe you." He gave out a long sigh as he returned his gaze back to the city far away.

"I only asked if she likes money, because if she wants to be a queen that is an important thing to know." She said without much thought.

"What? Is important to like money if she wants to be a queen?" Asparus jumped back to the balcony floor, he waved his head to the sides in anger. "That is stupid, Kale is not like that, and she doesn't want to be a queen or anything like that.

The queen stood up too, and with fast steps, she placed herself in front of him. "No, what I wanted to know is if she would be honest in her answer."

"With all the twenty questions that you asked her?" The prince retorted with a frown.

"Yes." Her answer was cold and short, but soon her lips parted in a warm smile. "But, she passed the test." The queen proudly announced, putting her arm on her hips. "That girl is so shy and honest, that I almost felt bad for her."

"Then why you kept pressing her on it?" Asparus threw his arms up in annoyance.

"No, no. I can't be careless when the matter involves my baby." The queen squeezed Asparus's left cheek. "But, is all good now, I quite like your girlfriend."

"And she probably will never speak to me again." He said with a concerned smile.

"Nonsense, I see no reason for that."

"Again, you asked her father, if he would mind moving in to the palace."

"A perfectly normal question, if you ask me."

"I can believe that Greeno led you there. Latter I will have some words with him." Asparus walked back to the balcony's end and jumped on top of the wall.

"Where are you going now?" She asked

"To a place where I can have a normal conversation." The prince took off and flew at full speed towards the city.

"That is so rude, I am your mother." The queen yelled at the top of her lungs, but her words probably didn't reached her son.

* * *

Cabba shuffled around in his bed, after a few hours of sleep, he felt rejuvenated like never before. With a quick motion, Cabba jumped out of his bed wearing nothing more than his boxers, he went straight to the bathroom across from his room and after brushing his teeth and washing his face, Cabba decided that was time for some breakfast.

Feeling bold as never before, he decided to go downstairs only in his underwear. Last night for sure was a special night, and right now Caba don't have a single care in the world. His pace was fast and proud; it took only but a few seconds for him to walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning, handsome." Caulifla said as she devoured him with her eyes.

"Well, that is not something that I was expecting." Asparus eyed his friend and gave him an awkward nod with his head.

All the confidence the young soldier had, instantly disappeared and his face turned bright red. Cabba jumped back and hid himself beside the doorway. "What are you two doing here?" Cabba flustered yelled from the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" Caulifla said as she bent to the side with her chair, trying to get another peek at Cabba. "I am always here, even more to lunch."

Asparus who was sitting on a chair directly across Caulifla around the big table, gave out a snort after the ridiculousness of the scene finally got to him. "I came here to talk with you, but, I ended accepting your mother's offer to have lunch here." Asparus said laughing at Caulifla almost falling on the ground.

"Cabba, what are you doing naked down here?" Cabba's mother entered the hallway with many grocery bags, with Lettu accompanying her, carrying his own share of bags.

"Mom, no, that is not like it is seems. I…" Cabba tried his best to come up with a reason, but his reasoning was already far gone. "I will put some clothes on." He dashed so fast to the stairs that Caulifla and Asparus could only see a blur passing in front of the kitchens door.

"Wait, big brother." Lettu shouted with a lot of energy. "I can help you find your clothes." The little boy ran inside the kitchen and placed the bags on top of the big wooden table as fast as he could, then the bolted towards the stairs, going after his brother.

"Maybe I should help him too." Caulifla said, with an evil smirk in his lips.

"And kill him with embarrassment?" Asparus said in remark of her suggestion. "Give the guy some slack."

"After last night I don't see a reason for him to be embarrassed with me." She said innocently in a sarcastic way.

"Too much information…" Asparus placed his head on top of the wooden table and covered his face with both arms.

Hearing the conversation of the young saiyans, Cabba's mother stepped inside the kitchen, with her eyes shining with interest. "What is this about last night?" She said happily. "Caulifla, my dear. Tell me everything.

Caulifla laughed at the older woman's interest, but she quickly started to disclosure the story of her time with Cabba. Asparus only grunted in annoyance, as he was not in the least interested in his friend's love life, especially this part.

"What is happening here?" Cabba now fully clothed, with a light blue shirt and pants of the same color, entered the room with Lettu right behind him. He noticed Asparus lying with his upper body on top of the table, covering his ears with his hands.

"Cabba… Help." The prince slowly wiggled his way out of the table, and grabbed Cabba by the shoulders.

Lettu skipped forward, looking at Asparus face and then glancing to two saiyan women. "Mom, Sis Caulifla, why did you make Wimp sad?"

"Wimp is very sad, Cabba's little brother." Asparus said with a disheartened voice, prompting both women to laugh at him.

"We are just having fun, sweetie." Cabba's mother said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, we are just talking about fun times." Caulifla winked at Cabba.

"C-Caulifla… What fun times?" Cabba felt a cold sweat run on his spine.

Asparus winced at the mention of said fun times. "Please, give back my innocence."

"You didn't." Cabba looked back to Caulifla with a terrified expression.

She returned his gaze with a smirk. "Is not a big deal, and we are just having fun." Caulifla turned her head to Cabba's mother and winked at her too.

"No, you didn't." The young soldier in despair took both hands to his head. "T-That is not something you share around… And especially with my mother." He turned completely red and started to flip his hands in the air.

"Hey now. Why shouldn't I get to know about this?" His mother protested. "As your mother, I have all the rights to know about your life."

Cabba said nothing in return; he just stared at the scene, dumb folded.

"Whoa, good morning." Cabba's father appeared right behind him in the kitchen's entrance. "This is quite the commotion for such an early hour."

The prince walked pass Cabba, and looked directly at the older man's eyes. "Help…" Asparus's voice came so faint, that almost no one could hear him.

"The Prince?!" Cabba's father jumped back in surprise. "Why is the prince here? What is going on?"

"Actually we are talking about Cabba's special night." His wife clapped both hands together in happiness.

"Hey, it was my special night too." Caulifla gave a fake embarrassed smile.

"No, no and no. I am not going to stay here for this." Cabba grabbed the sobbing prince by the arm and started to drag him out.

"Wait, I still didn't eat." Asparus said, recovering his lost voice.

"I will buy something for you on the way." Cabba yelled with his voice cracking. As the prince finally gave out, Cabba pulled both of them out of the house the fastest he could.

"My boy still is so cute." Cabba's mother said laughing.

"I know, right?" Caulifla nodded with her head.

* * *

Like any other day, the king of Sadala spends his early morning in his office, reading the reports of his many soldiers and at a time of crisis such as it is now, his work is piling up even more. With the sound of the doors opening, he show a small but genuine smile on his lips.

"Where have you been this morning?" The king said without taking his eyes off the papers on his hands.

The queen closed the door behind her and walked forward in hurry, quickly reaching the big metal table. "I was searching for Asparus's girlfriend." She leaned down, taking the papers of her husband hand. "And guess what, I found her."

The king eyed her, raising one eyebrow. In truth, he was not in the least interested in Kale, but he always found hard to no indulge his wife in anything that she wanted. "How it turned out? Did you make her cry?"

Arula pouted at his words, but quickly started to babble about her discoveries. "At first, I was not too sure about the girl, but she didn't wavered at any time." The queen walked around the table, and pulled the king's chair back. Like a lazy cat, she sat on his lap, wrapping her arm in his chest. "Even being so shy, she answered all my questions."

The king smiled and started to run his fingers on her hair. "Is that so?"

"But Asparus is mad at me now." She looked up with puppy eyes. "He even left me talking by myself."

"He would never stay mad at you, he is just shy. Give the boy some time, he is sure to come back to his mother."

Queen Arula giggled and brushed her face on the king's hand. "You know what? I like her." She backed a little bit and stared at her husband's black eyes. "I will have to work a lot on her, but she would be a lovely queen to Asparus."

"First work on making the boy in to a king, then worry about a queen for him." The king said, in his normal harsh way of talking.

Arula smacked the back of his head and gave him an angry look. "That is your job, not mine."

"Sorry, Ma'am." He rubbed the spot where her hand hit. "But Asparus doesn't make my work easy, he is just too stubborn."

"Then be more than him. What kind of king are you, if you lose to your own son."

"Right, right." He sigh and glance upward to the ceiling. For a moment, his mind wanders in his memories to the times were his son was just a little baby; the times when he could openly show his love for his son. 'Everything was easier back then.

"What are you thinking about?" She has known him for enough time to notice when he is lost in his thoughts. However, every time he shows a troubled face when thinking about the past. It pains Arula, but she knows that she is the reason behind this.

"It is nothing, now let me focus on this, I have more and more reports pilling up on my desk, by the end of day It will be even more." He placed his hands on her hips and helped her stand up. "I just hope that this crazy chain of events ends soon or we will have a lot of trouble in the future."

She quietly walked to one of the chairs in the corner; she then dragged the chair with her and placed by his side. "I will help you then." Giving just a smile as a reply, the king resumed his work, now, with his wife by his side.

* * *

Asparus nagged like a little kid about missing lunch, Cabba took him to a small restaurant on the edge of town, since is such an isolated place, no one there recognized the prince, making their lunch a very peaceful time. After eating they walked to their usual training ground, but without any motivation, on Cabba's part, they only rested there, sitting on the dirty ground looking at the cloudy sky.

"Why were you so pumped about, that you came to my house to tell me about it?" Cabba asked, still no looking at Asparus directly. The events of this morning are still very vivid on his mind.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Asparus jumped off the ground and started to do squats out of nowhere. "I have a nice surprise to show you." With a smirk, he walked a bit forward leaving Cabba behind him.

'What is this about?' Cabba only watched his friend, who after creating a small distance between them, turned around and gave a thumbs up.

"Since you were knock out cold, you didn't get to see this." Asparus raised both hands, each away from the other. "So keep your eyes opened, because this is awesome." With a deep breath, the prince started to gather his ki on the palm of his hands; it took mere seconds for two silver energy balls to form on his hands. With a fierce shout, he shoot both hands upwards meeting both balls together, the silver energy merged together, forming a powerful stream of light. This energy wave flew at an incredible speed towards the sky, after the tip of the beam disappeared behind the clouds, it exploded in to a giant orb of light, bright enough to be seeing from the other side of the planet.

After the explosion finally died out, the sky was completely clear, with all the clouds pushed away, the sun was now shining rays of light on them.

For a moment Cabba stood there speechless, he was stunned from the massive power of that attack and the fact that Asparus was the one who used. "You did it." Cabba jumped off the ground. "You finally did it, you controlled your ki."

"Hell yeah, I did." Asparus beamed with pride as he made his way back towards Cabba. "What do you think? About my attack, I mean."

"Impressive, to say the least." Cabba took one more look at the massive clearing at the sky, the sight made him smile. "Now we can start doing a real training."

"Wait, wait. Before that, help me name it." Asparus felt embarrassed by his own words, but he did not back off. "I want to shout something cool, like you do with your Galick Ho."

Cabba laughed at the prince's idea, but had to admit, he kinda liked shouting the name of his attack, it was a unique experience every time. "Sure, let's think about something for you."

Asparus clapped both hands together in contentment, and then he proceeded to think long and hard about a new name. "What about Ultimate Destroyer Cannon?" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What? That is something a little kid would say." Cabba snorted in disapproval, crushing the prince's enthusiasm.

"Supreme Cannon of Light?" This time Cabba only frowned at him, making the prince low his shoulders in rejection.

"Taking in consideration the color of it and your unexpected love for cannons, I think Gin Taihō* is a good name for your attack."

"I liked it. It is like yours, but better." Asparus laughed to himself, very pleased with the new name Cabba suggested.

Seeing the sudden burst of happiness and animation on Asparus's part, raised Cabba's spirit as well, and making him completely forget his traumatic events. "Sure, sure. Now let's put this silver cannon to test with a real training, what do you say?"

"Not a bad idea." Asparus cracked his fingers. "But this time, I will be the one winning."

"I would not count on that if I were you." Cabba assumed his battle stance. Following his friends movements, Asparus did the same, and after a brief moment of pause, they engaged in close combat with ferocious speed.

* * *

Kale spend most part of her day helping her father at home, after he went away to work in the afternoon, she went out too. She sensed Cabba's ki explode in power and someone else together with him, this second ki was ever so familiar, yet so different from anything she remembers. Kale decided to check the place from where this energy came, and since Cabba is fighting, Caulifla is probably with him too. Maybe she would even find a certain prince with them.

Flying at full speed, Kale felt herself getting a little excited, an unusual thing for her. Little by little, Asparus was beginning to change her, she never felt anything like this before, but now, she is irradiating with happiness with just the thought of meeting with him. At first, she didn't know what do to in his presence, he is always so straight forward and sometimes way too sarcastic, however, Kale grew attached to his voice and fierce eyes. Now every day is a fun experience to her, and most of that is because of him.

After passing through the limits of the city, Kale could already see the dust coming from an isolated place. 'Isn't there where that Cabba and Sis trained with me?' Now somewhat relieved from her discovery, Kale pushed herself even more to get there the fastest she could.

A giant explosion welcomed Kale to the scene; her eyes glanced over to the destroyed plain fields and noticed two saiyans fighting each other. Cabba and Asparus both looked very bruised and battered; Asparus's shirt is almost completely gone, ripped apart in various parts. Cabba's clothes was in a slight better shape, but in his back, a giant hole is open in his shirt, showing his bleeding back. The golden hair of Cabba's shined at every strike he gave, in contrast, Asparus's silver ki got as much attention from Kale's eyes, every time he shoot it. Both warriors continued to trade attacks one after another, Cabba was holding a big advantage over Asparus, however, was impressive how much the prince could trade back with Cabba in his Super Saiyan form.

"Now this is over." Asparus jumped back holding his hands to the sides. "Gin Taihō!" With a loud shout, Asparus released a furious wave of silver energy.

Cabba slid with his knees on the ground, passing directly below Asparus's attack; he then jumped to the side getting a clear view of his target. "Gallick Ho!" The purple ki wave hit directly at Asparus torso, blasting him off to a cliff way far back.

Cabba skidded a few steps backwards, huffing heavily. "Damn... That was close." He stared without blinking to the spot were Asparus landed after his Galick ho.

"He is getting stronger, right?" Kale's voice came right behind Cabba.

"Ohgodswhy-who?" Cabba yelped, startled at Kale's sudden appearance behind him. "Kale… Don't just show up behind other people, you scared the crap out of me."

Kale giggled shyly at his surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She glanced over to the hole Asparus ended up in. "But, I think he is getting stronger every time I see him fight."

"Tell me about it." Cabba sigh, but a smiled showed up in his bruised lips. "The guy is like a machine, even before being able to use his ki he could take quite the beating, now he just doesn't stay down no matter how much and how strong I strike him."

Without any stamina left, Asparus slowly dug his way out of the hole he made on the cliff. He scanned around with his eyes and quickly noticed Kale standing beside Cabba, the prince immediately rushed his way down towards them. Midway in his track, Asparus stopped and took a hand to his left cheek, he stood there for a few minutes, not moving an inch and just staring down at the ground in panic.

"What is he doing?" Cabba said with a snort.

"Is he hurt somewhere?" Kale on the other side started to get worried with his strange behavior.

"Maybe? Don't know, he seems fine to me." Cabba walked towards him, raising his right arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

To Cabba's surprise, Asparus turned around, after noticing his friend getting closer, hiding his face from him. "I am fine, just stay there, please." Then, he teared a small piece of cloth from the remaining of his shirt and hold it with his left hand, pressing it against his cheek. "I am good now." After that, he approached the other two saiyan normally, but still holding the cloth very close.

"What was that about?" With a raised eyebrow, Cabba smirked at him.

"Don't mind me, is just something silly." Asparus brushed off the question and quickly changed his expression to a frown. "You cheated." The prince said. "Super Saiyan, really?"

"Is not my fault that you can't transform." Cabba smiled mischievously. 'I don't even want to imagine how you would do with Super Saiyan.'

"That bad attitude from Caulifla is rubbing off on you." Annoyed at Cabba's reasoning, Asparus wanted to punch him again, but he definitely do not have the strength to another punch. "So, Kale how did you find us here?"

"I felt Cabba's ki increase rapidly, and I thought he was fighting some enemy again."

"Huh… So you came to save him?" With a not very pleased face, Asparus stared at her with a cold gaze.

"N-no, I thought you might be with him, a-and then I ended up coming here." She said stumbling in her words, almost panicking.

"So you came here to save me?" Now Asparus's face was radiat with happiness. "That is so sweet."

"Wha… I will go home now." Felling a bit uncomfortable, Cabba slowly started to ascend in to the air. "Would not be good to stay in the way of you guys flirting."

"Wait, what about the mission and Zirogane?" Asparus stopped him midair.

"We can talk about that later. Now I just want to take a shower and sleep again." With a subtle head nod, Cabba pointed to Kale and grinned at Asparus. "See you later Kale."

"B-bye…" She replied.

Soon after, Cabba disappeared between the clouds, leaving Kale and Asparus by themselves.

"So… How are your father?" immediately after saying it, Asparus hit his forehead with his free hand. 'Really? How are your father? Nice one, me.'

With a slow tilt of her head, Kale eyed him, she noticed the prince slightly blushing and that made her laugh. "He is fine. I never saw my father so happy when leaving to work. You see, it was the first time we saw the queen, he felt very special after her visit."

Seeing that Kale continued their talk, even at the strange choice of topic, made Asparus let out a sigh of relief. He felt a sharp pain in his legs and in conjunction with all the fatigue that build in his body, the prince's legs gave out, forcing him to sit on the dirty ground. "I know that is a bit late now, but… I am sorry about my mother."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" Kale sat at his side, brushing some dust from her shirt.

"Well, she just showed up, ordering you and your father around, asking strange questions. Anyone would hate that." Asparus glanced to his side, his eyes focusing on her right hand, sitting very close to him.

The saiyan girl dangled back and forward, grabbing hold of her legs, putting it close to her chest. "When she showed up in our door with a scary guard at her side, it startled me." Kale rested her head on top of her knees, keeping her eyes on Asparus. "I just kept thinking; What is the Queen doing here? Are we in trouble?" After a brief pause, she smiled. "But after talking with her, I felt just special… Just like my father."

Asparus eyes widened in surprise, for all that he know Kale would be angry with him, but the in the end, she was just amazed be her eventful morning. Asparus stared at her, his eyes melting over her; he just could not believe how sweet this girl is.

"I love her." Asparus broke the silence again. "I love my mother with all my heart."

"Hm…" Kale restrained herself from saying more. She knows that he was not done talking.

"Since I was little, my father pushed me around while nagging me about getting stronger and being a proper king." He frowned and shuffled the fingers of his right hand restlessly. "My mother was always kind, not letting my father force me to train all the time. Any time I found myself in a bind, I ran crying to her."

Kale giggled unconsciously, she hid her lips behind her hand. "It's hard to picture you crying."

"Not that hard. I cried all the time back then." Asparus winked at her, giving her a silly smile. "One day my father convinced mother that I needed to control my ki, that it was a wasted gift, if I could not control it." Asparus bit his lower lip, with a pained expression showing up in his face. "I know is kind of hard to miss it, but, did you noticed that my mother doesn't have the left arm?"

Kale nodded on response, she shifted her eyes to the other side, for some reasons she felt uncomfortable, and almost spectating the next part of the story to be a sad one.

Asparus lips started to tremble, his mouth was dry and a sudden sting on his eyes made him swing his head to the side. "I lost control that day, I couldn't… I couldn't control it. A bright light exploded around me and everything seemed to disappear." All his body tensed and he closed his eyes in an old and never-ending grief. "When I could finally see again, she was laying on the ground, her clothes drenched in blood. M-My father lost it, he yelled her name again and again, I was so scared, I tried to run towards her, but my legs didn't move an inch…

Kale felt tears form in her eyes, as she stared at the prince. Never Asparus seemed so hurt, so sad, he was like a lost puppy. "Asparus…" She slid her hand closer to him, but in reflex, he jerked his body away.

"After that, everything went white… I remember staring at the ceiling with a terrible pain in my face." Asparus dragged his eyes to Kale's. He noticed her hand getting closer and closer to him. "When I waked up again, I was on a hospital bed… Now I have this forever with me." He slowly slid his right hand down, carrying with it the improvised piece of cloth.

Kale gasped as she saw a big-burned scar on Asparus face. After wondering so many times why he uses a tape cloth on his face, she could finally see the part that is always covered. Kale felt a bad taste overtake her throat. For a moment she imagined, Asparus as a child, getting hit by whatever made that scar on his face, she closed her eyes as if she felt the same pain he did on that day. "What happened?" She mustered her voice to ask.

Asparus shrugged off with his shoulders. "Father blasted me with a ball of energy. I think he blamed me for mother losing her arm."

"It was not your fault." Kale yelled angrily. "I do not believe it was your fault…" She said again, now with a calmer voice.

"All in all, it doesn't matter anymore." He said in a sad voice. "Mother's days as a warrior was over and I was the one who did it."

Kale ignored her shy persona and finally grabbed hold of his hand. "Do you hate him?"

Asparus looked at her, surprised with her question. "Never did." He smiled to her. A fake and sad smile. "I disagree with father a lot, but I would never hate him." Asparus followed the gaze of Kale's eyes, she stared at his scar, making him very conscious. He then hid it again with his right hand. "I am sorry for babbling about this… and for showing you an ugly thing."

Kale reached for his hand and pulled it to her. "Don't apologize and don't talk about you like that." She pulled him closer to her and touched her forehead with his own. "I am happy that you decided to share something so important with me."

"Thank you, Kale." Tears started to flow from Asparus eyes, but in his lips, he held a very happy smile. "Know what, not everything was just sad and depressing back then." Asparus tried to cheer up the mood. "I kept training even without my father. Remember the soldier from this morning?"

Kale nodded with her head.

"Since I was a kid, He was at my side, helping me train and get my studies right." The prince pushed Kale down, resting her back on the ground. "Sheesh, this is getting way to awkward, now is your time to say things about you."

Kale shook her head, hiding her face behind her hands. "No way. I am not gonna." She started to giggle, as Asparus was not stopping his requests anytime soon.

* * *

Cabba entered his house, feeling tired as ever. His mother and his brother bombarded him with question because of his bruised body and ruined clothes; he calmed them and made his way to the second floor, dying to enter the warm and refreshing water of his bathtub. Without a care or thought in his mind, Cabba dashed across the hallway passing in front of his bedroom without giving it a glance.

"Jeez, I am sad now." Cabba heard a feminine and very familiar voice coming from his room. "Passing right through me and didn't said anything?"

He stopped in his tracks, but did not turned to look at her. "I am still mad at you." His voice came dry and low.

"Oh no! My Cabba is mad at me?" Caulifla walked slowly to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But why for?"

"You know perfectly why." He hissed at her, turning his head to the side evading her eyes. "Saying those, those things to my mom."

Caulifla whirled around Cabba, placing herself in front of him. The smile on her face was so wide that irritated the young Saiyan even more. "Don't be silly. The only thing I told her was that you are so caring and sweet, and how happy I felt last night… with you."

He eyed her, his face lost in confusion. "But Asparus was dead on the table, asking for help."

Caulifla laughed loud and heavy. "For someone who talks big, he is very innocent." She threw her arms around his neck. "I was talking about our first kiss and the guy just covered his ears and blushed like a maiden."

"Really?" Cabba snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet. The look on his face was so funny, so I just kept at it." Caulifla pulled him with her and smiled at him seductively. "Hum… Let's take that shower, shall we?"

Hot red on the face, Cabba pushed her away carefully. "Are you crazy? Everyone is downstairs."

"What about it? No one will see if we go fast." She winked to him making Cabba blush even harder.

"Gods, Caulifla. You don't have any shame?" He rushed towards the bathroom door, not letting her inside with him. "No is no."

"Stingy." Caulifla stuck her tongue out, making an annoyed face. "Then, I will wait you in our room… d." She smiled a last time to the blushing saiyan boy who got so flustered by her words that almost closed the door on his hand.

'I love this woman so much, but she will be the death of me some day.' For the rest of his time in the bathroom, Cabba could not for his life, take the mental image of a naked Caulifla laying on his bed.

His supposed to be relaxing bath time, turned to be a lot shorter and agitated than he expected to be.

* * *

Asparus sat comfortable on his favorite spot, on the palacy main balcony. A few drops of water still drips from his wet hair, after the bath, the prince felt his whole body hurt like never before, and yet, he never felt so good. The sensation of Kale's hand pressing against his own, it still very vivid on his memory. A shy smile appeared on his lips, with his mind reliving the pleasing evening he spent with Kale.

"You look very happy, my prince." Greeno entered the balcony with a tray on his hand. "May I ask what happened?" The soldier placed the tray on Asparus side. He brought with him a varied amount of snacks and fruits.

"You may ask, but I will not say anything." Asparus quickly started to stuff his mouth with food.

"I will not pry then." Greeno bowed his head and prepared himself to leave.

"Could you tell mother that I am back?" With some food still in his mouth, Asparus called the soldier before he could leave.

"The Queen was very worried about you. She will be pleased that you want to talk to her again." Greeno gave a reassuring smile to his prince. "Now, may I ask why the sudden change of heart?"

"You may not." Asparus looked at him with a serious expression.

"As you wish, my prince." The older Saiyan took his leave without another word.

'I trust and like Greeno very much, but he is very daring sometimes, especially when it involves mother… For a normal soldier, he is strangely close to her.' Asparus eyed suspiciously the empty doorway, imagining what is inside the soldier's mind.

"A-Asparus." The prince jumped back after someone called his name.

He looked up and got chills on his spine. Kale is floating right above him, wearing a very serious and sad expression on her face. "Kale? What are you doing here?" He glanced everywhere, searching for any sight of the royal guard.

"Asparus, I need you… I need your help." Kale jumped down on him, embracing him with her tears wetting his new shirt.

"Shhh… I am here Kale." He embraced her even harder. "I will help you, with anything."

She lifted her head, pressing her lips against his left ear, her breath made his whole body shiver. "I need something from you." Kale pushed him back just enough to look at his eyes. "Don't die." Her face twisted in a perverted smile, her eyes sparkled with malicious intent.

"Kale?" Asparus's body jerked back as a beam of light tore a hole on his side. The taste of blood filled his mouth, he fell into his knees and his sight was starting to give out.

"Pretty please, don't die." A sweet and caring voice escaped Kale's lips, but her face is now, more twisted than before. With a swift movement of her hand, she shot another beam of light onto him, blasting half of the balcony away, making Asparus fell unconscious down below on the royal garden.

Kale took a blue orb from her pocket and as it started to shine with a bright light; her body changed getting bigger and more muscular. After the light died out, Henkanegi stood where Kale once was, he dropped down to where the prince fell and grabbed him by his shirt. "I got him. Take us out of here." A red and dark light engulfed both Asparus and Negi, twisting the very space around them. With an explosion of energy, they vanished, leaving behind only the trails of destruction of this short encounter.

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** Gin Taihō* - (銀大砲). I know this is not very immersive, the characters speaking japanese words all of a sudden, but Negi's name is japanese too, so I just choose the names that sounded right. I hope is not too imersion breaking for you guys. Oh and Negi's name was a minor spoiler from the very begining about what he does.

HollowedTowaDmC5 chapter 8 . Jun 15 – Sorry but I can't do your story or suggestion of story. I can only write of something that I really feel, I can't feel it with something that I didn't come up with.

VcArchangel chapter 8 . Jun 13 – Thanks, I tried to make a short one to not ruin it too much, next time I maybe do it a bit longer and better. And now you made me hear Peppy's voice too, don't do this man. ;D

Fulfilling His Legacy chapter 8 . Jun 12 – In a road to be a true King. o/

Oserix chapter 8 . Jun 12 – Thank you, this means a lot to me, since Asparus is one of the characters that I have more freedom to write.


	10. Chapter 9 - A Strange Duet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** A little change of pace on how things will go forward from this point on. Since more things will be happening at the same time, some character will have less "screen-time" than others, but everybody is getting their role on this arc, don't worry about it.

* * *

Cabba rolled comfortable in his bed; once again he had a very pleasant night of sleep. After passing his hands on the empty space, he caught himself wishing that Caulifla was still there, but he still doesn't have the courage to sleep with her in his house with his whole family being there in the house.

A silly, but very real idea crossed his mind, that maybe it is time for him to get a house of his own. 'Ah… No money for that just yet.' Pouting at his own thought, Cabba rolled to the other side of his bed, almost embrace the spot where Caulifla had lied close to him.

"Big Brother! Cabba!" Lettu knocked hard on the bedroom's door, the noise it made was so loud that made Cabba jump out of his bed.

Lettu never before went into his brother's room, at least not when Cabba was sleeping, and yet the little boy kept knocking on the door, passing the urgency of his voice even more to his brother. "It is open. You can enter, Lettu." Cabba said rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

After getting his brother consent, Lettu slammed the door open, rushing inside the room. "Mom is calling you." The boy looked back to the way he came; the expression on his face was making Cabba very nervous.

"What is wrong Lettu?" Cabba asked.

"There are a lot of soldiers downstairs with mom and dad." Lettu glanced back to his brother, unsure of what to do.

"Calm down, Lettu." Cabba fondled his brother hair. "I will get changed and then come down there."

Lettu nodded just once with his head and then bolted out of the room, Cabba could hear his fast steps on the stairs and then after his mother yelling to the boy not run on the stairs.

'A lot of soldiers?' Cabba grabbed a clean set of clothes from his closet. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' He changed the fastest he could, trampling all over the room when his pants got entangled on his legs. After a quick visit to the bathroom, Cabba came downstairs; his eyes glanced all over the place.

"Yo, Cabba." A young Saiyan called him. "It has been sometime since we saw each other, right?" This cheerful young man carry in his lips a wide and warm smile, he wears the same uniform that Cabba uses. His black hair is very silky and it stretches out in a long ponytail. If was not for his somewhat deep voice, anyone could mistake him for a woman, with his skin being so smooth and his face very delicate, not helping at all in that regard.

"Coorin?" Cabba's eyes widened at the sight of the soldier.

"I am here too." Another soldier called out as he stood up from his seat. Different of his partner, this one wears a white long-sleeved coat covering a dark-black shirt, a pair of grey pants and leather boots with iron tip on them. His hair is short and spiky, but it is somewhat very strange for a Saiyan, half of it is red, while the other half is black. He is tall and muscular, making Coorin, who is at his side, seem even more fragile.

"Janola too?" Cabba commented. "What are you guys doing here?"

"King Sadala called us. Actually he called everyone from the elite back." Coorin said. The smile on his face quickly faded away.

Cabba swallowed dry, he felt the room atmosphere turn tense and cold. "What happened?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know. If every Saiyan of the elite are back, then something really bad is happening.

"The palace was attacked last night." Janola's voice was stern as ever, but it still drove chills to Cabba's spine. "Whoever did that, also took the prince with them."

"We believe that the prince was their target, the attack itself and the damage were just a consequence." Coorin said.

Words escaped Cabba's mind, he couldn't process the information he just received. He stood there froze in place, staring at the soldiers.

"Cabba? Are you okay?" Cabba's mother walked to his side and grabbed his left arm.

"This doesn't make sense, who would be crazy enough to attack the palace and to take Asparus is even worse." He moved forward, getting very close to Janola. "How did that happened? I mean, there is at least twenty soldiers at the palace all the time."

"Don't know." Janola responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Too close." Coorin put his hand in front of Cabba, making him back a few steps away from Janola. "We don't know who or how, but we have to go, the king is awaiting and his is in a very bad mood right now."

"That is why most of us came here to fetch you." Beano's head popped in from outside through the living room window. After noticing his older friend outside of his house, Cabba noticed too that are quite a few other soldiers along with Beano.

"Anyway, let's get moving. After everyone has assembled there, the king will pass the details to us." Janola turned to the door and walked outside.

"Mother, I have to go." With just a quick glance, back Cabba warned his mother and nodded his head to his father.

"Be safe, son." His father walked to his wife and placed his right arm around her back, to reassure and calm the older woman.

"Don't worry, Don't worry." Coorin said with a big smile. "I doubt it, but if anything happens we got Cabba's back." He lunged his arm around Cabba's neck and started to pull the young Saiyan with him.

"Hey, stop… You are strangling me." Protesting in his way outside, Cabba felt the tightening in his neck vanish when Janola grabbed Coorin by the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

"Too close." He smirked as he dropped the smaller soldier on the ground.

"I already told you to not grab me like that, you jerk." Coorin straightened his shirt, giving death glares to his partner.

"Fine, but this is not over yet. I am going to get you for this Janola." Coorin took off, sticking out his tongue to the tall soldier.

"Not if I get you first." Janola took off following Coorin. Strangely enough, even with his cool demeanor, he always turn a bit childish around the short Saiyan.

"Seriously, is every elite soldier a weirdo?" Beano scratched his head.

'I am elite too, you know.' In another instance, Cabba would have complained right back at Beano, but he doesn't have the time for that right now. Asparus is missing and at this moment, this is the only thing that matters.

* * *

Asparus woke up, chained against a metal wall, his stomach still throbs with a fierce pain echoing in his side. As the thirsty hit him, he licked the inside of his mouth and the felt the taste of blood. 'Where am I?' he scanned the whole room with his eyes, but it is so dark that the only thing he could see was a worn down chair and the glint of the metal bars far ahead in the room.

"H-Hey, anyone ther-" After raising his voice, the pain got even worse, making Asparus arch forward and gasping for air. "Dammit. Where am I?" The prince tried to pull his arms down, but the ice cold chains only wiggled in his efforts.

A soft knock on the metal bars, got Asparus attention, he noticed a shadowy figure staring at him, but with the almost non-illumination on the room it was impossible to recognize who it was.

"Finally up and about, huh?" A very familiar and friendly voice reached to Asparus. With a click noise of some buttons, the man opened the door and stepped inside, carrying with him some bandages and a bottle with a blue liquid.

"Cabba?" For a moment Asparus felt relieved, however, the events of last night are still very fresh on his mind. Kale attacked him, no, someone who looked exactly like Kale. "Who, What are you?" He asked the Cabba's look-alike.

The Cabba impersonator, placed the bandages on the ground and smiled to Asparus, in the same way Cabba does. "What? I thought you would like to see a friendly face, after waking up." He pulled a small blue orb from behind him and changed his friendly smile in to a devilish smirk. "Or maybe you like this one better?"

A blinding blue light erupted from inside the orb, forcing Asparus to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Caulifla standing in front of him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She waved her index finger slowly in front of her lips. "To lust after your friend's girlfriend, what a naughty boy you are, prince Asparus."

Asparus cringed back, hitting his head on the wall. "What do you want with me?" The way that this Caulifla is looking at him, her eyes pledging for attention, is making him very uncomfortable.

"Before with go down to business, why don't we have a sideway fun?" She put one finger on her magenta top, threatening to pull it down.

Asparus shifted his head to side, looking away from the girl. "Don't you dare to take that off. You sick bastard."

"Geez, you're no fun at all." The blue orb shined again, now changing from Caulifla into Henkanegi. He waited very eagerly to see the prince's expression, but he was let down, when Asparus acted as nothing happened. "You're not surprised?" Negi commented.

"After you took out that stupid blue ball I knew who it was." Asparus smirked at him. "So, are you working with that Freeza guy?"

"Something like that." Negi confirmed without much thought. "We serve the same master, so at times I help Freeza."

"Who is your master?" The prince asked, now sure that Negi would answer this too.

"Hey, give me some credits, man." Negi slapped Asparus right arm. "I am not that stupid to just spill everything out." He opened the glass bottle and reached his left hand to Asparus's stomach. "I really did a number on you, didn't I?" He laughed by himself. "Well, since you complied my request of not dying, I will give you a reward. How that sounds?"

Asparus stared down, quietly watching as Negi poured the liquid on his hands. Suddendly Negi slapped with force both of his hands on the prince's wound, making Asparus scream terribly in pain. "What…. What the hell was that?" He then shrieked even louder, his entire body started to burn from the inside, like his flesh was on fire.

"Don't be such a baby, is just some medicine." Negi grabbed the bandages and wrapped around the part he applied the strange fluid. "After some time you will not have even a little scar, trust me on this."

"Are you going to tell what you want or will keep playing the nice guy act?" Asparus wheezed in pain between his heavy breaths.

Negi released the chains holding Asparus, making the prince fall flat on the floor. "Directly to the point then." He grabbed Asparus by the neck, lifting his head to look into his eyes. "I want you to join us, I want you to be my special puppet or if you prefer, my shinning knight."

With an unintentional snort, the prince shook his head. "First you attack me, then kidnap me, now you want me to join you?" He released a low and timid laugh. "You must be insane, there is no way I am going to join you freaks."

"Know what? I was hoping you would say no." Negi planted a punch on Asparus's guts. "You see; I can be very persuasive when I want." He landed another punch, now on the prince's right cheek. "I have a lot of that medicine I just gave you, so hurting you is not a problem to me." He proceeded with two more punches. "And I really want to experiment on something else too, so please, reject me some more." Negi kicked Asparus straight on the head, sending him to the wall. "Ready, to say yes?" He asked, maliciously.

With a lot of effort, Asparus sat up again, blood coming out of his mouth and one of his eyes completely swollen. "Fuck you." He coughed some blood and fell to the side again, placing one hand on his stomach, now burning up again.

"Doesn't matter how much time it takes; I'm going to break you." Negi cracked his fists. "Hahah. Asparus boy, we are gonna have sooo much fun together."

* * *

"There is way too many people in here… did they call all of Sadala's population?" Coorin complained as he squished his way through the massive number of soldiers inside the throne room.

"Want me to carry you in my back?" Janola tapped Coorin's head, smirking at his own joke.

Coorin made an incredible effort to punch Janola's side, moving his hands between the soldiers on at his side. "Shut up."

"Can you guys keep it down?" Cabba slapped his forehead in frustration. "We're far ahead enough that the king can see you two bickering all the time." He noticed both the king and the queen looking their way. "He is even staring at us."

"He is probably staring at Janola's outfit." Coorin pointed at his friend. "He is the only one that is not using the defense force uniform."

"And I will never use that thing again." Janola crossed his arms.

"Wow." Coorin poked Cabba's arm. "The queen really is pretty, right?" His voice was loud enough that most of the soldiers close to him stared at the small Saiyan. King Sadala only shook his head in disapproval, while the queen graced them with a half-warm smile.

"Coorin, for the love of the gods, just shut up before you kill us." Cabba desperately squeezed Coorin's left arm.

"Ouch, that hurt. Why are you doing that?" Coorin rubbed his arm and frowned at Cabba, but before he could do anything else, Janola wrapped his left arm around Coorin's shoulder, pulling him close enough that he couldn't do anything else. The smaller Saiyan glared at Janola, who only pointed with his head towards the king, standing up from the throne and walking closer to the soldiers.

"Now that you are all here, we can begin this meeting." The king's voice echoed through the room, silencing all the small chatter that was happening "Yesterday someone was stupid enough to attack Sadala's royal palace." He stopped for a second, carefully choosing his words. "Not only that, they dared to attack a member of the royal family. My son, your prince, was taken." The silence was broken again, with whispers and gossips, the king clapped his hands together, bringing back all the attention to him. "We ran a very quick, but detailed, investigation and with that was discovered that no ship left Sadala from yesterday to this time." He caressed his tired eyes with his fingers in a brief pause. "Whoever did this didn't leave the planet. Therefore, we will search every corner of Sadala and find the culprits."

"Your majesty, please forgive my rudeness, but I have to ask." Janola bowed his head right after getting the king's attention. "Can I assume that, we are all restrict to Sadala until this problem is solved?"

"That is a correct assumption." Queen Arula interjected. "No one will leave Sadala until Asparus is found and the invaders captured." Her usual soft voice turned in to a fierce and commanding one, making her even more intimidating than her husband.

"So if you have any plans to attend to, I recommend that you find him fast." King Sadala continued from where she started.

Without another word, Janola bowed again, he glanced down at Coorin, who was looking at him with a sad and concerned expression. Janola just smiled and nodded his head quietly comforting his friend.

"Do whatever you need, but do this with extreme urgency; we don't know what they want or how big of a threat they are." The king walked down the steps to the throne and placed his hand on the shoulders of the closest soldiers he encountered. "You all are dismissed for now, go and do your mission. Make me proud once again, Defense Force of Sadala." He turned his back on the soldiers and walked again towards the throne, but suddenly stopped on the first step. "And for the one that finds these criminals first… Show them no mercy."

* * *

The trio walked together out of the palace, Cabba in the lead with Janola and an annoyed Coorin close behind. Cabba watched very closely every soldier that was exiting the building, his eyes never drifting away from the entrance.

"I can't believe this." Coorin threw his hands to the air. "We are stuck here now… We can't go back."

"It is just for a little time, just hold on for a while." Janola noticed Cabba's abstention of mind; he tapped his friend on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. "What is the matter, Cabba?"

Cabba turned his head a little to the side, but never took his eyes away from his previous view. "Something is bugging me… The king stated that everyone from the force was here, but…" He paused for a moment, moving his eyes to Janola's direction. "I didn't see him."

"Didn't see who?" Janola asked.

"Henkanegi. Someone annoyingly flashy as him, there is no way I would have not seen him." After giving his answer, Cabba resumed his far inspection of the gateway.

"Henka-who?" Coorin jumped in. "Who's that?"

"Sorry, I forgot you guys were gone for so long." Cabba started to explain. "Henkanegi, is a new member of the elite. He is a difficult to forget kind of person."

"Troublemaker?" The bigger soldier asked.

"Something like that." Cabba responded. "Always trying to show himself… One of the first things he said to me, is that he would be the new Ace of the Elite."

Coorin scoffed at Cabba's description of Negi. "Sheesh, what a clown." He crossed his arms and smirked. "Even the two of us couldn't beat you into that Ace position."

Janola tensed up and coughed up in reaction. "I never fought for the title." He straightened up the collar of his coat, slightly blushing.

"Hahaha, I know that you wanted to be Ace too, don't need to play dumb." Coorin slapped the back of his partner.

"Anyway, I think this is an appropriate time to bring that issue to him." Janola changed the topic very fast, and pointed it to Cabba.

"What issue?" Curiosity grabbed Cabba's attention, making him leave his observant watch of the gateway.

"Caulifla." Coorin said in a serious voice. "That is the name right?" He looked to Janola, who just nodded in confirmation.

Hearing the name of his girlfriend, made Cabba jolt back in apprehension. He knows that Caulifla always had issues with the Defense Force, but if the elite is now getting an interest in her, things could get complicated. "What… What issue?" Cabba said stumbling in his words. "I hope everything is alright… We don't need another problem right now."

"She is, now I quote half of the soldiers I asked: 'The worse criminal of Sadala'." Coorin studied Cabba's reaction very closely. "The prince went missing, someone attacked the palace. Just put the things together and you get my idea."

"She is innocent; I give you my word on this." Cabba jumped forward grabbing Coorin's left shoulder. "Caulifla has her problems with the force, but she would never do something like this."

"Being her boyfriend, your word is not very trusting is it now?" Coorin said back. "And-"

"Coorin, Enough." Janola interrupted his partner. "Sorry Cabba, is just normal procedure. We have to search everywhere and she is just one person we will look into it…" He cut his words and smiled to Cabba. "That is what I have to say, but in truth Coorin is just curious about your girlfriend, no need to get on your guard."

"Whaaa- Don't put that all on me, you jerk." Coorin slapped the back of his partner once again. "You too want to meet the infamous Caulifla."

All the tension on Cabba's body disappeared, making him waver to the sides. "By the gods, don't do that guys. I almost had I heart attack."

"Ah, don't get so cocky just yet. We still need to interrogate her." Coorin slided his way to Cabba's side, hitting his elbow in the young Saiyan's arm. "And if she prove to be dangerous we might arrest her."

With a raised eyebrow, Cabba stared at his friend and then looked at the bigger one, who in response just shrugged off his shoulders.

* * *

Caulifla was training by herself close to her house, when she noticed Cabba approaching from the sky. She started to run towards him, but quickly noticed two other people flying right behind him, stopping in her tracks. She crossed her arms and waited for them to land.

"Er… Caulifla good day." Cabba said blushing, for some reason he felt very conscious of the gazes his friends were giving them. "Those two are my friends Janola and Coorin, from way back when we were just recruits."

Caulifla tilted her head to the left, to get a better view of said friends.

"This is her?" Coorin asked.

"The only and one." Cabba answered proudly.

Coorin's shoulders fell down and his expression turned into a mix of frustration and annoyance. "I have to say, I am disappointed." He gave Caulifla yet another judging stare. "I was expecting a giant woman or something of the sort, no this skinny ass girl."

A vein popped on Caulifla's forehead, she dashed forward grabbing Coorin's shirt. "What the hell did you just said?"

"Skinny ass girl." Coorin repeated in provocation.

In a bloodlust rage, Caulifla delivered a punch square on the short saiyan's face. Coorin slid a couple feet back, holding his head down. The furious saiyan girl prepared to jump again at him, but Cabba appeared behind her, holding her with both of his arms.

"Yo Cabba, do you mind if I give a couple of knocks on your girlfriend's head?" Lifting his head again, the short saiyan's eyes are filled with anger and excitement.

"Huh?! Just try your luck, you shit head." Caulifla yelled while fighting to escape Cabba's grasp.

"Come on, you two just met…" Cabba struggled a lot to keep his girlfriend on place. "No… Need… to fight."

Coorin dashed with extreme speed, holding his left arm read to strike Caulifla. Suddenly he felt his entire body come to a forced stop, his feet got out of the ground and two strong arms wrapped themselves around him. "Janola, what are you doing?" Coorin immediately started to kick the air, trying to escape.

"You promised to behave… this is not good behavior." Janola effortlessly held his partner in place, keeping him from attacking Caulifla.

"She started it!" Coorin yelled very loud.

"You started it, retard." Caulifla yelled even louder.

"I beg your pardon Cabba, this one is my responsibility." Janola gestured with his head a symbolic bow. "We will search in other places for the time being." The big saiyan turned his gaze to Caulifla making the same gestured as before. "Sorry for anything, lady Caulifla."

"Sorry my ass, I can take on you too, light pole." Getting even more mad wtih Janola's apologies, Caulifla wiggled even harder on Cabba's arms.

"Arhhh, release me right now." Coorin punched Janola's arms. "Are you taking her side?"

With no reaction at all to the punches, the bigger Saiyan put his partner on the ground, but still held him very close, with that he started to push Coorin away with him. "I am not taking anyone's side."

"Yeah, that's right. Hide behind your big boyfriend and run away." Caulifla laughed angrily accompanying her taunts.

"Aaargh, I want to kill this bitch. LET ME GO." Trembling in rage, Coorin drove his teeth on Janola's right arm.

"Please… Stop biting me." Worried only about the damage that is being done to his coat, Janola kept pushing his partner with him. He quickly made a far enough distance between them and Caulifla, that her angry shouts no longer reached them.

With the other soldiers making their leave, Caulifla slowly started to calm her nerves… or so Cabba thought.

"Why the hell did you bring those jerks here?" She yanked away right after Cabba released her arms.

"Well, they asked to meet you… and they are my friends, so I thought, Why not?" His explanation sounded much better on his mind.

"I don't like them, specially that girly looking soldier." She pouted crossing both arms. "Maaaan, I really don't like soldiers from the defense force."

Even when mad, Caulifla made Cabba smile with her reactions, the way she started to stomp on the ground on frustration was just too cute for him. With some effort, Cabba held his laugh to not aggravate even more her already bad mood. "They are from the Elite, just like me." He said in a calm manner.

"Elite you say?" She wondered by herself for a minute. "Now I want to smash those two even more."

'But Janola didn't even do anything.' Cabba thought to himself, feeling sorry for his friend also getting some blame. "Like most Elites, they don't spend much time on Sadala, so try to be nice to them, okay?"

"Yeah, right. Keep dreaming." She snorted turning her head away. "What are they doing here then?"

Cabba took a deep breath, recollecting in his head everything he learned this morning. "The king called everyone back to Sadala… Something bad happened yesterday."

"Like what?" She asked with a very clear interest.

"The royal palace was attacked last night." Cabba shook his head, disheartened.

"Hah! Someone gave the royal old fart a spook?" She smirked mischievously. "Too bad for him."

"They took Asparus." A cold and harsh voice escaped Cabba's lips; he closed his eyes, an unsettling felling took place on his chest now that the information has finally settled on his head.

"Someone took him? Why?" She eyed confusedly to him. "That I can't let pass."

Her words made Cabba let out a warm smile, even with all the fighting between the two, Caulitla still shows some sort of affection towards Asparus. Behind all the trash talk and harsh personality, Caulifla still is a very caring and loving person, and every time he notices that, just makes Cabba's love for her increase more each time."

"Have you told Kale yet?" Caulifla asked.

"No. I just got out of the meeting with the king." Cabba rubbed the back of his head, knowing what will come next.

"Shit… That is going to suck." Caulifla closed her eyes and imagined her friend's saddened face when she hears this news.

"Will you come with me… to tell her?" Cabba grabbed her left hand, holding it very close to his face.

"That is obvious. She is my friend… and I owe at least this much to Wimp." She pulled Cabba by the hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go then." Caulifla turned to leave, but to her surprised she got pulled back by Cabba.

"I love you." The soldier said out of the blue.

Caulifla smiled, but responded to his words with a soft slap on his forehead. "This is not the time for flirting." She released his hand and slowly started to fly away. 'I love you too, dummy.'

* * *

"Heeey Kale!" With her friend's house at view, Caulifla yelled loud enough to make Cabba cover her ears.

Kale who was sitting in front of her house, working on something inside of a dirty bag, glanced upwards, startled by Caulifla's voice. She waved happily and stopped her chore before the other two landed on the ground.

"Good day, Kale." Cabba greeted her.

She greeted him right back and nodded to Caulifla too. She grabbed a piece of cloth from a chair behind her and started to wipe the ground's dust of her hand.

Caulifla bent to the side, taking a look at the bag behind the other girl. "What are you doing?" Her curiosity like always, quickly get the better of her.

"I am helping dad with his work." With a modest answer, Kale grabbed the bag and put it beside the front door.

"Your old man is here?" Caulifla asked, somewhat excited. "It has been some time since I saw him."

"No, he just left to finish a job." Kale smiled. "But he will probably be returning soon."

"Maybe I will wait around to see him." Caulifla walked pass Kale, going towards the door. "I will grab some water, my throat is killing me." Like that, she excused herself inside the house.

"Hm… May I ask what are you two doing here?" Kale politely asked Cabba.

For some time Cabba himself, had forgotten the reason of his visit, but her question reminded him very fast. He gulped his hesitation in and walked closer to Kale. "I think is best if you sit down, Kale."

Confused at his request, the saiyan girl reluctantly complied. She sat on the chair that was closer to her, still outside the house. Her eyes got big and frightened, her hands started to shake and her heartbeat pace increased very quickly. Cabba never talked to her in such cautiously manner before, and the expression on his face was terrifying her.

Cabba rubbed his head, changing the focus of his eyes from Kale to the ground and then going back to her. "There is no easy way of saying this, but, I think that it is something that I need to tell you."

With her cup of water in hand, Caulifla appeared at the door again. "The palace was attacked and the prince was taken." Measuring no words, she dumped the information on Kale.

"What!?" Kale jumped out of the chair, her eyes bouncing between Cabba and Caulifla.

"Caulifla, why did you said it like that?" Cabba raised his voice at his girlfriend.

"It is better to just say it up front than keeping her in suspense." Not minding the frown on Cabba's forehead, she took a sip from her cup.

Kale held her hands together, staring at her feet. The subtle glimmering in her eyes quickly transformed into a river of tears. "Why would anyone attack him?" She asked desperately. "He did nothing wrong, he is a good person." Her voice cracked and the flow of tears got worse, blurring her view.

"He is strong, you said yourself." Cabba said with a comforting tone. "He will hold on and we will find him." The young soldier pulled her closer for a friendly embrace. "I promise you. I will find him."

Caulifla's eyes twitched at the scene, but she kept quiet just watching Cabba hug Kale, but her fingers kept impatiently tapping the doorframe.

"I have to go now." Cabba gently pushed her away. "I have to look for Asparus too." He glanced at Caulifla and shivered at her jealous gaze. "Ca-Caulifla… I think you should be with Kale for some time." He said waving his hands, explaining to her that it was just a friendly hug.

"You will be going where exactly?" Caulifla rolled her eyes to the side, feeling a bit silly for her reaction.

"I need to-" Cabba was cut short when someone else pushed him aside.

"KALE! What happened, my girl?" Kale's father rushed to her side, wiping off the tears in her face with his right hand.

"Dad... Asparus… He was..." She embraced her father, mustering her voice to speak only fragments of a sentence.

"It is okay now, I am here…" He patted her back, paying almost no attention to the other two saiyans.

"I will be going now." Cabba whispered to Caulifla.

"Come back safe to me, you hear?" She gave a light punch in his right arm. "Don't you dare to go missing too."

Cabba chuckled at the way she demonstrated her concern for him. "I will never go missing on you." Giving her a soft pat on her head, Cabba took off into the sky. Leaving Kale crying in her father's arms and Caulifla only staring at her.

* * *

"What do you think?" Coorin asked juggling a piece of shattered floor on his hands.

"The blast came from the building direction… The attackers were probably very close to him." Janola carefully walked around the hole in the balcony.

"Yeah, I thought the same… These invaders walked right over the security." Coorin glanced towards the guards down in the pathway to the palace. "Traitors in the army?"

"We can't assume anything yet, but it is a possibility." Fixing his white coat, the soldier noticed someone walking over to them.

Greeno opened the door and nodded to the two soldiers. "This is the place." He pointed to the ruined balcony, taking three steps to the side; he made way for Cabba to enter.

Cabba stopped in surprise after seeing his friends, but he too nodded his head to them. After leading the young soldier to his destination, Greeno excused himself and closed the door behind him.

"Another elite coming to see the crime scene?" Coorin smirked.

"It is the best place to start an investigation." Cabba replied.

"True enough." Coorin said back.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" With a quick glance around Cabba tried to find any clues.

"Not much." Said Janola. "We just got here too." He crouched closer to the edge. "We assume that the target at least recognized the attackers."

"Why would you assume that?" Cabba asked.

"The blast came from where you are standing, more or less." Coorin answered.

"So the invaders attacked while standing on the floor… They passed through security?" Holding a hand on his chin, Cabba pondered silently, until his eyes caught another detail. "Janola, look behind you, to the right."

The bigger soldier complied, turning his body into the direction appointed by Cabba. He reached his hands to the ground, passing his fingers on a stained spot. "Blood?" He commented.

Coorin jumped down into the garden, landing to the side of the debris. "There is a lot more down here." He lifted his hands up, showing the blood on his fingertips.

Janola gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. "That make things worse."

Cabba jumped down to Coorin's side, his body froze in place and his eyes stared at the red mess on the floor. "Dammit, that is way too much blood." He clenched his fists in anger.

"It is not a very good kidnapping if they killed the prince on the spot." Coorin's words awarded him a death glare form Cabba. "Don't take this on the wrong way, but, is the prince even alive at this point?"

"He is!" Cabba yelled. "He can't be… dead. I have faith on him."

"Sorry, it was a rude thing to say." Coorin lowered his head in apology.

"No way!" Both Cabba and Coorin look behind them, startled by Janola's shout. "Look at this." He pointed to a few footsteps going away from the impact zone.

The marks continued in a straight line with bloodstains following beside it, after a certain point, both the footprints and the heavy line mark disappeared, with not even a single blood drop going pass it.

"It stopped here, but how?" Coorin kneeled down putting his face close to the ground. "Even if they flew away, it would leave some blood drops somewhere."

"That is my thought." Janola said. "To just disappear. Is something like this possible?"

'Instant transmission?' Cabba remembered about Goku's ability to teleport anywhere, his master Vegeta somewhat complained about this annoying to deal with technique. 'But can this be real; someone that possess the same skill as mister Goku, captured Asparus?' His mental struggled stopped when Janola whistled to get Cabba's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" The saiyan with white coat asked.

"N-Nothing important." Cabba dismissed his idea, before getting things more complicated that they should be.

"Anyway, looking at the scene, from up there to down here. We can conclude that it was only one invader." Janola walked back and forward between the landing zone and the spot where the trace ends. "And the prince is at least in critical condition."

"So much for quickly resolving this." Coorin snorted, kicking a pebble away.

"What do you mean?" Cabba raised an eyebrow at Coorin's statement.

"If he can disappear or use a small vehicle to flee, then he can be anywhere in Sadala." The smaller saiyan crossed his arms. "Or the more real assumption is that they are not even on the planet anymore."

"This is getting complicated and dangerous." Janola complained, resting his back on the wall.

"Dammit… Dammit, who the hell did this?" Cabba punched a stone pillar close to him, taking out a chunk of it. "Asparus… where are you?"

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** _Coorin and Janola are pun names for Corn and Jalapeno peppers. I really liked writing those two, I hope you guys like them aswell._

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 9 . Jul 5 – I am sure that Cabba loves Caulifla's teases, he just will not admit it. The plot goes somewhere very interesting, that I assure you.

mrCRACKZvid chapter 9 . Jul 6 - Being from Latin America myself, I really appreciate your comment. It means a lot to me, thank you.


	11. Chapter 10 - A Special Gift to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** On a very side "not important" note, I am here to tell you guys that I am starting to learn Japanese, got a international dictionary and all. So if anyone has any tips on how to learn Japanese, ,I will appreciate. ;)

* * *

Cabba sat outside his house, resting his back against the wall. His breath is sluggish and hasty, sweat drips from his chin, he feels truly exhausted, both physically and mentally. For the past week and a half, he searched for his friend, looked at every corner of the planet and shook every criminal or shady person on Sadala, yet he found nothing about Asparus.

The blockage of the planet soon was called off, the king couldn't hold the entire defense force back on Sadala, since he first gave that order, the number of criminals on the galaxy raised incredibly up. After the fifth day, he slowly started to send the soldiers away to deal with the newly arisen problem.

From the returned elite soldiers, only a few stayed back on the planet, Janola and Coorin stayed by Cabba's request, much to aggravate Coorin's complaints. Both spend most of their time spectating every distress call that come to Sadala, in search of any lead of their missing prince.

Of all his years as a soldier, this is the first time that Cabba felt completely useless. No matter how hard he tries, he can't put together the pieces of the puzzle of Sadala's prince kidnap. No ransom or requests, not even a single sign of demands. Why would anyone go through the trouble of capturing Asparus, if they don't want anything from it?

'Master… What would you do in my place?' Cabba silently pondered by himself.

The front door of the house opened with it the voices from inside became louder, only to be muzzled again after Caulifla closed the door behind her. "Cabba…" She sat beside him, resting her left cheek on her crossed arms on top of ther knees. "Didn't find anything again?"

"Not even a trace." Cabba kept looking at his hands, clenching his fists in anger. "What do I do now?" He turned his head to Caulifla, his eyes trembling, his voice cracking.

"I don't know… No one knows." Caulifla stared at Cabba, she bit her lips, not understanding if she feels anger or sadness at the pity sight that is Cabba now. "But, no matter what you do, I am here for you."

He bent over to the side, resting his head on her shoulder. "I have only meet him for a less than a month, and yet, I feel like he is my closest friend…" Cabba took his left hand up, grabbing Caulifla's right one. "Seems weird, right?"

"I don't think so." She smirked and tightened the hold of their hands. "It took me a really short time too, to realize that I love you. When comes down to feelings, no one can explain how it works, it just work."

The young soldier caught himself lost at words; he almost couldn't believe that it was Caulifla who just said that. "I am glad to have you with me, Caulifla."

"That is a given." She laughed cheerfully, in the way that only she can. "So, are you gonna to just sit here and give up?"

"I will never give up!" Cabba jolted away from her. "He needs help and I have to help him."

"Then stop moping outside of your house and start looking again." She punched the side of his left arm. "Show me that spirit that made me fall in love with you."

"I…" He stared at her fiery eyes, and felt ashamed of himself. 'What I am doing here?' Cabba slapped his face, leaving a red mark on it. "Thank you, Caulifla." Cabba stood up and extended his hands to his girlfriend. "I will continue to look for him, but not now. Doing it in the darkness will not help."

"Then, when tomorrow comes, I will help you." She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Now let's get inside, before Lettu jumps out of the window looking for you.

"Haha, sure." In the midst of his laugh, Cabba caught in the corner of his eyes, a very familiar hair creeping out from the living room window. "I can't believe he is actually trying to jump out of the window."

"I kinda told him to do it." Caulifla smiled innocently.

"You are a very bad influence on him." Cabba ran towards the windows, hitting softly on Lettu's head. "And you get down of that window." He scold his brother, but he also had a hard time trying to hide an amused smile from his mouth.

* * *

"Still nothing?" Negi asked, his face is contorted in pain as he holds his broken left arm.

"I am afraid not." From the shadows came forward a small red alien, holding in his hands a set of red orbs. "His mind is so hard to break in, and every time he snaps and tries to break free."

Negi gave a long sigh; he chugged down a bottle of the strange blue fluid. His body twitched in pain, but quickly healed fully back, without a single wound to show. "Haha… HAHAHAHAHA, HE IS PERFECT!" The saiyan imposter tossed the empty bottle away, smashing it on the wall. "It will be worth, Seigyro."

The red alien looked distraught; he then turned his head back to the path he just came from. He could hear a very low voice coming from down the hallway, Asparus cursing shouts sounded more like whispers with this must distance between them. "Are you sure?" Seigyro asked. "The way this boy defies my power is just like-"

"Just like Ghill!" Negi interrupted his friend. "Exactly, he is just like Ghill." He walked forward putting one hand on the hallway entrance. "He maybe can be even more than that monster."

Seigyro jumped back, a cold sweat ran on his forehead, his lips trembled before the words could escape them. "Y-You don't mean to…"

"Do you think that Asparus can?" Negi's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"He can be as stubborn as Ghill, but, that doesn't mean that they are equal." Seigyro fell to his knees just from imagining what would happen if word of this reached someone else.

"You don't know these saiyans like I do." Negi approached the smaller alien, placing one hand on his left shoulder. "The more they suffer, the more they get beaten, the more you try to kill them… The stronger they get."

"This is madness Negi, you will kill both of us." Seigyro grabbed Negi's hand, almost pleading with his eyes.

"Look of how much he has improved, I can't even take on the guy anymore and he was weak as a leaf, before I worked on him every day." Negi yelled, startling his friend. "I know that he can kill Ghill, I have this feeling ever since I saw his silver ki." He grabbed both arms crossing them in front of his chest. "I prefer to gamble on this, than live forever in fear of that guy."

Seigyro stood up, after seeing this outburst of emotion from his friend; he understood how serious Negi is about this. "Even if he could kill Ghill, how would you make them fight?" He asked with a calmer voice. "I can't control this saiyan, his mind still hold strong."

Negi's lips curled in a malicious smile, the shades bellow his eyes grew together with his evil intent. "Asparus has been such a delightful guest, that he deserves a present." He grabbed one of the red orb from Seigyro's hands. "And this present will surely break the little prince's mind… Into little pieces."

"What will you do with that?" The red one asked.

"Right now? Nothing." He put away the orb on his pants back pocket. "Send me to Sadala, is time for me to pay a visit to a lovely lady."

* * *

"Boring…" Coorin kept turning in his mobile chair, his eyes rolled back in desperation of his current situation. "How many are there?" He asked.

"Quite a few still. And if you keep quiet, I will be able to finish it faster." Janola stared at his partner, he is already used to the childish behavior of Coorin, but after a couple of hours of incessant nagging, the soldier is starting to get annoyed.

After ordering the other members of the security staff to leave, only the two elite soldiers remained on the communication center room. A spacious room, now filled with empty chairs and messy desks. Coorin started to listen to all the calls together with Janola, but he gave up after a few minutes of only hearing the usual distress calls.

"Heeeey, Janola… Amuse me, I am bored." Coorin poked his partner back with his foot.

"Coorin, will you fucking shut up?" Janola snapped in anger, veins popping on his forehead. "Oh, wait!"

"What?! Anything good?" Coorin jumped out of his chair.

"This is impossible…" Janola's eyes widened in disbelief. "Listen to this!" He placed a spare headphone on Coorin's head.

' _I…. Repeat…. Pink Monsters… Destroyed… Don't know…. On Earth_.' The call itself was nothing more than static noises and a few recognizable words.

"Wait, Earth?" Coorin surprised glanced to Jalona. "Wasn't that place dead?"

Janola nodded his head, but also closed one eye in observation. "I have read that it was restored somehow by the seventh universe's God of Destruction." He tapped the disks on the table. "But they never reached out for help before, at least not that I know. So why now?"

"Pink monsters huh…" Coorin held his chin with his left hand. "Like the one's in Cabba's report, maybe?"

"It is a good assumption." Janola hummed in agreement.

"It is worth checking it out, even if it is a small chance." The smaller saiyan grabbed his partner by the neck, pulling him out of the chair. "Let's go check this information and leave this place already."

Janola wrapped his right arm around Coorin's chest, lifting him up like a luggage bag. "Yeah, good idea."

"Put me down, your giant." Coorin hissed in fury, flailing his arms around like a crazy cat.

Janola ignored his partner shouts and held him even tighter. "You started, now endure it."

Both left the room with Janola still holding the other one in his arm, everyone that saw the ridiculous scene, laughed or tried to held the laugh in, making Coorin blush in a red mixture of embarrassment and uncontrollable rage.

* * *

The morning came with chilling winds, the sun is still barely visible with only its tip raising above the mountains. Waking early as the birds, Kale is already outside, wearing a dark pink battered coat on top of her usual clothes. Day by day, she started to help her father even more with his work, in an attempt of distract herself from her sadness.

"Are the seeds ready?" Kale's father asked.

Kale nodded in response, lifting with her hand a little dirty bag.

Feeling the chilly air of the morning, he rubbed his arms while walking slowly towards his daughter. "You have already helped me plenty Kale." He grabbed the small bag and smiled in a comforting way. "You should be out there with your friends, looking for him."

"B-But…" Kale bit her lower lip. She wanted to be looking for Asparus, but where should she look. He is a prince; the entire defense force is looking for him. What could she do that they cannot?

"At least go take some rest, I will go and plant these." He grabbed another three small bags from a box close to the entrance. "It will do no good for you to hold feelings inside, especially when is something that is making you sad."

"I am fine now, dad." Hesitant in her response, Kale is not too sure of what being fine means right now.

"Still, talk to someone." He turned to her and kissed Kale's forehead. "If you don't want to talk to a friend, we can talk when I come back." Saying that, Kale's father left, leaving her lost in thoughts outside their house.

Hiding behind the wall, someone watched the whole scene without making its presence known. Taking careful and silent steps, she walked to an unaware Kale and jumped at her back, wrapping both arms around her neck.

Kale yelped startled by the sudden contact, she looked to the side only to get a glimpse of a black spiky hair resting on her shoulder.

"Did I surprised you?" With a wide and bright smirk, Caulifla asked with a playful voice.

"S-Sis, what are you doing here?" Kale said back.

"Just checking up on you, like always." Caulfila let go of Kale and walked to stand in front of her. "Wanna talk?" Her expression changed to a more serious one. "I heard your talk with your old man. If you want to talk, I am here for you."

Kale stared at her friend, not certain of what to talk about, but deep in her heart, something was screaming at her, yelling and pleading to Kale talk with Caulifla. "Hum…" She tried to come up with something, but hesitated.

"What?" Caulifla crossed her arms, frowning at Kale. "You don't trust me?" Her words hit very her on Kale.

"I-I do! Of course I do." Kale desperately waved her arms.

"Then talk to me, what is it?" Caulifla pressed on, getting even closer to Kale.

The shy saiyan girl, looked uncomfortable at the lack of personal space, but she didn't backed away. "Am I strong?" Kale asked.

Caulifla took two steps back and tilted her head to the right, her face showing a confused expression. "What kind of question is that?" Caulifla laughed softly. "That is what is bugging you? Of course you are strong. You can beat anyone if you put your mind into it." She gave three quick taps on Kale's back.

"N-Not like that…" Kale blushed and shook her head. "I mean… I always wanted to be strong like you." Kale stared down at her own feet. "To take anything head on and not be scared by anything… I want to be like that."

Caulifla only stared at Kale, not saying a word back.

"But now." Kale continued. "I have to be strong, not just for me…. I know that he will come back and when he does, I have to be there to hold his hand and tell him that everything is all right." She looked up to Caulifla, her eyes glittering and her lips shaking. "But the more I think about it, more scared I get... Why is he not back yet?"

Caulifla ran her right hand on her hair; she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "So this is about Asparus, huh?" She placed one hand on Kale's shoulder. "Look, that punk is way to annoying, he will not kick the bucket that easily."

Noticing Caulifla saying his name, made Kale laughed a bit, she wiped the forming tears of her eyes and smiled to Caulifla.

"And when he comes back, just give him some kisses and whatnot. That is sure to lift his spirits." The spiked haired girl started to imitate kisses noises with her mouth, making Kale laugh even more.

"Oh, Caulifla and Kale, Good morning." Cabba landed next to the girls, holding in his hands a couple of papers.

"Good morning." Kale nodded to him.

"CABBA!" Caulifla jumped onto him. "Nice timing."

"W-what?!" Cabba jolted back, but was unable to free himself from her grasp. "Timing for what?"

"I was just about to show Kale about the kisses and the whatnot." Her eyes sparkled with mischievous intention. "Come here."

"Wait-." A quick kiss sealed Cabba's lips; he burned bright red in embarrassment. He pulled back, separating himself from Caulifla. "What are you doing? Kale is right here."

"What is all the fuss about?" Caulifla jumped on him again. "We still have the whatnot to show her."

"Stop with this. I will not show any 'whatnot' to her." Cabba squirmed around on Caulifla's arms, fighting desperately to escape the situation.

Kale stood there, hiding her eyes with her hands, but she couldn't control her laughs. She then felt a couple of tears escape her eyes, but this time it was not tears of sadness, instead they are tears of happiness. She felt so calm and glad that Caulifla and Cabba are here with her. Being with them is so reassuring, that Kale almost forgot her worries, only trusting that with them, she will definitely be able to see Asparus again.

* * *

"I am fine, I told you that." King Sadala sat on the side of his bed.

"And I told you to lay down and rest." Queen Arula pushed him down, forcing him to lay on the bed once again. "Even you will collapse if you don't sleep in a week."

The king sighed heavily; he rubbed his tired eyes forcing himself to stay awake. "It was just a little dizziness, I am not that tired."

"Stay down!" Arula's voice echoed in the room, making her husband flinch. "And that is not up to discussion."

"Arula, please… I have a lot of work to do right now." The king placed his right hand on top of hers, caressing it slowly.

"Don't even think about it, just sleep for you today." She pinched his arm, smirking childishly to her husband.

"What about Asparus?" Changing to a very serious tone, he rubbed his eyes again, trying to rub away the tiredness from him to no avail. "Should I just lay on bed, while he still is missing?"

"Yes, you should." She said with a bit of desperation on her voice. "Think about me, I am already at my limit with Asparus missing, what will I do if you collapse again?" Arula laid down beside him, hugging his body with her arm. "Please, just get some rest. I will handle everything else for you."

The king hugged her back, resting her head on his chest. "I have being thinking, if we should have another child."

The queen stiffened on his arms, she glanced up, looking at him in the eyes. "Where that came from?" She laughed, but blushed slightly.

"Well, I do think about things like that." He said very seriously.

"You do, huh?" Arula giggled happily. "Hm… I think it is an excellent idea. A little brother or sister, to Asparus play with."

"He doesn't have time to play, he needs to learn how to be a king." His voice changing again to his royal persona. "At his age, I was already taking most of my father's responsibilities."

"Shhhh!" The queen pressed one finger on his lips. "Everyone has time to play, even you." She kissed him passionately, making the king relax back to his normal self. "But not now, we can play later when Asparus is back."

Someone knocked fast and loud on the door, caughting the attention of both saiyans. The king sighed again, separating himself from his wife. "You may enter." He said, composing himself to a better look.

"I beg your pardon for this interruption, your majesty." Greeno opened the door, his eyes wide and frantic, following the rhythm of his breath. "It appears that we got information on prince Asparus." The soldier shuffled his fingers impatiently.

The king posed himself to get up, but a firm hand stopped him, holding him down.

"I will check it, you stay here." The queen said in a very imposing way. "What it is Greeno?"

"Follow me, your highness. A soldier says that he has found the prince." Not being able to control his feet, the soldier quickly walked out of the room with Arula closely following him.

"Who is this soldier? How he has able to found Asparus?" The queen asked suspicious, but holding her hopes high.

"He is reliable, a member of the elite." Greeno responded. "He insisted of only talking with the royal family about this, so I don't know any more than this."

Both quickly entered the throne room, a small number of soldiers is gathered here, after getting a word of the news. Cabba stands front of them, right in front of the stairs to the throne. The young soldier grabbed his left arm, hissing quietly in pain.

"It was passed to me that you have found Asparus." Arula spared not even a second before walking towards Cabba. "Where is he? Why haven't you brought him back?"

Cabba jumped back in surprise of the intensity of the queen. "I couldn't get to him… it is complicated." He shuffled something in his back pocket. "Sorry to ask, your highness. But where is the king?"

Arula frowned and stared angrily at Cabba. "He is indisposed; I stand here at his behalf." She walked back up the stairs, sitting on the throne. "So you can relay everything to me. If that is not a problem, of course."

"N-No, not a problem, my queen." Cabba's lips curved slightly in a smirk. "It is perfect just like this."

"So, where is Asparus? Where is my son?"The Queen asked.

"Wait a minute, please." Cabba searched his back pocket, taking a red orb out of it. "Can you hold this?" He tossed the little orb to Greeno, who grabbed it on the air. "Well, Asparus is being held on Freeza's large spaceship stationed on Earth." Cabba said crossing his arms.

"Freeza?" Arula glanced at Greeno. "The criminal of those several reports?"

"Exactly that one, your highness." Greeno nodded, but he quickly glance back to the orb on his hand.

"Such troublesome character this Freeza." She rubbed her eyes. "Your name is Cabba, right?"

"Yes, that is me." Cabba smiled.

"Cabba, how did you track Asparus? I am very curious to know that." The queen leaned in on the throne.

"That is very simple, simple as it gets." The young soldier raised his chest up. He took one hand to his head, rubbing his hair. "The thing is… You see. I was the one who kidnapped the prince." Cabba held his right arm up, a yellow colored stream of energy shoot from his hand traveling in a blinding speed towards the throne.

Arula's eyes widened in surprise, she jumped out of her seat, barely dodging the ki blast. Cabba disappeared from her sight and quickly reappeared behind her. With fast swing of his left arm, the young soldier tackled the queen down to the ground; he followed it with a quick succession of small ki blasts.

Greeno jumped at the fight, he threw a fast punch at Cabba, but his strike flew pass his target. "What the hell are you doing?" He grabbed Cabba by his shirt, pulling him to the ground.

Cabba smashed his fist on Greeno's stomach, making the older soldier groan in pain. "Thank you for holding my orb, but I will take it now." Cabba pulled the small red orb from Greeno's hand and threw another ki blast at him, sending the soldier clashing to a pillar far behind them.

The others soldiers witnessing everything, were paralyzed for a few minutes, not understanding the situation occurring right in front of them. However, after the shock has passed all of them joined the battle, attacking Cabba at the same time. Without much effort the elite ace dodged all attempts to attack him, he then grabbed a soldier by the arm and spun him around, hitting three other soldiers with the man.

"Come on, is that all that you guys can do?" Cabba smirked, cracking his fists. "I am just starting." He dashed towards the remaining standing soldiers, hitting one directly on his face with an elbow, then proceeded to turn his entire body in a sweep kick, hitting another one on the back. Two others jumped at his blind spot, hitting a couple of strikes on his back. Like it was nothing Cabba grabbed the head of one soldier and crashed him into the ground, he lifted the unconscious body and threw at the other one. Panicking, the soldier grabbed his companion, but in that moment of distraction, Cabba released a powerful energy beam, sending both through the wall.

The loud noises made by the battle, got the attention of other soldiers, and various voices started to appear from outside the hall. "Well then, that is enough commotion." Cabba juggled the orb on his hands, walking towards the hole were the queen is stuck.

Arula climbed her way out of the hole, blood stains started to dirty her clothes as wounds were opening on her skin. "W-What are you doing?" With a death glare, she stood up once again, getting in front of Cabba, towering in size compared to him.

"Wow, so scary." The young soldier giggled. "We don't have much time here, so say something nice to the pretty ball, okay?" He lifted the red orb to her.

She just stared at him, clenching her fist, but without the strength to attack him.

"Come on, don't you want to say something to little Asparus?" He dangled to orb in front of her. "He is watching, say something."

The last bit, made her glance at the orb. She forced her eyes to look closer to it, searching for something or someone. "I…" Her lips trembled and her eyes glittered. "I am here for you, son."

A thundering sound echoed inside the hall, as a bright white light stormed from Cabba's hand, it quickly hit the queen, opening a wide and big hole on her chest. "I couldn't have asked for anything better than that." Arula fell to the ground; the silence took control of the place, a lot of blood started escape her body, drenching the steps to the throne in a red color.

"…What… What have you done?" Greeno kneeled on the first steps to the throne, his eyes red in anger and his face slowly being taken by the tears.

Cabba smirked to him, stuffing the orb back on his pocket. He walked slowly and in a very taunting way the steps down to Greeno. "Just one needs to die today, so rejoice at this chance of continuing living." The young soldier arched his right leg back, and then with an incredible speed he delivered a kick on the soldier's head, sending him flying to the wall. "I am so merciful, it scares me."

The young soldier scanned the room with his eyes, looking at every soldier he has beaten; he whistled in contentment and jumped a few feet forward. "I am done here, bring me back." Soon as he has spoken a bright red light engulfed him, twisting the space and the ground bellow him, a moment after Cabba was gone, leaving behind a destroyed throne, various unconscious soldiers and the body of queen Alura lying dead on the highest step of the stairs.

* * *

Asparus sat on the floor, leaning his back on the wall, the chains still hold his arms up, the only times he get to relax his arms is when Negi or the red alien shows up, to mess up with him. The prince is on the verge of losing his mind, every day they show up trying to get in his head and when they can't, they start to beat him up. Asparus softly hit the back of the head on the wall; he smirked to himself after remembering their last attempting of breaking him. "I wonder if I broke his arm, when he tried to chain me up again." The shy smirk turned to a full smile.

The sound of a click announced the presence of someone entering his cell. "What are you smiling for?" Caulifla entered the room, with a provocative expression on her face.

Asparus clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Why do you always come here with her face on?"

The prince complain made her laugh. "I know that you want me, well, her. But it is the face that counts." She walked to him and knelled in front of him. "So, why are you smiling?" She caressed his face with her left fingers.

Asparus shook his head to the sides, taking her hand away from him. "Yeah, I am in a very good mood, today I had the chance to break the arm of a douche, it was awesome." Asparus glared at Caulifla, carrying a confident smirk on his lips.

"Awnnn, you break my heart." She pressed her chest with both hands. "But I am glad that you are in a good mood. I have a gift for you." She reached her pockets, taking in her hand the blue orb. "But first, let stop flirting for a while." Negi turned back to his usual saiyan form and sit on the ground in front of Asparus. "Look at this." He grabbed another orb, this one bright red, shining with a strange light.

"Trying to get on my head again?" Asparus hissed, taking his eyes away from the orb.

"Calm down, this one is a bit different." Negi stood up and loosened a bit the hold of Asparus chains.

The prince jolted at the sensation of having freedom of his arms back again, he jumped up trying to catch Negi's neck, the sudden attack made the saiyan impostor jump back, startled.

"You insane prick, I almost had a heart attack." Negi giggled nervously, recovering his composure from the scare. "Where that good mood went to?"

"Let me get closer and I will show you how happy I am." The metallic sounds of the chains become more intense, with the effort that Asparus is putting to move his arms forward.

"Take this." Negi threw the red orb to Asparus, who in reflex grabbed it without thinking. "And don't break it or you will miss the message that was so troublesome for me to get."

Asparus squeezed the little ball in his hand, almost immediately breaking it. 'Freeza?' Arula's voice came from the orb, it was very low and quiet, but was enough to catch the prince's attention. He held the orb closer to his face, staring at the light coming from it; slowly a vision began to form in front of his eyes, a very lucid and real vision of the throne room of Sadala.

"What is this?" Asparus asked, never taking his eyes away from the orb.

"This, my friend, is my gift for you." Negi smiled. "I went to Sadala just a while ago and recorded in this orb my recent adventure there."

Without pause, the recorded events unfolded in front of Asparus eyes, with his whole body shaking in fear, the only part of him remaining firm are his sight. He hopelessly prayed for any soldier to hit Negi, transformed into Cabba. He desperately moved his own body trying to enter in the way of Negi strikes, but he could only watch as the impostor wreak havoc on the palace.

"Oh, boy. This is the best part." Negi clapped his hands in enjoyment.

' _Come on, don't you want to say something to little Asparus?_ ' Asparus trembled at the malicious intent carried by 'Cabba's' voice in the vision. He stared at the vision of his injured mother, standing proudly in front of the imposter. 'I…' Arula's voice wavered, but the sweetness of her motherly side briefly showed up on her face.

"Don't do it…" Asparus quietly pleaded, his lips quivering in despair.

' _I am here for you, son_.' Her words resonate inside him, making the prince smile, but the vision continued, taking away from him any comfort in his heart.

Negi started to claps his hands, fast and vigorously. "Bravo! That was splendid." He walked forward, stopping a few steps from the prince. "What do you think? That was a very good performance, right?"

There was no response; Asparus kept holding his head low staring at nothing. His whole body trembles and twitches at random. "Mom…" He whispered softly to himself, as the tears slowly started to run down on his face.

"Lost for words?" Negi asked. "I know how that feels, but you gotta give me something, it was not easy to pull that off." He walked forward again, knocking a couple of times on Asparus's head.

The chains stuck on the wall started to bend to the side, making a screeching noise as it began to break. Asparus moved his arms down with so much strength that veins popped on his skin, the metal chains getting more and more forced at its limits, are starting to crack.

Henkanegi walked back, staring at the saiyan prince. He felt his whole body freeze when Asparus looked at him, the color of his eyes completely gone and his mouth gritting with rage strong enough to melt anyone in to nothing.

Golden flashes of light started to flicker around Asparus, sending waves of energy at all sides. "GGRRRAAAAAAHHH!" Roaring with a thundering voice, Asparus broke the chains, taking the entire wall down with it. An explosive golden aura expanded from his body, swallowing everything. Nothing more could be seen, no more Asparus, no more Henkanegi, or the metallic walls of the cell. Now only the golden light remains.

* * *

Caulifla, Cabba and Kale walked together on the streets of the capital. After exhausting their ideas of what to do, they decided that the best thing was to check the place with most people to get any leads.

"Where are those aggravating friends of yours when we need them?" Caulifla said, clicking her tongue.

"Coorin and Janola?" Cabba looked at her, who nodded back to him. "I remember them saying something about staying in the main building of the force."

"You said once that they are good in tracking people down. Why don't we pay them a visit?" Holding both arms behind her head, Caulifla stopped and turned to Cabba.

"You want to go the Defense Force building? You of all people?" Cabba laughed nervously, he has a bad feeling of what she can end up doing in there.

"M-Maybe is not a good idea, Sis." Kale interject in, having the same bad feeling as Cabba. Kale before leaving her house switched back to her usual clothes, without the long pink coat.

"What is up with you two?" Their reaction, made Caulifla raise an eyebrow. "They just need to don't get on my nerves and nobody gets hurt."

"Hahah, yeah… We are definitely not going there." Cabba shook his head imagining the damage Caulifla would do on the place.

"You…" The three young saiyans got startled when a voice came from behind them. "I found you." Beano appeared from behind a wall.

"Mister Beano, are you okay?" Cabba noticed the red eyes of his senior, and his disarranged breath.

"Cabba…" The older soldier said in a harsh voice, not showing his usual carefree attitude. "I need you to come with me."

"What for?" Caulifla walked forward, passing Cabba and getting right at on Beano's face.

"Cabba, you stand accused of have killed my sister… our Queen, Arula." The soldier tackled Caulifla to the side, posing himself in front of Cabba. "I need you to come with me, NOW!"

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** _Seriously guys, any tips on how to learn japanese would be great. :)_

 _ **Reviews**_ :

TheCarlosInferno chapter 10 . Jul 13 – Yeah, I know that. I am really excited to see the movie. Brolly was always one of my favorite characters and the best bad-guy to me.

Oserix chapter 10 . Jul 14 – Like ice. (Sorry, I had to make this awful joke). It is all videogamedunkey's fault. #knack 3 confirmed.

VcArchangel chapter 10 . Jul 14 – When I said that characters would get less screen time, is because they are spread in many different places, so it will not be as focused on just the group like before. Kale and Caulifla will always be an important part of the story. About Goku and Co. They may or not appear, since I already have the whole story done, I already know if they appear, but I can't spoil that. ;)

mrCRACKZvid chapter 10 . Jul 14 – Hm... Maybe, how do you think that they will deal with the story moving forward?


	12. Chapter 11 - Peace or War?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _I will start this by apologizing for the delay to release this chapter, Mega man X Collection came out and this game consumed my life, sorry. I just love X too much._

 _On a more serious note, you will see a few familiar names on this chapter, and I will ask that you don't judge it too much, wait until you read everything (the PS on the end too), then you can yell at me. ;)_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cabba hesitantly walked close to Caulifla. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder, looking behind him. "Maybe is best if I just leave."

Caulifla slapped the back of his head, a vein popping on her forehead. "This is the only place right now, so just pipe down, geez."

Kale patted Cabba on the left shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, they will like you."

Cabba forced a smile on his lips, his shake legs are almost giving out on him. He stared one more time at the big house just ahead of them. "B-But, this is not how I imagined our first meeting would be like." Getting even more nervous, the young saiyan started to scratch the back of his head. "Man, how did I end up in this situation?"

In his mind, he started to remind himself again the chaotic events of a few hours earlier.

* * *

 _"I need you to come with me, NOW!" Beano raised his voice, in a way that Cabba has never witnessed before. The veteran soldier, who is always calm and a bit laid back, is now completely different._

 _"Mister Beano, what are you talking about?" Cabba took a step back. "Accused of killing the Queen… I don't get it."_

 _Beano gritted his teeth in anger. "We don't have time for this." He grabbed Cabba by the left arm and started to walk out, pulling his comrade with him._

 _"Hey old man, what do you think you are doing?" Caulifla jumped back to her feet, charging at Beano._

 _The soldier stopped walking and turned to her abruptly. "You two, dammit. I almost forgot." He spun around looking at the corner of the street. "Follow me, NOW!"_

 _The two saiyan girls traded glances, not understanding a thing, but when Beano started to drag Cabba away with him, they followed right after them._

 _Sneaking around the corner of the streets, the group made their way to the edge of the capital city; Beano gave a long breath of relief, noticing that no one had followed them._

 _"What is this about, old man?" Caulifla stomped her right foot in front of the veteran soldier._

 _"Like I said before, Cabba stand accused of murdering our Queen." Beano changed his sight to Cabba, a grim expression on his face. "The ace of the elite soldiers has murdered Sadala's queen, Arula."_

 _"I didn't!" Cabba shouted. "I would never, the queen… I wouldn't…"_

 _Beano placed a hand on his head, sliding it down to his face. "I know that." He said firmly. "The Cabba I know would never murder anyone like that."_

 _"Then?!" Cabba jumped forward, desperately grabbing Beano's left arm._

 _"That doesn't change the fact that someone with your face killed our Queen." The senior soldier placed his right hand on his junior's head. "I trust you, my brother too… However, King Sadala on the other hand, is not in condition to see reason… Cabba, now you are the number one on the entire defense force wanted list."_

 _"That can't be serious… I am a criminal now?" Cabba fell to his knees, punching the ground. "This can't be real."_

 _"Right now, you just have to hide until we can make any sense of this." Said Beano, his eyes now focusing on the streets they came from._

 _"How can I hide?" Cabba yelled angrily. "I have to catch the real culprit; I have to do my duty as a soldier."_

 _"Cabba look at me." Beano kneeled beside Cabba. "If they catch you, I won't be able to help you again. Even someone strong as you are, can't take on the entire defense force."_

 _Cabba said nothing; he only lowered his head, hiding his eyes away from everyone else._

 _"I know a place where we can hide." Caulifla stepped closer to the two soldiers. "No soldier will find us there, well, at least for a while."_

 _"Good." Beano straightened himself up. "I will leave it in your hands then." He walked away, but stopped before turning around the corner. "Take care of our ace, okay?"_

 _The spiky haired girl grinned to the older soldier, putting both hands on her hips. "Of course I will."_

 _Beano beaconed a bright smiled back to her, returning for a bit to his usual carefree demeanor, waving up his right arm to them, the older soldier disappeared quickly towards the city._

 _"Let's go you two." Caulifla said with a commanding voice. "No time to lose crying on the ground, soldier." She patted Cabba on the shoulder, making him raise his head. "Come." She smiled cheerfully to Cabba, grabbing his right hand and pulling him with her._

* * *

"Mom! Old man! I am back." Caulifla yelled jolting the front door open.

"Is this really okay?" Cabba said unconsciously.

Kale patted him on the back, pushing him forward inside the house. "J-Just be you, it is fine." She blushed a little and took her hands away from him, her own sudden casual touch on the young soldier's back, surprised Kale.

"Okay, okay… I can do this…" Cabba confidently stepped in, cruising onwards towards the living room.

"And just who the hell let you come back?" A loud and fierce feminine voice stormed from the other room, making Cabba jump back on surprise.

"Mom, what the heck?" Caulifla shouted at the same loud volume. "I thought you would be happy, with me being back."

Cabba continued his pace, now more hesitantly. He shyly walked to the side letting Kale pass by him. With shaking legs, the young soldier took a few more steps, turning fast the corner to enter the living room, just in time to catch the view of a heavy smack being delivery on Caulifla's head.

"Oouuch!" Caulifla yelped in pain, arching forward almost falling to ground. "What was that for?" She complained, slowly rubbing the top of her head with her left hand.

"You don't get to disappear without notice and come back here like nothing has happened." An older saiyan woman waved her fist wildly in front of Caulifla. "Maybe I should discipline you better, with some more hits in."

The woman, dressed with a casual red shirt and long loose orange skirt, looks a lot like Caulifla, from her black spiky hair to her narrow and yet big black eyes. Her face is a lot more mature, and yet it doesn't show much sights of aging. Cabba cannot believe that this woman is the mother of Caulifla and Renso.

"Now, now. No need to do that." An older man approached the woman, pulling her away from Caulifla. "She is finally back to us, let just cherish that."

Caulifla's father is a tall and muscular man with a very kind face. He has a black hair that extends quite a bit in a ponytail. He wears a white tunic in pair with a dark black hakama, like the one that Renso wears.

"She is that way because you pamper her too much." Caulifla's mother yelled in frustration.

"The problem is you, you are a crazy…" Caulifla's froze for a second after receiving a mortal glare from her mother. "A crazy mother…"

"Now, now. Stop that you two." Caulifla's father interject again. "You are making our guests uncomfortable."

The two woman turned their head to face Cabba and Kale; Caulifla got a strange expression on her face after remembering that Cabba was there the whole time. Her mother on the other hand stared at the two intensely.

"Little Kale, how have you been?" The woman greeted Kale with a cheerful smile on her lips.

"I-I am fine. Thank you for asking, Miss Reylas." The shy girl bowed her head to both of Caulifla's parents, greeting them with respect.

"And who are you, young man?" Reylas asked Cabba, still holding the smile on her lips.

"I-I-I am one of captain's Renso students." Cabba bowed his head, freaking out of his mind. "Is very so much nice to meet both of you."

Kale giggled silently at the scene, Caulifla on the other hand stormed out a thundering laugh, making everybody stare at her in astonishment.

"He is my lover." Caulifla said nonchalantly, wiping some tears of her eyes.

"Ca-ca-Caulifla! What are you saying?" The soldier turned pale, his eyes racing between Caulifla and her parents.

"What? We are." She said frowning.

"But, why did you say lovers?" Cabba is now almost fainting. "That sounded so weird."

Caulifla rubbed the back of her head, a thinking expression on her face. "Okay, how this sounds." She turned to her parents with a boasting smirk. "Cabba is my man."

"Gah!" Cabba took a fatal hit, he fell to the ground, forgetting any chance of making a good impression on the Saiyan couple.

"You… kid." Reylas called Cabba, now with a very serious expression on her face.

"Yes, ma'am!" Cabba jumped back on his feet in instants, with a full salutation motion.

"Is this true?" Caulifla's mother stared with a searing glare to the young soldier.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Cabba felt his whole body get completely stiff, almost turning into stone.

"Poor thing." Reylas took both hands to her chest, looking sympathetically to Cabba. "Are you sure that you want this as your girlfriend?" She pointed at her daughter.

"Hey old hag, is that how you talk about me?" Caulifla stomped her right foot on the floor.

Reylas smacked the top of her head again, now with even more strength. "Who are you calling old hag?"

"Sheesh, can't you two stop fighting?" Caulifla's father took his right hand to his face. "Well, nice to meet you, Cabba. My name is Shallos, Caulifla's and Renso's father." Shallos smiled sincerely to Cabba.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Cabba beamed with happiness. He walked forward, greeting Caulifla's father properly.

"Now, now. No need to be so formal." Shallos put his right hand on the soldier's left shoulder. "Caulifla is a bit wild, but she is very sweet girl, don't you agree?"

Cabba looked to the side, glancing at Caulifla's face, his lips curved in a smile. "I think so too, sir."

"Haha, a young man with good eyes." Shallos put the other hand on Cabba's right shoulder. "Now, now. What is this about lovers?" For some reason Cabba felt that the man was growing in size, making him twice as big and twice as scary.

He looked to the side again, now pleading with his eyes for help. Caulifla laughed at the event unfolding, while her mother shook her head looking at her husband. 'Did I make a good impression?' Cabba asked himself, not sure if he should run away from Shallos's grasp or just took it as a joke from the older man.

"I promise to make her very happy, sir!" Cabba yelled in a robotic way.

The room went silent for a moment and then everyone else started to laugh. Cabba turned bright red in embarrassment.

"What was that?" Caulifla walked to his side, patting him on the back. "Now that you are done asking for my hand, why don't we explain things properly to them?"

Still red as a tomato, Cabba only nodded, letting Caulifla take the lead, starting to tell to her parents about their circumstances and everything they need to know. 'This is going to be such a long day.' Cabba started to wonder, if everything is really going to be okay.

* * *

A group of five soldiers, raced across the ruins of a city, they are wearing black clothes, black helmet on their head and in their chest a heavy metallic vest with a double C logo in it. Each one of them carries in their hands a type of long metallic gun. They ran in between the collapsed buildings, sneaking from their enemies.

The soldier leading the group stopped suddenly, raising one arm up. "Look out, up ahead." He whispered to the others.

A few meters ahead of them, a group of huge and muscular pink aliens crossed the streets, growling and pounding the ground in feral anger. They demolish a couple of houses in their path, before marching to another area.

A young soldier held his weapon with some trouble, his arms and legs trembling with fear. "W-What we do now, captain?" The youngster asked.

The captain placed his weapon on the ground, against a collapsed building close to him. "This is scary, right?" He walked closer to the boy, taking his helmet out. The captain is a man with long messy black hair with bangs falling on his forehead, his black eyes and natural kind smile are very expressive, but his more noticeable feature is his cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"What is your name, friend?" The captain asked.

"K-Kold." The boy responded, his legs shaking less and less.

"Ok, Kold. I know that it is scary to be out here for the first time, but just trust in your comrades and we will make through this." The captain patted the young soldier on his right shoulder.

"Yeah kid, stick with me and you will be a badass soldier before too long." Another soldier said full of confidence.

"Hah, that is true." Laughing and waving his hand, the captain made his way to the other soldier. "Kitsune here peed his pants on his first time, now look how badass he is."

Even with his helmet still on, everybody could feel the annoyed expression on the soldiers face. "Come on, Yamcha… Was that part really necessary?"

"I told you, I will tell this story to everyone that I meet in my life." Yamcha smirked playfully. He walked back to his previous spot and grabbed his weapon. "Can I count on you, Kold?"

Kold held his weapon close to his chest, clenching his fingers on the metallic rifle. "Yes, sir." His hesitation faded way, even if he still holds a bit of fear in his heart, the boy feels a lot of confidence growing inside him.

"Good." Captain Yamcha winked at him. He put the helmet back on and turned his gaze to the streets again. "We need to march to the main hideout; our leader need to know what is happening out here."

Yamcha jumped out of his cover and ran towards the ruined buildings on the other side; the rest of the group soon followed him. They continued to march their way, evading any contact with the strange enemies that arrived on their planet.

* * *

"Is the food any good?" Reylas placed another bowl of food on the table.

"Mnyeah." With food in his mouth, Cabba grunted a response to her.

"Sorry for only having leftovers, but if someone had told me that she was coming with guests, I would have made more food." The woman shot a glare at her daughter.

Caulifla snatched the recent placed bowl of rice and pulled it closer to her face. "Your food is always great, leftover or not." She then started to devour the food like a mad woman.

Shallos came back to the dining room, with a cup of hot tea in his hand, he pulled a chair close to Cabba, siting close to the young soldier. "You said that Renso was your mentor, right?" The old saiyan took a sip of his tea, his eyes never looking away from Cabba.

Cabba got startled at first, but quickly calmed down. After speeding some hours with Caulifla's father, he learned that the man is one of the kindest person he has ever met, despite his larga and intimidating body. "Yes, sir." Cabba put his bowl of rice down on the table. "Captain Renso was the one that taught me everything I know about being a soldier. Without him, I don't think I would be the soldier I am today."

"Now, now. You are praising him a bit too much, don't you think?" The large man let a rowdy laugh, not hiding at all the pride he feels of his son.

"I am being honest, sir. Captain Renso is a great man, that I very much respect." Cabba's words made Shallos smile even more.

"I wish that idiotic son of mine would come home too." Reylas clicked her tongue, annoyed at her son absence.

Caulifla snorted, almost choking with a laugh. "He doesn't come over because he is scared of the old-" Reylas hit the table with a lot of strength, making the young trio jump on their seats. "S-Scared of mom…" Caulifla quickly hid her face behind her bowl of rice.

"What is there to be scared of?" The old woman hissed. "I am ever the loving mother."

"You keep hitting us, that is why you are scary." Caulifla dropped the empty bowl on the table with a lot of force. She can't decide if she gets angry or scared. "And you don't know your strength. It hurts a lot to keep getting hit by you."

Reylas slapped the table once again, making the bowls fly in the air. "You keep doing stupid shit, that is why I keep hitting you."

Cabba cowered in his seat, he took a glance to the side only to see Shallos giggling to the scene. 'They are so alike, that it is frightening.' He looked to mother and daughter, both arguing without end in sight.

"Little Kale, I assume you are going to stay here too?" Shallos asked, taking his attention away from the fight.

"Yeah, she is going to." Caulifla said very loudly, before Kale could try do deny and leave.

"Good, young Cabba here can stay on Renso's old room and little Kale can stay with you in your room." The man stood up from his seat, cracking his aching shoulders.

"Whaaat?!" Caulifla let a disheartened sigh.

"I believe that is a good arrangement, right young Cabba?" Shallos leaned in closer to Cabba, putting his right hand on the young saiyan's shoulder.

"A-A-Absolutely, sir. Nothing could be more perfect than that, ha-ha…" Cabba jumped out of his seat and bowed his head in front of the big man. "For accepting me here and even giving me food. Thank you, both of you." He turned and bowed to Reylas too.

"Now, now. No need for that, just focus on cleaning your name." Shallos looked to Caulifla gesturing with his head. "It is getting dark already, so why don't you show your friends their rooms?"

"Fiiine. Follow me you two." Caulifla stood up from her seat and walked pass her father, going directly to the hallway, the other two soon followed her.

"She could at least have helped me clean up the table." Reylas complained, rolling her eyes to the side.

"I will help you with that, dear." Shallos walked over to his wife, embracing her from behind.

"I need help with the dishes…" Her voice came out a lot sweeter than usual, she then slapped lightly on the man's arm.

"Oh, yeah… That too." Shallos smiled and walked over to the table, picking up the dishes.

The old couple walked together to the kitchen, both enjoying a bit of silence and calm time together. Since their noisy daughter is back home, the house is going to get a lot more hectic than usual.

* * *

With the sun light now being completely gone, Cabba sat on a wooden chair, close to a big window on the living room. He kept staring outside, while tinkering with his thoughts inside his mind.

"What are you doing here, by yourself?" Caulifla entered the room and walked over to his side. "Seeing something good outside?" She pressed her face against the window's glass, looking at the darkness outside.

Still lost in his mind, the young soldier looked to his girlfriend, her beautiful face brought a short lived smile to his lips. "After today this whole mission and problem changed to me." Cabba put his left hand on Caulifla's hips, pulling her to a hug. "Someone close died, I mean I didn't even know the queen but she…"

"His mother, right?" Caulifla added.

"What I am going to say to him, how will he feels when he is back?" Cabba slowly pushed her away from their embrace. "What if was with me?" He looked up, staring into Caulifla's eyes. "What if I had lost my family or even you?"

"Don't start with this again." Caulifla grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking his body back and forward. "You will not leave me behind and go fight alone, do you hear me?"

"I-I am going to fight too…" Kale walked in, holding her hands together. "And we will not lose anybody else."

"You heard her, so quit being down." Caulifla smirked and shuffled Cabba's hair with her right hand.

"You two…" Cabba smiled seeing how much support he gets from them. 'I am glad that you two are here with me.' A soft knock on the wall close to Cabba, made his body stiffen, then he heard a second one.

"Kale, help me tomorrow in finding this imposter Cabba." Caulifla walked over to her friend.

"Sure, sis." Kale immediately responded, with a smile.

Cabba stood still, his attention now entirely on the wall next to him, then another sequence of knocks identical to the previous one, confirmed the soldier's suspicion. He stood up from his seat, and quickly started to make his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Cailifla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need a bit of water, don't worry." Giving a parting reassuring smile, Cabba turned to the hallway and in his path to the kitchen, he made a turn to the entrance of the house.

He stopped with a hand on the doorknob, he hesitated for a moment, should he call his friends or should he go out alone, he couldn't decide, and yet his hands turned, opening the door. He felt a single drop of cold sweat glide on his neck, with a couple of short legged steps, he went outside and closed the door behind him.

A low whistle came from his left side. "Over here." Cabba turned his head and caught the sight of Coorin sitting on the ground, leaning his back against a tree.

Cabba quietly made his way to his friend, but not dropped his guard even for a second. "How did you find me here?" he asked with a frown in his forehead.

"That was quite hard, but thankfully Janola is the best tracker on the force." Coorin stood up from ground.

"Yo." Janola appeared from behind Cabba.

"So this is captain Renso's old house, huh?" Coorin whistled again. "And to think that your criminal girlfriend is the little sister of our teacher."

Cabba held his head low, not sure of what he should do. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You see, that is a very strange story." The small saiyan soldier gestured with his hands. "Me and my good buddy here were on our way to the spaceport when we heard a commotion in the palace."

"A very big commotion." Janola said, running his left hand on his coat.

"When we get there, old man Greeno was all beat up and going all crazy, saying that someone that looks exactly like you, killed our queen."

"I didn't… I did not murder anyone." Cabba raised his voice a little, giving a few steps away from saiyan duo.

"I never said you did." Coorin frowned, annoyed at his friend reaction.

"Greeno said that someone that looks like you did it, not that you did the deed." Janola jumped in.

"And that is a very important fact, since he went out of his way to specify it." Coorin pointed with his right index finger. "We know what is using you image to do bad shit."

Cabba sprinted forward, grabbing Coorin by the shoulders. "You know who was it?"

"I said we know what it is, not who." Coorin pulled Cabba's arms away. "And don't grab me, I have to deal with a lot of thing later, because of this."

"Ahem, anyway." Janola tapped Cabba on the arm to get his attention. "What is using your body image is most likely a shapeshifter." He put both hands on his cheeks and pulled them, in a form of visual example.

"Once we had to deal with a shifter thing and it was a bitch to deal with." Coorin spat in annoyance. "He kept getting us separated and using Janola's appearance to trick me. It was very annoying."

"I remember you saying that it was a blast, to get a chance beat the hell of a copy of me." Janola saying frowning.

"I would never say that… And that is beside the point." Coorin slapped his partner in the arm. "The point is that we know that you didn't do anything wrong and we have an idea of what is trying to frame you."

"I… I am sorry for doubting you guys." Cabba bowed his head in apology.

"I would do the same in your shoes, so no hard feelings." Janola said with a smile.

"We didn't waste half a day trying to find you just to be nice to each other." Coorin took a piece of paper from his pocket and pulled in front of Cabba. "Before it was just a hypothesis, but now we know for sure where our little prince is being kept."

"What?! Where?" Cabba grabbed the paper and started to read it immediately. "Reports on a distress call from Earth? Earth?! He is on Earth!?"

"Correct." Janola responded. "Way too many leads point to that planet."

"Aaand we came here to ask if you want to go there with us." Snatching the paper from Cabba's hand, Coorin smirked to him. "What do you say?"

"Wait just a moment!" Caulifla's voice echoed from a window. She jumped outside, pulling Kale with her. "If he is going anywhere, we are going too."

"YOU!" Coorin jumped forward, battle stance ready.

"Later I deal with you princess, now we talk about you guys taking us too." Caulifla walked past Coorin, grabbing Janola by the arm. "And that is final, you hear me?"

With at least three veins popping in his forehead, Coorin walked very slowly to Caulifla, with his fists twitching, but his partner, who held his left arm, stopped him again.

"I don't mind, the more fighters the better, we don't know what we will find there." Janola pulled Coorin to his side, holding the raging small saiyan. "But first we need to steal the king's ship."

"We need to do what?" Cabba shouted in confusion.

"Heh, fine by me." Caulifla smirked contentedly. "Never is too late to hit a big score."

"I-It is okay to do that?" Kale asked timidly.

"No that is not okay, but we don't have a choice." Janola said. "The planet is too far away and his ship is the only one that can get us there in a matter of hours."

"First being accused of killing the queen, now I am actually going to rob the king… I am so dead." Cabba crouched and whimpered in sorrow.

"Alright, let's go do this!" Caulifla flew off to the sky.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell your parents that we are leaving?" Cabba yelled, but to no avail, since Caulifla was far-gone now.

"Does she at least knows where the ship is?" Coorin asked.

"We better catch up to her, or she may end up showing in the palace." Cabba flew after her, Kale followed after him.

"I already miss the times were we did things alone." Coorin took off after Cabba, with a smirking Janola going with him.

From inside the house, on the big window of the living room, both Reylas and Shallos stood watching the group leaving their house.

"Did she just leave without telling us again?" Reylas asked ironically, a vein popping on her forehead.

"She did, hahaha." Shallos wrapped his left arm on his wife waist, a big smile on his lips.

"Don't you laugh, that is why she is like that." Reylas smacked her husband on the back of the head. "Next time she shows up; she will have a piece of my mind."

* * *

"I can't believe this; I really can't believe this… I going to have a heart attack." Cabba walked back and forward on the halls of the second floor of the giant royal spaceship.

"Can you calm down; you are making me nervous." Coorin yelled in an aggravated voice. He paced forward, getting on the door to the flight deck; he turned his head to look at Caulifla and Kale. "I will help Janola pilot this thing; you guys keep him calm and don't enter this room, please." He pointed to the door in front of him.

"And why is that?" Caulifla shot a dirty look at him. "Going to flirting with your friend in there and don't want us in the way?"

"Do you know how hard it is to pilot a ship of this size?" The small soldier slapped the wall on his side. "You annoying voice is only going to make it more difficult, so refrain yourself from entering the flight deck." He pressed a button on the side, opening the metal door; then stormed his way inside, closing the door behind him.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Caulifla giggled and showed her tongue out to the already closed door.

"You really don't like him, huh?" Cabba asked with a smile on his lips.

"Not really, he just get worked up really fast and it is funny." She scanned hall with her eyes and whistled in admiration. "From outside this ship looks big, but from inside it almost feels bigger than one of those big buildings." A devilish grin appeared on her face. "Why don't we see what is has to offer?"

Cabba shook his head, in other circumstances he would love to explore the ship, but doing it while stealing the vessel, that is just too much for him. "Please, Caulifla. We just want to go to Earth the fastest as possible, we don't need to do anything more that will create more trouble with the king."

"Pshht, I don't care about making more trouble with the king." She put both arms behind her head and started to walk towards the stairs on the end of the hall. "I will see what we can get; you guys do whatever you want."

"Sometimes she really can be stubborn…" Cabba gave a low sigh; he knows that when Caulifla wants something, no one can convince her otherwise. "Kale, can you make sure that she will not break anything?"

"Ah… N-No." She giggled, walking slowly towards the stairs too. "But I will stay with her." Kale increased the speed of her steps, and quickly vanished up the stairs.

Cabba turned the other way, walking to the 'forbidden' flight deck; he opened the sliding metal door and walked inside the room. Coorin only turned his head for a second to see who had entered the room, he is sitting in front of the far left console, Janola who is sitting in front the central panel, turned his chair, giving his full attention to Cabba.

"So how is it?" Cabba asked. He glanced at the big monitor behind Janola, seeing only numbers going up and down.

"It is ready to leave, but when we took off, they will know that someone stole this ship." Janola pointed to the other monitor on the empty console to his right. "Coorin is working on opening the gate, when he get that done we will leave."

"Are you okay? I mean, this is not something normal to you guys." Cabba has a flash of guilty on his eyes.

"Haha, I am freaking out to be honest with you." Janola smiled cheerfully. "I never met prince Asparus, so he is just a name to me. But he seems like an important person to you." The big soldier brushed his hair, not used to this type of talk. "It would take too long to reach him with a normal spaceship and then it would be too late."

"And if that troubles you, then it troubles us as well." Coorin said from his seat. "There is no way that we would leave a friend in need alone, dumbass." He gave a sly smirk after his last remark.

Cabba stood in silence, without words to respond back to his friends. He noticed Janola lift his fist up, placing it in front of him. "Thank you, guys. It is amazing to see that you two didn't change in the slightest after years." He bumped his own left fist on Janola's, giving his friend a big smile in return.

"Now get your ass out of here, I just finished with the gate." Coorin hissed.

"Go warn the two girls, when the ship take off it will get a bit wild inside." Janola turned his seat to face the console again.

Cabba quickly walked out of the deck, he jogged his way to the stairs, trying to get ahold of the two saiyan girls. "Caulifla, Kale. We will leave now, get prepared to-" Suddenly he felt the whole space around him shift and the floor below his feet disappearing for a moment. The electric roar of the engines announced the stabilization of the spaceship, letting him put his feet on the floor again.

A huge crashing noise came from upstairs. "Goddamit, what the hell was that?" Caulifla's loud and angry voice came right after.

"And she broke something." Cabba first frowned, and then he started to laugh by himself. No matter the situation, Caulifla for sure has a way of lifting the spirit of everyone.

* * *

Various lights started to flick out of nowhere, siren noises echoed from all four sides, startling everyone present on the large room.

"What is happening?" A blue haired woman, wearing a long white coat, ran inside the room.

"Something new has activate the space radar." A scientist woman pointed to the main monitor.

"Another ship?" A group of soldier entered the room, from the same door as the blue haired woman.

"This can't be good." Yamcha who is leading the group of soldiers, said while rubbing his left cheek. "What do we do, Bulma?" he turned to face the woman at his side.

"We don't know what that is yet, but we need to." The head scientist took a small round gadget from her lab coat pocket and gave it to the Captain. "Take as many soldier as you need, but you need to get there before the Red Ribbon or that barbarian Queen."

"Yes, ma'am." Yamcha saluted his leader and stormed out of the room, the group of soldier whom were with him all followed him closely.

"What is the plan, leader?" Asked a grizzled scientist.

"Ever since that first ship came down on the planet everything has been chaotic, even more than before." Bulma bit her thumb nail, frowning with a thoughtful expression. "If they are not together, we can use them to shift things to our side."

"I hope the captain return safe." A scientist woman gave a long and depressed sigh, staring at the door from where the soldiers left.

"Yamcha can take care of himself, so stop whining and focus on your job." Bulma glance at the blueprints displayed on a big white board to the side of the room. "We need to finish this; we can't have a repeat of that explosion happening here. I will not let them kill us a second time."

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NAKED?" Coorin flapped his hands into the air, tossing a towel into the young saiyan couple.

"Coorin, is not what you are thinking." Cabba grabbed the towel, covering Caulifla exposed body. "We were just taking a shower, I swear."

"Hm… Shower." Caulifla giggled, pressing her face against Cabba's neck.

"I can't believe this, two hours have passed, only two hours. How horny can you two be?" The pale white skin of the small saiyan's face, has now turned almost completely red.

"Man, I being am serious here. It was just a shower." Cabba suddenly yelped when Caulifla blew softly in his neck.

"Hey, why are you taking so long…" Janola appeared on the door, a blank expression on his face. "Why are you two naked in the king's room?"

"Please, just leave." Cabba hid his face on Caulifla's hair.

"Sure… I just wanted to say, that we have arrived on Earth…" Janola stumbled to the side, when Coorin pulled him out of the room with him. "Seriously, why are they naked THERE?" Janola whispered to Coorin.

"Why do you make me do these things?" Cabba complained in a defeated tone of voice.

Caulifla burst into a fit of laughter. "You can't say that you aren't having fun in there." She pointed to a small door that leads to a private bathroom. "And you are the one who started kissing me after we got out."

'Because you are so goddamn pretty.' Cabba sighed and patted his girlfriend on the back. "We need to get dressed, they are waiting us."

After a few minutes getting dressed and the non-stop flirt from Caulifla's part, they made their way to the main deck, where Kale, Coorin and Janola are waiting for them. Kale who most certainly heard all the commotion from just now, smiled a bit embarrassed to them. Coorin stood still pouting and looking at the exit door waiting for it to open, and for last Janola stared at them with a confused expression on his face, Cabba couldn't hear it, but he is sure that Janola asked in a low voice 'Why there?

After the metallic platform hit the ground, the big door slid open, revealing the sight of a ruined city. Coorin stepped out first, shielding his eyes from the morning sun light, he felt the scent of ashes and smoke fill his lungs, making him cough. "This place is worse than I imagined."

The rest of the group followed behind him, putting their feet on the dirty ground of the planet. Kale glanced to the sides, a bad sensation coming to her head.

Janola quickly jumped in front of Coorin, widening his arms to the sides. "We got company."

A yellow beam laser fired to the side of them, hitting the ground close to the ship. In a matter of seconds, a group of soldiers dressed in black appeared from behind a building wreckage. "Do not move or we will fire." One of the soldiers yelled.

"The hell?" Caulifla took a step forward, but Cabba stopped her with his left arm.

One of the soldiers put his weapon to the side and walked a bit closer to the saiyan group. "Sorry for being rude, but in here you can never be too safe." The soldier took his helmet off, a gentle grin in his face. "So, who are you guys?"

Janola stepped forward, making the other soldiers all tense up, aiming their guns at him. The captain raised his hand making them stop. "We are saiyan soldiers from Sadala's Defense Force." The big saiyan stopped a few steps from the captain. "My name is Janola, nice to meet you."

"Saiyans?!" Yamcha looked at Janola, surprised. "The space police?"

"You know about us?" Cabba asked.

"Oh yeah." Yamcha responded. "I had an encounter with a saiyan before. He was a nice guy." The captain extended his hand a goofy smile on his face. "If you guys are saiyans, then you are very much welcomed here. We can use the help."

A red beam crossed between Janola and Yamcha, hitting the ground next to them. "Stop right there!" Another group of people appeared from the other side, in this one everyone is wearing a purple coat on top of fire red clothes, carrying on the back a sword and wielding in their hands long rifles.

Yamcha retreated his hand back, and frowning he let out a disappointed sigh. "Come on, baldy. Can't you see that I am making new friends here?"

"And how is that any good to us, black wolf?" The one in command of the arriving troops walked forward, his bald head shining with the sun light. "Who are these people?"

"Saiyans, at least they claim to be saiyans." Yamcha said.

"Saiyans?! Then we really can't ignore them." The bald man turned to Janola, putting his weapon down. "Name is Krillin, nice to meet ya."

Janola nodded with his head in response.

A thunderous stomping sound echoed from further ahead of the city, making everyone jump in surprise. "They are coming too." Krillin said, staring at the shaking buildings to the right.

"I will take the saiyans to our base, you can show up there later." Yamcha said, putting his helmet back.

"Huh?! Why your base? Are you trying to pull one on me?" The bald man yelled.

"Because it is closer, moron." Yamcha yelled back.

"Tsk, whatever you say… The fire queen will not be happy with this." Krillin turned around and ran back to his men, quickly they disappeared towards the ruined city.

"Let's go guys." Yamcha called his men, who came running to his side.

"Wait a minute, I just stood here watching this stupid act, but I will not stay quiet and follow you anywhere." Coorin said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Sorry to impose, but you guys really need to come with us." Yamcha bend his head to the left to look at Coorin. "You don't want to deal with the thing that is coming here."

"And what about our very expensive and totally not stolen ship?" Caulifla pointed back.

"One moment, I think I have one here." Yamcha shuffled the pocket of his pants and took out a small capsule. "This will do the trick." He pressed the button on top of it and threw at the spaceship, a big white light engulfed the royal vessel making the entire ship shake. After a few moments the ship disappeared in a pink colored smoke.

"What the hell?" Coorin yelled. "You destroyed our ship!"

"No-no." Yamcha waved his hands and ran past the saiyans, entering the mess of pink smoke. He then came out with a small capsule in his hands. "I just put it inside this capsule, a very useful thing, but only works with machinery." He tossed the capsule to Coorin, who grabbed it midair.

"Captain, they are very close now." One soldier shouted.

"Tsk. Please follow me." Yamcha dashed his way around a street in the opposite direction of the loud noises, all his soldiers soon followed him.

The Saiyan group traded glances for a moment, not sure if they should follow him, but then Caulifla ran forward going after the soldiers.

"Let the fools take the charge." Coorin shook his head and ran after her.

With the two already on the move, the rest followed then. If the earthlings are friends or enemies, they can't tell, but after the warning from the captain Yamcha, whatever is making this much noise is now a very scary thing in their mind.

* * *

Sitting on top of a mountain, Negi held his hands on top of his lap. His eyes keep staring at the movements very far away in the ruins of a city. 'They are here.' He smiled in joy, imagining how their next meeting will be like.

"Negi, what are you doing?" With a flash of red light, Seigyro appeared behind Henkanegi.

"Say Seigyro, doesn't this place reminds you of home?" Negi bent his head backwards, looking at his comrade.

"How so?" The red alien stared at the view in front of him.

"Well, look at where we stand, so peaceful and natural, on the other hand just up ahead you can see the marks of war and strife." Negi took a handful of dirty from the ground and tossed forward. "The perfect balance."

"I only remember the war part." Seigyro smirked.

Feeling a bit annoyed, Negi laid his back on the ground. "Did you finish it?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, just finished it a moment ago." Seigyro made a triangle with his hands. "It is sealed on his head; he can't take it off."

Negi smiled. "Good." He stood up turning his eyes away from the ruining city, to the view of completely ruined barren fields on his back. "I wonder." He giggled. "I wonder how they will react after seeing their good friend."

"Happiness all around, I am sure." Seigyro said with a malicious smile.

"Hahah, yeah so much happiness." Negi patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come Seigyro, let's spread some happiness around this planet."

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** _Hey, nice to see you down here on the P.S side of things. Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma. Now you know the names I was talking about, and maybe you are thinking, "Why did you use the original names for the U6 version of them?", and the anwser is that it felt better than making a new name. And I am horrible making new names, so it would never be better than the originals. Hope you guys don't mind it too much._

 _ **Reviews**_ :

Oserix chapter 11 . Jul 22 – I didn't understand a thing, But I will keep making the buns to sell like jalopy.

VcArchangel chapter 11 . Jul 23 – I know right, I want to punch Negi too, damn shapeshifter. And I only read parts of the DBS manga, but I know it is different (and better) than the anime, someday I will have to stop and read it from beginning to end.

God-Splitter chapter 11 . Jul 31 – Thank you, I am always thinking of different things to put in to make it better.


	13. Chapter 12 - But Now He is Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** Hello there. This time I will bring a more "serious" topic to this notes, and that is about reviews. I had always tought that to keep asking for reader to leave reviews it is not a cool thing to do, but I have to bring myself to do it.

To an author a Review is much more than just a number it is the only way they can receive a feedback on their story and with that to keep improving. So if you like reading this story, take a bit of time and leave your thoughts about it, If you don't want to, there is no problem, but know that every review really motivates me and help me know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong.

And on a last remark, I will like to say, that it is true to every fic, If you like a story, don't even need to be this one, leave a comment on it, share you opinion about it. That is the best part about fanfiction.

 **Sorry for the little rant. Let the story continues.**

* * *

"Well, we are here." Yamcha stopped in front of a small collapsed pink house.

"This is your base?" Cabba asked with a bit of distrust. He looked the house side to side, founding nothing of special about it.

"Hahahah, don't worry. This is only the entrance." The earthling captain grabbed a piece of metal from the ground, revealing a hidden trapdoor. "This way quickly, before any unwanted guest see us." He opened the little passage and strolled down the stairs, with all but one of his companions following him.

"We are really going to follow a stranger down a narrow path?" Coorin asked, eying the last soldier standing outside.

"After following him all the way here, I don't see why not." Cabba is usually someone who takes consideration and a lot of care in his actions, and yet he found himself turning more and more prone to do bold things, like a certain someone always do.

"And here I thought the super elite of the defense force were fearless soldiers." Feeling very proud of her taunt, Caulifla displayed a smirk in her lips.

"Being brave is a complete different thing from being reckless." Coorin frowned; he is now starting to get irritated with himself for getting worked up every time that Caulifla try to mess with him.

"Suit yourself, scared cat." Caulifla tossed her arms behind her head. "I will see what these guys want with us." She walked down the stairs, Kale following her very closely.

"You know, if you keep giving her what she wants, she will never stop messing with you." Cabba pat his smaller friend on the shoulder. The soldier then made his way inside the base.

"Janola…" Coorin said with his head hanging low.

"Yes?" The tall saiyan stood beside his partner, but his eyes are staring at the clouded orange sky.

"Am I being lousy again?" Coorin held Janola's left arm, pressing it firmly with his fingers. "You can tell me."

Janola snorted, a soft smile forming in his lips. "You are doing fine." He put his left hand on Coorin's head, slowly sliding his fingers onto the small saiyan's silky hair. "If you ever get out of line, I am here for you. Like always."

"Thanks." Coorin nodded his head, but did not look up, hiding from Janola the silly smile on his face.

"Er… guys, will you two enter?" Feeling awkward and embarrassed being in the middle of this scene, the young soldier, standing outside with them, decided to call for the duo's attention. "We are kind of standing out here and this is supposed to be a secret base."

"Sorry, sorry. We are going." Janola waved his right hand. He pulled Coorin with him, finally letting the lone soldier close the entrance behind them.

"Glad you two decided to join in too." Yamcha commented. He is standing near the last step of the stairs, his back leaning against the wall. "Your friends are waiting just ahead in the hallway."

"And you? What are you waiting here for?" Coorin eyed the captain up and down, still skeptical of Yamcha's friendly behavior.

"I want to trade a few words with the big guy here." Yamcha pointed at Janola, winking his left eye to Coorin. "If you don't mind, of course."

With a quick glance to the side, Coorin gave a strange look to his partner, Janola just nodded in return, making the former shake his head to the sides. "I will wait for you with the others." Coorin walked pass Yamcha, slowly pacing himself inwards the barely illuminated hallway.

"So, what is it?" The saiyan crossed his arms in front of his chest, carefully watching Yamcha's movements.

"Easy there soldier, I just want to ask you a few things." The captain laughed a bit of Janola's tense atmosphere. "Why are you guys here? Last time I saw a saiyan he was lost and injured, so it make me wonder why a full group has showed up on Earth now."

The saiyan soldier pondered with himself, if it is a good idea to come forth with this man. He closed his eyes, imagining how this captain could be of any help or any threat. He finally decided to speak, after deciding that the possible benefits far surpass the risks. "We are looking for someone, a saiyan like us."

Yamcha took his left hand to his chin, caressing his lips with one finger. "And this saiyan is here against his will, I assume."

Janola only nodded in response.

"Approximately a week ago some strange alien guys landed on Earth, bringing a lot of more chaos with them. Maybe your friend is with them." With a click of his tongue, the earthling Captain frowned with his own thoughts. "But, if that is true, then you guys are in a lot of trouble."

"And why is that? Can you elaborate, please?" Janola changed the tone of his voice, giving a lot more sense of urgency. "Do you know who they are?"

"Ah, no. I don't know them." Yamcha ruffled his dark messy hair. "I only got close to those pink fat things and they are not very friendly or talkative. And I really doubt they were the ones that piloted a spaceship across space towards our planet."

"Pink fat things?" Janola ran his eyes to the side, remising about past encounters in his life. "Would those aliens have sharp claws and shoot energy beams from their mouth?" He made a gesture with his fingers, alluding to something firing from his own mouth.

"Seems like you are acquaintance with our new troublemakers." Yamcha smirked. "They are a problem in your planet too?"

"No and they shouldn't be a problem here too." Looking very upset, the saiyan averted his eyes to the side. "Those pink things are Tarblots, and they are from a very far way planet. They have no sense of humanity or bonds, only killing and consuming, even their own race." Janola stared at Yamcha's eyes. "How can someone transport monsters like that in a closed space and make them work together?"

The older man shrugged, looking a bit lost. "Maybe is someone that can control their minds." He laughed, taking his own statement as a joke. "That is not possible, right?"

"I have a bad feeling about all this…" Janola ignored Yamcha's presence for a bit, diving deep in his own thoughts. 'If someone that can control Tarblots captured the prince, then they want to use him too… but why?'

Yamcha walked forward, grabbing the young saiyan soldier by the shoulder. "Kid, a piece of advice from a veteran in this soldier life and as someone that grew up in Earth." The sudden advance from the other man startled Janola, but he quickly focused on what the captain is trying to say. "You should take care of those kids around here, they maybe be strong and capable like all saiyans are or so I heard they are." Yamcha smirked. "But this is a place marked by war and in a place like this, strength is not everything. There is always someone waiting for just one opportunity to take you down"

As a member of the defende force, Janola is soldier that lived his life battling all threats in the universe for the sake of other people, and yet he felt the impact of the veteran captain's words. He could see in Yamcha's face, a reflex of all that he has lived through, a bitter taste flooded his mouth. "I will keep that in mind." He said bowing his head.

"Just make sure to keep those special to you safe, especially the one that is unique in your life." The captain winked at the young saiyan, having traded the words he needed, the captain turned around, making his way down the hall.

* * *

Having crossed quite a long hallway, the saiyan group passed through a door, leading to a very bright hallway, with a lot of people coming and going between the doors on the sidewalls.

"For such a dump looking entrance, this place is quite clean and nice." Caulifla rubbed her hands against the clean gray wall; she didn't find a single drop of dust or dirt.

"It makes for a good cover, the abandoned entrance." Coorin opened the door behind them.

"Yeah, most people would stop looking into it, if they think this is just a destroyed tunnel." Cabba nodded, complementing the thought process Coorin started

"Wait, where is the big guy?" Caulifla turned to face Coorin.

"Don't worry about him; he will caught up to us." The smaller soldier leaned his shoulder on the wall. "What now?" He asked Cabba.

"The captain guy said we should just walk straight until we enter a very big room." Cabba said already walking forward. "Let just see what we will find."

"Sure thing, leader." Said Coorin in a mixture of nostalgic feeling and ironic joke.

"Leader?!" Caulifla, who is following Cabba walking by his left side, tilted her head to the side.

"Long story, I tell you latter." With a quick glance to the side, Cabba noticed Caulifla's fiery and curious eyes staring at him, almost demanding for an answer. "Or maybe I won't, if you keep looking at me like that."

"Sheesh, I didn't even said anything." Pouting, Caulifla turned her face away from Cabba. Making Kale giggle in amusement and Coorin roll his eyes to the side.

After passing by a lot of doors and various curious people, they finally made to the end of the hall, stopping in front of the large metal door.

Cabba placed his right hand on the door handle. "Time for a surprise, I guess?" With a sarcastic smirk, he pushed the door open.

Disappointingly, the giant room seemed a bit empty, with most of the people inside gathered around a big round table distant from the door. One of the scientist quickly noticed the strangers walking inside, and notified the rest, whom started to stare at the group, gossiping and maintaining their distance.

"You guys are the package that Yamcha went to fetch for me?" A blue haired woman, wearing a long white coat walked pass the group of scientist, stopping in front of the young saiyans. "So, who are you?" She leaned forward, analyzing everyone with her blue eyes.

Cabba's body tensed entirely, he took a step back, his eyes staring intensely at the woman. "M-Miss Bulma?" His jaws dropped and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hm? Do you know me?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Aahh, I, no, you see." Panicking beyond control, Cabba walked a few more steps back, hitting his back on Coorin's body.

Caulifla looked back and forward between Cabba and the woman, and then something clicked on her head. "This woman is Bulma?" She stomped her right foot on the floor. "I see, this is the Miss Bulma you talk so much about."

The blue haired scientist frowned after getting a glare from Caulifla. "I have never meet any of you." She put both hands on her hips and smiled. "But I wouldn't mind getting to know the cute one there." Bulma pointed at Cabba and winked to him.

"What did you say, old woman?" Caulifla snapped her finger in anger.

Bulma stomped her foot, not backing down from Caulifla's provocation. "Who are you calling old woman?" She pointed to Caulifla, angrily. "Are you a disciple of that brute queen?"

Cabba grabbed his girlfriend by the arm, pulling back lightly. "Calm down, Caulifla." He whispered to her. "This one is not the same Bulma that I know."

"And how the hell that makes anything better?" Caulifla yelled loud enough to make some of the standing by witnesses flinch with fear. "Then the other one is special?"

'She is my master's wife, what are you so angry about?' Cabba yelled inside his head. "Please, just calm down for a moment."

Coorin gave a low whistle. "She sure knows how to make friends fast."

The main door behind Cooring opened, revealing Yamcha and Janola, both entering the room at the same time. "What is all this commotion for?"

"The girl is mad because the cute guy likes me." Bulma shrugged off, playing an innocent façade on her face.

Caulifla growled in anger. Cabba took one hand to his face. "Please, Miss, don't say those things so seriously, you husband will get mad at me." The young soldier laughed a bit uneasy. He noticed Yamcha shaking his head to the side and waving his hands in a warning way.

"Ohh… Husband you say?" Bulma's face darkened, her mood getting really bad. "So you like to make bad jokes, huh?"

Cabba gulped dry, he backed off away from both women. "What did I said wrong?" He said in a low voice to Yamcha.

"Bad topic, man." The captain snorted trying to hold his laugh. "Her previous fiancé ran away, poor guy couldn't take it."

"Yamcha… You are not saying anything unnecessary, are you?" Bulma took a small gun from her coat pocket, spinning the object in her fingers.

"Wouldn't even dream of it, Ma'am." Yamcha looked to the side, nervously smiling. "Anyway, those kids here are saiyans." He very quickly changed the conversation to another way.

"Saiyans?" Bulma asked.

"Kids?" Caulifla retorted.

"I told you about them before, the legendary space police, remember?" Swinging his right hand to the side, Yamcha punched lightly Janola on the arm.

All the scientists hiding on the far corner of the room, suddenly walked forward, all for them got interested after discovering what the strangers are.

"And what the legendary space police wants in our little and humble planet?" Bulma pulled a chair and sat down, crossing her legs, but still facing the group.

"Didn't they asked for help?" Coorin leaned his head backwards, whispering to Janola, but Yamcha heard his words, making him lift an eyebrow.

"Don't seem like they are the ones that made that distress call." Janola leaned in, whispering back to his partner.

Coorin hissed in annoyance and walked pass Cabba. "Sorry Miss, I mean no disrespect when I say this, but our business has nothing to do with you."

"So the cute girl standing in the back is actually a guy." Bulma closed her eyes and gave out a long sigh. "You just show up here, says nothing of value and want me do to what? Trust you guys, and let you walk freely around our planet?"

"Ah, Sorry Bulma, but I vouch for them." Yamcha said before any of the saiyans could respond. "I can assure you that they are not bad people."

"And how are you so sure about this?" The head scientist asked, her blue eyes piercing through the captain.

"I have a gut feeling that they are good." He smirked, scratching the back of his head.

Out of nowhere, louds sirens noises flared up, red and white lights started to flash around the room alerting everyone.

"What now?" Bulma jumped out of her seat, dashing to a big panel below the giant monitor on the wall. She started to type furiously and not before long, images of a battle appeared on the screen.

"Another one?" Yamcha rushed to Bulma's side. "Where this time?"

"Looks like the south hideout." The woman pointed to a map on a monitor close to her.

More and more screams are coming from the scene unfolding, the cameras outside of the hideout caught a glimpse of a giant pink monster, slashing and smashing his way inside of the place. Then flashes of light flew from further inside, piercing the monster's body and killing it instantly. Appearing from where the first one came, other four monster made their way in, stomping over the body of the dead one.

"Dammit, look at the other camera." Yamcha pointed out and Bulma quickly switched cameras.

This one is on a far up place on the outside part of the building, being able to watch all over the entrance and the area close to it. With it, they could see the sea of enemies walking towards the base. More and more of the pink aliens appeared from behind the buildings, attracted by the fight noises.

"They will not be able to defend, there are too many of them." Bulma held her hands in front of her mouth in horror. "We need to do something."

"We will help them!" Cabba said getting everyone's attention.

"You will?" Bulma asked, her voice showing the skepticism on her part. "Why?"

"Because we have to, is a soldier's duty to protect those who are in need." The young saiyan soldier said back.

"And with that we can also prove that we mean you no harm and we are here to help." Janola spoke to the woman for the first time.

"If you save our people, you will have my trust… and my gratitude." She said in a formal way, completely hiding the desperation that is storming inside her.

With that, the saiyan warriors ran back to the hallway they came from, wasting no more time that they needed to.

"See, they are good kids." With a youthful smile, Yamcha pulled himself away from the command table, walking to the exit door too.

"We will see about that." Bulma turned her eyes away from the metal door, back to the giant monitor, watching her companions fight against the foreigner enemy.

* * *

"Take this, stupid pink blob." Caulifla arrived at the scene landing a powerful dropkick on one of the monster, sending it flying away.

"Be careful, those things are deceivably strong." Janola said after landing close to her.

"We have fought against those things already." Cabba said; he and the other two landed close to Caulifla and Janola.

"Where did you fight against some Tarblots?" Coorin didn't even waited for an answer, instead, he dashed forward, punching one enemy in the gut, making the monster fall backwards.

"We had a run with them, back when wimp was still with us." Caulifla clicked her tongue after noticing that Coorin was rushing alone into the building and taking the spotlight away from her. "You will not have all the fun, dammit." She flared her ki up and took off towards the ruined door, blasting two Tarblots that were trying to follow Coorin.

"Wimp? Who is that?" The taller soldier looked to Cabba.

"Asparus…" Kale's voice came from behind both of the soldiers, making them turn to her. "I-I mean, prince Asparus… That is how she calls him."

From the corner of his eyes, Janola noticed a movement going towards Kale. He threw his left arm up. "Look out!" Out of reflex, he jumped from his position trying to reach her.

Kale bent her body do the left, letting a massive pink arm pass swigging close to her, she then jumped kicking a Tarblot in the face, forcing it to hit its face on the ground. A second one tried to latch its claws on her, but with a somersault backwards, she dodge again, shooting a powerful green ki blast, destroying completely the monster's upper body.

"Don't worry about Kale; she is very strong and capable." Cabba punched away two aliens trying to attack him.

"I can see that." Janola threw an interested gaze to Kale, making the saiyan girl blush in embarrassment.

"Kale, focus on defending the entrance." Cabba shouted with a firm and commanding voice. "Janola with me, we will attack the other ones while covering each other's back."

"O-okay, I will do my best." Kale nodded her head. Clenching her fists, she flared her ki even further, getting the attention of the enemies trying to break through inside the building.

"Aye, aye, leader." Janola stepped closer to his friend, a smirk in his face. "Just like before, huh?"

"Just like before, no mistakes and perfect results. Let's do this." In a stream of transparent light, Cabba flew ahead with Janola following close with the same speed and ki aura.

* * *

"Isn't cute how they fight together?" Negi stands sitting on the edge of a rooftop of the tallest building around the area, dangling his legs in the air like a kid that is having the time of his life. "Wow, look at that combo of punches." He clapped his hands after seeing Cabba smashing one of the Tarblots with a powerful combination of punches.

"Aren't we using a bit too much of our toys in this play of yours?" Seigyro is sitting close to Negi, resting his chin on top of his hands. "Maybe we should sent him already." He rubbed his hands together in a childlike excitement. "I really want to see him fighting."

Henkanegi snorted and looked to his friend, making a strange face. "You really don't know how to have fun." He took his eyes back to the battle happening down on the ground. "But I guess this one sided battle is getting kind of lame."

"So it is time?" Seigyro grinned.

Negi jumped to his feet, stretching his arms and giving a very pleased sigh. "Bring the lizards out. That ought to make this fun again."

That made the red man drop his shoulders in disappointment. "How many?" Seigyro stood up too, readying the big red orb in his hand.

"All of them." Negi turned his face to the small red alien, his eyes burn with a dark anticipation and the smile on his lips are evil enough to send chills down on Seigyro's body.

* * *

"They are… running?" Janola punched away the last monster trying to attack him.

"Looks like it, why?" Cabba rested his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath back.

"Tarblots never run away." Janola turned to face his friend. "It doesn't matter how much you beat them, they never stop fighting until they are dead… or their prey are."

A loud explosion noise startle both soldiers, they quickly turned backwards, and caught a glimpse of smoke coming out of the entrance that Kale is fighting. In a clumsy urgency, they flew as fast as they could back to her.

"That was so lame." Caulifla walked out of the giant hole, where once was the entrance to the base.

"You did needed to blow up the place." Coorin came right after, a frown in his forehead.

"They started to run like cowards, of course I would get mad." Caulifla shot a glare back at the saiyan soldier. "Oh, are you okay Kale? Didn't see you standing right outside."

Kale brushed some dust out of her clothes and smiled to her friend. "I am fine, don't worry about me."

"Looks like they are done here too." Janola smiled at the stupidity of their concern.

"Gods, someday she will make me have a heart attack." With a hand in his face, Cabba couldn't help but laugh in relief.

"Guys… Are… you all okay?" Yamcha came running down from a street. He and his companions are all gasping for air, having running all the way from the other base to here.

"Of course we are." Caulifla proudly said. "Those pink things are way too weak now, I didn't even sweat."

"Haha, glad to see that the tales about saiyans are true." With his left hand, the captain wiped the sweat in his face. "Now it is our job to make sure that everyone is safe, let's go guys." He lifted one arm up, ordering his soldiers to enter the building.

"That was easy, I didn't even needed to transform to take them out and there was lot more for them this time." Caulifla walked over to Kale, wrapping her right arm on her friend's neck. "What do you think Kale?"

"Y-yeah, our training paid off." Kale's lips curved into a bright smile.

"Well, last time the real problem was that giant lizard, coming out of-" A giant claw erupted from the ground, slashing at Cabba's back with devastating strength. The blow launched Cabba, his body spun around until clashed against one building.

"CABBA!" Caulifla shouted in surprise. She felt a cold sensation cross her body, without thinking she started to fly into the direction were Cabba landed.

"Wait!" Both Coorin and Janola yelled and jumped at the girl, tackling her onto the ground.

From the opposite direction came a wave of dark energy, barely missing the saiyans and exploding a giant hole on the ground. From a side road, another lizard appeared and from the top of a building, another one jumped down to the ground.

"What the hell are those things?" Coorin stood up, taking three steps back, away from the giant monsters.

"Dammit, I should had expected this." Caulifla cursed. "Last time, this shit thing appeared right after we took out those pink ones." Caulifla glared at the lizards, all of them standing still, only watching their movements, taunting the young saiyans with their emotionless red eyes. "We almost died trying to kill one of those, now there are three of them."

"Sis, what we do now?" Kale's legs tremble with fear, remembering the last time she faced against one of those lizards.

"We fight. What else there is to do?" Caulifla spat angrily.

In a flash of golden light, Cabba came crashing down into one of the lizards, hammering his feet against the creature's head. Having already transformed in Super Saiyan 2, his kick made the monster growl in anger and twirl his body around throwing Cabba to the air. The golden haired warrior landed beside Caulifla, an angry scowl in his face.

"This time I will not lose to this thing." Cabba whispered, half of it being to Caulifla and half to himself.

Both Janola and Coorin stared at their friend, as a golden aura surrounded him with flash of light coming out of his body.

"So this is the famous Super Saiyan form?" Coorin eyed Cabba up and down. "Looks strong enough." He laughed nervously.

"Super Saiyan 2, actually." Cabba broke his serious stance for a moment and replied with a smirk to Coorin.

"I want to transform too…" Janola's eyes shines with awe. 'My hair would look awesome in gold color.' He simply couldn't stop staring at Cabba's hair.

One of the lizards made a motion to attack, which prompted Cabba to jump at it at his full speed. He dodged the claws coming his way, passing right below it, using his left leg; he took a weird jump to the side, to get a clear view of the monster's face. He jumped again, fists ready to attack, but a crossing of two black beams of energy hit his body, making him block it with both arms. Cabba tried to fight against the energy, but the pain of his arms burning made him waver, and with it, he got blasted backwards to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Caulifla rushed to his side, she grabbed his left arm, making him hiss in pain with the burning wounds.

"I am, sorry." Cabba got back on his feet, feeling both embarrassment after the blunder and pain in his arms.

"Don't worry." Caulifla smiled to him. "Thanks to wimp, I know how to take this thing down." She took a few steps away from Cabba, a lot of confidence showing in her face. "I will blow those lizards to bits, just like I did to the last one."

With a fiery explosion of ki and a firce shout, Caulifla transformed into Super Saiyan, her feets pressed down against the ground, and her hands tensed as she went beyond to Super Saiyan 2. Her voice became louder, her muscles started to twitch and enlarge, first her legs busted in pressure and size, then her chests jumped, growing in size together with the muscles of her arm.

"What the hell is she doing?" Coorin held his right hand in front of his eyes.

"That is way too much energy coming out of her." Janola said with a concerned voice.

Cabba's eyes got stuck in Caulifla's image, he knows that she had transformed beyond Super Saiyan 2 before, but seeing it for himself, is a lot more impactful, he can almost feel some tears coming to his eyes. "She is amazing." He said without even noticing.

"No, you idiot, that was not a compliment." Coorin yelled angrily. "If she releases that much energy, she will be useless in less than four minutes."

With a last flash of blinding gold light, Caulifla's ki exploded in all directions, revealing her new powerful form. "Let's do this, ugly lizards." With a battle cry, Caulifla disappeared and reappeared in front of one of the lizards, she drove her clenched fist onto the monster's chest, and then she opened her hand unleashing a powerful Ki blast.

In a matter of moments, the grey scales all exploded out of the lizard body, revealing the monster light green skin. Not letting a moment to waste, Caulifla shot another ki wave at the unprotected creature, tearing a big hole on its chest, killing it instantly.

"How do you like that?" She yelled angrily. Her breath is now so heavy and she has started to sweat a lot. Her body is slowly getting at its limit, even if she can't noticed it.

The remaining lizards started to channel their energy on their mouth, ready to fire a crossed beam again.

"No, you don't." Caulifla disappeared again, landing on top of the lizards on the left. She swung her right arm in a wide angle, smashing it on the creature's head, repeating the same actions as before; she opened her hands and shot a powerful ki blast, tearing all of the lizard's scales out.

"Another one down!" She yelled proudly and started to charge her ki on her right hand. The ball of energy grew to a large size and then completely disappeared, with the same flicker of light, Caulifla lost her golden aura and her body returned to normal. "What is happening?" Caulifla stared at her hands in shock.

The lizard sitting on the right, swung its tail at the saiyan girl, sending her to the air, the other one quickly charged the black energy on its mouth, releasing it at full power towards her. Both Cabba and Kale jumped to the air, and blocked the energy befored it could hit Caulifla, but they only delayed the hit, as they got pushed back, colliding with Caulifla. All three of them fell to the ground, with Caulifla staying unconscious.

"Dammit, why don't she use her head for once?" Coorin cursed. "Wasting that much energy, of course she would get exhausted in no time."

"Cabba, Kale. Are you two still with us?" Janola asked.

"Y-yeah, I am fine." Cabba crawled his way to Caulifla, he ran his fingers on her left cheek. "Just rest now, we will deal with the other two."

Kale didn't respond, but she was quickly in her feet, standing next to Cabba.

"Kale, please take care of her." Cabba lifted Caulifla out of the ground and placed her on Kale's arms.

"Leave her to me." Kale held her friend closely and ran to the building, taking Caulifla to a safer place.

"Janola… Corrin, cover me." Cabba walked between the other two, flaring up his ki to the maximum.

"Right on it." Coorin said, but Janola only nodded in response. Both took battle stances in front of Cabba, waiting for the right moment to attack.

A jolt of red lightning flared at both lizard's head, making they screech loudly in pain. After a few twitches of their body, their passive stand disappeared; both started to jump all around firing their black energy wave at all sides. The one without the protection of the scales, buried itself into the ground, while the other climbed the top of the highest building.

"First we deal with the one outside." Cabba jumped into the air, holding his hands together behind him. "Galick ho!" He shot his purple energy wave without holding anything back.

In retaliation, the monster fired his own energy, meeting Cabba in a duel of power. The buried lizard jumped of the ground, aiming its attack on Cabba stuck in midair.

"Now!" Coorin shouted and jumped after the emerging monster.

The green lizard tried to hit Coorin with its tail, but Janola appeared behind it, kicking the monster down. Infusing his fist with his ki, Coorin punched the creature's chest, sending it fliying directly at Cabba's attack. After being hit by the purple and the black energy waves, the lizard was blow into pieces.

"Just one left, let's end this." Cabba landed next to Janola and Coorin again, preparing himself to attack again.

The last surviving lizard released a maddening cry of anguish, all his scales started to shine with a dark red energy. Suddenly the movements of the monster got three times faster than normal, as it jump from building to building.

"What is it doing?" Janola asked, trying and failed to keep track of the monster's movement.

"Just watch for the attack, don't get distracted." Even Cabba in his Super Saiyan 2, couldn't keep the pace of the lizard's speed.

A flash of white ripped the floor where Coorin is standing, sending the saiyan flying far away with the blow. Before Cabba or Janola could react, the lizard attacked again, driving its claws on Janola's back, sending him too flying against a building far to the side. For a single moment, Cabba felt the time stopping around him, as his eyes stared intensely at the sharp white claws just a few centimeters away from him. He felt a cold rush in his body, like he was losing all his senses, but before he could get hit, a brown blur passed right in front of him, snatching the lizard away.

"What the hell?" Cabba felt everything going back to normal, his eyes focused on the form right in front of him.

A giant robotic tiger, bigger than some buildings, is carrying the lizard in its mouth. The tiger started to bit harder and to hit the lizard against the ground, repeatedly, until the grey monstrosity lose all sights of life. The giant robot shuffled its mechanical eyes all around, not minding Cabba's presence, after looking at all sides and founding nothing more of interest, the brown tiger leaped over the buildings, disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

Coorin walked over back to Cabba, holding with his left hand his right arm. "What was that?" He hissed in pain.

"I have no idea." Cabba lost the golden glint of his Super Saiyan aura, going back to normal. "But I am glad that it decided to not attack us." He fell on his knees, still feeling the pain on his arms.

"What is this planet?" Janola landed next to the other two, he being the less injured one. "In this place, there is always something bigger than the last opponent."

"I know, right?" Coorin sat on the ground, holding his arm even tighter now.

"What's wrong?" Janola noticed his partner troubled expression.

"I think I broke my arm." The small saiyan hissed in pain again. "At least feels like I broke something."

Janola rushed to Coorin side. "Let me see it." He gently grabbed his partner's injured arm. "Hold tight just a bit." He firmly pulled the arm, making Coorin growl in pain. "It was not broken, thankfully, just dislocated."

"Dammit, it hurt… Thanks." After an intense pain, Coorin gave out a sigh of relief.

Clapping sounds started to echoes around the abandoned street. "I have to say, I am very impressed." A silhouette appeared from behind the saiyan soldiers, walking right out of a building.

"Really, this never ends?" Coorin got in his feet, stance ready to fight again, but his stamina not so much.

"Wait, I know this voice." Cabba said walking forward towards the voice. "Negi?"

"That is me." Negi came out to the street, a friendly smile in his face.

"What are you doing here?" Cabba asked, confused to see the saiyan on Earth.

Coorin and Janola traded glances, both raising an eyebrow.

"I am here to welcome you, of course." Negi clapped his hands again. "After such a marvelous display of strength and wits, I have to commend you guys for it, truly great."

"Wait, you were watching us?" Cabba walked a bit forward yet again.

"More importantly, how the hell did you get here?" Now Coorin asked, in a way less friendly way.

"And what are you doing here?" Janola asked this time, crossing both arms.

"Guys, calm down. So many questions, it is so tough to be popular." Negi giggled. "Let do something fun, I will answer a single question and you answer a single question of mine, it is fine like that? So ask away."

"What are you?!" Janola and Coorin asked in harmony, startling Cabba, who is completely lost, staring at them.

"That was fast." Negi laughed. "Well, I am one of a kind… I am Negi, and… I am Cabba." Negi took his blue orb out of his pocket, transforming into Cabba. "Cool, right?" The orb's light flared up again, making Negi change form again, now to Caulifla. "I am her, I am you, I am anyone that I want to be." He changed form another time, but now he transformed into a tall green men, with point ears and fork like teeth, adorned with red and blue clothes. "But alas, this is the real me. Henkanegi, the thousand warriors in one."

Cabba stared at him, he clenched his fists and a frown formed in his fore head. "You… are you the one that killed the queen and tried to put the responsibility on me?"

"Ah, no-no. Just one question at time." Negi transformed back to his saiyan form. "But yes, I did that. But don't take it too personally; I only did it for my big friend Asparus."

"WHERE IS HE?" Cabba felt his blood boil with anger; he don't even know how he haven't jumped on Negi yet.

"Cabba, you are making me very upset." Negi frowned. "That is not how you play this game, answer my question and I shall answer another one from you."

"What… What you want to know." Cabba frown deepened, he hated to give in and play on Negi's terms.

"Much better now." Negi smiled again. "Okay, okay. I have I killer question for you." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Cabba did you know, that every time you beat a saiyan, just barely not killing him, he simply gains an incredibly amount of power?"

"What are you talking about?" Cabba felt his body shudder in apprehension.

"Hah, that is another question." Negi grinned in a victorious way. "Well, I will explain. You know every time a saiyan face a very strong opponent he gets all beat up and then after the fight he feels a lot stronger, right? Do you follow it?"

Coorin looked away, feeling sick from just standing somewhat close to Negi, Janola continued to stared at the strange man, his expression showing little to no emotion. Cabba on the other hand is already trembling, almost bursting from anger.

"Anyway, I know a cool trick to make a saiyan very strong in no time." Negi bit his lip, an evil smirk showing up. "Let say that I have a saiyan with me and that I beat the hell of him every single day… How strong you think he is now?"

"What… What did you do to him?" Cabba's voice came out extremely low, like a lost whisper in the wind. His hands trembling more and more. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Cabba latched on Negi, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Easy there friend. Today I just want to talk to you." Negi pushed Cabba away. "Trust me, you don't want to fight me right now."

"Fuck you! You will tell me where he is or I will beat you until you say it." Cabba tried to reach for Negi's neck this time, but an incredibly force powerful pushed him down, pressing his face against the ground.

"Ahh, Look at what you did, you pissed off my friend here." Negi's voice was full of sarcasm, little laughs escaping his mouth.

With a lot of effort, Cabba looked up, just to see another man standing right in front of him. However, a metallic grey helmet covers his face, with only his bright red eyes being visible. The completely emotionless gaze from this man froze Cabba up to his soul. This person is holding Cabba's body using only one hand, completely locking the young soldier's movements.

Coorin and Janola prepared to jump in and help Cabba, but they quickly stopped when Negi held a small ball of ki over the soldier's head.

"Like I said, I am here only to talk, no need to have a meaningless fight." With a long and disappointed sigh, Negi erased the energy on his hands and crouched closer to Cabba's head. "Don't worry about the little prince, he is my new toy and I treat them with a lot of care. And if next time I am in a good mood, then maybe I will bring him to play with you."

"I will find you." Cabba's words came out muffled by the dust in the ground. He felt the hand on his head press with even more force, feeling like his head would split open in any second.

"Let him go." Negi commanded, and the other man quickly obeyed. "And I will be looking forward to that." The impersonator giggled. "I love this type of game too."

In a flash of red light both Negi and the masked man disappeared, leaving behind only the dust flying up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Janola asked, extending his hand to Cabba.

"Somewhat… At least now I know he is alive." Cabba took Janola's hand, using it to stand up. "If we can trust on anything that Negi said."

"That guy make me sick." Coorin kicked a pebble away. "People like him, are the worst, treating others like they are nothing more than a tool."

The three of them just stood outside in silence, even if they had own the battle against so many foes in a row, right now, they all have the feeling that it was their loss. Like they were just playing a part in Negi's twisted game.

"This turned out to be a very shitty day." Coorin said angrily. More than anybody, the small saiyan hates to lose, doesn't matter on what or to who, but losing to someone like Negi feels even worse to him.

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 12 . Aug 8- I really like Janola and Coorin too, a lot actually.

About Yamcha, Bulma, etc, I decided to use their original names exactly for that reason; it felt better that way.

Caulifla's parents was a bit of a challenge, I was not too sure about them, so reading this makes me very happy.

No shame confirmed, lol.


	14. Chapter 13 - The One Behind the Mask

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _Funny little story before the real story, (lol). I was about to release this chapter, like 4 days ago, but I got really sick and had to delay it until now. I got so frustrated with that, but oh well. What can we do._

* * *

Caulifla's body stirred as she slowly began to regain consciousness. She tried to lift her head, but felt completely out of energy, her muscles twitches and tremble, and yet she couldn't move an inch. With a heavy growl, Caulifla opened her eyes, getting view of a bright white ceiling right above her. She tried one more time to get up, but a firm and yet gently touch pushed her down to the bed.

"Hey there." Cabba is sat on a chair, right beside her bed. He placed one hand on her left cheek, calmly caressing it. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit." Caulifla tried to speak in her normal loud way, but her voice came out very low and cracked. "Where are we?" She looked to the walls and the blue curtains, around the bottom and right side of her bed, not recognizing the room at all.

"We are back at miss Bulma's base." Cabba said with a bit of hesitation.

"Here again, huh?" Caulifla pouted, recovering a bit of her usual energy. "Damn, what happened there?" She grabbed Cabba's hand, practically forcing him to help her sit up.

"Well, you exhausted yourself with the Super Saiyan 3 transformation." He grabbed both of her hands, entangling his fingers in hers. "Even after a few hours you wouldn't wake up, so I brought you back here." Cabba frowned, his eyes shinned like they were about to cry. "You got me really scared back there."

Caulifla let out a chuckle, as she leaned to the side, resting her forehead on Cabba's chest. "But you saw how amazing I was?" Her voice now cheerful as ever.

"Yeah, completely amazing." Cabba said in return.

"And very sexy too, don't forget about that." She backed a bit, just to stare at Cabba's eyes. A playful smirk on her lips.

"How could I? You're the most sexy, beautiful and awesome woman I ever met." He is the one that leaned forward this time, placing a quick kiss on her lips, and then another one, more passionate and longer.

"Easy there, tiger." Caulifla softly pushed Cabba back. "You know how much I love when you get so fired up, but I don't think I can keep up with you right now." She laughed and kisses Cabba on the right cheek, right then she felt the rough state of Cabba's skin, with a lot of cuts and bruises, but only on that side of his face. Caulifla took her eyes to the spot, cursing herself for not noticing that sooner. "Cabba, where did you get this?" She ran her fingers on the marks, making the soldier hiss in pain.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." Cabba showed her a guilty grin, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

Caulifla only frowned and kept staring at him.

With a heavy sigh, the young saiyan soldier looked to the side, trying to find where he should begin. "After the lizards, someone else decided to show up." After a brief pause, he looked back to Caulifla, a scowl forming on his face. "Henkanegi… He confessed everything, the queen's murder and Asparus' kidnap, it was all him."

"Negi?!" Caulifla tilted her head to the side, a bit confused. And then a realization came to her. "That freak?" She said in a very loud voice. "I knew he was not a good thing. But he was the one behind all this mess? And how did he made everyone think it was you?"

"I saw him transform into me right in front of my eyes." Cabba bit his lips in anger. "He even transformed into you, just to mess with me."

She felt chills run down her spine, just the thought of someone using her body image to do something, making Caulifla's body cringe.

"Janola said something about shapeshifters, I think that Negi is something like that." Cabba frowned.

"And he made this to you?" Caulifla asked, placing her hand on his face again. "Didn't you beat him before?"

Cabba chuckled making Caulifla raise an eyebrow. "When I tried to jump on him, a strange masked guy appeared out of nowhere." He tapped carefully her hand, that is on top of his wounds. "He was crazy strong, when he pressed my face against the ground, I couldn't do anything. I was so angry and pissed, even so, I couldn't move at all or even raise my ki."

She noticed his voice wavering and an unfamiliar glint in his eyes, almost like he is afraid of someone. "Are you scared of this guy? Is he that strong?" Caulifla herself tensed in her bed, just looking at Cabba's strange behavior is enough to make her nervous too.

The soldier shook his head to the side, a shy smile on his lips. "I am not scared of his power, at least I don't think so." He took his eyes to the side, staring at the white walls behind Caulifla. "It were his eyes; they were not normal."

"Eyes?!" Caulifla tilted her head to the side, feeling a bit confused.

"Yeah. The only thing I could see behind his mask, were that red and emotionless eyes." Cabba looked back to Caulifla. "When I look at you, I see passion and determination in your eyes." He leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers. "When I looked at Negi today, I saw malice and madness. But this masked guy, his eyes… I saw nothing."

"What else is bugging you?" She asked abruptly. "You can't be this shaken just because of a creepy guy's eyes."

"Asparus is here." As soon as Cabba finished the sentence, they heard a large thump, coming from the other side of the wall. Cabba pulled himself back, straightening himself in his chair.

"Wait, how do you know it? Did you find him already?" For some reason, Caulifla felt really excited and full of energy after hearing that.

"Negi himself told us, not only that Asparus is here, but…" He hesitated for a second, just remembering the words Negi said, is enough to make his blood boil and a deep anger aflame inside him. "He is torturing Asparus too."

* * *

Ever since they got on Earth, Kale has been feeling very anxious and especially nervous around all these strangers. She hardly leaves Caulifla's side, but she also knows that her friend wants and needs a bit of space and privacy, even more so when Cabba is next to her. After their brought Caulifla back to the big underground base, Kale kept walking by herself in the most empty hallways that she could find, wandering alone and lost in thoughts, only made her uneasiness grow, as of now, not only Asparus is missing, but her best friend is now unconscious in a bed.

Kale decided to go check on Caulifla, before she would lose her mind for just worrying by herself. She quickly made her way to the improvised infirmary, close to the east tunnels. When she got right in front of the door, she stopped in her tracks, after hearing some voices coming from the other side.

"Eyes?!" Kale instantly cheered up, after hearing Caulifla's voice.

"She is awake." Kale whispered to herself. The young saiyan woman, felt a huge urge to just enter the room and be with her friends, but another side of her knew that shouldn't. Not being able to make up her mind, Kale just kept staring at the door, guiltily hearing the conversation between Cabba and Caulifla.

Kale took a step back, moving her eyes away from the door. She held both hands on her chest, again the uneasiness settling in, even being the right thing to do, she doesn't want to walk away, she doesn't want to be alone on a strange environment again.

"Asparus is here." This time Cabba's voice was the one getting her attention.

Kale froze instantly, losing her footing for a moment, she tried to held herself on the wall with her left hand, but her fingers slid down with sweat, causing her to hit her head on the concrete surface of the wall.

'He is here?!' Kale felt a huge relief filling her chest. "Asparus is here…" She whispered again, now an innocent smile showing on her lips. Kale sat on the ground, leaning her back against the wall and holding, with both arms, her knees in front of her chest.

"Negi himself told us, not only Asparus is here but…" Kale pressed the back of her head lightly on the wall, desperately to hear anything about the saiyan prince. "He is torturing Asparus too."

Cabba's words cut through Kale's heart, like a sharp blade. All the hope and joy she had just embraced, are now completely gone. Feeling confused and lost, Kale jumped out of the ground, ready to bust the door open and cry her heart out, but even that felt painfully futile to her. Instead, she slowly turned herself away, walking back to the lonely side halls.

'Why would someone do all this to him?' Kale felt a single tear form in her left eye. 'Why him? He never did anything to anyone.' Kale's sadness and sorrow, started to shift and change to something else. For the first time she is feeling hatred for someone, an emotion that had never entered her thoughts.

"I will never forgive him." Kale silently whispered, clenching her fists in pure anger. She has almost no memory of Henkanegi, besides their short encounter on the market square, but now… She is never going to forget about him. For a split second, her ki flared all the way up, shaking the entire underground building.

"Gah, you too?" A soldier standing close to the exit, called out to Kale. His voice startled the saiyan girl, who without having noticed has walked all the way to the front part of the base.

"S-Sorry?" She looked to the man, holding her shoulders low. "I didn't mean to."

"What? You don't want to go outside too?" The man ran two fingers on his mustache, his eyes staring at her.

"Oh…" Kale looked back, to the dark hallway behind her. It felt like the darkness was trying to suck her in, the walls seeming closer and closer, making the girl's breath accelerate and her head tingle in discomfort. "Y-Yeah, I need to go out."

"Figures, no one come to this part just to have a chat with me." The middle-aged man slapped himself on the left cheek and then smiled to her. "Apologies for my grumpy mood, is just my old back giving me some troubles again." He whistled and patted his sides. "Nothing makes an old man angrier than his aged body nagging in pain at him."

Kale just nodded in response, she usually gives a lot of attention to elderly people, as she always end up remembering about her father, but her mood is also less than ideal to a small talk.

"Anyway, just stay alert." The soldier raised one finger. "I told this to your saiyan friends that just left; you can't never be too safe out there." The man moved away from the stairs and with a click of a button, he opened the hatch door up in the ceiling.

Outside on the surface, the sun has already set, leaving only the shining stars and the beautiful full moon to cast light upon this side of the Earth. Kale found for herself a little peaceful place, a tiny green garden sitting lonely between the semi collapsed buildings, not too far away from the base. The saiyan girl quietly stood crouched beside the flowers, running her fingers on the fragile petals with a lot of care.

"They look similar to the ones back home." Feeling a bit of fatigue on her knees, she decided to sat down on the dirty ground, her eyes now drifting upwards, towards the bright stars in the sky.

'My mother used to sing a special song to me every night.' Her memories stirred up, Asparus' voice sounded so close, so real.

The tears she fought so much to hold back, are slowly starting to come out. "Sky… With your thousand bright lights… Can you bring him back to me?" Kale buried her face on her kneecaps, sobbing and mumbling.

"Hi there." Yamcha walked over to the little secret garden. "I heard that you were wandering alone in the dark, so I came here to check up on you." The black-clothed captain eyed the girl figure; he noticed her arms trembling and the muffled sound of her voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kale raised her head, a couple of tears still flowing down on her cheeks. "I-I am fine." She wiped the wet spots on her face and looked away to the side.

"Well, it doesn't look like that." Yamcha strolled a few steps forwards, satting at Kale's side. "Ah… this place is always nice." He glanced to the side, but got no reaction out of the girl. "I will take a guess and say that you are thinking about your missing saiyan friend."

His last phrase made Kale stir; she looked at him, a bit of confusion and a lot of suspicion on her eyes. "How did you?"

"Your tall friend told me." He responded immediately. "He must be very important, for you guys to care so much to come all the way here." Yamcha discreetly glanced to the side, carefully watching her.

"He is…" Kale held her words. She debated on what to say. Asparus definitely is important, not only to her but to everyone in Sadala. "He is a prince." She decided to omit, why the prince is so important to her.

"Wow, a prince?" The captain's eyes sparkled with interest. "How big is his kingdom, it is like a country or even an empire?" In a childlike curiosity, Yamcha bombarded the saiyan girl with questions.

"A-A country?" She shook her head, not entirely sure, if she had understood what the captain just said. "He is the saiyan prince."

"What? Prince of the entire saiyan race?" Yamcha stood up, gaping at the revelation. "That is amazing, it must be so cool be a prince of your race."

"I-I don't think he likes it, at least not that much." She giggled, remembering of the couple of times that Asparus complained about his lineage to the throne.

"I bet he is amazingly strong and brave, like you guys are."

"He is brave and strong in his own way." Kale giggled again, taking both hands to her lips, covering her mouth.

"Hm…. And I imagine he is very handsome too, being a prince and all."

"Y-Yeah, he is… Sometimes I wonder if he knows how charming he is." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Are you two close?" He asked bluntly.

Kale said nothing in response; she just glanced to the side, her face quickly turning fully red with embarrassment.

Yamcha let out a low sigh. "Sorry if I am prying in too much." he scratched the back of his head and looked away from her. "I just like to talk about life and all that; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kale looked back to the captain, and for the first time, she noticed the scar on his left cheek. "He has a scar on his face, just like you." She pointed with one finger, shyly staring at Yamcha's face.

"Then he is cool on my book." Yamcha winked at her. "There is nothing cooler than a badass scar." He walked closer and patted her on the left shoulder. "All saiyans are so powerful, I am sure you are going to find your prince, still in one piece. So don't worry."

"Thanks." Kale smiled gently to him. All the turmoil in her heart disappeared after their little chat.

Yamcha blushed and smiled too. "Damn, that is a cute smile." He leaned a bit closer and began to whisper. "You should smile more often, no prince will resist that."

"Come on Black Wolf, have you no shame?" Krillin said with a disappointed voice. The bald soldier walked his way from a hill, from the west side of the garden, a few other soldiers with him. "Are you making a move on another girl, what about the other one from a week ago?"

"Excuse me?" Yamcha walked away from Kale, stomping his way to Krillin. "I am not flirting with her, she is just a kid. Moreover, what is this perfect timing of yours? Were you spying on us?"

"I don't spy on anyone, even more with this type of thing." Krillin spat back, flinging his arms into the air. "And it was YOU who told us to come here, have you forgotten already?"

"My bad, I had forgotten about that." Yamcha bowed his head in apology.

Krillin took one hand to his face. "You better have told Bulma about this, because Chi-Chi is already inside your base."

Yamcha went completely pale, a shocked expression rushed to his face. "The fire mountain queen is here?" He gulped and took both hands to his head. "This is bad, this is so bad."

* * *

Two pairs of curious eyes watched the whole scene unfold. Janola and Coorin are standing on top of one of the buildings surrounding the little clear area.

"You think he could be a problem?" Coorin asked.

"I don't think so, he is just curious about us. On a more suspicious assumption, you can say that he is scouting information about us to protect his people." Janola responded his partner, but his eyes now already focused on another place.

"And you just sang his song and told him a lot, didn't you?" The smaller saiyan eyed Janola.

"Well, the guy is very charismatic. I couldn't help it." Janola grinned, waving his right hand in apology.

"I should just hit you in the head, but I feel that is going to be for nothing." Coorin sighed in disappointment.

"Did you see how many of those purple clothed soldiers walked inside the base just now?" Janola pointed to the other side, away from the garden.

"No, I was way too entertained by that secret date down there." Coorin tilted his head down, signaling to the group of people on the garden.

"Maybe we should check inside, the captain seemed a bit scared of this queen." Janola rubbed his lower lips with one finger.

Coorin jumped at his partner's back, wrapping his right arm around his neck. "Haha. That could be fun. Maybe we can see some action in there."

"Aren't you a bit too excited for this? Is not like they will fight or anything." Janola grabbed Coorin's arm and launched him in the air.

The saiyan spun around, stopping midair, upside down, looking down at the base entrance. "You never know, let's go and see for ourselves." Coorin launched his way down, descending right in front of the hatcht.

"Just don't start any fight yourself, please." Janola made his way down after Coorin. He already dreaded the thought of Coorin starting another fight.

* * *

"We better hurry up; she is already inside the command center." Yamcha yelled back, to the group following him.

"Dammit Yamcha, If you just had settled everything instead of waste time making some moves on that girl, we wouldn't be having this problem." Krillin yelled back. "And where is her?" He looked behind him and did not found Kale.

"Just shut up baldy, I was not flirting with that girl, jeez." Yamcha stopped and turned to face Krillin. "And she said something about getting to her friends, so don't worry about her."

A loud crashing sound exploded out of the command room, startling all the soldiers in the hallway. "Oh, crap. They are going at it already." Krillin jumped forward, passing by Yamcha and slamming the door open.

"Say that again, I dare you." Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs. She is entangled with another woman, holding and pulling her hair.

The woman, now in the middle of a fight with Bulma, is a very imposing person; she has a very long black hair and a fiery glare on her eyes. She wears a dark blue steel armor, under it is a dark purple clothes covering most of her skin, and without this piece of cloth, her body would by mostly exposed. Her boots are red, matching her gloves and cape. While her physique is quite small, her curvatures are very bountiful, with her breasts almost not fitting inside her blue combat armor.

"Get away from me, you blue haired freak." The black haired woman yelled back.

Krillin rushed inside, getting between both women. While he pulled his queen back, Yamcha tried to pull Bulma away too. "Please, calm down. We didn't came here to fight." He almost fell back when the woman trashed around, trying to free herself from him.

"Bulma, you too. Why do you cause a scene every time?" Yamcha just pulled her away enough to release her behind him.

"She was the one that started a fight." Bulma yelled, pointing a finger at Chi-Chi.

"I just said the truth." With a firm response, Chi-Chi tossed Krillin to the side and stomped forward yet again. "It is your fault that Red Ribbon have that much power now."

"How dare you!" Bulma tried to run at the woman, but Yamcha held her on place. "I never helped them, never."

"Yeah? Then who made those robots to them?" The queen pointed her finger at the blue haired woman. "You are the only robot brain that I know."

"And I take pity on you for that. Know that it has a lot more on the world than just the things you know about." Bulma's rage finally settled as she decided to turn away and leave Chi-chi talking alone.

"Run away, you coward, is it easier than facing the truth." The imposing woman tried to follow Bulma up the stairs, but Yamcha blocked her way.

"Please, calm down your highness." Yamcha bowed his head in respect. "If we just start to shout at each other is not going to help anyone."

"How I am supposed to calm down, when Red Ribbon just invaded my lands and took my people as hostage?" Chi-chi's words made Bulma turn around and face her again.

"Wait, what?!" Bulma jumped back down from the platform.

"Red Ribbon attacked? Dammit, I thought you were here because of the saiyans." Yamcha glanced at Krillin, who just nodded, a sad expression on his face.

"They marched on the mountain, right after we had left to see the newcomers from space this morning." Krillin explained.

"They attacked us with everything. I never saw that many robots together." Chi-chi clenched her left fist in front of her, the fabric of her gloves making a fierce sound. "We fought so much; we tried so hard, but in the end… They overwhelmed us."

"I am sorry to hear about that." Bulma said with a complacent voice. She walked all the steps of the stairs down, getting very close to the fire mountain queen. "We will help you in any way we can."

"Damn right we will." A soldier in the back of the room yelled, and others started to cheer with him.

Without saying a word of gratitude, Chi-Chi only nodded her head firmly, which was more than enough for Bulma to understand. For a prideful woman, like the fire mountain queen, to openly express her gratitude was an unthinkable thing, but that simple gesture was more than enough to convey her feelings.

"We can help too." Janola got everyone's attention after speaking. Both he and Coorin are standing on a corner close to the wall.

"Are you sure?" Yamcha asked. "This is our problem. Red Ribbon is not an alien threat like those monsters from earlier."

"When innocents are in need, we fight to help them. Is part of our job, doesn't matter what the threat is." Coorin said with a cool voice, trying to fake indifference.

"Are these two the saiyans?" Chi-Chi quickly made her way to the two young soldiers, stopping right in front of Janola. "I heard a lot about your people. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Janola froze in place; he couldn't take his eyes away from the queen's figure, even if his life was dependent on it. With a powerful elbow to his side, Coorin waked his partner back reality again, making the taller saiyan crouch and growl in pain.

"It seems we have a lot of pleasure in meeting you too." Coorin angrily glared to Janola, still crouched with a hand in his abdomen. "Greetings aside, we will do what we can to help save your people."

Once again, Chi-Chi only nodded, and then glanced to the other saiyan, sobbing in pain. She chuckled and started herself to stare at the man's strong body.

"Wait a minute…" Janola recomposed himself, still with a heavy breath. "You said something about robots, right?"

"Indeed, I said. Why?" Chi-Chi stared at the saiyan, now for a different reason.

"Any of you know about a giant cat-like robot?" Janola asked; making everyone else, except Coorin, frown.

"You mean a giant robot tiger?" Yamcha asked. "That would be T.0.R.A.1, he is the biggest and most powerful robot Red Ribbon has ever made."

"Wait, isn't this Red Ribbon the bad guys? Why would their robot help us?" Coorin asked this time.

"T.0.R.A.1 is not on their control anymore." Bulma said. "He is a very advanced robot, advanced enough to brake free and think for himself."

"Which is a saving grace, if we had to fight that tiger, there would be no more resistance." Krillin rubbed his chin, smiling awkwardly.

"Nowadays he mostly keeps to himself, but when Red Ribbon tries to move a large number of their forces, T.0.R.A.1 tends to attack them." Yamcha explained. "That is the reason why we have a lot of space to walk around, otherwise everywhere would be filled with their robots."

"That was more than enough about the tiger, thank you." The taller saiyan soldier glanced to Coorin and nodded his head. "We will fly to your mountain and get their attention; the rest of the plan is up to you."

"I don't really like to fly into the heat without properly forming a plan, but Janola is right." Coorin replied. "If we start to mess with them right now, they will have less time to mess with the innocent people around them."

Yamcha jumped all the way from the stairs in the middle of the room, to the corner where the saiyans stands. He patted Coorin on the head and slapped Janola on the arm. "I knew I was right about you guys. I can't properly express how much we appreciate your help."

Coorin pushed the captain's hand away. "No need to. Just point us to the right way."

"Sure, sure." Yamcha grabbed Coorin by one arm, and started to drag him through the room, much to the smaller saiyan annoyance. "This is the place." He pointed in the map displaying on a transparent board. "Just got to fly straight west from here, and you will find it."

"West, huh?" Janola quickly scanned the map, founding a strange formation of land on that direction. "Then, we will be going." This time, he was the one dragging Coorin by one arm.

"Wait." Bulma called out to them. "Be safe out there, you already proved yourselves to us, you have no need to push your limits any more than is needed."

"Don't worry about it, old woman." With a very sly smirk on his face, Coorin replied. "I don't care about proving myself to anyone. I only fight because I want to. It is my job and ambition to save anyone that needs to be saved, no more and no less." With one last smart remark on his part, Coorin and Janola left.

Bulma clicked her tongue, but smiled right after. "I will let that insult pass, just because you're cute. You cocky saiyan brat."

"Ma'am, they already left." Yamcha said with a mocking voice.

"Shut up, wolf." Bulma stormed at her captain, throwing dirty glares at him.

* * *

"Kale, what's up with that sad look?" Caulifla called for her friend. Caulifla is now sitting on the edge of her bed, with Cabba sitting to her left side, holding her hand.

Kale is crouching on the side of the room, a little away from her friends. After finally entering the nursing room, she still kept mostly to herself, holding her knees close to her and not saying much. "I am just wondering where Asparus is." The shy saiyan girl said, her eyes going directly to Cabba.

"I know how you feel, if we just knew where he is…" Cabba felt Kale's gaze onto him, turn a lot colder as he started to lie. "But knowing Asparus, he probably has already trashed the placed they tried to keep him in."

Caulifla turned to face Cabba, she eyed him, felling a bit upset, but she decided not burst his bubble. "Whatever he is doing right now, when he comes back, I will beat him to a pulp until he learn how to defend himself."

Cabba chuckled and waved his hand in front of his face. "Come on Caulifla, that is a terrible way of teaching someone."

A soft knock came from the door, and then it quickly slide open. Yamcha walked in, a friendly grin on his face. "I'm happy to see that you guys are in good spirit."

"There is some problem, captain?" Cabba asked.

"Well, actually… a little one." He clapped both hands and closed his eyes. "You see, both of your friends have left on a mission for us."

"Coorin and Janola?" Cabba jumped out of the bed. "Why didn't they told anything to us?"

"That may be my fault." Yamcha scratched the back of his head. "I had a little chat with the bulky one and I told him to take care of you kids around here." He gave a sigh and looked up to the ceiling. "But unfortunately I forgot that he too is a kid. Might have been his size that threw me off, my bad."

"Can you stop calling us kids?" Caulifla shouted in annoyance.

"But you look like kids to me." Yamcha tilted his head to the side and stared at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Nine-teen. I am not a kid." The spiked haired girl shouted yet again.

"I am more than twice as old as you. That is enough for me to call you kid." The captain smirked and winked.

"Captain, please tell me where you have sent them?" The young saiyan soldier walked forward, stopping right in front of Yamcha.

"Sure, I can show you. That was my plan from the start, but…" Yamcha looked behind Cabba, to Caulifla and then to Kale. "Are you sure you want to go? It's going to be a lot more dangerous than this morning."

"Of course we will go; what a dumb question." Caulifla jumped out of her bed, firmly standing her ground. "And you don't even try to leave me behind." She pointed at Cabba.

Cabba smiled and shook his head. "Now that she knows about it, there is no turning back." He then ran his left hand on his hair. "No one can make Caulifla change her mind."

"Damn right, no one can." She grinned with confidence. "Now let's go help those two, no way will they be able to do anything without us."

'They have worked for more than a few year on their own; I am sure they can handle things by themselves.' Cabba thought of correcting her, but by this point he already knows better than try to do that.

* * *

"I can't believe you just kept staring at her boobs." Coorin yelled in an angry voice. He is flying a bit forward away from Janola.

"I wasn't staring at her breasts… I was looking to her armor, a very elegant and beautiful piece of combat equipment." Janola cleared his throat; he kept staring at Coorin, flying in front of him.

"Sure, her armor… Best lie of the year." Coorin pouted, he looked to the side giving an angry glare to his partner.

"Pipe down, little shrimp." Janola frowned. "I didn't even do anything."

Coorin stopped abruptly and turned to Janola. "What the hell did you just called me?"

"Oh shit." Janola powered up his ki, flying past Coorin at a very fast speed. "I am sorry Coorin, I didn't mean to."

Coorin quickly followed Janola, very closely, almost catching up to him. "What was that? Just stop for a moment, so I can accept your apologies."

Sweating in panic, Janola kept his fast pace. He glanced behind him just to watch the smaller saiyan with an angry scowl, almost venting fire out of his mouth. "Not happening."

"JANOOLAAA!" Coorin's irritated shout is one of the most scaring things Janola has ever heard in his life.

* * *

"This is the way, right?" Caulifla asked, like always she is the one ahead in the group.

"Yes, just keep going in a straight line and we will get there." Cabba responded to her. Both he and Kale are fliying at the same speed, side by side.

From between the clouds, a fast yellow beam of energy came flying towards the group, hitting Cabba directly, knocking him backwards. He gasped in surprise as the burning feeling ran through his arms.

"Cabba!" Both Caulifla and Kale yelled his name; they stopped and made their way back to him.

"What the hell?" Cabba scanned around, trying to find the source of the attack.

"Hey there, my friend." A voice erupted from the darkness. "Would you mind to stop for a moment to play a little with me?" Henkanegi flew forward, stopping not too far away from the group.

"NEGI!" Cabba snarled in anger. "I don't have time to waste with you right now."

"B-But…" Kale grabbed Cabba's left arm, however refrained herself from saying anything more.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice here." Negi showed an evil grin on his lips. "You are not going any further than this."

Without hesitation, Cabba dashed forward, throwing his right fist at Negi. However, the imposter saiyan grabbed the soldier hand before it could hit him. He swung Cabba around and tossing him down, finalizing with ki blast, pushing Cabba all the way to the ground.

Negi turned his eyes to the saiyan girls and smiled. "Can you ladies stay out of this, please?" In a very polity manner, he taunted them one more time.

"Kale, Let's destroy this retard." Caulifla shouted and jumped forward, with Kale following her.

"Ah… Too bad then." Negi snapped his fingers and with a gush of wind, a second person appeared behind him. "Deal with them; I want to have some time alone with Cabba."

Without giving even a sound for a response, the other figure in the shadows disappeared and quickly reappeared on top of the two girls. With a lash kick, he sent Caulifla crashing down to the ground, and then he grabbed Kale by her left arm, punching her directly on her chest, sending her flying down on top of Caulifla.

"What… What the hell was that?" Caulifla gently pushed Kale off and stood up again.

Cabba exploded the debris on top of him, with a powerful surge of golden light. Now in super saiyan form, he jumped out of the hole in the ground that his fall made and walked to where the others are.

Negi landed in front of them, right after. Then the masked man landed too. Now without being held to the ground and with the moon light illuminating them, Cabba could finally take a good look on this mysterious person.

The most eye-catching trait about him is the grey mask on his head; a big red orb adorned on the top part of it, glowing with an evil energy. He wears a light blue heavy shirt, with strange device stuck on it, with another red orb glowing on it. His blue pants, however, are strangely very familiar to Cabba, as if he has already saw them somewhere.

"Don't stare at people, didn't your parents teach you that is wrong to do that?" Negi Advanced to Cabba and threw a ball of energy onto him.

Cabba quickly hit it away, and blocked the punch Negi threw right after. Didn't take long, for the two of them to be locked in a close-range exchange of attacks, both walking furiously to all sides.

"And we get to deal with tin boy over here?" Caulicla cracked her fists. "Fine by me."

The man said nothing; he only kept staring at them, his red glowing eyes completely devoid of emotions.

Caulifla whistled and took her fighting stand. "Cabba is right; your eyes are damn scary." She moved her left foot just a little, budging only a bit closer, but it was enough to alert her opponent, who flew directly at her.

The masked man attacked her with a straight punch from the left, Caulifla blocked the initial hit, but the force of hit, threw her arms away, then a quick right punch clashed on her abdomen, sending him flying backwards. The red eyed menace, then raised his left hand, flows of a silver energy started to form in front of it; the ball rapidly increased in size, getting bigger than the boulders around in the place.

Kale jumped from the right, getting on top of her enemy. She extended her leg and waited for it to collide against the man's chest. However, she felt her body stop midair, when she got grabbed by her leg, the masked man changed his focus, now aiming the ball directly at Kale.

"W-what?" Kale could only watch in shock as the ball grew even larger, getting very close to her.

"Kale!" Caulifla released a red stream of energy, making it crash on the man's chest. The force and impact was enough to make him release Kale's leg and lose control of his own energy blast, who got fired to the other side upwards, clashing against a mountain. After a brief turmoil of light, the mountain was completely gone.

"Holy shit. If he hits us with that, we are gone." Caulifla cursed, but kept a smile on her face. "Time to take this seriously." With a mighty shout, Caulifla transformed into super saiyan, she tried to go even further, but her body trembled with pain, making her settle for only the first stage.

"R-Right." Kale on the other hand, transformed directly to super saiyan 2, but this time retaining the control over her mind.

"Let's go, Kale!" Caulifla shouted very loudly, a bright smirk on her lips.

"Look at them, so brave and strong… Beautilful, don't you think?" Negi taunted Cabba.

"Shut up." Cabba pressed forward, making his punches faster and stronger.

"This is the best feeling, having so much power, so much freedom to conquest anything you want." Negi chuckled as he jumped a few feet away from Cabba. "Truly a bliss."

"Aren't you getting a bit too ahead of yourself?" Cabba grinned back to Negi. "You are not that strong, I don't even need super saiyan 2 to beat you again."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The imposter waved one finger. "Don't be so sure about that and more over…" Negi whispered a laugh in the wind. "I'm not talking about me."

Cabba felt his blood turn cold, when he followed Negi's eyes; he noticed Caulifla and Kale, fighting together against the masked man.

"If you take too long playing with me, your pretty girlfriend is going to die." This time Negi's laugh thundered all over the place, his eyes glinting with a spark of evil.

Caulifla and Kale continued to Attack at the same time with a fast and powerful combination of strikes. Yet the masked man only focused on evading and blocking Kale's attacks while letting Caulifla's attacks hit him directly, seaming not fazed at all by it.

"Dammit, are you messing with me, you bastard?" Caulifla yelled in frustration. "Then take this." She jumped backwards and held one hand up. "Crush Cannon." A stream of red balls of energy started to fly towards her opponent.

Kale quickly jumped to the side to evade the attack, right then, the first balls got on their target, hitting the masked man.

"Are you going to ignore me now? Huh? Say it, your freak." Caulifla shouted yet again, the intensity of her attack getting bigger and bigger.

A flash of silver appeared behind her, fast enough that her eyes didn't got even a glimpse of it.

"Sis! Behind you." Kale yelled and pointed to Caulifla, her voice cracked in despair.

"What the-?!" Caulifla turned her face just to see the man right behind her.

With a quick charge of his attack, the masked man unleashed a gigantic wave of silver energy, but Kale quickly jumped in front of it, shielding Caulifla of the first impact, but it was not enough to guard her of the rest. A catastrophic explosion erupted from the point of impact, engulfing both saiyan girls, vanishing them inside the blinding storm of silver light.

"And looks like time is up." Negi held his hand in front of Cabba, his finger pointing to the side.

Cabba stared in shock as both girls disappeared from his sight. "CAULIFLAAAA!" He tried to run towards the light, but a fierce kick coming from Negi tossed him backwards.

"Not so fast friend, I am here still, remember?" Henkanegi crouched in front of Cabba, dangling his fist in the air.

After the light finally died out, the masked man stepped on the edge of the giant crater. He noticed both Caulifla and Kale lying unconscious on the bottom of it. Both back to their base form. He jumped all the way down and grabbed them by their clothes, each with a different hand.

After his vassal walked out of the pit, with both saiyans on his hands, Negi jumped in surprise. "Oh, would you look at that. They're alive." Negi clapped his hands with a giant smile on his face. "Saiyans truly are amazing."

"Get out of my way…" Cabba whispered in a very low voice.

"What was that?" Negi asked, getting closer to the saiyan soldier.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Cabba's fist exploded on Negi's face, launching the imposter far away to the mountains. His aura exploded again in a golden light, but this time it is much bigger and stronger, powerful enough to make sparks of lighting to explode around him.

Cabba suddenly appeared on top of the masked man, his body never moved so fast in his life. His entire body propelled his fist down, making it clash in a violent explosion of power right in the middle of the grey mask, shattering it to million pieces.

The man growled in pain, as his body got launched to the ground, forcing him to lose grip of the two saiyan girls. The man's reddish brown hair quickly flourish into is usual style after getting free of the mask hold. His red emotionless eyes stared a Cabba and then Kale lying on the ground. Sparks of sanity quickly flared on it, back with its original black color, but quickly faded away.

"A-Asparus?!" All Cabba's rage disappeared, his eyes widened in disbelief and his head started to ache in confusion.

"SEIGY!" Negi desperately yelled after watching the scene.

'Don't worry; I will not lose control over him, he still have one orb on him.' Seigyro's voice whispered inside Negi's head. 'But I will have to use a lot more power and concentration to control him. I will not be able to help you.'

"Good, that is all I needed to know." Negi quickly recomposed himself.

"Asparus, is that really you?" Cabba's eyes fled away from his friend and landed on the girls lying on the ground. "What the hell are you doing man? Have you lost your mind? We looked everywhere for you, come on, just say something."

Slow claps echoed from behind Asparus, Negi quickly walking to the prince side. "Surprise!" He smiled and clapped one last time. "I told you. Me and old Asparus here are good friends now."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Cabba shouted, his anger slowly coming back.

"If you really want to know." Negi shrugged off. "I broke our little prince and made him my most powerful and precious toy." He then tilted his head to the side, a compassionate look in his eyes. "But don't be too sad. He bravely fought against it for a week and showed no sign of breaking down. Hell it took me killing off his mom to finally break the guy."

"You sick bastard." Cabba clenched his fists and snarled at Negi, which made Asparus twitch in response, preparing himself to attack Cabba.

"Now, now…" Negi smiled again. "Let the fun begins."

* * *

 ** _P.S:_ **_So much stuff happening at the same time, how will everything turn out. Keep it up Saiyan team._

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 13 . Aug 18 – And I appreciate it every time, thank you for taking some time to leave your comments.

About Earth current state, yes, it is like a warzone. The Earth I have in mind for U6 is one where there is no Goku (obviously) and without a little saiyan boy to crush Red Ribbon's army, they got stronger and stronger to the point that they started to wage war on everyone, trying to get control of the world. But since there is no Goku, then there is no Androids 16-17-18 and Cell, Dr. Gero only made them because of goku.

For last, I want to know if you guessed right about this one last "super-secret" revelation in the chapter.

CauliflaFanboy007 chapter 9 . Aug 24 – Thanks, when I read that you guys like Asparus that much, it really makes me feel proud of this story. Thank you.

CabbaxKeflaForLife chapter 7 . Aug 25 – Well, to just take this out of the way; when I started to write this story, the anime had just ended, and if I remember right, the manga was still on the finishing part of Black Saga. So I just used what I had (the anime). When you say that Caulifla was attracted to Goku, I don't think that is right, At least I never saw like that. She was impressed by his power and nothing more and on her take on Cabba's part, again if I am not mistaken, She transformed into super saiyan 2 because of him with that Freeza little play and all that. To just conclude this part, I don't know really what to tell you, if it is AU, Manga Continuty or Anime. I just had the anime as story to follow, and I "ignored" parts that I didn't like about the anime; Like Cabba being close to useless and all that, he deserved a better role on the tournament.

About Asparus and all the new characters, I just tried to make them in a way that seemed real to the world. A bit of "fun fact", Greeno and Beano are Twin brothers, so Beano too is an older brother of the Queen.

Lettu really love his brother, but he absolutely loves Caulifla "cool" behavior and how she doesn't take anything of anyone. He wants to be like that too.

I hope this clarified a few things for you and I would like to know what do you thing about the rest of the story, since you said that you stopped on chpt 6. Anyways, thank you very much for your deep review and thoughts.


	15. Chapter X - The SOLDIER Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _I can't believe we are finally here, I am so excited for this chapter... This one is so very special to me, since he is one of (if not the biggest) reason why I decided to make the story longer like this. You guys can see that the chapter doesn't have a number on it, that is because I want to correct the numbers, so this counts as 14 and 15, but more importantly,_ _it's to separate this one from the others._

 _Other thing is the name of the chapter; I got the idea and inspiration to do this chapter while listening to the song of the same name "The SOLDIER Way", I really love this song, and the scene where this plays in. (It plays on the final battle of my favorite game, lol). I really recommend for all of you to listen to it at least one time, to get a bit more in tense atmosphere of this chapter. On, a fun fact, Chapter 7 (or 8 if you look at fanfiction number) is the name of a song too._

 _Well, let's get this party started._

* * *

"You know... I was all this time, looking forward to this moment, right here." Henkanegi started to walk in circle around Asparus, slowly pacing his steps, while taunting Cabba. "Finally I can see if my gamble was right… It's finally time for my new friend here, squash you like a bug."

"I am sick of your little game." Cabba's ki exploded in power again, his golden aura coming back to life, more powerful than ever. "I will bring Asparus back to reason, even if I have to beat him into it."

"Enough banter, kill him." With a snap of his fingers, Negi walked to the side, making a clear way to Asparus.

The saiyan prince started with a volley of small, and yet, powerful silver ki balls. Cabba held his right hand forward, using his left hand to support his other arm; With a wide explosion of yellow energy, he destroyed all the little energy balls flying at him. In an instant of a moment, Asparus appeared right behind him, the prince arched his upper body in a quick movement, throwing his left fist directly at Cabba; However, the soldier easily stopped the blow with his right hand, grabbing hold of the prince's arm.

"I am sorry friend, but you need to wake up." Putting a lot of strength in his arm, Cabba pulled Asparus close to him; clashing down his left fist on prince's face. For the first time, Asparus grunted in pain, as his body flew to the ground.

Cabba took this opportunity to glance back towards Negi. The villain stood quiet in place, his expression never changing from a malicious smirk.

From the corner of his left eye, Cabba saw a shadow incoming onto him, he readily turned, blocking a punch with his arms, in a cross form of motion. The two warriors engaged in a flurry of strikes, both attacking and parrying at an incredible speed. However, quickly became evident that the soldier is faster and stronger, for every hit Asparus blocked, he received two others directly, making his own attempts of hit his opponent way too slow to break Cabba's defense.

With a quick succession of three punches, Cabba shoved Asparus away, making the prince close his eyes in pain. The Soldier flew forwards, holding his legs up; when his feet landed directly on Asparus' chest, the impact was enough to make the prince cough blood and saliva, before his body flew once again to the floor.

Asparus quickly regained his composure, he stomped his right foot forward, his glowing red eyes never changing from the cold lifeless stare onto Cabba. He placed both arms to opposite sides, his hands extended promptly gathering power.

Cabba knows this stance, he remembers the day Asparus showed him his new special attack. A single drop of cold sweat slid down to his chin. "Gin Taihou…" He said in a low voice; Even from before, Cabba was impressed by the power of this technique, now that he doesn't know how strong Asparus is, this could be extremely dangerous to just simply ignore.

The prince jolted his hands together, clashing both energy sources in a single point. "Gin Taihou!" Asparus shouted in a menacing mixture of his normal voice and deep spectral one. A giant cone of silver light erupted from his hands, flying very fast to Cabba.

Cabba quickly threw his hands back together, to his right side, an intense flash of purple energy appeared, making his entire body glow in a strange new light. "Super Gallick Ho!" Pushing his hands forward, a massive ki wave flew out of him, going directly toward Asparus' attack.

The silver and purple energies collided in an explosive storm of sound and dirt. The lights stroked at each other, pushing, pulling and merging all the ki into a giant dome of unstable energy; with a final flash of white, they exploded in unison, covering everything in a smoke cloud, leaving behind another crater on the ground.

Having lost the ground beneath his feet, Cabba is now levitating above the huge hole on the ground. Asparus on the other hand, is just at the edge of it, his breath a bit harsh and fast, a few drops of sweat falling from his chin.

In a blink of an eye, Cabba charged down towards the prince. He first threw a punch coming upwards from the left; Asparus deflected the hit with his arms. Leaving no room for a reaction, Cabba jumped in a somersault, bringing his right leg, down on Asparus head, the kick connected with force, making the prince bent down, taking his hands to the ground. After getting his footing again, Cabba slammed his right foot on the prince's left side, sending him spinning to the air, falling down a few meters away.

"It's over, Negi." Cabba turned to face the imposter. "Whatever gamble you had, failed. Asparus cannot beat me." The young soldier proudly walked his way closer to his enemy. He kept a furious gaze in his eyes, but his lips curved in a triumphant smile. "Now, I will make you pay for everything you did and finally bring our friend back."

"At first I really liked this confidence of you saiyans, but now this is getting stupid." Negi shook his head, a scowl in his face. Placing one hand on his left cheek, he glanced back at Cabba. "This is far from over, little soldier."

"And you plan to fight me yourself now?" Cabba laughed; feeling cocky, he dared Negi to attack him. "You are only going to die at the hands of a Super Saiyan."

"My dear silly Cabba, what make you think that you are the only Super Saiyan on this fight?" With genuine confused expression, Negi waited for Cabba's response, without saying another word.

"What are you-." Cabba was cut short when he felt an explosive power surge coming from behind.

Asparus was still kneeled down on the ground, holding his head down; However, the fatigue that was building on him suddenly vanished, his low and broken breath turned into a heavy and stead rhythm. The prince jerked his head backwards, gritting his teeth in tension, as large veins appeared on his neck.

"Do you feel it, Cabba?" Negi closed his eyes, opening both arms wide open, his body shivering in awe. "Is about time that you fell what is like to face such amazing power. Go Asparus, show this arrogant brat the real power of a saiyan princ-." Negi's exalted voice disappeared when Asparus' fist collided with his mouth, sending the imposter flying to a ruined building right at the edge of the town.

The bright white aura that was surrounding Asparus has now turned into a fierce golden one, his reddish-brown hair completely changed to the unmistakable tone of a Super Saiyan, and his eyes previously red and emotionless, are now burning in a fit of rage and confusion under a greenish-blue color. "Get… Out…" The prince crouched, mumbling in a faint whisper. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed in pain as he took both hands to his head, having regained only a fraction of his senses, Asparus kept slamming his forehead against the ground trying to break free from his mental shackles.

"Asparus!" Cabba rushed to his friend's side, he tried to hold the prince, tried to keep him from hurting himself, but he was not strong enough to hold still his friend's body. "What is happening to you?"

On top of an almost intact huge building, stands Seigyro, hiding away while watching everything down below. Suddenly a burst of red light exploded out of the orb on Seygiros hands. "What the hell?!" The tiny red alien clenched his precious item, using both of his hands to pour his ki into it. "Why is it not working?" He closed his eyes, focusing everything he has on his technique holding Asparus' will.

Negi stumbled his way out of the debris, his mouth bleeding quite severely with a few teeth missing after that surprise punch. "Seigy, what the hell is happening now?" The imposter cursed as he looked up to the sky, seeing the bright red light coming out of a roof top.

'Too much power… I can't control someone with that much strength.' Seigyro's voice echoed inside his partner head.

"Don't panic yet." Negi wiped the blood from his lips and chin. He then took one hand in to the back pocket of his pants, taking out a small red orb. "I will help you with my ki. We will not lose our prize… Not when he shows this much enthusiasm on the field." Despite the throbbing pain on his face, Negi smirked to himself, as the orb on his hand started to glow with his energy pouring in.

* * *

"Dam-mit…" Caulifla twitched in pain, she felt her whole body hurting and heavy, like the weight of the whole world is on top of her. She struggled with her arms until she could finally sit on the ground, her eyes still a bit dazed and blurred. "Kale… Wake up." Extending her left arm forward, Caulifla shook her friend's body, trying to bring Kale back to her senses.

"Sis? What is going on?" Kale hissed in pain as she tried to sit up. Her left side, from her breasts to her belly button, is burning intensely; in spread unformed line, her skin is marked with a dark blur, from where that silver energy wave hit her.

"Kale! Are you okay?" Caulifla almost jumped out of the ground, but her body shot right back down. "Dammit, I can't even stand up." She bit her lips and crawled closer to Kale. At this point her pride hurting more than her body.

"I-I am fine… I Think." Kale caressed his wound, and the simple touch make her arch her body backwards. "I'm fine… It's just hurting a bit." The shy saiyan girl, eyed the place around them, everything in shambles and destroyed, an immense crater right beside them. "What happened here?" She looked back to Caulifla, her eyes showing uncertainty and fear.

"I Dunno… Where is Cabba?" Caulifla frantically looked to all sides, looking for her lover.

"Sis, can you feel this?" Kale asked. Her arms started to tremble after sensing a powerful ki.

After Kale's comment, Caulifla felt a stung on her head, her body tensed after noticing a ridiculous large ki coming from the left. She turned around and immediately spotted a giant turmoil of wind and dust just behind some building. "This energy… This is not Cabba's ki, who is this?"

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Kale screamed as the winds grew stronger, forming a whirlwind, tossing her and Caulifla a few meters behind.

"Come on, Kale." Caulifla forced her way up, her legs still shaking. She grabbed Kale's hand, and pulled her friend up. Both seeking support on each other. "Cabba is fighting right now… And doesn't matter how much I want to believe on him, there is no way that he alone can win against this monstrous ki."

"Something is not right…" Kale looked up to the sky, inside her that feeling of uneasiness coming alive yet again, but much more intense this time. "I can feel him; I can feel his ki inside of… that." Kale pointed to the center of the windstorm.

"His Ki?" Caulifla glanced to her friend, raising an eyebrow. "I have no idea of what you are talking about, but we need to go." Both saiyan girls slowly started to walk their way towards the fight, holding tight to each other, not letting the powerful winds throw them off again. "Hold on Cabba. We are coming." Caulifla said, a worried frown on her face, but her eyes are burning with determination.

* * *

"Come on, man. Snap out of it." Cabba angrily yelled after being shoved away by Asparus. "You have to come back, remember who you are."

"Who I am…?" Asparus stoped his fit of anger; His body finally stopped trembling, but his eyes lost complely its focus, returning to the previous dead stare of before, the red glow slowly coming back merging together with the blue, making his eyes turn into a strange tone of purple.

"Would you look at that, I almost panic for a second there." Negi jumped from the darkness, landing again beside Asparus. "You damn lunatic, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Asparus stood up from the ground, his legs twitched as his muscles started to grow in size. "Raaaarrrrrhhhh!" With a mighty shout, the prince released an absurd amount of power, and in response, the orb on his chest started to glow and little cracks began to appear on the edges.

"Seems like our buddy here, is really pumped up right now." Negi felt the orb on his hand get hotter and hotter by the second, he clenched the objected with force, ignoring the growing pain. "So how it is Cabba, ready for round two?"

Cabba frowned at the provocation, he didn't even tried to respond with a clever or brave remark, right now he can only focus on the sight of the saiyan prince in front of him. 'Asparus, I always wanted to see your true power, what you could do when you controlled this insane power inside of you, but… not like this.' The young soldier felt the hair on his arm rise; he spaced his feet on a strategic distance, resuming his battle stance. Cabba tried to swallow down his anxiety; however, his throat is completely dry, leaving him even more uncomfortable.

Even after trading blows with Asparus, the situation seemed way too surreal for a serious consideration, but now is different, no matter what Cabba thinks or what he wants, on this moment, he knows that if he hesitates even for an instant… He is dead.

* * *

"Well... I think we are here." Coorin said half joking.

"Fire Mountain indeed…" Janola whistled as he admired the scenery in front of him.

They are very close to the red colored hills, getting a very good view of the mysterious mountain. As the name suggest, everywhere has been taken by a never ending fire, that mysteriously stops at the edge of the mountains. Curiously, very close to the infernal landscape sits a very beautiful large tropical forest, that houses a very vivid wildlife.

"You know, I had imagined something very strange and wild. But this?!" Coorin pointed to the orange flames. "The mountain is literally on fire. Is always like this? How someone lives here?"

"We are here to rescue the people who lives here, Let's do our job, then you can ask them." Janola walked closer to the mountain, he trailed around searching for an entrance, the heat getting worse and worse to the point of making both saiyans start gasping for air. "Hey, what is that over there?"

He spotted a little pathway, a giant breach, cutting straight through the fire. Like the flaming hell around it, this clearing seems very strange; a Giant deep and yet slim line, marks the ground all the way to the end, but the edges are a punch of rocks popping out of the ground, keeping the fire away.

"A little road to paradise, huh?" Coorin jumped ahead of his partner, entering the pathway without fear. "No way…" The saiyan brushed his arms in disbelief. "I can't feel the heat from the flames in here. Janola, you might want to get in, is a lot cooler in here."

Janola stepped inside, as his partner had said, immediately he felt his body cool down, like the flames around them are only illusions. "This planet never ceases to amaze me…"

"Still don't get it. Why can't we just fly all the way there." Coorin pointed to the giant castle on the summit.

"We want to draw their shots to us, but we don't want to get shot before even hitting the ground." Janola levitated out of the ground, but did not go as high as half the size of the flames. "We can fly our way there, but we have to do it close to the ground."

"Whatever you say." Coorin copied Janola's motion, levitating just a few inches from the ground, but quickly stormed his way inwards the path.

"Why can't he ever wait for me, jeez…" Janola projected his ki into a powerful aura and made his way after Coorin.

* * *

Three heavy trucks glides between sand and dirty, charging at high speed on the treacherous path of the Diablo Desert. Leading the group is the vehicle with Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Krillin, the other soldiers decided to squeeze themselves on the other two, just to avoid the tense atmosphere around their leaders.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chi-Chi asked, her mood getting worse by the minute.

"I have been doing this since I was a kid, you know. Getting out of dangerous situation is my forte." Yamcha only glanced to the side, to acknowledge the queen's question. Being the one piloting the truck, he is always keeping his attention on the road. "After the saiyan kids got their attention, we will jump in and get the hostages out, simple as that."

"And how a handful of aliens can stand against the enemy our army can't?" The fiery woman, clenched her fists. The images of them running away from their home, is still very vivid on her head.

Yamcha kept himself quiet for a moment, he understands that it is a difficult situation for her, but his frustration is getting the best of him, he can't stand anymore the complications she keep bringing in. "I don't know about you, but I can't bring a whole building down with one punch." He said in a harsh voice. "I saw what they can do, and like I said before, I trust in them and on their strength."

"He is right Chi-Chi." Krillin jumped in. "We can't start doubting things now. We have to trust on them."

Bulma snarled, an annoyed false smile on her lips. "Are you afraid of losing your precious kingdom?"

Chi-Chi punched the side of the truck, making the whole thing waver. "I only care about my people." She spat out in anger. "That whole mountain can explode and I will not give a damn, as long the people that trusted in me are safe."

"So keep focusing on that, and make what is right when the time comes." Bulma said with a very serious face. "Just believe that the saiyans are going to do their job, and you will be able to do yours."

Chi-Chi stared at Bulma, feeling some sort of comfort from the blue-haired woman's words. She glanced to the side, and noticed Krillin nod to her, a confident smile on his face. She closed her eyes and calmed herself, saving her anger for the time when she meets with Red Ribbon again. "Bulma… We will win." She smiled and raised her right fist up.

"Alright, you guys better get prepared, we're almost there." Yamcha pointed to the bright light shining from behind the dunes ahead of them; the flames of the fire mountain almost in view. "Let's go win a battle against Red's army." The captain turned the speed up, bashing the sands away with the vehicle.

* * *

In a giant inner circle around the flames of the fire mountain, sits a quite small improvised village; all the houses are made of cold hard stone. The modest buildings surround the giant walls of the castle, making three an avenues available for the giant steps for the palace. On the more central avenue, Coorin and Janola are fighting their way across an army of soldiers dressed in brown uniform.

"Aren't they..." Coorin jabbed one soldier away. "Supposed to be..." He kicked another one, right on his chest, making the man fly far away from view. "Robots... Goddammit this shit burns." He hissed in pain when one of the red lasers connected with his left shoulder.

"Be careful, they might not know how to fight, but those weapons can really hurt you if it hits." Janola grabbed a soldier by his arm and tossed him on top of a group of them. "Ah… Coorin."

"What?" Coorin ducked from another row of lasers coming his way.

"I think they are robots." Janola pointed at the group of soldiers lying on the ground, a couple of them having lost their helmets, revealing that half of their faces are covered in metal plate, each having a mechanical scope instead of their left eye. "All of them look exact the same."

"Good, then we can blast them away without remorse." Coorin gathered a great mass of energy on his hands and unleashed without mercy upon his opponents. The attack was strong enough to eliminate more than half of the soldiers attacking them, but he controlled it enough to not hit any of the houses around the street.

Janola quickly made the same move, wiping out what was left of the enemies. "I just hope they were not sentient robots, that would still make me feel bad." The tall saiyan frown as a shower of bolts and metal scraps started to fall over them.

"They didn't talk; they didn't cry out of pain. To me they are only tools." Coorin moved one hand on his injured shoulder, making an angry scowl. "And they tried to kill us, don't feel pity for them."

"You're probably right…" Janola turned his head to the left, his eyes focusing on an alley between two houses. "If you don't want to get exploded in this corner, you better come out and show yourself." His voice came out deep and threatening, startling even Coorin who looked at him with eyes wide open.

"Ple-please, don't hurt me." A little boy, that looked to be no more than ten years-old, walked out of the darkness, dry tears dirtying his face. "Y-You are not with the bad guys?" He looked at various parts and scraps of the robots on the ground, his body started to shiver even more.

"We are not with the bad guys; you can rest assured of that." Janola slowly walked close to the boy. "What's your name, buddy?" He crouched to get on the same height as the boy; He then gave out a friendly and innocent smile, making the boy calm down and stop trembling.

"Kita… My name is Kita." The boy sobbed and looked at the Saiyan with puppy eyes.

"All right Kita, you look like a brave guy, so I will need your help, okay?" Janola took his left hand up, patting the kid on the head.

Kita smiled and nodded. "I will help."

"Great, I knew I could count on you." Janola smiled again. "Now, I want to know how did you get here and where are the others?"

"Mom told me to hide behind the rocks on the edge of the castle wall." Kita pointed behind him, to a spot very close to the mountain ground. "They didn't found me there, but I could only watch, when they took everyone up to the castle." Tears formed on his eyes, but he quickly wiped they away.

"So up in the castle, right?" Coorin looked to the giant stairs, his eyes traced from the first step to the last. "Let's go Janola."

"Listen up Kita, I need you to stay here and watch the village, okay?" As Janola said, Kita nodded and showed a brave expression on his face. "If you see someone that you judge that is not a bad guy, tell them what you told us. Can you do this?"

"I can do it!" The boy raised both arms up and shouted with energy.

"Good, go hide on your spot again." Janola patted the boy on the back, and let him run straight back to the darkness behind the houses. The saiyan turned away and walked to the stairs, where Coorin is waiting for him. "What?" Janola asked, after seeing the curious stare his partner is giving him.

"It always amazes me; how good you are dealing with kids." Coorin said, giving his partner a smirk.

"I just have a lot of practice, having to deal with you all the time." Janola smirked back.

"Tsk, someday I will get you without taking those smart comebacks of yours." With another click of his tongue, Coorin decided to fly at full speed up the stairs; Janola going right behind him.

As they approached the huge main doors of the castle, they started to hear a loud voice coming from inside. "There is only one path left for you and that is to serve Red Ribbon. Only us can protect and put order on this world." The voice became more and more aggravated at each word.

Coorin busted the doors open with a powerful kick. "And who is going to protect you, asshole." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

A blond man wearing the Red Ribbon brown uniform is standing right in front of a large group of people corralled into a corner. "What is the meaning of this?" The blond man yelled. "Kill the intruders."

Following his orders, the large number of robotic soldiers on the room, started to shot at the saiyans.

"Those annoying things again." Coorin formed a ball of energy on his right hand.

"Coorin, stop." Janola yelled in tension, getting the smaller saiyan's attention. "Don't do anything that might hurt the hostages."

"I know that, don't treat me like an idiot." Coorin fired the ball of energy on the group of mecha-soldiers; after reaching them, it exploded in a massive ball of destruction, but quickly faded away before hitting the corners of the large room.

"What are they?!" The commander of the troops took a gun out of his pocket and aimed at the innocent people behind him. "I will make this stop." He pulled the trigger firing a fast beam of red light.

Janola appeared between him and the hostages, stopping the laser with his body. He grunted in pain as the light burned his clothes and marked his abdomen.

Coorin dove down to the man, punching him with a lot of strength, knocking him to the other side of the room. "Man, I really hate people who plays dirty." He cracked his fists. "I need to teach you a lesson."

"Go, we have cleaned the village." Janola turned to the people behind him, but none of them moved. "Just go already! we will hold them here." This time his fierce shout was enough to make the villagers start to run in panic out of the castle.

"This is not… HAPENNING!" The blond man got on his feet, his eyes burning with hatred. "KILL THEM, KILL ALL OF THEM." He took a small device from another pocket and pressed a big blue button.

A loud rumbling noise came from the other side of the walls, then a group of giant animal-shaped robots broke in, leaving large holes on the castle walls.

"I SAID TO KILL THEM." The man yelled yet again, driving the robots into a frenzied state.

"Think they are like the other one from earlier today?" Coorin asked, he rested his back against Janola's, covering each other's flank.

"Well, they look big, but not as big." Janola said in response.

"Then let's destroy them." Coorin flew forward, smacking his fist onto the giant robot-wolf's head.

The machine made a loud screeching noise, its head bobbed out of control. Sparks and smoke came out of the open neck, but it was not enough to turn it off. In flashy speed, the wolf slash upwards, missing the saiyan just barely, tearing out a large portion of the ceiling.

"Just stay down." Coorin came slamming down on the wolf's head again, this time its body stopped moving as soon as the head hit the ground.

The biggest of the robots in here, a dinosaur-shaped one, jumped in furiously. It tried to grab Coorin with its jaw, but the bite missed, and ending up sinking its sharp teeth on a pillar to the side.

Janola charged at the dinosaur, with a powerful punch, he made the mechanical creature jerk its head backwards, then Coorin jumped down on its neck, colliding his feet with so much strength that teared the head right off.

The two remaining robots are some sort of bears with giant sword-like claws, one bear is black as coal and the other is white as snow. The black one moved at a ridiculous fast speed for its size, it took advantage of the opportunity it presented, when the saiyans attacked the dinosaur, to grab Janola from behind. The bear pressed it claws against the saiyan's body, tearing various cuts on his arms and torso.

Janola pressed his feet against the bear's body, and concentrated his ki on both of his arms. With a loud shout, he pushed himself forward, tearing the bear's arms out. "Now!" He jumped away from the robot and rolled until he hit his back against a pillar.

"Leave it to me." Coorin released a stream of yellow light downwards into the mechanical menace. The powerful ki blast completely evaporated the robot, leaving only a hole with dark ashes on the ground.

"Impossible…" The blond commander stared to back away, his legs trembling like a green leaf. "What are they…"

"Exactly, what are they." An ominous and metallic voice came out of the white bear. "This was the most impressive display of power I have ever seen."

"Dr. Gero!" The commander jumped forward again. "You were watching everything? Then everything is not lost yet." The man walked close to bear and snarled at the saiyans, showing a disgusted frown. "Good doctor, help me get rid of these monsters."

"Of course I will, General Blue." The bear turned its head down, its red eyes looking menacing at the man. "And when I do, I hope at least a piece of them survives so I can study they amazing power." The bear's white body began to change and deform, a bright light emerging from the inside.

"COORIN!" Janola focused his ki into a pushing wave of pure energy. He directed his attack to his partner, pushing Coorin's body out of the castle from one of the giant holes opened on the walls.

"What the-" Coorin forced his arms up, pulling himself away from the ki blast. His body twirled into the air, he looked at all sides feeling confused and lost on his space. His eyes quickly looked down at the castle, now far away from him. He stared in horror as the building exploded in a mix of fire and energy. "Ja… JANOLA!" He yelled so loud that the people running down on the village, turned their head to look at him.

Coorin flew down the fastest he could. He threw his body into the smoke and dust, his heart in the brink of breaking down and heavy tears rolling down on his face.

The eternal flames of the Fire Mountain died out in blink of an eye. As the last brick of the castle crumbled down, the cursed fire on the mountain ceased to exist, leaving behind just ashes and the barren grounds of the red hills.

* * *

"Look, there he is." Caulifla pointed forward, she spotted Cabba locked in an extreme exchange of strikes with someone. "Is that a Super Saiyan?" She noticed the golden hair on both warriors, making her very uncomfortable.

"A-Asparus?" Kale separated herself from Caulifla, taking a few steps forward. She clenched her hands in front of her breasts. A terrible dizziness taking over her head; she has finally found her prince, but her heart is beating like would jump out her chest at any moment, even with Asparus so close now, she can only feel dread.

"What?" Caulifla walked forward, stepping in brusquely, almost pushing Kale to the side. "That one is wimp?"

Asparus effortlessly forced Cabba back on their exchange, in a brief window of opportunity; he grabbed Cabba by the collar of his shirt, bringing the soldier's head to his left knee. Cabba lost his breath and rhythm, completely opening himself to the barrage of attacks that soon followed.

"Why that sad excuse of a prince is attacking us?" Caulifla gritted her teeth in anger, her body burning with anger, as her eyes fixed on Cabba, each punch he takes makes her body tremble. "Why is he transformed in super saiyan, AND WHY THE HELL, IS HE ABLE TO BEAT CABBA ON SUPER SAIYAN TWO?"

"Enough!" Cabba yelled and raised both hands up; He concentrated two balls of energy on his hands and brought them to the ground, forcing the prince to jump away from him. The young soldier wavered to the side, but with a quick step, he forced his body to stay firm.

Asparus after his transformation, had barely one punch connected on him, and yet his breath is even worse than Cabba's. His whole body feeling the pain and exhaustion of a forced Super Saiyan transformation.

"Cabba!" Caulifla yelled aloud, getting the soldier's attention.

"Caulifla, what are you-" When cabba turned his head, taking his eyes away from his opponent. Asparus charged at him, grabbing the soldier by the neck. The prince lifted Cabba up in the air and slammed his back against the ground, sinking half the saiyan's body in the dirty ruined street. "Gaah." Cabba closed his eyes in agony and coughed blood, his hair going back to its original black color.

"FINISH HIM ALREADY!" Negi shouted impatiently, his hands still burning while holding the bright red orb.

Asparus aimed his right hand at Cabba, his whole arm tensing and his body trembling. Moments went by, but there was no sight of any energy appearing in front of him. "I… I can't…" The prince stuttered his words, refusing to kill Cabba.

"You will do as I say." Negi flared up his ki, porring all of it on his orb.

Red sparks of brute energy erupted from the red orb on Asparus chest, spreading through his body, the prince arched back in pain, his screech sounding almost not human. "Kill… I will kill." He raised his hand again, but this time a giant ball of silver energy forming in front of it.

"Like I will let you, Asshole!" Caulifla jumped in, crashing her fist on Asparus face.

Her strike felt like a little breeze to Asparus, but was enough for him to disperse his attack. He grabbed the saiyan girl by the arm and smashed her down to the side of Cabba. Before Asparus could attack any of them, Kale jumped on him; she has her eyes closed, her face showing a desperate expression. She does not want to fight Asparus, but she cannot let her friends die.

"Caulifla…" Cabba let out a faint whisper; he rolled his body to the side to be able to look at her. "I had enough…" Cabba crawled his way up, supporting his hands on his knees. "You brought so much trouble, so much pain…" He complete ignored Asparus and Kale's fight, instead focused his gaze on Negi. "I will end this." Cabba's golden aura fired back alive, glowing even more intense than ever before. "Henkanegi, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY." His eyes sparkled in a flash of blue. His feet sunk to the ground as his body mass increased, making him appeared twice as strong. Cabba's ki stormed out of control, the golden aura expanding far away, giving place to a blinding bright blue light in the center.

Henkanegi felt his body shiver in a cold rush of fear, he clenched his hands even tighter, almost smashing the orb. "Asparus, deal with him."

After hearing the call, Asparus pushed Kale away with a stream of silver light. He then dashed from his spot, stopping between Cabba and Negi.

"STOP MAKING HIM FIGHT FOR YOU." With a fierce and loud shout, Cabba charged forward, his eyes unmistakably focused on his target behind Asparus.

The prince tried to stop Cabba's advance, lashing out a sweeping kick. Cabba quickly stepped back, evading the attack; he then jumped in, tackling Asparus on the left side, with a quick and monstrous punch he tossed his opponent far to the side. With no time for even process the excruciating pain on his body, Asparus jumped back at the soldier, blocking his way yet again.

Cabba aimed his strike at Asparus punch, knocking away the prince's hand, and then he grabbed the prince by the back of his head, bringing him into a knee blow on his stomach. Asparus lost his breath and his footing, making him waver back. Cabba grabbed the prince once again, now by his shirt, pulling him back to him.

"Time to wake up, friend." A thundering sound echoed everywhere, when Cabba exploded his fist on Asparus' chest, completely shattering the red orb stuck on him.

An equally loud sound came from one of the building, a dazzling bright light showing on the rooftop. Caulifla noticed both the sound and the light; she helped herself out of the ground, her eyes staring at the place with a curious and murderous glint on her gaze.

Asparus fell on his knees, his aura instantly died out, and his eyes going back to their normal black color. With a lot of effort, he raised his head up to look at Cabba. "I'm… Sorry…" The last word coming out was no more than a tiny lost whisper; the prince collapsed, falling face down to the ground.

The ground beneath were crushed down as Cabba stepped forward, passing by Asparus unconscious body. "This is the end of your game." He kept walking over to Negi, his pacing getting fast by each step, his hands twitching with anger, every part of Cabba's body is screaming with a burning rage, a feeling so powerful that has blinded his mind to everything else besides destroying Henkanegi.

Negi took a step back, his arms trembling, his eyes almost tearing up with fear. "Don't get ahead of yourself." Once again, he took a few steps back. "You can't touch me, Saiyan ape." Negi threw his left hand to the side, an afraid and yet angry expression on his face. "I serve a God of Destruction, you kill me and you are dea-." A sound of bones crushing silenced the imposter speech. Cabba's left fist collided with Negi's mouth, exploding the rest of his teeth out, the man fell backwards; he made a combination of a screech of pain and gurgling sounds of the blood coming out.

Cabba posed himself on top of Negi, with his right foot, he held the imposter down against the ground. The soldier dropped his fist on his enemy's chest, getting another scream of pain out of him. "What you have done." Another blow came crashing down, sinking Negi even further on the ground. "The pain you caused…" Cabba held his right hand up aiming at Henkanegi, a furious ball of purple energy formed in front of it. "You will pay for that!"

An unsettling breeze of hot air surrounded the area, Cabba pushed his hand down, unleashing his wrath upon Negi, but before the energy could hit the villain, a fierce white line crossed in front of it, completely destroying the attack. Cabba's body moved on its own, jumping away from Henkanegi's body as the white line cut the air where was.

"That is enough." A tall slender man, wielding a long silver sword, landed beside Negi. He wears a heavy long yellow coat, on top of a pair of black pants and cloth red shirt. His has a long white hair with large bangs falling from the left side of his forehead, his eyes are dark pink and they shine with a menacing aura of confidence.

"Ghill… Ish thad you?" With his body trembling in pain, Negi forced his head up to look at the newcomer. "Why?" He coughed before finishing his sentence, spreading blood on his own clothes.

"You are not done with your job, so I can't let you die yet." Ghill quickly held his sword up, using the side of the blade to block Cabba's fist. "Go, NOW!" He gave a warning glare to Henkanegi and changed his focus to Cabba.

"Like I will let you." Cabba twirled to the left, taking one of his leg in a sweeping kick. Ghill easily jumped the strike, attacking back with the handle of his weapon, the hit going straight on Cabba's forehead. "If you stand on my way, I will destroy you too." He yelled in aggravation, he felt desperation coming on to him, as Negi had already started to ran away from them.

"Saiyan warrior, I have no reason to fight you right now." Ghill looked directly on Cabba's eyes. "Cease your aggression, and I will let you live; There is no honor to a fight where my opponent is already at his limits."

The once mighty golden-blue aura of Cabba, is now reduced to a mere flicker of light; The exhaustion eating away his stamina, the only thing keeping himself standing is the burning anger inside of him. "There is no honor to someone that protects a monster like him." Cabba clenched his fists and prepared his legs to jump at his new enemy. "You will not stop me."

In a blur of white, Ghill appeared in front of Cabba, the blade of his sword pressing on the saiyan's neck. "You're not strong enough." He pulled his sword back, but delivered a lightning fast kick on Cabba's chest, sending the soldier flying into a wall. "Not yet, at least." In a smooth and elegant motion, Ghill sheathed his weapon. He eyed the hole that Cabba's body had fell into, but no one came out of it, he then glanced to the side, where Kale is holding Asparus' body, with both arms, close to her. "I have no desire to harm you or your prince." He said in a serious tone.

Kale pressed herself even harder against the prince's body. She didn't trusted the man's words. She closed her eyes, embracing herself for the worse. A gush of warm wind came onto her, making her body tremble, she whimpered in fear, biting her lips in reaction.

"Kale, where is he?" Cabba said as he walked out of the collapsed wall.

After hearing a familiar voice, Kale opened her eyes and noticed Cabba standing next to her, holding his right arm, breathing heavily, with this hair back to its original color. Kale only shook her head; gazing back to Asparus bruised face.

Cabba sat down on her side; he felt his body going numb and his head aching. "Caulifla?!" He looked all around them, and found no sight of the saiyan girl. His heart almost stopped, his mind started to wonder even the most horrible conclusions. "Where is Caulifla?" He yelled his question out in the winds.

Cabba's sudden shout startled kale, the fight distracted her and then Asparus on her arms, that she had forgotten about not seeing Caulifla leave or get taken. The shy girl felt the same desperation build on to her, fearing that a similar fate that happened to the saiyan prince, has now happened to her best friend.

"Pipe down Cabba, I am here." Caulifla's voice came out from inside of one of the buildings. Both Cabba and Kale turned to look at the place from where her voice came from; Caulifla busted a hole into a wall, making a way for her to leave. "And I have a friend with me." She jumped down to the street level, tossing a small red creature on the ground.

Cabba looked at her dumb-folded, He wanted to run at her and embrace his girlfriend, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at the man crawling away on the ground. "Who is he?"

Caulifla tossed a red orb to Cabba, the soldier grabbed the little ball, instantly recognizing it from being the same as the one that was stuck on Asparus. "That is what I want to know." She cracked her fists and smiled devilishly. "And he will tell us all about him. That I assure you."

* * *

Henkanegi kept running without stopping for a moment to even looking back. His entire body is hurting, his pride is shattered and his worse fear is on the same planet as him. The imposter felt his mind get lost into a maddening rage.

'That cursed saiyan, I will kill him.' Negi punched his own leg in a fit of anger. 'I will kill everyone that he had ever loved and make sure they will suffer as much as he made me suffer.'

Negi felt the time around him stop, for a single moment, he felt the entire world coming to a pause and then moving alive yet again. He stopped on his tracks and looked behind him. He felt a jolt ran on his back as his eyes got a glimpse of a man standing still, looking at him.

Holding his hands on his pockets, Hit stood staring at the broken man. He blinked slowly pondering with himself what would be best to do.

"Who are you?" Negi asked.

Hit took a single step forward, not saying a word as a reply.

"What do you want, dammit?" Negi spat, blood dripping from his mouth. "I am not scared of you."

The purple assassin disappeared in a purple blur, he threw his right arm forward, then Henkanegi's back exploded in blood when a giant hole teared open on his chest, His lifeless body fell to the side, still holding a shocked and terrified expression on his face.

Hit gave out a low sigh and closed his eyes. "I don't have time to deal with someone like you." The merciless assassin, grabbed an orb out of Negi's corpse, and disappeared in thin air, leaving only silence behind him.

* * *

In a half-lucid dream, Asparus relived every moment of the past week, his body twitching and trembling at each blow he received on his dream. He felt himself getting lost in a spiral of darkness and pain, one last memory coming back to him; The sight of his mother dying right in front of him. He jerked his arms forwards, but couldn't never reach her, he could only look and scream in terror.

Asparus jumped from the bed, forcing himself to sit up, and his eyes jolting right open.

"Asparus!" Cabba and Kale said at the same time.

The prince glanced around him, first to the white walls to his right and then to his friends on the left. Cabba and Kale are leaning with their hands on the side of his bed; Caulifla is sitting on a chair close to them, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Asparus leaned forward, his arms reaching for something, for someone, that he so desperately needed to embrace.

"Ah… What?" Caulifla tensed up and raised her arms up, as Asparus wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on her belly.

Kale stared at the scene lost for words, and Cabba's mouth fell open. Both had so many thing they wanted to say, but now they simply couldn't.

"You are real, right?" Asparus asked with a pleading voice. "You are not him, are you?" The prince pulled himself away from her, but grabbed hold of Caulifla's hands.

"I am me, if that is what you are asking." Caulifla said.

"Wait a minute, Asparus what is-" Cabba was cut short when a purple assassin appeared behind him.

"I need you to come with me." Hit said in a commanding voice. He looked to the side and spotted Kale. "And you too." He grabbed both saiyans by the arm, and then quickly the three of them disappeared.

"WHAT?" Caulifla yelled, she tried to stand up, but got held back by Asparus' hands. "Okay, can you explain to me, what the hell is this?" She raised her hands up, and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Asparus' face burned bright red, he reluctantly released her hands and look to the other side. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"And why did you do that to begin with? Caulifla asked.

"Because of your face." Asparus replied drily.

Caulifla gave him a weird look and took one hand to her head. "Because of my face? What the hell does that mean?"

Asparus was starting to get a headache from her voice, but a part of him was glad for feeling this irritation around her again. "Is complicated, but if had to explain it… Your face was the only thing I had this past week." He looked back at Caulifla, a sincere smiled broke on his lips. "He… Henkanegi showed up every day on that cursed cell to beat me up and every time he used a familiar face."

Caulifla stared at Asparus expression, the arrogant aura that irritated her so much, now completely gone, as if the prince has changed into another person.

"Every single day, he showed up trying to get in my head." He continued. "One day as Cabba, another as Kale… on others he even turned into my father." Asparus bit his lips in anger, just remembering those events yet again are enough to drive him insane. "But, when was time to take care of my wounds he always showed up as you."

Caulifla felt a lump on her throat. Her imagination allowed her to see those scenes, happening in front of her eyes. Something that made her cringe in discomfort and look at Asparus with pity on her eyes.

"Every time I saw your face, I knew that it was safe… When was you walking in from the door, I knew that the pain was going away." Asparus held his head down; he clenched the bed sheet beneath him.

"That was not me, you know that, right?" Caulifla said, with no reservations.

"Of course I know, but…" Asparus looked at her in the eyes. "It's not that simple."

"I get it." Caulifla scratched the back of her head. An awkward silence broke between them. She kept looking to the side and Asparus held his head low once again.

Caulifla motioned to stand up and walk away, but Asparus reached for her left hand making her stop. "I know that is a bit too much, but… can you stay here for a bit longer?" He looked up, his eyes desperate for her to stay, but his face twitching in shame.

Caulifla sat back down, she stared at him, straight in his eyes. "Sure, I can stay." She crossed her arms again, her face not fazing at all. However, in her head she is lost on what to do about the situation. For the moment, she just thought that the least she could do is wait here with Asparus, until the others come back.

* * *

"Mr. Hit, wait. We are in a kind of situation here." Cabba quickly realized they were not on Earth anymore.

"Hey Hit, What is the meaning of this?" Champa asked in his usual annoyed tone. He is sitting in a golden chair around a big stone table; around him sits Vados, Beerus, Whis and Fuwa; all sitting on a chair of them own.

"I only doing what you asked." Hit responded.

"I asked you to bring me information and you bring me Cabba again?" Champa tapped the table twice with one finger. "Where is the guy that was using the power of the gods?"

"I killed him." Hit took the small orb out of his pocket and tossed to Champa.

Cabba saw the orb on the air and knew from whom that was. 'He is dead?' The saiyan wondered with himself. He glanced to Hit, the assassin gazed right back at him, his red eyes showing no emotion at all.

Champa got startled but quickly grabbed the orb; he then eyed Hit feeling very annoyed. "What kind of job is that? You killed someone who could have answers and brought me two saiyans and a ball." The chubby god of destruction eyed Kale and Cabba.

Cabba stepped forward and bowed his head. "I-I am sorry lord Champa, I don't even know why I am here."

Beerus pointed one finger at the saiyan soldier. "You look like trash, were you fighting someone?"

"Yes, sir." Cabba nodded promptly.

"May I assume that this opponent of yours was the owner of this orb?" Vados jumped in the conversation.

"That is correct… in a way." Cabba averted his eyes to the side.

Champa slapped the table with force and jumped out of his chair. "What do you know about this guy? Did he say something strange?"

"Ah… Hm… He can change his shape to anything he wants. For what I know he was not working alone, but I know nothing about his comrades." Cabba felt Champa's gaze getting worse and worse, as the God of Destruction was not pleased with his explanation. Cabba looked to Kale, who stands behind him; he made a signal asking for her help.

"H-He is a bad person, who likes to see people suffering." Kale shyly added in.

Champa planted one hand on his face. "That is useless. I want to know what he wanted here and who is with him."

"He said something about working for a God of Destruction." Cabba wiped a sweat drop from his forehead, after seeing Champa's eyes glint with interest.

"Are you sure about that?" Champa asked, getting very close to Cabba.

"Yes, sir." The saiyan soldier responded, his body getting stiff.

Champa turned around and glanced at his brother's eyes. Beerus nodded quietly, while Vados and Whis traded stares.

"That is good enough; I supposed I will have to settle for that since a certain assassin killed the guy before asking anything." Champa commented.

"Sir, Hit is already gone." Vados said in a playful tone.

"The nerves on that guy, I swear." Champa walked his way back to his chair.

"Then, what are we going to do with that Rat?" Beerus asked very seriously.

Champa let out a loud yell; he slammed the table again, glaring annoyed at Beerus. "Not now." With his head, he pointed to the saiyans behind them, making Cabba and Kale trade curious glances as well. "You did well on your part Cabba, you can go back now, we here have a lot to talk about."

"But, Lord Champa we can't-" Cabba got interrupted by another shout coming out of Champa.

"I almost forgot. What are you planning to do now?" Champa asked the saiyan boy. "Are you not afraid after hearing about a God of Destruction being involved?"

Cabba shook his head, a lot of determination on his eyes. "I gave my word that I would find Freeza, and I will not stop until we find him." The soldier looked to Kale at his side, they both smiled to each other.

"Good to see that at least someone here wants to do their job right, different of some assassins I know." Champa clicked his tongue, but smiled back to the saiyans. "Fuwa, about what we were talking about."

"Oh? Are you sure?" The supreme Kai tilted his head to the side.

"Better be safe than sorry; Now that we know for certain that he has his fingers on this." Champa said back.

"Right, right." Fuwa got out of his seat and walked close to Kale. "Here, here. Kale, this is for you." The green man put a pair of Potara earrings on Kale's hands.

Kale took a closer look at the earrings and raised her gaze back to the supreme Kai's eyes. "I-I…" She considered what they meant, and what she would need to do. For a moment, she wanted to give them back, not that she hated being together with Caulifla, but now, she wants to be strong on her own. However, she remembered Cabba's fight with Asparus, and how they barely didn't lost everything. That forced Kale to look at the potaras in different way, possible the only way to save everyone in the future. "Thank you." She said with a reluctant smile, she quickly put them in one of her pockets.

"Just keep them safe and only use it when is necessary." Vados said.

"Okay, Okay. Now let me help you two go back home." Fuwa placed a hand on both of them.

"Wait." Said Cabba. "We were on Earth, before Hit brought us here. Could you take us back there?"

"Earth? Uah… That is far." Fuwa frowned, but his lips quickly parted in a friendly smile. "Not a problem. I can take you exactly where you were before... Well, almost exactly there." He laughed at his own silly comment.

"Yo, little saiyans." Beerus called for them. "We will see each other again." The God of Destruction showed them his signature grin.

"Keep up with the good work! Cabba, Kale." Both saiyans could only hear Champa's voice, as curtain of white light surrounded them.

After that it didn't took long for them to feel their surrounding changing and the space around them morphing around. Both Cabba and Kale kept just looking at the lights in silence, while the supreme kai's power was carrying them back to Earth.

* * *

Sitting alone in front the bed of flowers, Caulifla is lost in thoughts while looking at the sun slowly rise. The peace of her lonely moment was interrupted when a ball of white energy fell from the sky, it bounced a few times on the ground, then on the fourth bounce the ball shattered revealing Cabba and Kale. They fell on top of each other, their heads spinning in confusion and dazzled by the sudden fall.

Cabba stood up, and instantly noticed Caulifla sitting alone on the clear space. "Caulifla, what are you doing here alone?" He walked close to her.

"The stupid captain told me about this place. He said that is a good spot to think alone." She responded holding her knees in a manner that Kale do so often.

"W-What happened there?" Kale sat beside her friend. "Is Asparus okay?" She held a worried expression on her face; she knows that takes way less than that for Caulifla to punch someone.

"He is fine…" Caulifla looked to her friend. "But… I think he is falling for me." She said with no reservation.

"Wait, what? From where that came from?" Cabba put his hands on his head in confusion.

Caulifla let out a long sigh, but quickly explained everything that Asparus had told her. After hearing what she had to say, Cabba held his arms crossed, a very upset expression on him; Kale kept sat beside Caulifla, but she is now trying to hold some tears form falling from her eyes.

"This is a mess…" Cabba turned away from them. "What we do now?"

"I think that is not that bad." Caulifla's comment made both saiyans look at her in shock. "I don't mind another super strong saiyan having a crush on me." She said with straight face.

"HOW IS THAT FINE?" Cabba yelled, startling Kale, but Caulifla just held her ground looking at him.

"Why are you yelled at me for?" She jumped out of the ground. "I did nothing wrong. If you want to yell at someone, yell at her." She pointed to Kale behind her.

"M-Me?" Kale asked, holding both hands in front of her mouth.

Caulifla stomped in front of her friend. "What did you say to me before, huh?" She said fiercely. "You wanted to be there for Asparus when he needed you, right?" Caulifla grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her. "He needs you right now, so what are you going to do?"

Kale looked at her friend's eyes, she saw a reflection of herself, crying and pathetically holding her arms close to her body. The shy girl closed her eyes and shook her head in denial and anger towards herself. She jumped out of the ground and started to run away from them, not saying anything.

"Finally, there she goes." Caulifla said with a smile. She looked behind her and saw Cabba frowning to her. "Want to say something?"

"You said that, just to make her move or were you serious?" Cabba pouted.

"Oh… Are you jealous?" Caulifla jumped on Cabba, pinching his cheeks with two fingers. She started to laugh and nuzzled him.

"Shut up…" Blushing bright red, Cabba looked away from her, having a hard time hiding a silly smile on his lips.

* * *

Kale stormed inside the infirmary, she looked at Asparus bed and ran clumsy to his side. "I am here." She embraced him in a firm hug, surprising the prince.

"Kale?" The sudden hug stunned him, but he took one hand to her back, patting her slowly.

"I will never leave, if you need someone, then, look at me." She looked at him, a few tears sliding on her cheeks.

Asparus quickly understood the girl desperation and he cursed himself for it. "She told you?" He didn't even need an answer for this question, it is more than obvious, seeing Kale's behavior. The prince sighed and pulled her closer for a firm embrace. "I am sorry Kale, I was not thinking straight. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kale pushed herself up, pressing her lips against his. She closed her eyes and lost herself on the prince's taste. She felt his hands fondling her all around her body, a sensation that she didn't know that she wanted so much. In the mist of the caressing pleasure, she felt a jolt of pain, making her back away, whimpering uncomfortably.

"I did this to you?" Asparus asked, carefully touching the marks on the side of her belly. "Aren't you scared of me? After I hurt you like this?"

"It is not your fault; nothing of this is your fault." She grabbed his hands, placing back on her hips. "Don't stop here." She went forward again, going for an even deeper kiss.

"Guys…" A voice echoed in the room, but for the young couple it was nothing more than a silent whisper.

Asparus followed Kale's lead, He pressed his hands harder on her skin, feeling her skin waist and moving his hands slowly up, pushing her shirt up. Kale let a little moan, as her skin was getting more and more exposed, her breasts freely feeling the tips of his fingers.

"Guys!" The voice came once again, now loud enough to earn a bothered grunt from Asparus.

The prince pulled her shirt out, tossing it to the side. He carefully pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap. He then spread countless kisses on her neck, going down to her chest. Kale rested her face on his shoulder and pressed her nails on the skin of his back. She moaned a bit louder as he grabbed one of her nipples with his lips.

"GUYS!" Janola's voice stormed inside the room, making both Kale and Asparus jump startled. "I am happy that you two are finally able to see each other again, but can you save some of it for later?"

Kale looked across the room, and saw Janola lying on a bed; his left limbs covered in hard bandages; on his side is Coorin sleeping with his head resting on the bed, the small saiyan complained with a few low noises, but did not wake up.

"S-Sorry!" Kale pressed herself against Asparus, hiding her exposed chest. "I didn't mean to bother you." Not only her face, but also her entire body turned red in embarrassment.

"Who is that?" Asparus whispered on her left ear, making her jump.

Kale giggled and pushed Asparus down on the bed. "That is a long story."

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** _This one is a bit too big, if you look at the other, but I really wanted to but all that on this chapter. I hope it was not too much. I would love to read what you guys thinks about this one._

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 14 . Sep 3 – Oh Freeza is doing more than just cause trouble for the saiyans. You will see that in time.

Chi-Chi is the princess of the Fire Mountain; I could only put her on the role of Queen.

And Kale heard Cabba talking with Caulifla, so she knew everything too.

CabbaxKeflaForLife chapter 14 . Sep 6 – I Always look at everything you guys have to say. Be it praises or criticism, they all are helpful.

And I know about this story, but I can't bring myself to read it, first because of Goku x Caulifla and the fact that it will not be getting a closure. But I understand you view on this matter, but I will never be able to see Caulifla as someone floozy or who "play" around a lot. :/

Finally, I too have a huge respect for toyotaro, he is doing an amazing job with Dragon Ball, very different of others mangakas that took over famous mangas


	16. Chapter 16 - Alone Between the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _That little 'joke" I made on the last chapter seemed to have fooled a lot of you guys. ;)_

 _But I hope I did not upset a lot of you with that, that being said, let's jump into the next chapter._

* * *

"Lord Freeza, we have located the planet!" One of Freeza's soldiers shouted in euphoria.

"Have we now?" Freeza glared at him, an amused smile on his face. "How long until we get there?"

"M-My lord… We estimate that will take more than a few days for the travel." Said a soldier seated on the corner, facing the bright light of a monitor.

An orange man, with black hair, rose from his seat and rushed over to his master. "Lord Freeza, the ship is not even close to half of its potential." He handed a big list report of the damages that the vessel had suffered. "After the repairs, we can only achieve a quarter of our normal max speed. The damage was too big for a few patches resolve our problem."

"Worthless imbeciles." Freeza tossed the list on the man's face, his angry voice roared all around the ship, making his men make shake in fear. "Even to this day, a saiyan continues to bring me woes." The emperor of evil whipped his tail on the metallic floor, making a loud noise. "It matters not, we continue forward, so I can reclaim what it's mine."

Freeza felt an imposing presence surging on a dark corner, a pair of cold eyes staring at him from afar. He will never get used to the feeling, as this is what he hates the most, sensing someone more powerful than him. "Glad to finally have you back on board." Freeza said sarcastically. "But I don't see our disgusting friend, or any of them for that matter. What happened?"

Ghill walked out of the shadows, stopping in front of Freeza. His sword lays sheathed on the belt on his hips, while he holds its hilt with his right hand. "Henkanegi is dead, I found his body in a desolated area, with a hole in his chest."

Freeza amused himself to a smirk. "And the other?" He asked almost laughing, for which Ghill only shook his head in silence. "Hah, Idiots both of them. I warned about what happens when you toy with a saiyan, tailed monkey or not." The emperor closed his eyes, and hummed silently. "And what about you, mister Ghill?" Freeza opened his eyes again, taunting the white haired warrior with a sly smile. "Are you an idiot too or are you a good leashed dog?"

That made Ghill twitch and flinch, but he didn't react or gave a reply.

"It would be most pleasant if you just do as was told you, and make yourself useful." Freeza kept going. "Even a low class thing like you can have some uses, if you obey me, of course."

Ghil rushed forward in a blink of an eye, stopping himself extremely close to Freeza. "You would do best to not try me." The warrior warned. "I am not Henkanegi, I can destroy you in a matter of seconds."

"Can you now?" Freeza displayed an evil smirk on his lips.

Ghill clenched the hold on his weapon, as his eyes stared on the evil man. However, the tension was cut short, when a small black orb adorned in his clothes started to glow with pulses of light.

"Looks like your master is calling you." Freeza said, turning his back to the warrior. "Be a good dog and answer his call, would you?" He then glared at his man, that were frozen in place, speechless, staring at him. "Let's get out of this dumpster of a planet, we don't have anything more do to here."

"My lord, shall we destroy Earth like we did with the others?" A soldier asked, readying his arm gun.

"That we can't do." Freeza said, very annoyed at that. "Our precious ally here, doesn't want any more planets blew to pieces." The emperor glanced to the side, sneering at Ghill. "It goes against his honor, the poor thing."

With an annoyed grunt, Ghill walked out of the command room, disappearing to the darkest corner of the vessel. After entering a secluded room, away from everyone, he quickly took the orb on his hands, preparing himself to a very difficult report.

With the shining light of a star, the orb on his hands came to life. "Have any good news to me, Ghill?" An eerie voice startled the warrior.

"I am saddened to say that we have failed to find them on this planet, my lord." Ghill bowed his head, even though his master could not see him.

"So Freeza was lying?" The voice became very agitated and angered.

"I don't think he was. For me he just didn't knew that they don't exist on this Earth." The warrior said.

"Then, what about Henkanegi, did he found anything?" The voice calmed down once again.

"My lord, Henkanegi is dead and so is Seigyro, I believe." Ghill waited for another outburst of curses and yells, but nothing came; the silence making him even more nervous. "B-But we have located the planet of their origin, I will not fail you a second time."

"You better not." The glow on the orb slowly started to fade out. "If Freeza finds them before you, kill him and bring them to me. If you find them first, kill him anyway. Kekekeke."

"As you wish, Master Quitela." Ghill placed the orb back at its place, he brushed his large white bangs away from his vision and eyed the dark grey wall to his left. "The Dragon Balls will be yours."

* * *

Asparus jolted his upper body up, forcing himself to seat up on the bed. Cold sweat rolls on his cheeks, his face is pale as he gasps for air, feeling suffocated by another nightmare. He closed his eyes, feeling fatigued once more; moving his left hand to the side, he felt a warm and soft touch on his fingers tip, that soon as followed by a low and innocent moan.

'What is this?' The prince opened his eyes and glanced to his left. His vision fell upon Kale sleeping soundly by his side, although he is completely dressed now; her chest going up and down with a stead breathing, her lips curved in a pure and sincere smile. The sight of the girl sleeping was like staring at an angel, so beautiful and calming; Asparus felt that looking at her was more than enough to make him happy again.

Feeling himself more awake now, Asparus started to hear some voices coming from the other side of the room, low whisper being traded in a conversation. He quickly noticed Cabba talking to a tall man wrapped in bandages, laying on a bed.

"So that is what happened to you guys…" Cabba said. "I got startled when I entered here and saw you, unconscious, full of burned marks and Coorin crying like crazy."

Janola chuckled, what quickly made him hiss in pain, as burning wounds started to ache again. "I think that the exhaustion in combination with the shock made him snap for a bit." The soldier took his right hand to Coorin's head, he carefully patted his partner, shuffling his hair tenderly. The smaller saiyan, who is still sleeping on a chair while resting his head on the side of the bed, did not even flinch.

"Sorry for not being there." Cabba held his head down. "If we were there, you wouldn't get hurt like this."

"It was not your fault for missing the fun over there." Janola smiled sincerely. "And I can't be mad at you, when you went and found our precious lost prince." The soldier raised his finger to the left, pointing to Asparus' bed. His eyes grew wide in surprise, after noticing the prince very much awake, staring at them. "G-Good d- I mean, Nice to finally meet you, your highness." Janola stumbled in his own words, his body went stiff and all of a sudden he didn't know what to do.

The prince remembered their short encounter of yesterday and the even briefer explanation Kale gave about the man. "Likewise." He replied back short and cold, Asparus looked unamused by the soldier.

"Oi, Cabba." Janola pulled his friend closer and began to whisper. "Didn't you say that the prince was a very calm and laidback person?" The saiyan tilted his head to the side, peeking behind Cabba. "He looks scary as hell, just like his father."

"I thought you aren't scared of king Sadala." Cabba whispered back. "And Asparus doesn't look scary, he looks kinda of funny, right?" Cabba turned slight to the side and glanced at the prince's face. He now has an angry scowl. "Okay, he looks scary now. But he is not always like that."

"You guys know that I can hear everything you are saying, right?" Asparus said loudly.

Cabba busted in laugh, much to Janola's confusion and surprise. "Welcome back friend." Cabba said cheerfully. "How are you feeling? I hope that is better than the look on your face." The young soldier gave the prince a sly smile.

Asparus went cold pale and quickly reached his left cheek with one hand, his fingers slid across the rough surface of the black cloth tape covering his scar. "I've felt better." The prince smiled shyly, feeling reassured after confirmed that his scar remains concealed. "Is like someone punched my head a couple of times."

"Ehr… That may be my fault." Cabba scratched the back of his head, looking guiltily to the side.

"I probably deserved it." Asparus said with a smile. "I don't remember much, but I assume that I caused a lot of trouble for you guys." He looked to his side, his eyes landing on Kale. The prince brought his right hand close to her head, but restrained himself from touching her, trying not to awake the girl.

Cabba noticed the tender expression on Asparus' face after looking at Kale, which made him feel a bit relived deep inside his heart. "Don't worry about the past. But I have to say that is good to have you back with us."

"Well, it is good to be back… On whatever place we are right now." Asparus said back.

"So… Your highness you don't remember much after losing control?" Janola asked, he finally decided to speak up, but still showing a lot of respect for his prince.

Asparus turned his gaze to the soldier. "You don't need to be so formal, you can call me by my name." The prince wiggled his way out of the bed, making his best efforts to not wake up the girl. "I remember much about my days on Freeza's ship, I even remember the part when I exploded half of his spaceship." Asparus felt dizzy and leaned with one hand on an empty bed in front of him, he looked down to his feet, an embarrassed smile on his lips. "But after that, It's all just foggy images… And then I waked up here."

"I see... Then, Your High- I mean, Asparus. Do you know why they captured you or what they want here?" Janola asked.

"They want-." Asparus was cut short, when a very loud voice stormed from the hallway outside.

"Are you sure?" A male voice came muffled from behind the door.

"Absolutely." Caulifla said right after, then she kicked the door open startling everyone in the room, even waking Kale and Coorin from their sleep. "See, I told you they were awake." She walked in very proudly.

"Y-Yo…" Yamcha walked in after her. He showed a guilty short smile, clearly understanding what Caulifla had done. "I hope I am not disturbing you guys."

"Any problem Captain?" Janola was the first to ask.

"No problems, thanks to you guys." The captain responded. "But we have a situation that needs attention or it can get out of hand."

"If there is something we can help, just say the word." This time, Cabba was the one who said.

"We can't do anything about it." Caulifla jumped in. "Only him." She pointed to Asparus. "There are some people that want to meet him." She snorted and smirked devilishly to the prince. "In fact, there are two old hags that are going crazy about meeting the saiyan prince."

"Caulifla, don't say rude things like that." Cabba clapped his face with one hand.

"Haha, she is not lying though." Yamcha said with a smile. "Those two are very curious about your prince, to the point that they keep asking about him." The captain covered the side of his mouth with his right hand. "I am afraid that they will burst through this door at any moment." At this point he has started to talk in a very quiet manner, afraid of being heard by someone outside.

"I would not mind to meet my hosts, however, I'm not very presentable at the moment." Asparus pointed to himself, showing his battered pants and the completely destroyed shirt barely covering his chest.

"I say you are perfect just like this." Caulifla could not hold her laugher. "What do you say captain?" Her eyes got teary from laughing so hard.

"Now that you mention it…" Yamcha looked at the prince up and down. "Apart from the big guy here, the prince sure does look like the most mature of your group." The captain tapped one finger on his chin in a pensive manner. "Dangling a half-naked young prince in front of those two. That would be a very interesting thing to see."

"Right?" Caulifla beamed with proud.

"I don't think that I follow what you mean." Asparus said very confused.

Cabba quietly walked close to Caulifla and pulled her close to whisper on her ears. "What are you doing?" He hissed a bit annoyed.

"I am saving you from those two hungry woman." Caulifla whispered back. "Just play along with me, we don't need any woman drooling over you."

Kale got up from the bed, still feeling a bit dizzy. "Y-you don't need to go, if you don't want to…" She walked close to Asparus, holding her hands together.

The prince smiled to her and grabbed her hands. "I'm fine, don't worry. We can go talk to them together, right?"

The shy girl beamed with happiness, her lips parted in an innocent and sweet smile. Kale's cute reaction, made not only Asparus and Yamcha, but also Cabba blush slightly.

"Well, anyway, let's see what they want with us… or with you." Cabba pointed to the door. "Want to come too?" He turned to Janola behind him.

"No, I will pass this." The taller saiyan responded.

"Me too." Coorin said right after.

Cabba walked away first with Caulifla following him, pushing the prince out of the room with her.

"Seems like the prince is already charmed by your cuteness." Yamcha leaned closer to Kale, a sly smile on his face. "I don't blame him." He giggled.

Kale turned bright red with embarrassment, but smiled even more. "And I've been charmed by him." She giggled too and walked out of the room following after her friends.

"Not going with them?" Coorin asked Yamcha.

"No, I got a date- I mean, I have a really important meeting that I need to go… with a member of the science staff..." With a very suspicious smirk, Yamcha bolted out of the room.

"He is meeting with a woman, that is normal, but why is he being all stealthy about it?" Coorin raised an eyebrow. "You think he is doing something bad?"

"Was he not meeting with a soldier lady just yesterday?" Janola took one hand to his chin. "And today is a scientist one."

Coorin frowned and rested his back against the chair. "Definitely doing something bad…" The saiyan of silk black hair eyed his partner and then slowly got out of his chair sliding himself onto Janola's bed.

"What are you doing?" Janola asked surprised, but still made room for Coorin to lay down by his side.

"I'm sleepy…" Coorin made himself even more comfortable, taking half of the bed space for himself, despite being way shorter than Janola.

"What I am going to do with you." Janola said in a fake upset manner, but his words got no reply, Coorin is already asleep holding with one hand his partner left arm. Janola looked down at Coorin, a goofy grin on his face, he pulled the smaller soldier close to a light hug and quickly gave up to his own tiredness, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Two armed soldiers guard the door to the main room of the base, the look on their face is a clear reflection on what is going on inside. One of the men noticed the group of young saiyans walking closer and rushed to them. "Thank god you guys are here." He said in between gasps for air. "Is this him?" The man pointed to Asparus.

"Seriously, in what are you guys tossing me into?" Asparus looked to Caulifla and Cabba, not hiding an unsettling apprehension building on him.

"You are going to love it, don't sweat about it." Caulifla pushed him forward. "Yes, this is our honorable prince."

Both Cabba and Asparus looked at her in disbelief of the words coming out of her mouth.

"Sir, please follow me." The soldier clumsily bowed in front of the saiyan prince, this probably being the first time that he greets someone so formally. "They stayed clear of each other for some hours after we returned, but it didn't take long for the arguing to come back." The man nodded to his comrade and stepped to the left side of the door. "Good luck, sir."

Feeling a bit nervous about all the suspense around those leaders, Asparus walked slowly towards the door, pushing it open with one hand.

"This is my base and my house, I will not let you take over and boss anyone around!" Bulma's aggravated voice greeted Asparus like a gush of wind, as the saiyan opened the door.

"Why? Are you afraid of losing their trust, after they see how much of better a leader I am?" Chi-Chi responded in a condescending way.

"I'm more afraid of you scaring them to death, you brute muscle brain." Bulma shouted even louder.

Chi-Chi poised herself to yell just like the blue haired women, but then from the corner of her eyes, she got a glimpse of a man staring at them. "What do we have here, hum…?" The fire queen made her way down the stairs from the big platform in the center of the room, walking all the way to the entrance door. She stopped right in front of Asparus, and curiously eyed the prince. Being a warrior like she is, Chi-Chi has a very well built and muscled body, and yet compared to the saiyan prince, she looks relatively small. "Hello… you must be the prince of the Saiyan race." The woman stared fiercely directly to Asparus' eyes, the prince stared back in response, his gaze never averting to the side.

"My name is Asparus, I am the heir to the throne of Sadala." The prince did not bow, instead he only nodded with his head. "I'm honored to meet you."

A warm wave of feelings crossed down the queen's body, her eyes widened at the imposing and yet respectful stance of the saiyan prince. "I too." Her gaze slowly began to descend, going from his face to the bare pale skin of his chest, showing between the numerous holes in his shirt. "I am more than pleasured to meet the future king of a warrior legion."

Bulma made her way down, frowning and shaking her head. "Why are you drooling over, what a sorry sight, to see of a grown up woman doin-…" The blue haired scientist went completely silent after walking to the side of the fire mountain queen and getting a full view of the saiyan prince. "So hot…" Spitting a word without much thought almost made the woman bit her own tongue.

"What are they doing?" Asparus turned his head to face his friends, his eyes are wide open, holding confused expression on his face. Cabba looked as confused as him, Kale closed her eyes, feeling sorry for the prince situation, Caulifla on the other hand is having the time of her life, laughing non-stop since she entered the room.

"Not need to be shy, we have a lot to discuss." Chi-Chi latched herself onto Asparus' right arm.

"Indeed, we are in a dire need of someone so handso- I mean, someone so strong and powerful." Bulma grabbed his other arm and together with Chi-Chi, they began to drag him across the room to the big platform upstairs. "Are you thirst, or maybe hungry?" Bulma asked. "I can arrange something for you to eat or drink."

"I'm very curious about what a prince like you do all the time." Chi-Chi cut in, before he could answer Bulma's question.

"Yes, very curious." Bulma cut right back in. "What does a saiyan prince like? Any food or hobbies, maybe some girls?"

The rest of the group finally made their way to were Asparus was dragged, they noticed the two women clinging more and more onto him and Asparus staring back at them, with his eyes pleading almost screaming for help.

"Ok, now even I'm feeling a bit sorry for the guy." Caulifla said, still with a half-smile on her lips.

* * *

For more than two hours they spent their time sat on the metallic chair around the transparent glass table, on the first half-hour, the two human women kept their advances towards Asparus in non-stop inquiry about him, in which the prince was graciously able to avoid responding most questions, after that they separated themselves from the prince, moving to more serious and relevant topics like the war against the Red Ribbon and the present situation of the planet. Since the shift of mood, their talking also changed with Asparus and Cabba getting more and more active, giving their opinions about the matters.

"It pains me to say this, but we need to return to Sadala immediately." The prince said in a deep, saddened voice. "But, I will not forget about your hospitality nor your situation. I personally will dispatch a squad of our army to help your cause."

"What?! Why?" Caulifla asked with a very loud voice. "We still need to find that shithead that nabbed you."

"We don't need to find Negi… He is dead." Cabba said, with a bit of disgust on his voice.

Cabba's statement made Asparus shudder, the prince glanced at him surprised, but frowning in glimpses of anger.

"Dead? How do you know that?" Caulifla eyed him suspiciously.

"Hit himself said that he killed Negi." With a quick response Cabba crossed his arms.

"Hit? Is that a friend of yours?" Asparus turned to Cabba again.

"Something like that, although, I don't know if mister Hit considers anyone his friend." Cabba grinned at the thought of Hit being friendly to anyone.

"If Hit says he is dead, then that dork is dead." Caulifla leaned on her chair, resting her head backwards, looking at the ceiling. "Then we don't have to do anything anymore, right?"

"That is not true, we still have to find Freeza and there is the problem on Sadala… I'm now a wanted criminal, remember?" The saiyan soldier held his head low; infuriated for being accused of a crime he did not committed.

"So what? I've been a wanted criminal for years now and the old king can't do nothing against me and my gang." The spiked-haired girl blew her words to the side, making a funny face while talking.

"You do well to not cross my father like that." The prince eyed her very seriously; he frowned and touched the tape on his cheek. "Caulifla, if my father deemed you any threat to him or Sadala, you would have been dead long time ago."

Caulifla glared at Asparus, she felt immensely annoyed at his comment, but did not reply to him; She only clicked her tongue and considered what the prince had said.

"Anyway, I will deal with my father when we go back." Asparus said.

"W-What about Freeza?" Kale spoken for the first time, as she got everyone's attention, she shrunk on her chair, holding her hands together on top of her knees. Asparus placed his right hand on top of hers, he smiled to her which made Kale smile back to him.

"He is probably not on Earth anymore." Asparus responded with a calm and sweet voice. "One day I heard him yelling that he couldn't find something on this planet too."

"By any chance, do you know what this man was looking for?" Bulma asked very intrigued.

The prince nodded. "Yes I do. He is after something called Dragon Balls, but I have no Idea what it is and what it does."

"Dragon Balls?" Bulma looked at Chi-hi, the Queen shrugged her shoulders looking just as confused as the scientist. "I never heard of it." The blue haired woman said.

"They are a special item made by the gods, that can grant any wish for someone that collect all seven of them." Cabba explained, while making gestures with his hands.

"Any wish you say…" Chi-Chi said with a lot of interest. "That sounds interesting."

"But what could an evil monster wish for?" Bulma put two fingers on her lips, wondering about the possibilities.

A soldier climbed the stairs in such a hurry that he almost fell down on the last steps. He composed himself and run even faster close to Bulma. "Ma'am I am sorry to intrude, but the prisoner woke up and he… He is shouting and screaming like a crazed fiend."

"Prisoner?" Chi-chi asked. "Oh, the red thing that the saiyans brought with them."

Asparus jolted out of his chair, his body getting completely stiff as he tensed his fists, making crackling noises. "Seigyro…" His body exploded a ki aura strong enough to make the entire underground building shake. The prince glared at the soldier, and his eyes turned bright greenish blue and his hair flash gold. "Where is he?"

"W-What, Who… What?" The soldier walked backwards, his hands trembling in panic.

Asparus instantly dashed to the man, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Where is the prisoner?" He shouted so loud and aggressive, that he startled everyone else, making them stand up from their seats and stare at him, concerned about the soldier safety.

The man squealed like a little kid, trembling even more; "I-In the left wing hallway, third door."

Asparus released his grip of the soldier, making the man fall down to his knees on the ground, then the prince jumped out of the platform running out to the hallway.

"Asparus! What the hell?.." Cabba jumped after the prince, making his way out too.

Caulifla and Kale traded glances. "Does he even realize that he transformed into Super Saiyan?" Said the spiked haired girl.

"We should go after them." Kale jumped out too, but Caulifla slowly made her way down the stairs, holding her arms behind her back.

"That was quite the shock." Chi-Chi helped the soldier out of the ground and made a signal that he could leave. "But he is even more charmer with blond hair."

"Did you see how close he was to the quiet girl?" Bulma said with a bit of disappointment. "Ah… Why the best ones are always taken?"

* * *

"Get me out of here your insects." Seigyro shouted banging at the metallic door. He has being doing the exact same thing since he woke up in the cell, with his hands tied together with a wire. "You don't know with who you're messing with." The small red alien kicked the door again, making the metallic surface only tremble for a bit.

Then the door exploded forward, pressing Seigyro against the wall; He gasped without air, as the weight kept pressing him down, squishing him on the ground. Suddenly he felt the cold breathe of air rushing to his face, as someone pulled the door away from him tossing it to the other side of the room; however, the moment of relief of the red manipulator was short lived, as his eyes landed on his 'savior' was almost like looking to death itself.

"You…" Asparus spat in anger, his teeth grinding wildly, and his eyes burning with a deep hatred.

"Get away from me!" Seigyro tried to crawl away from the prince, but got pulled back by the left leg. "No, please. Forgive me."

Asparus felt so much disgust seeing his previous tormentor pleading for forgiveness; he swung the small body of the alien in a fast spin and throw him at the wall far back in the room. "I will kill you for what you did. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HIM!"

Cabba rushed inside the room just in time to catch the sight of Asparus dashing towards Seigyro. "Asparus, calm down…" The soldier tried his best to hold the prince in place, by grabbing him from behind, but got knocked to the side. "Come on, don't do this. This is not like you." Cabba jumped back to his feet, pulling Asparus once again by the arm.

"This is not like me?" Asparus stopped his ragging trashing and glared at Cabba directly in his eyes. "Do you know what they did?... DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?"

"SAVE ME FROM THIS MONSTER, PLEASE." Seigyro crawled his way to Cabba, grabbing the soldier's uniform. "Do something; this thing is going to kill us all."

"You're calling me a monster?!" Asparus clenched both of his fists with so much force, that all the muscles in his arms began to twitch. "Yeah, I am a monster now. YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS." Sparks of silver and golden energy flew around the entire room, the prince held one hand aiming at Seigyro, a storming wave of energy forming in front of it.

"Stop!" Kale yelled so loud that her voice cracked. "Asparus, stop this." The girl looked at the prince with a mix of fear and pity in her eyes.

"Kale… even you?" The wild gushes of wind and sparkles of light disappeared. "Why should I spare him? He kill and destroy for fun, like is just a game." Asparus' aura completely died out, his hair going back to its original color, and a few teardrops started to fall on the floor. "Why does he deserve to live and my mother didn't?"

"Asparus…" Kale walked a few steps forward, extending one hand to him.

"Goddammit." Asparus punched the wall behind him, tearing a giant hole into it. "I'm sorry, I need to…." He walked in a rush to the destroyed door, passing by Kale while hanging his head low, ignoring her hand. As he entered the hallway, he noticed Caulifla leaning against the wall, looking at him with a neutral expression; he then turned to the other way, disappearing towards the tunnels.

"I tell you, that man is a danger to everyone. I saw what he did to Freeza's men." Seigyro quickly regained his composure. "You should get rid of him, while you can. Trust me, you don't want another monster like Ghill."

Cabba turned to the red man, glaring furious at him. The soldier grabbed Seigyro by the neck and crushed him into the floor, knocking the red alien out of his senses again. "He is not a monster like you." Cabba said angered at the unconscious manipulator.

"I did think it was weird, him not being upset or feeling down about his mother." Caulifla said entering the room. "But it seems that he was just keeping it inside of him." She glanced at the alien on the ground and frowned. "What should we do with him?"

"We will get any information we can from him and then take him to Sadala." Cabba said back. "Even if I bring Asparus with me, I don't believe it's going to be enough for the king. He needs… Well, we all need someone to blame about the Queen's death."

"And you." Caulifla glanced to her friend. "I don't think I need to say the same thing twice to you, do I?"

Kale looked down to her feet; she bit her lips in apprehension. Being rejected by Asparus like that, did hurt more than she expected. "But… I." She pinched herself on the left arm and mustered her own determination, quickly running out of the room, going after Asparus.

"She is growing up a lot these days." Caulifla said with a smile. "The Kale from before would just look down and feel sorry for herself."

"She is starting to change because of him." Cabba looked up and grinned in a half smile. "In a way, he is changing all of us."

Kale ran around the hallways asking for Asparus to anyone she found in the way. It didn't take more than five minutes for her to find him, sitting down on the floor in a dark room, his head resting on his knees, hiding his face from everyone else.

"A-Asparus?" Kale walked closer to him, stopping just a few inches away.

"I lied, before…" He said in a very low voice.

Kale sat on his side and put one hand on his shoulder. "You lied? About what?" She asked calmly.

"When I was… out of control. I remember everything, what I did, how I fought against you and Caulifla, and then Cabba… I remember all of it." He raised his head and look at Kale, showing the terrified expression on his face. "I never felt so much joy, I could feel all the power coursing through my body, I was finally strong like my father always wanted me to be." Cold tears once again began to slid down on his cheeks. "What if the terrible thing I did to my mother as a child, was just a sign of what I can do to anyone."

"Stop." Kale said, raising her voice again; this time she looked angrily at him. "Don't talk like that, you are not a monster." She took both hands to his face, and lifted it enough for him to look up again. "You are not perfect, no one is. I am a coward that depends on others to express myself, but I want to change and I will change, because is that what we do right? We try to do better for our loved ones." Kale pulled him closer to a lovely embrace, caressing his cheek with her hair. "I believe on you, and I know that you're a good person. And if you ever need a reason to remain good, then do it for me; okay?"

Asparus wrapped his arms around Kale's small back, holding very tight to her. "Kale, I love you." As the words came out of his mouth, the prince's heart started to melt at Kale's touch, taking away everything bad inside of him and leaving only the happiness of being around her.

Kale blushed so hard that her entire face turned red, she then giggled and kissed her lover's neck. "I love you too." After responding to his feelings, she buried her face on his chest, hiding away her embarrassed and completely lovestruck smile.

* * *

Seigyro stirred in the ground, he gradually waked up with a horrendous headache munching on his thoughts. The red manipulator turned to the side, getting on his knees; his eyes slowly passing to the rest of the room.

"Finally awake?" Caulifla called out to him.

He froze in place for a moment and then slowly turned to face the saiyan girl. He instinctively jumped back, grabbing the wall behind him. Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and Asparus are all in the room, staring at him.

"What do you want?" Seigyro said, shivering in fear.

Caulifla walked forward, meeting the short man with a cold glare. "First let's make a few things clear here." She pointed a finger at him. "Now you are dealing with me, anymore of those clever answers and I will break your nose." She cracked her fists, making him shake even more. "And I can also transform and turn my hair golden, but unlike him; when I get mad no one can stop me. Did you understand all of that?"

Seigyro nodded firmly. "I-I do…"

"Good." Caulifla grinned friendly to him. "So you are going to tell us everything we need to know, by first telling who the hell are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Seigyro… I am a wizard in service of Lord Quitela." Seigyro looked to the ground, avoiding the gaze of everyone.

"A what? Wizard?" Caulifla asked incredulous. "So you make magic and tricks?"

The red alien snorted in annoyance. "No, I don't do magic tricks… I can enter on someone's mind and control their body." He looked up glaring at them. "My race cannot fight like you do, but we can make others fight for us."

Cabba pulled a red orb form his pocket, holding it in front of him. "What is this?" He asked the evil wizard.

Seigyro eyed the orb, his body twitching with an extreme desire to reach the red ball. "Like I said, people my race can enter someone's mind and eventually control them. However, we can only control small creatures and with much effort mindless brutes." He firmly held his left leg, wrinkling his clothes. "The orb you hold in your hand is something Lord Quitela gave us. It is a special item… It can generate the ki of the gods. Poring my own energy inside of it, I can reach a new level, using my abilities to the extreme."

"Quitela… That is the name of the fourth universe's God of Destruction." Cabba said, putting the orb back in his pocket. "So, what Negi said was true. You guys are following the orders of a god."

"And what this god wants in here?" Caulifla asked Seigyro. "Can't he just fuck off to his own universe?"

The red man hesitated for a moment, but he suddenly eyed the girl, holding an angered scowl in his face. "You can do whatever you want, I will never tell you." He dropped to the ground, his eyes closed shut. "You can be scary, but your threats can't even compare to Lord Quitela's wrath."

"What did you say?" The spiked-haired girl shouted in anger.

"Wait, Caulifla." Cabba stopped her before he could reach the prisoner. The soldier walked pass her and crouched in front of Seigyro. "What about that tall man with a sword? Who is this Ghill?"

The mere mention of the name, made Seigyro tremble in fear, his eyes widening as he stares in to nothing. "Ghill is here?" He turned his eyes to Cabba, his lips quivering. "Haha… We are all dead."

"Stop shivering and answer the damn question." Caulifla yelled again.

"Ghill is a monster, plain and simple." The wizard turned his attention to the girl. "He is the strongest man in a lunatic race of warriors. Many say that he completely annihilated the other civilizations in the planets close to his home world; others say that he enslaved them. I don't know which is worse." The man spat at the ground in disgust. "What I know for sure is that he is the most trusted vassal of Lord Quitela and… He is the next one chosen to be the God of Destruction."

"Great… That just make everything worse." Cabba took his right hand to his face and rubbed his eyes with two fingers. "And he is probably with Freeza now, which leads to the question where the hell Freeza is?"

"I don't know… I don't care either. That man is no better than Ghill." Seigyro's voice cracked as he said that.

"That is a lie." Asparus said in a cold voice. "You know where he is going to, because I know too."

"Hm!? And where is that lizard going to?" Caulifla turned to the prince.

"To a planet called Namek." Said the prince.

"The Dragon Balls huh?" Cabba pondered with a hand on his chin. "We better get moving them; we have a lot to do before we can go to Namek."

"Wait!" Seigyro called for them, before anyone could leave the room. "There is one more thing about Ghill." The wizard frowned, almost regretting what he is about to do. "The sword he carries around, that is not a normal weapon; you cannot… Nobody can defeat Ghill while he has that sword."

Cabba looked to the alien, a tired sigh coming out of his mouth. "We will keep that in mind." He then turned to leave. "You just stay quiet for a while; we will soon come back here for you." With that said, the four saiyan made their way out, leaving Seigyro alone in his cell, but now the wizard ceased with all the noise he was making, for now he only sat on a corner waiting for what they would do with him.

* * *

While Caulifla, Kale and Asparus where talking with Bulma, Chi-Chi and the others, Cabba went to the infirmary to talk with his friends.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Cabba asked surprised.

"As sure I as can be." Coorin responded with both hands on his hips. "Janola is in a pretty bad shape, he need to rest and I will not go anywhere without that dumbass."

"Your kindness touches my heart." Janola sneered at his partner. "Don't worry about us, Cabba. We will stay here for a while and help these guys of Earth."

"Yeah, when the support comes here, we can go back to Sadala with them." Coorin said. "Here, you going to need this." Coorin tossed a small capsule to Cabba, who grabbed it on the air. "Don't forget to give our regards to the king."

"Hah, very funny…" Cabba hissed at his friend. "It's not you that is going to face him and try to explain everything."

"Don't worry, he adores you, remember?" Janola said with a smirk. "The Ace of Sadala, no way the king is going to stay mad with you."

"Yeah, you going to be fine." Asparus said as he entered the room. "Ready to leave?"

"We wish luck to both of you." Janola said.

"And maybe you can wish us some raise on the payment, huh? Your highness?" Coorin jumped in, with a large playful smile.

"One day maybe." With a light tap on Cabba's shoulder, Asparus left the room.

"Seems like it's time to leave… Take care you two." Feeling a bit saddened to leave his friends behind, Cabba gave one last wave to the saiyans and walked out of the room, heading to the outside area where Caulifla, Asparus and Kale waits for him.

After getting the royal ship back to its normal size, Cabba spent more than a few minutes messing with the main console. "And I just need to do this… and… Yeah, it is working now." He grinned proudly.

"You really don't want me to help?" Asparus asked.

"I have it under control, just go somewhere and relax, while I take us home." Cabba responded a bit annoyed. "You deserve some rest."

"What about your red guest?" The prince said with a bit of respite in his voice.

"I locked him in a room on the back; he is not going to make problems… At least I think." Caulfla was the one that responded to the question.

"I hope so…" Asparus looked at Kale and smiled. "Did you know that I made the design for this ship?" He said out of nowhere.

Kale look at him surprised and amazed. "You made it? But it is so big."

"I only made the design; I always had a lot of free time, so I used it with something." He extended his hand to her, waiting for her reaction. "If you want, I can show you everything, even a secret little spot I put on it."

Kale raced to him, and grabbed his hands firmly. "I would love to see it with you." Smiling and chatting happily, they left the command room going in a little private exploration of them own.

Caulifla stood still, just staring at the door. "You think they are going to do it?" She asked plainly to Cabba.

The saiyan soldier choked on his words and eyed her with surprise. "Where did that come from?"

"He is all clingy and she is very forthcoming… I think they are a bit too close than usual." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"You said to Kale yourself, for her to give him the whatnot… Maybe she is taking your advice to heart." Cabba responded with honesty, making him blush a bit.

"Hm… Good for her then." She eyed the soldier with the same suspicion as she was staring at the door. "What about you? You have been tense since we got the little prince back, something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." For Caulifla surprise, Cabba leaned to the side, giving her a smooch on her lips. "You're very pretty, you know that?"

The sudden compliment caught the girl off guard, making her blush and stare at the soldier with her mouth open.

"Fine, you can keep quiet about it for now, but when we get back, I will squeeze everything out of you." This time she was the one leaning forward and kissing her boyfriend. "And you can interpret that in any way you like." She took a seat close to Cabba and grinned at him deviously.

* * *

"And this is the royal chamber; to put it simple is my parent's room." Asparus opened the door to the giant room, leading Kale inside.

She looked to the bed still messy from their previous trip and giggled.

"What it is?" Asparus couldn't help but to let a little laugh out too. The prince sat down on the bedside, looking curiously to Kale.

"Erh…" She looked away embarrassed and pointed to the messy spot. "Sis and Cabba spent a little time in here when we came to Earth… I can still see where they were before."

"What?!" Asparus looked to his side, spotting the curled sheets. "Eeww! Why were they doing that on my father's bed?" The prince jumped far away from the bed, swinging his arms wildly in the air.

The shocked look on Asparus' face made Kale burst into a fit of laugher; she could barely stand on her feet after laughing so hard. "You didn't need to throw yourself to the ground." She wiped a few tears from her eyes, still laughing at the prince.

"Yeah, hah, maybe." Asparus felt a bit silly for his exaggerated reaction, but soon started to laugh as hard as Kale. "Hey, there still one place I want to show you." He jumped back on his feet and waved with one hand for Kale to follow him.

They walked together on the upper halls of the ship, while holding each other's hands. Asparus lead them to a small little door in the far back of the ship's upper level; He pressed two buttons and the door slowly started to slide open. He entered first and Kale followed him close, the little corridor has a few dark blue lights illuminating the way, it is a tight passage but just a few inches long, leading to a metallic ladder.

"This is a secret place I made for myself on this ship." Asparus once again led the way, climbing first on the ladder with Kale right behind him. "A spot where I could find some peace and be alone."

After climbing a few rows of ladder, they reached the prince's secret room. This place is located exactly on the top of the ship, the ceiling is not very high, which forced Asparus to crouch as soon as he entered it, but in return the ceiling is completely transparent like a giant clean glass window staring at the stars. Soft and thick sheets covers the floor, as if the whole surface is made of large white pillows.

Asparus laid down in the middle of the room, staring out to space. "What do you think?" He asked Kale with a calm voice.

"It's… Beautiful." Kale laid down beside Asparus, staring up in wonder. "It really is."

"I am glad that you liked it." Asparus said. "When I needed to travel with father, I always hid myself in here… I liked to be alone most of the time." He took his left hand to Kale's right one, slowly entangling their fingers together in a sweet exchange of affection. "However, I don't need to be alone anymore."

Kale glanced to her right side, blushing as usual, but she didn't avoid Asparus gaze, instead she stared into his eyes loosing herself on the dark black color of it. Much to her own surprise, Kale jumped on top of Asparus, locking her lips against his. In a minute of frenzied lust, Kale pressed her more and more against him, while reaching inside his mouth with her tongue; Her hands traveling up to his chest and then down to his toned belly.

"Urh… Kale." With a growl filled with pleasure, Asparus reached his hands to her thighs, firmly grabbing her butt.

Kale let out a yelp and suddenly separated herself from Asparus, her face burning bright red. "S-Sorry, I was just surprised." She said clumsily.

Asparus sat up and reached her shoulder with one hand. "It's okay; you don't need to force yourself. I will not do anything you don't want."

"No!" Kale shouted desperately. "I want to…" She grabbed the end of her shirt and slowly undressed it. "I want to." She let her hair loose and stared at Asparus with a mix of hesitation and excitement.

She didn't need to say anything more, this time Asparus was the one taking the initiative. He pulled her close, immediately taking her lips; His right hand slowly but fiercely tracing the curves of her breasts, squeezing out a squeal out of her. Her cute reaction drove the saiyan prince to the edge of his senses, he grabbed her with both hands and put her on top of his lap, his lips traveled to her neck and leisurely kissed her entire upper body leaving a couple of marks on her skin.

"M-More…" Kale whispered on his left ear. "Asparus, I want more."

The prince quickly heed to her call, he lay her body on the pillow-like floor and made a new path of kissed down to her belly button. With a lustful smirk, he lifted her left leg up and tossed one of her boots to the side, and then he did the same with her right leg. Kale felt her body burning up, her heart beating so fast that it could fly out of her chest at any moment; she silently eyed Asparus as he slowly took out her skirt and her underpants.

He took a moment to admire her naked body; the shy cute girl he learned to love is now so different to him, so beautiful, so sexy. "You look amazing." He noticed the girl turn even more red, but not in embarrassment, but in desire; Even this being her first time, Kale is biting her lips craving for more of this heart exploding sensations.

With swift motion, Asparus reached down on Kale's crotch, taking his lips to her sweet spot. Full swings of his tongue make the girl moan hard and loud; like a painter wielding a paintbrush, Asparus painted gushes of pleaser all around Kale. She gasped and moaned some more, as his tongue explored more and more inside of her and around her.

Kale shivered and tensed her toes in the sheets surface; she grabbed Asparus head and slowly pulled him out of her. "Don't tease me so much…" She said amidst heavy breaths. "I want to feel you." Boldly she slid one hand down, pointing to where exactly she wanted to feel him.

Asparus felt her hands crawling on his skin, taking away his shirt and tossing it to the side. She moved up and kissed his left nipple, provoking the prince to act upon her. Never in his life, Asparus had taken his pants off faster than in this moment; after taking his boots out, he is now fully naked as Kale, his member fully erect, painfully throbbing in anticipation to what is about to happen."

"If it hurts too much, tell me okay?" Asparus said to her, a stern expression on his face. In response, Kale just nodded and smile.

He carefully spread her legs aside, holding her left one with one hand; then he placed his hard rod against her lower lips, slowly and thoughtfully pushing it inside. Kale hissed in a bit of pain, as his large head entered inside of her, she grabbed his back, clawing her nails in his skin. Asparus pressed his forehead against hers, their breathing mixing in one. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"It hurts just a bit, I am fine." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Asparus pushed more of him inside of her, now a bit of blood coming out of her entrance. He slowly continued thrust more inside of her, until all of him had pierced inside of Kale. For a moment everything seemed to stop, they stared at each other, getting used to the feeling of this connection.

Kale grabbed both of Asparus lower cheeks, and firmly thrusted him deeper inside of her. She eyed him with a new light in her eyes, a wild lustful side that Kale never knew she had, is now starting to wake up on her. Following her lead, Asparus pulled himself out just enough to barely keep it inside of her and then slid all the way down again. This was the feeling that both have been searching all this time on this heated exchange, the ecstasy was taking away the reason of them both.

"A-Asparus..." Kale reached forward, searching for his lips. She kissed him, taking his tongue out with hers.

The prince felt his limits getting closer and closer, but he fought against it, he don't want this to end. In his determination to keep going, his thrusts began to be faster and stronger, making Kale moan and squeal even louder. She wrapped her legs around his back, her body twitching uncontrollably, her insides twirling with pleasure; She felt something hot coming out of her, making her mind go absolutely numb.

Kale's cry of orgasm was the last drop needed to make Asparus lose his own battle. He wrapped his arms around her body and thrusted himself inside of her one last time. With moan of his own, Asparus released his orgasm still inside of her, his member pulsing and trembling at each wave coming out of him, making Kale go even crazier with pleasure.

The prince collapsed softly on top of her, pressing their sweat bodies together. "Hey… How are you feeling?" Asparus whispered sweetly to her.

Kale looked at him, a huge smile on her lips. "A bit sore, but I feel amazing." She giggled hiding her mouth with one hand. "I have to admit, this whatnot feels really good."

"The what, now?" Asparus raised an eyebrow, confused about what she found so funny.

Kale laughed out loud again, embracing her lover very tightly. "You look so cute sometimes.

The young lovers couple laid on the ground enjoying each other a bit more under the lights of the stars, alone in their own little world.

* * *

The rest of their trip went as smooth as it could be, within a few hours they made their way back to Sadala. Now all of them are standing outside of the royal palace entrance.

"You really won't come?" Cabba asked.

"No, I love you and I will do anything for you… But, I don't want to enter in there." Caulifla said. "If this helps, I will wait you out here…"

"I will wait here, too." Kale said after her friend.

"Let's finish this already." Asparus said with a lot of confidence. He glared at Seigyro signaling for the wizard to follow him.

"Here goes nothing…" Cabba followed right after Asparus. They quickly made their way to the throne room. While they walked inside the halls, the soldiers stood there looking at them and gossiping between them, making Cabba even more nervous.

Asparus pushed the big doors open, proudly walking inside the throne room. For their surprise, King Sadala is seating on the throne, intensely staring at them.

"My prince! You are safe!?" Greeno shouted and ran towards Asparus. The older saiyan almost started to cry on the spot.

"Is good to see you too Greeno." Asparus patted the man on the shoulder, but walked pass the man to stand in front of his father. "Father… I am back."

The king carefully studied his son; he then looked to Cabba and the man beside him. "I am happy to see you back." The king stood up, waking down the stairs. "And I can see another person I really wanted to see."

"Your majesty…" Cabba bowed his head, a bit of fear and frustration on him. "I am here to give a report on my investigation on the Queen's death."

The king walked pass Asparus, with fast-paced steps, his menacing big body stopping only on front of Cabba. The young soldier closed his eyes in panic, and then the king reached his hand forward. "Cabba, I am glad to see you safe too." The giant man placed his right hand on Cabba's shoulder, a reassuring smile on his face.

Cabba looked up and felt tears form in his eyes. "Thank you, your majesty."

After the initial shock of everything happening, Cabba and Asparus explained all that happened and any information that they got while on Earth.

"Then this mess is the fault of a god?" The king rubbed his tired eyes, his face now showing a lot of exhaustion and the lack of composure of before. "A problem of the gods, should be a problem for the gods." He said angrily. "But we can't simply ignore this threat; I will sent the entire force after these invaders."

"Father, wait!" Asparus called out. "If we move so much soldiers after them, we don't know what this god may do, I suggest that you let us finish this, it was our mission to begin with." The prince held his hand forwards, clenching his fist. "I promise that I will make this right and bring everything back to normal." Asparus burned his ki into a fierce aura, transforming himself into super saiyan.

"This is…" Asparus new transformation made his father stare at him with wide-open eyes. "You finally found your strength it seems." King Sadala let out an honest and warmhearted smile. "I am proud of you my son."

"Father…" Asparus felt a few tears forming on his eyes.

"For most of your life, I have showed you nothing more than harsh words and disregard for your happiness…" The king cracked his fists and frowned. "I scarred your face with a mark that shames you to this day. There is no words I can say to repair this."

"You're wrong." Asparus cut in. "I am not ashamed of this because it is ugly or unsightly." He pressed his tape with two fingers. "I am ashamed of it because it is a proof of my weakness, my cowardice." He pulled the tip of the tape out, his fingers trembling a bit. "And I think it is time for me to leave my weakness behind." The prince pulled his tape cloth completely out revealing the large burned scar on his cheek.

Cabba felt a sudden cold shiver passing through his body, seeing for the first time what Asparus was always hiding. He imagined how much that scar must have hurt on the day it was made, a thought that made feel a bit of pain himself.

The king smiled once again. "I see… I trust you, Prince of Sadala." He king walked away from them, going up on the steps. "I will leave this mission to both you. Don't fail me."

"What about the prisoner?" Cabba asked.

"Leave him here. He will remain locked until we solve the problem completely." The king responded. "Greeno, I will leave this thing to you."

"As you wish, your majesty." Greeno bowed and took Seigyro away with him.

"If you two don't have anything else to say, you may leave." King Sadala.

"Yes, your majesty!" Both Cabba and Asparus bowed respectfully and then walked out of the throne room.

"Arula… I wish you could see our son right now. You would be so proud." King Sadala whispered to himself. He stood up from his royal seat and silently exited the room too.

* * *

"They sure are taking their time, huh…" Caulifla said very annoyed, but in truth hiding her worries behind an angry scowl.

"If was for to stay like this, why didn't we enter with them?" Kale said back to her.

"Then why didn't YOU enter with them?" Caulifla yelled getting the attention of every soldier around. "Oh, they are coming back." She finally settled down her boiling anger as she got sight of the two saiyans.

"I hope we didn't make you two wait too much." Asparus was the first one to talk.

Caulifla stared at him, feeling a bit puzzled at what she was seeing. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Caulifla!" "Sis!" Both Cabba and Kale yelled at her.

"Haha, this is how I look without that tape covering my cheek." Asparus responded very normally.

"It's a bit shocking at first, but it makes you look a bit cooler." Caulifla grinned. "Maybe one day you will stop being the Wimp."

"Kale can you come with me? There is something I need to ask of you." The prince completely ignored Caulifla second comment.

"Okay…" Kale nodded her head.

"Cabba, tomorrow can you meet me on that place on the usual hour?" He turned to face his friend.

"Ah… Sure." Cabba confirmed.

"Great, see you tomorrow then." Asparus grabbed one of Kale's hands and started to guide her inside the palace.

"What is that all about?" Caulifla asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea, and right now I don't even care." Cabba yawned, rubbing both of his eyes. "Now I just want to sleep."

"No you will not. We still have some things to do." Caulifla grabbed Cabba firmly by one arm and dragged him out to the sky, flying at a high speed away from the capital.

* * *

"Are you sure that he is here?" Asparus asked skeptic.

"Yes my prince. After… the tragedy of our queen, our majesty spends a lot of time here." Greeno responded. The old soldier escorted them to a giant double door to the left wayside of the palace.

"I see… Thank you Greeno." Asparus pressed his hands against the door, slowly opening the way to the garden. After taking a few steps in, Asparus could already see his father a bit far inside, in between the flowers and giant colorful leafs of the trees.

King Sadala felt someone's presence from behind of him and glanced to the side, getting a glimpse of Asparus' figure, but not noticing that someone stands behind the prince. "You mother loved this place." The king said sadly. "She spent so much time here… That we laid her to rest here, among her flowers."

Asparus looked to the ground in front of the king, and noticed a fresh new spot, where the earth is a bit more elevated, surrounded by beautiful pink flowers. He swallowed a sob and continued walking towards his father. "Father, I have someone here that I want you to meet." The prince said calmly.

"Is that so?" The king slowly turned to face them; his eyes finally landing on Kale, standing beside Asparus. The king's fiery gaze made the girl extremely uncomfortable, as if he was measuring even her posture and body language.

"Father, this lovely lady here, is Kale." Asparus proudly stood to the side, making way for Kale to stand out even more. "She is the woman I love."

"N-n-n-nice to meet you." Kale gave an awkward bow with her head, getting more and more nervous by the second. She didn't even noticed the king walking towards her, when she looked up once again, the tall man was already right in front of her.

"This is the famous Kale I heard so much about?" The king eyed her intensely again. "Arula never ceased to talk about you, little Kale." The man smiled with a sweet expression, something that not even Asparus had seen before. "Even if she got to know you for just a little time, my wife was truly charmed by you." He patted her on her shoulders and bowed slightly in front of her. "Please, take care of my idiotic son."

"That last part was not really necessary, was it?" Asparus complained with a little pout.

With a simple and short laugh, the king walked away, leaving the young couple alone on the garden.

"I thought he was more scary." Kale said with a sweet smile.

Asparus embraced Kale with a soft hug, quickly parting away and smiling to her. "Well, that went way better than I expected." He grinned and put one hand on his chin. "You heard the king, now you have to take care of me."

"Ehh… But I don't want to." Kale whined with a fake sob.

"What happened to my cute and shy Kale?" The prince frowned, but his lips quickly parted in a warm smile. "Come, I will take you home. I need to talk with your father too."

"He will say that you want to take me away and start to cry again." Kale giggled.

"But he is right about that. I want to take you away with me." The prince's latest remark came out with sly smile, making the girl blush yet another time.

Now with the sun almost setting they flew out of the palace, going back to Kale's house. The prince has a lot of explaining to do, but he is more than happy to do so with Kale at his side.

* * *

 ** _P.S:_** _And here is my second attempt in doing a lemon scene, I hope it is better than the last one. Let me know what you guys think about it._

I got so many reviews with the last chapter, I made me incredibly happy with it. Thank you for everyone that commented.

 _ **Reviews**_ :

TheCarlosInferno chapter 15 . Sep 16 – You don't need to wonder for too long. I was going to put something about this on this chapter, but it was so big already, then I decided to save for the next one.

VcArchangel chapter 15 . Sep 17 – Haha, I really liked that part, I knew it would get you guys by surprise. But yeah, I would never betray Kale or Cabba like that. Don't let me mess with your feelings too much. ;)

And Thanks for the feedback about the fighting, it means a lot to me when I need to make another big scene like that.

mrCRACKZvid chapter 15 . Sep 17 – Hey there, it has been something since you commented here. Thanks for the words, I also really like when Cabba gets jealous, but he is not the only one; Caulifla can get really jealous too.

Guest chapter 15 . Sep 17 – Thank you, even if you don't like the pairing, still makes me happy that you can enjoy the story and your comment makes me really proud of the plot that I made.

Guest chapter 15 . Sep 18 – Don't worry, it was not anything serious, haha. Just me messing around with you guys.


	17. Chapter 17 - Only For an Hour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _This one is a short chapter, I wanted to put this stuff on the last one, but it would be too big, so I just divide it in a smaller chapter. Still I had fun writing this one, I hope you guys like it._

* * *

Caulifla shuffled in her bed, still half-sleep she growled a bit in annoyance as the soft knocks waked her up. The girl moved her hand around the bed and frowned after noticed a certain saiyan soldier missing. "He already left?" She felt a bit hurt, after their heated lovely time last night; she had hoped to find her lover by her side on this morning. Suddenly the knocks on a door started yet again, aggravating her foul mood even more. "I HEARD YOU ALREADY!"

The spiked haired girl jumped out of the bed, stomping angrily towards the entrance door of her house. "What you want!" She yelled after opening the door, but she forgot about her clothes and answered the door completely naked.

"Good morning." Kale greeted her normally.

"Oh, Kale it's you." Caulifla scratched the back of her head, her anger quickly dying down. "What time is this? Did something happened?" She walked back inside and left the door open to her friend to enter.

"I have something to give you." Kale walked in and after closing the door, she followed Caulifla to the small living room.

With a curious expression, Caulifla kept staring at Kale. "So, what is it?"

"Erh... Don't you feel cold?" Kale sat on a chair, looking to the side a bit embarrassed.

"What?" Caulifla looked at herself and noticed her bare body. "Oh sorry, I didn't even noticed." She walked inside her room and began to make a lot of noise while looking for her clothes.

Kale noticed a piece of paper lying on top of the small table in front of her; she tried her best to contain her curiosity for a few moments, but quickly gave up and grabbed the note.

'Good day hot girl… I can't believe you made me call you like this… Haha, sorry for not being around for when you wake up, but I have to meet with Asparus and you looked so peaceful while sleeping, I didn't wanted to disturb you. Anyway, until later love.'

The sweet little note made Kale smile to herself, even if it is not for her.

"What is that?" Caulifla walked out of the room, wearing her usual pants, but with a dark blue long sleeved shirt, something very different from her normal ones.

"That is a new shirt?" Kale quickly noticed the change on her friend's clothes. She handed the note to Caulifla.

Caulifla pulled the end part of her shirt and looked at it. "I got this shirt from Cabba; he has quite a few of his clothes in here already." Then she brought her eyes down to the paper, making her choke and blush just a bit.

"He has?" Kale asked very surprised, she hid her mouth with one hand and giggled.

This made the confident girl turn very red and avoid her eyes from her friend. "Is not like he is living here…" She tried to lead to another topic, avoiding Kale's curiosity. "Never mind that, what's up with you and Asparus? You two disappeared the whole trip back from earth… Did you two had some?" With a sly smile, Caulifla turned the tables and went for the attack.

Kale shrunk in her chair and went completely mute, the girl hid her face behind both arms, going so red that she looked like a tomato and the only response Caulifla got was a few giggles coming out of her friend.

"Ha, so you guys did fuck." Caulifla laughed, using one hand to clap Kale's back. "It was your first, right?" She sat close to Kale, bringing her chair even closer. "How was it? Is the prince good on the bed or is he stiff like a door?"

"Stop it!" Kale curled even more on her seat. "…he was very good." She said in a very low whisper, but it didn't stop Caulifla from hearing it and laughing even more.

"Then, what you want to give me?" Caulifla composed herself and stopped teasing her friend.

"Oh, yeah… I nearly forgot about it." Kale took a small bag from her belt and took two small items from inside of it. "I promised I would keep it, but since it affect us both, I wanted to give you one." She extended her hand forward and showed the potara earrings to Caulifla.

"These are!?" Caulifla looked at it in awe. "How did you get them?" She asked, but didn't take her eyes away from them.

"Ah, Mister Fuwa gave them to me." Kale responded. "But, they asked me to only use it when we really need it."

Caulifla immediately grabbed one of the earrings and put it on. "Hoo… This sure brings back memories."

Kale glared at her friend, panicking without end. "Sis, wait." She jumped out of her chair. "We can't, I promised we would not use it without a proper reason."

"Relax Kale, is not like we are going to do anything bad." Caulifla smiled.

"B-But." Kale tried to reason with her friend, something very hard to do when Caulifla wants something.

Caulifla slid one arm around Kale's neck and got really close to her face. "Just listen me on this Kale." The girl said with a questionable smirk. "I have a really fun idea, and I think you are really going to like it too."

'Why did I decided to tell her about this?' Regretting her decision made early in the morning, Kale only dreaded about what her impulsive friend decided do to, because now… She had to do it too.

* * *

Feeling still a bit grog, Cabba finally made to the agreed spot, the deserted plain that they trained together so many times. He landed on the dirtied ground and noticed the Saiyan prince sat on the ground, with both eyes closed.

"You're here." Asparus opened his eyes to greet his friend.

"And why did you wanted to meet here again?" Cabba yawned, taking one hand to his mouth. "You sounded very serious yesterday."

"And I am." Asparus stood up, cracking his knuckles. "I want to fight you."

"Come again?" The soldier staring at him surprise. The proposition did not really inspired any comfort to him.

"You heard it, I want to fight you." The prince kept a straight face, not backing out. "I want to see what I can do now… and see how strong I really am."

"What you can do, huh?" Cabba rubbed his chin. "Sure, I can help you with that." He took his fighting stance, promptly getting ready for their spar.

"That won't do." Asparus complained. "I want to fight you at full power." The prince transformed into his super saiyan form, exploding dust to all sides. "That ridiculous strong power that you used last time."

"Is not that simple." Cabba scratched the back of his head. "I can't just use that power, I need to… warm up a little bit, it seems."

"Then let's get warmed up." Asparus instantly jumped forward, delivering a punch at his opponent, Cabba pushed both arms trying to parry the attack, but he only diminish the impact, which still sent him flying backwards.

"I swear, I hate how fast you are right now." Cabba went full super saiyan 2 mode, making his arms twitch in a bit of pain. "I will not go easy on you." The soldier jumped to his feet and dashed at a very high speed, retaliating the previous attack.

At first moment, Cabba quickly gained the upper hand, his punches and kicks clearing being stronger than Asparus', but at every new lock of fast trades of blows, the difference between then was getting smaller and smaller.

'How the hell he keeps getting stronger?' Cabba gritted his teeth, as a punch connect into his stomach.

Asparus jumped high into the air, coming crashing down upon Cabba, the soldier dodged to the side, letting the prince smash a giant hole on the ground. From the corner of his eyes, Cabba noticed a punch coming towards him; he ducked just in time to dodge it, but felt a force pushing him down, quickly being followed by a punch on his chest.

"This is not enough!" Asparus shouted as he prepared to deliver another strike.

"Don't get so damn cocky." Cabba pulled Asparus left leg, making the prince lose his balance; then he jumped aiming both feet at his opponent chest.

Asparus cough in pain, the sudden attack pushed him quite a long distance; as his body slid away with the impact, his feet left a long trail of destruction. "Finally getting warmed up?" He smiled and wiped a bit of blood from the side of his mouth.

Cabba clenched his fists, his aura exploding and enlarging in size, the blue-golden duo of light erupting from his body. "You can bet I am."

"Good, let's do this!" Asparus flared up his own ki to the maximum, a large gush of wind exploding dust everywhere. "This is my full powe-." Suddenly Asparus fell forward, hitting his face straight into the dirty ground.

"This looks fun, can I join in too?" A strangely familiar duet of voices came out from behind the prince.

Cabba's eyes grew wide open; he just could not believe what he was seeing. "Kefla?!" The soldier instantly returned to his base form, the shock making him fell backwards to his back.

"Kefla?" Asparus sat down, rubbing his nose and frowning. "Who's that?"

"That would be me, stupid." Kefla kneeled down, grabbing Asparus by the chin and bringing his face up. "Don't you recognize your lover?"

"My WHAT?" The prince jumped away from her graps, falling beside Cabba. "She, you… What?" He kept changing his gaze from her face and Cabba surprised eyes, for some reason the prince couldn't stop looking at the girl's face.

"I just knew that she would do something like this…" Cabba rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Asparus, I will try to explain this to you."

"Hahaha, look at his face. He has totally fell for me already." Kefla began to laugh triumphantly. "I knew this would be fun… And it's only starting." Caulifla's and Kale's voice came out with the same expectation and feeling of anticipation, Kefla is now staring only at the soldier, planning her next spectacular move.

* * *

"So she, Kefla… is the fusion between Caulifla and Kale?" The prince rubbed his eyes, feeling a bit of headache. "And they also fused together in this Tournament of power... Gods, I was not even involved in this and I died too?"

"Well, that is basically it." Cabba shrugged. "You got most of it."

The three of them are seating close to each other in a small circle, with Kefla sitting right in front of Asparus. The prince seems to always get the girl on his sights, the more he tries to look away, the more his eyes unconsciously ventured back to her. "And how does it feel, er… Kefla?" He shyly asked her, his embarrassment only amusing her. "Is not weird having two people inside of you?"

A very poorly worded question was enough to spark a malicious smile on her face. "Is that an invite?" Kefla said with a very serious voice. "I am Kefla, and that is that. Nothing weird about it."

"Kefla, would you mind to explain what are you doing, you know, being here?" Cabba asked, his eyes staring at Kefla, in his mind he is scolding the Caulifla side of her.

"What? I can't have some fun with my boyfriends?" She said with an innocent face.

"Boyfriends…" Cabba slammed one hand on his forehead. "This is Caulifla's doing, right?"

"Stop with Caulifla this, Kale that… I am Kefla, I already told you that." She scoffed and pouted.

"Ok, I understand you are Kefla, however, you do understand that unlike you, we are two separated individuals and this 'boyfriends' thingy is not that simple." Cabba tried to explain to the girl, but by her expression, he already could see that she is not buying it.

"You are the one making this complicated." She rebuked. "To me is very simple, or you think that I can't handle you two?"

"Stop with the sexual intonation." The soldier slapped his left leg. "Asparus, I'm sorry, but we will have to continue another time. We can't let her going freely around; I can't imagine what she could do."

"Yeah, I agree." The prince responded. He then leaned closer to Cabba and started to whisper so she couldn't hear them. "Do you know how can we change them back?"

"If I am not wrong, we just need to wait for an hour or so." Cabba said in the same low voice, with one hand covering his mouth.

"What are you two talking about?" Kefla jumped forward tackling both saiyans to the ground. "Something I can't know, huh?"

"N-No, nothing like that." Cabba said with an awkward smile. "We were just deciding what we should do. In fact, what you want to do?"

"Wait, what?" Asparus looked at him surprised, until Cabba hit him with an elbow.

"Really?" Keflla said, very suspicious of the two saiyan boys. "Your kindness make me so happy." Her lips parted in a very innocent smile, her eyes beaming with excitement. "Then, I want to go out in a date."

"A date?" Cabba raised an eyebrow. "Hah, I couldn't never imagine Caulifla asking for a date, but I guess that is something you can expect from Kale." He noticed that she kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Sure, we can go on a date."

"Yay, that should be lots of fun." Kefla jumped up, clapping both hands.

"I don't know how I feel about this... But I guess it cannot be helped." Asparus got out of the ground; a tad bit of sadness glinting in his eyes, as he felt left out. "Just don't forget we have to go to Namek by tomorrow morning."

Kefla lunged forward, grabbing the prince by his back. "And where you think you're going?" She looked angrily at him.

"I'm going back home, you know… Is not like I have a lot to do here in the open." Asparus said back.

"The hell? You're not getting away! I already said that I want to go on a date." She pinched his back, making the prince jump forward. "Is not a date without you or Cabba, so of course you're coming too."

"You heard the lady, you're coming too." Cabba said with a huge grin. "To think that you were leaving me alone to deal with Kefla."

"What was that?" Kefla turned to Cabba with a loud shout.

"Nothing, nothing…" The soldier waved his hands desperately in front of him.

"Hahah, A double date with just one girl." Asparus began to laugh by himself, startling the other two. "And here I thought the day couldn't get any more eventful." He then turned back, grinning with confidence. "If we are going to do this, let's do it right. I know just the place for us."

"Yeah, that is the spirit." Kefla smacked Asparus on the back.

"Yeah, a lot of spirit." Cabba said with a sigh. "Asparus, don't go getting too excited about this or I will have to start worrying about you too."

"You said one hour, right?" Asparus said. "Then for one hour we are going full into fun mode, no worries involved… we need a bit of a break."

"Yes, fun mode!" Kefla shouted, throwing both arms up. "Asparus, you just turned into my favorite boyfriend."

"Hey, that is not fair." Cabba protested, his face going full red. "No favoritism allowed."

"Let's get to this date, we have no time to lose." Asparus said full of energy and flew into the sky, Kefla soon following him.

"I'm officially worried about this date now." Cabba flared his ki alive and flew after them. Even with his protests, Cabba is showing a full warm smile on his face.

* * *

"This place looks HUGE!" Kefla said in loud manner, her double voice echoing all around.

This huge place that Kefla is enamored with, is a two floor elegant restaurant, a little place of high culture for some saiyans. The exterior is nothing much out of the ordinary, but on the inside, it has an entirely unique feeling; the walls are garnet red, keeping the ambience always in a calm evening mood. The pillars sustaining the second floor are made in an eye-catching way, beautiful magenta colored stone pillars.

Curiously enough aside from the table on the main floor, all the other ones are gathered to the sides, making a large space for them, far inside of the restaurant are three waiters, wearing dark colored suits, quietly talking with each other, while staring at the recently arriving group.

"Oi, Asparus… Isn't this a bit too expensive?" Cabba whispered to his friend. "And I thought this place only opened at night."

"It does open only at night, but I have my ways." The prince said with a large grin. "Greeno's parents owns the place."

"Look at this table; it looks so cool and pretty." Kefla yelled again. "I love this place."

"She looks happy, huh?" Cabba said.

"When I think that she only has one hour to… you know, exist. I just have this urge to make her happy." The prince stared at the euphoric girl, his heart melting at the sight.

"I never thought about it like that… Then, let's make it a great day for her." Cabba tapped his friend's arm and walked over to the table where Kefla is.

A gush of wind announced someone entering the building, a grysly tall old man with a warm smile and friendly eyes. "My prince!" The man rushed to Asparus' side. "I came running as soon as I got word of your request."

"Mister Fenelly, I'm more than grateful for your kindness." Asparus bowed respectfully. "I made such selfish and urgent request, and yet you welcomed us in your restaurant."

"This is nothing, don't fret over it." Fenelly patted the prince's head, taking great joy in it. "I would never decline a request from you."

"I must give my thanks to Greeno too; He was the one that introduced me to this place." Asparus said with a soft smile.

"Is always good to know that one of my sons has a good taste for food." Fenelly stared for a moment at the prince's face, his mind going far away. "Your eyes remind me so much about her." The old man whispered to himself, his voice barely escaping his lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear the last part." Asparus scratched the back of his head, smiling a bit embarrassed.

The old man pushed Asparus to the side, turning him to Cabba and Kefla. "Go and enjoy your time with your friends, I will personally work on the kitchen, so you can have a good time."

"Thanks old man." Asparus turned his head to the side, and noticed Fenelly waving to him with one hand.

"Hey, Asparus!" Kefla shouted loudly. "Come join us."

"Who is that? A friend of yours?" Cabba waited for Asparus to sit and asked him.

"He is the owner." Asparus shrugged.

"Greeno's and Beano's father?" The soldier raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the kitchen door. "Hm… I never saw him before."

A waiter approached their table, carrying a big bottle of wine with three clean transparent glasses, on top of a round silver tray. "Excuse me your highness; this is a present of the owner." She placed a glass in front of each saiyan and poured the cherry red wine inside of each crystalline glasses.

"Thank you." Asparus gave a warm smile to the woman, making her blush. "You can leave the bottle here."

The waiter bowed and slowly backed away, occasionally giving a few glances back to the prince.

"Eh… I never knew you were the sweet talker." Kefla glared at him, she grabbed the glass in front of her and chugged the wine in one go.

"I was just being polite, no others intentions behind it. I swear." Asparus felt a cold sweat sliding on his back, as Kefla continued to stare at him.

"Whatever, I'm letting that slide, just because I want this date to be perfect." The girl changed her attention to the bottle of wine and quickly started to pour more in her glass.

Cabba cleared his throat, getting their attention. "I know this is a bit strange thing to say in a date, but, aren't you guys afraid or worried about Namek?"

"Afraid? No. Worried? I don't know." Asparus replied as he leaned his back against the comfortable chair. "To me, it feels like I'm going at full speed at all time for these past days and if I stop to think about anything, I'm going to break." He sighed and looked up. "So whatever is there on that planet, I'm throwing myself at it."

Cabba glanced a bit worried to his friend and changed his gaze to Kefla. "What about you Cauli- I mean, Kefla?"

"Me?" She scoffed and took another sip of her glass. "Unless that Jiren guy or Son goku are there, I'm not worried about anything, I can take on anyone." She then looked down to the table. "But I don't want any of you two to get hurt, so that might count…" She said very innocently.

"Wow…" For a moment, the young soldier felt completely out of words, his only reaction was to look at her. "Now I know why you fell for Kale so fast… If Caulifla acted this cute around me, my heart wouldn't take it."

"I know, right?" The prince laughed proudly. "Kale is so cute; I could cuddle her the entire day."

"H-Hey, you two clowns, I am right here." Kefla chugged the entire glass of wine again. "I-I don't appreciate all the teasing." The girl's cheeks are starting to gain a little tint of red, her eyes getting mildly unfocused.

"Okay, time for pause a bit with the wine, don't you think?" Cabba took the bottle away, before Kefla could reach it.

"H-Hey, give it back." She leaned in, pressing her breasts against the surface of the table.

"He is right, Kefla." Asparus tapped her on the arm. "If you get wasted now, we will not be able to enjoy anything."

"Fine." She jumped back, slamming her back on the chair. "Then, can I ask something?"

Cabba and Asparus traded glances for a moment. "Sure." They said in unison, almost mimicking the way Kefla's voice sound.

She clenched her fists, her pose as imposing as ever, but her face resembling a bit more of Kale's shyness. "Do you love me?" She said quietly.

Asparus was in the middle on drinking his wine; the prince spit almost half of the glass in the air, while choking with the rest. Cabba on the other hand, went completely stiff, holding his glass a few inches away from his mouth.

Asparus wiped the side of his mouth. "L-Love? You mean, if I love you, Kefla?" He said, still coughing for a bit.

"Who else, dumbass?" She flared up again.

"I mean… I love Kale with all my heart… and you are Kale too, I guess? But Love? I don't know… is a bit complicated, maybe I do?" Asparus kicked bellow the table, hitting Cabba out of his trance. "Can you help me out here?" He whispered to his friend, while hiding his mouth from Kefla.

"I-I... Kefla why don't you make us fall really in love with you?" Cabba said panicking.

"What the?" Asparus took his right hand to his face. "Really now?"

"So that's how it is, huh?" Kefla glared at the two man, her lips growing wide in an amused smile. "Then, I promise you two that by the end of this date, I will take you both to bed."

"M-Maybe we can make do without the bed part, how about it?" Cabba responded to her statement.

The three waiters came out of the kitchen, all holding on their hands a tray with different dishes on it.

"Thank the gods, the food is here." The prince completely avoided the matter in hand, turning his attention to the food being place on the table. "Let's eat then, what would you like Kefla? There is steak, soup or even grilled fish."

"I will have fish, thanks." She cheerfully replied to him, a sweet and soft smile returning to her face, but her eyes still burning with the same flames of determination from just a moment ago.

"Oh, I will have the soup, I like soup…" Cabba slowly looked to the side, he quickly noticed Asparus glaring to him, the soldier quickly understood that the prince is thinking something along the lines of 'Are you insane?'.

* * *

"Hah… I am stuffed." Kefla placed an empty plate on the table, this one being the third dish she had finished. "Aasparuus, the food here is so gwoood." The girl's face is very red right now, her lips are loose in a drunk smile since a few minutes ago. In an attempt to make Kefla forget about 'her promise', Cabba quickly let the girl continue on her drinking frenzy.

"I'm happy that you liked it." The prince himself is not feeling very sober after they had finished the third bottle of wine.

"How much time has passed since we started?" Cabba asked to Asparus, who just shrugged. "Kefla, you want to do something else?"

"I want to go home…" Kefla said with a yawn. "I feel so sleepy right now."

"Wait, which home?" Asparus asked feeling a bit confused.

"My home, the home that I live, where else?" She slapped the table fiercely, making everything jump.

"The safest bet is probably Caulifla's house; we can't take a drunk Kefla to Kale's house." Cabba said. "Her father would freak out about… everything."

"Doesn't this sound a bit too fishy?" Asparus looked at Kefla and raised an eyebrow. "Is not even midday and she is feeling sleepy and want us to take her to a private place, where would be just us in there."

"Asparus, don't be such a dork!" Kefla leaned forward to slap Asparus, but end up swinging her arm into the air. "I'm a bit dizzy; I just want to rest for a bit." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "You don't care about how I feel?"

"That face… is not fair." The prince cursed himself for his weakness. "Grah, fine. I will help you get home."

"Every time you try to deny something to her, she just bend your back with her eyes, don't she?' Cabba laughed, the soldier don't even noticed that he too had taken a few too many glasses of wine.

"What are you laughing at?" Kefla pointed at Cabba. "You are coming too."

"Yes, ma'am. Today is only about you, so your orders are my command." Even if he didn't admitted himself, her eyes are just as effective on him as they are with Asparus.

"I will talk with the owner and settle the payment with him; can you help her walk outside?" Asparus got up from his seat, the sudden movement, made his vision blur for a moment.

"No problem, we will wait for you outside then." Cabba got up and walked to Kefla. With a strong grip, he helped the girl stand up and helped her get support on his shoulder.

"I want you guys to carry me home… Like a princess." Kefla purred on Cabba's left ear.

The young soldier felt a shiver run down on his spine, but he held his ground and continued to walk with the girl to the door. "That is not happening." He said harshly.

"What happened to, this day is about me?" Kefla complained with an annoyed voice.

"This time, no is no." He looked away from her gazing eyes. 'How would two people carry you like a princess anyway? The only way for the two of us to carry you is if we hold you by the legs and arms… that would look so stupid.' While the two waited for Asparus outside of the restaurant, Cabba kept going on his mental rant, going a bit too far with it.

* * *

"Here we go, we are finally here." Cabba took Kefla's right arm and helped the girl land safely on the ground just in front of the entrance door.

"I sooo love this place… Home is awesome." Kefla kicked the door open and stumbled her way inside the house, tripping in almost anything she could find in front of her.

"I don't know about you, but I gonna get inside and sit down for a bit…" Asparus rubbed his head, a bit of a headache striking him after the little party. "Remind me to never not take so much wine."

"Yeah, that was way too much alcohol." Cabba cut in and walked inside before the prince. The soldier crashed in the first chair he could find, he slid down on it until the back of his head was leaning on the top end of the chair. However, Kefla was nowhere in sight, she quickly disappeared to Caulifla's bedroom.

Asparus walked in, and didn't even looked for a proper seat, the prince only laid down on the ragged carpet, holding his eyes staring at the ceiling. "You know what; I had fun on this date." He said suddenly, a few giggles coming out with his words.

"Me too, haha." Cabba hissed as he tried to laugh and his head started to tingle with a bit of pain. "I had met Kefla before, but this time was different."

"Yeah, how so?" Asparus asked curiously.

"Last time Caulifla was just a comrade, you know, just another saiyan girl." Cabba said a bit guilty. "But even so, Kefla was so amazing to see, how strong she is and how beautiful she is… Most of the time I was just staring at her and drooling over her body."

"And what exactly is different this time? Would not be easier to drool over her, now that you and Caulifla are together?" Lifting his upper body from the floor, Asparus gave a questioning look to his friend.

"When you love someone, you start to see more about than just a pretty face and a nice body." Cabba glanced to the side, a funny smile on his lips. "And Kale is a close friend of mine now, how can I just drool over Kefla, when I see Kale in her too?"

"That is… thoughtful of you. To be able to think so maturely, you have my respect." The prince laid back down, closing his eyes while smiling peacefully. "Too bad I was drooling over her all the time."

"You…" Cabba stood up from seat, holding his right fist up.

A stupidly loud thump noise came from Caulifla's room, accompanied by Kefla's yelping voice. Both Asparus and Cabba rushed over inside the room, desperately looking over for her.

"Kefla, what happened?" Cabba called out. They saw a large pile of clothes and sheets on the other side of the large bed. Carefully steeping in, both saiyans walked closer to the bed reaching out for what was behind that pile.

"I caught you." Kefla's voice came right from behind them. She forcefully pushed the two over the bed and mounted in top of them, holding their bodies with one leg each.

"Hey, What are you doi-" Asparus turned to complain at her, then his eyes laid on her naked well defined body. "Oh… no."

She leaned in closer, pressing her body against Cabba and Asparus. "I told you that we would be on the bed by the end of the date." She slid her hands down on their bodies, reaching bellow their shirts.

"Kefla, calm down!" Cabba grabbed her hand stopping her advances. "You took a lot of wine, and are not thinking very straight right now… think about it, this is not right."

"You really think I would get drunk with just a few boozes?" She freed her hand from his grasp. "You're so innocent Cabba, it's cute." The girl pressed her lips against the soldier's left ear and blew a softly, making him yelp.

"A-Asparus… say something." Cabba turned to the side, just to see Kefla biting the prince on the neck and his face completely lost in bliss. "DON'T YOU GIVE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Pipe down Cabba." Kefla turned to him, annoyed at his protests. "You are not running away." She looked down on his body and grinned. "Look at this, complaining this much, but your body is so honest." With a quickly movement, she gripped his hard member through his pants for in response Cabba twitched and groaned.

"Gods… What do I do now?" Cabba bit his lips and closed his eyes.

"Just give in and accept me." Her words came out as a siren's song to his ears, making him loose completely his self-control, but suddenly Cabba felt the pressure on his body disappear, he opened his eyes and got blinded by a bright white light. In a pop of energy, Caulifla and Kale defused back in two entities, with the spiked-haired girl falling on top of Cabba and Kale falling right on top of Asparus, both naked just like Kefla.

"That, that was so close…" Asparus gasped for air between his sentences. "I fear that I might had lost my sense already."

"You don't say." Cabba glanced to him; he then felt soft lips pecking him on the chest.

"Caabbaa…" Caulifla said in a goofy way. "Accept mee." She continued kissing his upper body.

On the other side of the bed, Kale wrapped her arms around Asparus body a lustfull and drunk smile on his face. "Ashparus… A-hic-cept me." She then bit him with a lot of force on his chest, leaving a deep mark.

"This is not over yet, is it?" Asparus asked Cabba. "Now there are two drunk and full of love girls to deal with… Best date ever." He started to laugh, taking Kale in a firm embrace, much to her enjoyment.

"Less complicated, but double the trouble. Definitely a date of one kind." The soldier mimicked Asparus reaction and embraced Caulifla. Even if he tries to hide it, he is having as much fun as Asparus is. However, someone has to keep the responsible façade up.

* * *

"Ahh the same stupid green sky and unpleasant landscape." Freeza flew out of his ship, moving around on his mobile seat. "Even if it's a different universe, this cursed place brings me backs memories."

"Lord Freeza, we will begin the search for the Dragon Balls immediately." A soldier walked up to Freeza and made a salutation motion.

"Wait." Freeza commanded. "This is has such a deja vu feeling to it…" The lizard emperor glanced to his right side, staring at nothing. "Would you be so kind and show yourself… I don't want my men dying just after setting fly."

"So you noticed me." Hit appeared right on the spot that Freeza was looking. "I'm impressed." The assassin took two steps forward. "But, this time I don't have anything stopping me from killing you." In a moment, Hit disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Freeza, but contrary to his expectations, his fist was stopped just a few inches before it could reach its target.

"You have me to stop you." Ghill was the one who stopped Hit's attack, moving just as fast as the assassin does.

"Ho, Mister Ghill. Very helpful of you to show up." Freeza laughed as he stared at the two warriors.

"Just leave, and do your duty, I will handle the assassin." Ghill ordered without taking his gaze away from Hit.

"Of course, I will not want to bother your little fight." Freeza slowly turned his floating chair away, but until the end he stared at Hit, an evil smile on his lips. "Show me your worth, mister dog."

Hit quickly pulled his arm back and instantly delivered the other one forward, aiming directly at his opponent heart, in an attempt to kill Ghill in one strike. In a white blur, Ghill covered his chest with the side of his sword, stopping Hit's fist once again.

"You're good assassin." The white haired man pushed himself away and sheathed his sword. "But I'm better."

"We will see about that." Hit put his hands on the pockets of his coat and closed his eyes. The entire surrounding area around him seamed to break in frames of purple energy, and then his body instantly disappeared just to show up again behind Ghill. "If you stand in my way, you are going to die too."

Being far away already Freeza can't see the fight anymore, but he quickly turned to glance behind him, when an explosive sound echoed from the other place, a storm of energy rushing all the way to the evil emperor. "Hm… One can hope that the freaks will kill themselves." He returned to his path, an amused smile showing up. "Wishful thinking, is it not?"

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_ :

TheCarlosInferno chapter 16 . Oct 6 – Yes I did, I'm looking forward to that movie. So hyped for it.

VcArchangel chapter 16 . Oct 7 – I had to make Caulifla as "the bad cop", it felt just right to do it. The plot is really getting close to its peak and who knows what will happen. ;). About the "whatnot" and the couples scenes, Thanks for the feedback, these are the ones I'm more unsure about, and reading how you feel about it really motivates me to do more.

VcArchangel chapter 16 . Oct 9 – I will change somethings about Namek and the Namekians, so it can fit properly to the story. And let's wait and see what Hit and maybe Frost (you never know) will do in the story.

TheCarlosInferno chapter 17 . 3m ago – Hey, I know that I usually respond on the next chapter, but I wanted to talk about this right away. I didn't go full onboard with a Lemon scene for Kefla, because I don't know how most of you guys will feel about it, I have no problem doing it, but I just don't want to "mess up" on the pairings for a lot of people.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Omega Blade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _This one is a short chapter, I wanted to put this stuff on the last one, but it would be too big, so I just divide it in a smaller chapter. Still I had fun writing this one, I hope you guys like it. I_ _hope it is up to the normal standard._

* * *

"Impressive." Ghill said in an amused tone; He stood in place staring at nothing as Hit's attack managed to strike him from behind.

The assassin pulled back from his opponent, he gave a long and attentive look to his fist, disturbed by the lack of response or impact of his strike. "How did you evade my attack?" Hit asked without detours.

"What is the matter assassin?" Ghill turned to look at Hit. "You saw with your own eyes your attack reach me, didn't you?" The warrior tightened his hold on the sword, his expression impassive as ever.

Hit regained his posture and quickly prepared himself for another attack, his red eyes locked fiercely on his target and before he could blink, the silent assassin activated his Time-Skip ability. A flare of purple Ki followed an impossible jump in space as Hit immediately appeared in front of Ghill, his right fist halfway inside the white-haired warrior's chest.

Much for Hit's surprise and somewhat expectation, there was no reaction from his mighty strike; No blood poured out of the wound, his opponent didn't even grunt in pain, to make even worse, Ghill only stood in place staring at him like nothing has happened.

"So time control, that's it?" Ghill said, showing a lot of interest on his words. "Not even amongst the gods, I had found someone with such ability, however you have found someone equal to you." He pulled the assassin's hand out of his chest and pushed him away. "You're a worthy opponent, I can finally let loose after so long." In a slow and methodic movement, Ghill pulled his weapon out of its sheath, revealing again the pale silver gleam of the blade.

With a twisted and chirpy smile, Ghill dashed forward holding his weapon with his right hand, keeping it behind his body. After getting close enough to his enemy, the warrior threw his arm in an arc movement, slashing down forward with his sword.

The metallic matter of Ghill's weapon passed through Hit's body, surrounded by a purple faint light, seamlessly leaving the assassins body completely unfazed. "Too slow and predictable, strange pattern to someone that talk so big." With a defiant smirk, Hit stepped aside, getting a bit of distance from Ghill.

"And is that your reality?" The white-haired swordsman returned the provocation with an equally taunting grin.

A silver line of light crossed Hit's chest, on exact place where Ghill's sword has striked him; A gush of blood exploded from his chest, making the purple man take a step forward and snarl in pain. "H-How…?" The assassin glared at his opponent, he ran on hand on his fresh wound, cleaning some blood from his chest.

"I said before that you found an equal match, but I was wrong." Ghill changed his weapon to the left hand. "In this fight, you're outmatched. Your little time-pocket will not save you."

Hit frowned and spit a load of blood on the blue-grassed ground; He spaced his legs and lowered his body enough to simulate a crouching position. He teleported instantly in to attack range, and started to deliver a flurry of strikes, not relenting for a second. Ghill brought his left hand up, blocking every one of Hit's attempts to reach him, he then clicked his tongue annoyed at the weak display of abilities form his rival, pulling the right half of his body back, the warrior created a giant mass of silver energy, exploding it on his opponent's direction.

Hit got blasted directly by the Ki wave, but after the light died out he was nowhere to be found. "Who is outmatched?" The assassin reappeared behind Ghill, but this time his entire body covered in a purple light, behind him a countless number of blue flash points, all tied to broken squares time space. "Let's see how many repetitions you can deflect." With a wild movement of his arms, the blue points exploded from their prison and flew towards Ghill. Each little point of this are images of Hit's punches from just before, as if each strike was stored and now released again in a furious second wave of attacks.

Ghill promptly started to deflect the attacks, just like he did before, but as he turned his attention to the little rift in time, Hit jumped behind the swordsman's back and started another streak of attacks, matching in speed the one from before. After the couple of first punches made their way to Ghill's back, the warrior lost his stance, making both waves collapse on him at the same time. With a quick charge of his ki on his left fist, Hit finished his devastating combo with a straight line of energy, cutting deep on his opponent body, sending him flying far away.

"Once again, impressive…" Ghil's voice came from behind, making a cold sensation ran down on Hit's spine. The assassin turned back just to see the white-haired warrior sitting on a rock, completely fine and with no bruises, still holding his weapon. "To use time so creatively, you're amazing."

"I don't know how you are escaping my attacks, but I-." Hit froze in place when Ghill pointed at him.

"It's not good to get distracted during a fight." Ghill smiled.

Hit coughed blood and shouted in pain, he felt his left shoulder tear in pain, his flesh parting away, as a solid metallic object pierced him. The assassin turned his vision to his wound and then to what was behind him, for his surprise, it is Ghill; But this Ghill is completely covered in bruised, his chest bleeding with a severe wound and his breathe roughish, almost giving up.

"What is… this?" Hit hissed in pain as the blade was pulled out of him.

"What is what?" Ghill asked sarcastically. "Don't tell me you thought you were the only one special?" The warrior raised his arm up, his weapon flashing with power, making the Ghill behind Hit disappear into nothing, as this second version of him expired, two large cracked came tearing on the blade, taking away its powerful bright light, leaving only nasties 'scars' on the weapon.

"I see…" Hit returned to his composed stance that he usually has. "I will have to return to kill Freeza on a later time." He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the pockets of his coat. "Because I will have to use everything to destroy you first." The entire space around Hit broke like a smash mirror, leaving traces of pink rays of light on the cracks.

Ghill tried to spoke, but his voice didn't came out; he tried to move even one finger, but his body is completely stiff, only his eyes can register what is happening in front of him. Then a burst of deafening noise brought to life a giant crack on top of his body.

"This is the end for you!" On the center of this crack of time, Hit's fist exploded with power, crushing its weight on his opponent. "Whatever trick you are using to evade me, will not work when I paralyze you on my time space." The assassin with great effort pushed his arm forward, slowly breaking the cracks, little bursts of energy starting to burst to life right in front of him. "With this, you're finished!" A final push destroyed the time crack, making all the energy contained on it to explode right on top of Ghill, leaving no time for reactions.

The landscape simply vanished in a turmoil of light and winds, leaving the assassin standing only on a little small island surrounded by the dark deep waters of Namek. Hit fell to one knee, his strength almost completely leaving his body. "I need to stop taking orders from Champa…" The assassin allowed himself a moment to smile after his hard fought battle.

"Don't underestimate my power." The tip of a sword teared out from Hit's chest. "Don't underestimate the power of the Omega Blade!" Several others swords impaled Hit from different points of his body; a total of seven Ghills attacked the assassin at the same time.

This time all copies of Ghill are equally hurt and bruised, making clear that the original one got hit by Hit's attack. The assassin forced an explosion of Ki out of his body, pushing away everything that was on top of him; in a desperate last effort, he closed his eyes and concentrated all his energy on his special ability, and in the blink of an eye, Hit disappeared, leaving no traces of him.

"He still had on him to get away..." Ghill slammed the tip of his blade on the ground, expiring all of his replicates; this time the blade suffering even more damage, with seven cracks appearing on it, but strangely enough the other two from before has disappeared, as if it was never there to begin with. "Assassin of the sixth universe, Hit… A powerful and unique foe, But I wonder if he really is the strongest warrior from here."

With an elegant swing of his blade, Ghill sheathed his sword, and after a deep breathe, he stared at the clouds slowly drifting on the sky. "Let's end this." As gush of wind dragged a cloud of dust, traveling low across the blue grass, the warrior disappeared in thin air, like his body was a mere illusion all this time.

* * *

"I hope they are not angry with me." Cabba stopped in front of his house, from the living room windows he could see his brother playing alone, sitting on the floor.

"Don't be silly, they will be happy to see you." Caulifla tapped him on the shoulder and opened the entrance door, stepping in without much ceremony. "Lettu! What are you doing?" She walked right in, fondling the little kid's hair.

Lettu stood in place, staring at her with surprised eyes. "Sister Caulifla?' Quickly he cheered up, giving the girl a tight and warm hug. "Where have you been?"

"Doing stuff." She gave him a happy smirk. "But I have someone with me."

Cabba walked in, a guilty half smile on his lips. "Heya, Lettu."

"Brother!" The boy yanked his arms away from Caulifla and rushed to his brother, jumping with all his strengths towards Cabba, takling the soldier to the ground.

"L-Lettu, calm down." Cabba petted his brother on the head, setting him on the ground.

"MOM!" Lettu let out an ear-piercing shout, he grabbed Cabba's right arm with both hands in a tight hold, making sure that he could not leave again.

"By the gods Lettu, Why are you yelling for?" The older woman walked out of the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon in his left hand. When she entered the living room, her feet got stuck in place, her hands going straight to her mouth. "Cabba?" The woman ran towards her children, wrapping both in a motherly hug. "You're safe?! I was so worried about you; some soldiers came looking for you, saying that you were missing after some mission."

"Missing after a mission?!" Cabba asked confused. "They only said that?"

"Yes, and I asked them so much about what happened, where you were before, what mission you went in… But they didn't tell me anything." She responded with a sob. "I almost walked all the way to the palace to ask the king about you."

"Just a mission, huh?" Caulifla sat on the couch, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we don't need to worry about it now." Cabba cut in, before Caulifla could say more. "But, mom." He gently pushed his mother away.

"Oh no..." The woman frowned and grabbed Cabba's left arm. "I know that look; you're going to leave again, aren't you?"

Cabba let out a soft sigh and smiled sympathetically to her. "Mom, I have to. This is my job, this is my mission."

"Alright, I will not tie you and forbid you from going away… You're an adult now." Cabba's mother stood up and walked over to Caulifla. "But I can ask you to take care of my boy, right dear?"

Caulifla snorted and tilted her head to the side to look at Cabba. "But of course, I will take very good care of our boy."

"Brother, you're going to leave again?" Lettu said in a sad tone, letting go of Cabba's arm.

"Sorry Lettu." Cabba patted his brother's head, making the little kid raise his eyes to look at him. "But I am a soldier, remember?" The young soldier gave a bright smile. "A cool hero that saves people, just as you like to say, right?"

"Right!" Lettu threw his arms up, letting out a big shout. "I'm going to be a soldier too."

"You're too young for that!" His mother yelled at him. "Before any fighting, you have to apply yourself on school first."

"Yes… Mom…"

"Caulifla, we need to go." Cabba stood up, walking over to the entrance again. "They're probably waiting for us."

"Cabba." The young soldier turned as his mother called out to him. "Come back safe, do you hear me?" the woman then turned to look at Caulifla. "And you too."

"Yes mother, I will be safe and sound." Caulifla said in a monotone voice, walking pass Cabba, going out of the house.

Cabba noticed his mother surprised expression and let out a little laugh. "She does like you a lot, don't you think?" He raised one arm and waved to his family as he started to take his leave. "I will be back in a few days, and then, no more trips for a while; I promise."

* * *

In a city crawled with tall imposing buildings, a place where the sky seems so far away from the ground, a calm and never-ending drizzle wet the streets. With long cloaks, the civilians walk freely, bargaining, gossiping, and living their usual simple life. From a corner, in a dark alley, a shadowy figure, hiding in his long brown coat, stare at the passing bystanders, carefully waiting and choosing his next prey.

"Ahh, this damned rain will not stop?" A bulky man walks alone in the damp, murk streets, angrily talking to himself. As he steps closer to the alley, a firm hand grabs him by his shirt, pulling him back.

"A good day to you sir." Frost smiles friendly, when he got the man's attention.

The man growled and yanked Frost's hand from him. "What do ya want, freak?" He spat to the side, his fist cracking with a strange noise, little veins popping on his muscled arm.

"No need to get angry, I just want to present an opportunity to you." The white alien extended one hand out, calling the man to a friendly exchange. "You seem like a capable man, tell me; how would you like to rule over this planet?"

"Huh?!" The man looked at him with a lot of suspicion, then he eyes grew wide, as his gaze focused behind Frost. "W-What is THAT?" With a panicked screech, the strange man started to run as fast as he could, away from the alley.

Frost quickly turned and looked behind him; just a quick glance at the purple man in front of him was enough to make him shiver. Instinctively, Frost closed his eyes and pushed both hands forward preparing himself to stop a blow… that never came. "I-I didn't do anything… yet. What do you want?"

Hit's response was an unsettling silence, only a heavy breathing coming out of his mouth.

Frost quickly opened one eye, and got a very strange surprise, a completely beaten up hit is lying down on the ground right in front of him. "Hey, are you okay?" He rushed to see the assassin's condition. "What the hell happened to you?"

The stealth fugitive slapped hit a few times on his cheek, but to no avail, as the assassin didn't open his eyes.

"This is awkward… but maybe I can gain something from this." Frost's eyes gleamed in a greedy intention. "For sure Lord Champa will pay me something for him."

"Argh…" With a low grunt, Hit slowly started to wake up. The assassin stared coldly at Frost as he got a glance of him. "T-Take this… And call… Champa." He raised one arm with great effort, giving a strange round mirror to Frost.

"Not to worry my friend, I will take care of you." Frost hardly could hid his smirk. "Let me see this thing." He grabbed the item from Hit's hand and stared at it, not sure what he should do.

Hit slammed one hand on the ground, startling Frost, panting and bleeding he got up to his knees. "Run." In a deadly serious tone, he warned Frost, his eyes frightening the white alien even more.

"Huh?" In a rush of instincts or a struck of luck, Frost ducked down, protecting his head with both arms. A silver thin lined crossed just above his head, cutting the entire wall, at his side, in half. "W-W-What is that?"

"Freeza?" Ghill landed right beside Frost, his sword ready on his right hand. "Hm… no, you are not him."

"Who are you?" Frost asked, but just as he finished his question, Ghill's blade came swinging at full speed from the bottom left side, which Frost barely dodged again, getting a slight cut on his tail. "If you want to fight so badly, so be it." In a swift motion, Frost threw a punch from the side aiming at Ghill's empty hand.

A quick tap with his fist was more than enough to stop Frost's attack, the white-haired warrior quickly noticed a gleam of light escaping his opponent wrist. "A dishonored tactic, such sign of weaknesses." With a straight and furious swing of his weapon, the warrior cut the poisoned needle in midair.

Giving no time for his opponent to react, Ghill pressed forward, taking his left hand up in a monstrous speed, grabbing Frost by the neck. "A bit unfortunate for you to be so similar to him and for that… you will die now."

Frost gasped in pain, he felt his entire body twitch and wail, as the skin on his neck got more and more bruised by his enemy fingers. He desperately tried to escape, his lungs hurting and pleading for air, as veins started to appear around his face, his eyes getting more and more unfocused; Then a beam of purple light stormed from behind them, clashing directly at Ghill's body, who was so distracted that didn't even noticed the attack. The warrior was sent far back away into a building across the street, finally letting Frost get back on his feet, gasping desperately for air.

"Ha… Ha… What was that?" Frost fell to his knee, glaring intensely at Hit.

"I told you to run, we don't have much time." The assassin kept his eyes locked on the hole recently blasted on the building.

Frost quickly obeyed Hit's order, but he ran towards the assassin, helping him stand on his feet. "I'm not leaving you behind." Frost said as he began to walk dragging Hit with him. "Whatever that guy is, you are my only chance of staying alive."

Hit felt bit surprised by Frost initial response, but eventually understood the criminal reasons; he then used what was left of his strength to be less of a burden he could, while the two hastily started to make their way down the wet street.

"Just one question, why he wants to kill me?" Frost turned his face slightly just to get a glimpse of Hit's face.

"I don't know." The assassin responded. "He probably don't want witnesses."

"Then why the hell did you appeared behind me?" Frost threw his left hand to the side, angrily yelling out loud.

"Just a coincidence, I only reverted back to a place I have visited before." Hit eyed Frost with his usual composed expression. "You just happened to be there at the same time."

"Really? Arh… Lucky me then." Frost eyed the mirror on his free hand. "How do we call Lord Champa?"

"Hold it in front of you and call out to-." Suddenly Hit went silent as his body got pushed forward with a lot of force, making Frost fall to the side.

"This is getting really annoying now." Ghill stood beside Frost, his cruel dark pink eyes glaring at the white criminal alien. "Don't get on my way." He warned just once and started to walk towards Hit.

Trembling in panic Frost just watched as Ghill grabbed Hit by the upper part of his coat; holding one hand up, the mysterious warrior started to channel his power in powerful and violent ball of silver energy. "N-not so fast." Frost fired a chaos beam directly at Ghill's back; the blast tore a small hole on the warrior's yellow coat backside.

"Ah… You just had to, didn't you?" Ghill tossed Hit to the ground, completely turning to face Frost. "Doesn't matter. That just mean you die first." In a white blurred dash, he instantly appeared in front of Frost, his legs arched in a powerful sling kick, exploding right on top of the criminal's chest.

Frost puked a large amount of blood, without much thought, he used his right arm to broke out the impact against the wall, but to no avail, even breaking his limb as a result. "G-Get away, GET AWAY FROM ME."

"Have some grace, at least on the moment of your demise." Ghill raised his right arm, taking his sword right up in front of Frost. But before he could strike his opponent one final time, Hit exploded a devastating punch at Ghill's left side, purple and pink sparkles of ki flying all around, the warrior went flying once again into a building, leaving another giant hole on the walls.

"Lord Champa… Vados, Can any of you hear me?" Frost shouted at the little mirror. "Come on, someone answer me."

"Omega Blade, third phase… Obliteration!" A cross-shaped beam exploded from the hole, engulfing half of the street in an explosion of silver light. Frost barely avoided being hit by the attack, but the assassin didn't had his luck and were blasted right on, disappearing inside the bright light. "I had enough of this play." Ghill walked from inside the now completely ruined building. With a fiery and furious gaze, he aimed both hands towards Frost, creating a massive ball of silver energy.

"Lord Champa! CHAMPA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Frost yelled with all his mighty and held the mirror with such force that almost broke it to pieces.

"Could you shut up, I heard you on the first time." Champa and Vados appeared right behind Ghill. The god of destruction quickly raised one arm, taking his hand to the warrior's back. "Hakai." A burst of pink energy exploded forward, engulfing Ghill's entire body and even taking part of the ground and walls with it.

"Lord Champa, I presume?" Ghill's voice came out from the turmoil of light. Then the light completely died out, leaving only a bright glow of the same color resonating on his sword. "It is an honor to meet you." In an amazing display of dexterity, he swung his blade in a beautiful almost hypnotic arch form, pushing the tip of the weapon in a violent clash against the ground.

"Hakai, Hakai." Just as the sword hit the ground, Champa's voice echoed everywhere, the pink light transferring from the weapon directly to the planet. Then in a blink of an eye, everything exploded in a show of lights, in a rush of a breath more than half of the planet disappeared.

Vados quickly created a dome of energy, making a foothold for her and Champa. "Beerus… did you saw that?" Champa said incredulous, never taking his eyes away from the black space in front of him.

"Yes… I did." Beerus voice came from the sphere on Vados scepter. "Have you got so fat that you can't even destroy someone properly?" Beerus said in joke, but his voice as serious as ever.

Champa turned to look at the orb, glaring angry at it. "I used more than enough power to destroy that guy." He yelled annoyed. "That is not the problem here."

"That sword…" Beerus said. "It bent the power of Hakai and directed it at the planet."

"Vados, do it." Champa said in a demanding manner, and turned his face to look ahead of him again.

"At once, Lord Champa." The angel hit the base of her scepter two times on the invisible ground in a quick sequence; a bright light exploded in front of them and like nothing had happened the planet was back to normal.

"CHAMPA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Frost yelled with all his mighty and held the mirror with such force that almost broke it to pieces. "What…?" The criminal glanced at all sides, as if he has just witness that same scene.

"And he is not back here either…" The chubby God of Destruction closed his eyes and took one hand to his forehead. "He had white hair, but he was not an angel, right?"

"He is a mortal, that much I can confirm to you, Lord Champa." Vados responded, showing a bit of curiosity herself.

"IS THAT HIT?!" Goku's voice echoed from the scepter. "Look, he is all beaten up… Who could have done that?"

"Pipe down, would you?" Beerus voice soon followed, with the sound of a someone being smacked on the back of the head.

Goku's comment, got Champa's attention, making him walk to the unconscious assassin lying bleeding on the street. "Heal him…" Everything began to shake in a terrible earthquake, Champa's anger getting the best of him.

Vados quickly obeyed her lord's order, healing the assassin's wounds, however Hit didn't wake up, even after healed he stayed unconscious.

"Champa, don't get hasty now." Beerus said calmly. "We are coming back to the sixth universe, then we can deal with this without making any mistake."

"I know, brother…" Champa calmed himself, the world slowly stopping to shake. "I will not do anything until that rat shows himself, but when he does… I'm going to destroy him."

"Can we go too?" Goku jumped back on top of Beerus, his loud voice echoing from the orb. "I want to fight that guy with a sword, he looks really strong."

"Kakarot, stop acting like a kid." Vegeta yelled in return.

"Come on Vegeta, I know you want to fight him too." Goku replied with his usual goofy voice.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Beerus' loud scream pierced though the orb. "If you keep interrupting me, I will not take any of you with us."

"Lord Champa, looks like Hit is coming back to his senses." Vados pointed to the man slowly stirring on the ground.

"Then, Let's go back… This place is giving me a headache." Champa looked at Frost, unsure if he should say anything. "Want to come with us?" He asked the criminal.

"What choice do I have?" Frost replied. "I will not stay here and wait for that creep to come back and kill me."

"Smart choice. Make yourself useful and carry Hit, would you?" Champa walked close to Vados and when Frost carried Hit to them, the angel lady started to teleport them away back to the God's planet.

"Yahoo, I'm so pumped to fight that guy, I can't wait." Goku's excited voice was the last echo left behind as the group vanished away, leaving behind a small trail of destruction on the now empty street of the busy metropolis.

* * *

"What… is she doing?" With much disbelief, Asparus turned to Cabba.

Cabba brushed his hair with one hand and smiled awkwardly. "She is a bit excited about this."

Asparus shifted his gaze forward again, his eyes settling on Caulifla; for some reason, the girl is punching the air and jumping back and forward, a deadly serious expression on her face. "What a strange girlfriend you have."

"Aren't you eager to prove your worth too?" Cabba said joking.

"Prove my worth, huh?" The prince eyed his friend, a half smile on his lips and a strange nostalgic feeling getting to him. "My father once told me something like that, want to hear about it?"

"You want to talk about your past?" The soldier raised one eyebrow. "Sure, I would like to hear about it."

"To be a Saiyan is more than just power and fighting prowess." Asparus looked up to the dusky sky. "Without honor and our pride, we would be just like the criminals and mindless animals we fight against. So-." A firm hand grasped Asparus' left shoulder, making him stop in the middle of his words.

"So before fighting the evil on the universe, fight the evil inside yourself." King Sadala said with a smile.

Both Cabba and Asparus gave salutation to their king, Asparus looking more shocked then Cabba about the King's presence on the spaceport.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Asparus eyed his father suspiciously.

"That is Caulifla?" But the King completely ignored his question.

"Y-Yes, your majesty." Cabba felt shiver on his back. "We are asking for her assistance, if that is not a problem."

"And little Kale too?" King Sadala noticed Kale sitting close to Caulifla, as the girl keep punching the air. "You trust them on this mission?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I trust them with my life." Cabba responded without much thought.

"That was not what I meant with my question, Cabba." The king turned to look straight on the soldier's eyes. "Can you be sure that they will be able to stay safe?"

"Kale is not a defenseless little girl; she is way stronger than you can imagine." Asparus responded, his voice not hiding his annoyance at his father's question. "And Caulifla… I'm more afraid for the poor sucker that gets on her bad side."

"I see…" King Sadala stared at his son for a few moments, his lack of words making Asparus a bit uncomfortable. "And you are not the arrogant little brat from before."

"Thanks?..." The prince said back, not sure if it was a compliment.

"At first I had sent you on this mission to change how you see the world and everyone around you." King Sadala glanced at Cabba and gave a quick nod. "But you have changed already, so that is no longer a concern of mine." He took a small object from his pocket and extended his hand to Asparus.

"That is…" Asparus' body jolted backwards, getting himself away from the king. "I can't."

"What is the matter?" Cabba jumped back in response, getting startled by Asparus' sudden movements.

"That is the token of trials… The bearer of that symbol shall be under probation to be the new king of Sadala." The prince stared at the small item on his father's hand, a round and rather tarnished bronze medal with a symbol of two stars on the middle. "I'm not worthy of being king."

"Indeed, you're not." King Sadala said back without ceremony. "That is why you shall take the trial and prove yourself worthy of being my successor." He tossed the medal to Asparus, forcing the prince catch it. "A threat big enough to interfere even with the gods, is more than an ideal trial for a Saiyan Prince. Face this challenge and return to me victorious; do this and on the next day you shall be king." Having said everything he needed, the king quickly made his way out of the port, not giving even one glance back to them.

"King?!" Cabba said out loud. "But, I thought you would be king only when…"

"No, father became king and his father was still alive." Asparus bit his lips, clenching the medal on his right hand. "The prince of Sadala needs to prove himself first, even if the king dies, there shall be no other until the trial has been completed."

"And you don't look very pleased with the idea." Cabba said.

"Do I look like someone that can rule an entire race?" Asparus spat back, frowning at his own words. "I can't be a king like my father is."

"Like him? I don't think so, but I do think you can be a good king." Cabba hit his friend on the back. "No one is born with the knowledge to do everything; You're a fast learner, I'm positive that you can learn this too."

Asparus did not respond, he only stared at the medal, his mind going at full speed, but to where it is going, not even the prince is sure about it.

After punching the air for more than a hundred times, Caulifla got tired of waiting and walked over to Cabba and Asparus. "Oi, Cabba. Who was that old fart?" She asked as she wiped a few sweat drops from her face.

"That old fart is my father." Asparus was the one to respond.

The girl cringed back and looked at the prince. "What was HE doing here?"

"Take it easy Caulifla, you're in the middle of a Defense Force base." Cabba warned her with a few shakes of his head. "But about his appearance here, is kind of a long story. We can tell all about it on the way to Namek, if that is okay with you." He turned to look at Asparus, who nodded to him.

"I don't mind, let's get this over with… We still have a few hours before we can get there." Asparus let out a sigh and started to make his way down towards the spaceships, where Kale is currently sitting alone looking at nothing.

"Are we going to use that big ship again?" Caulifla asked.

"Yeah, but this time with the king's permission." Cabba scratched the back of his head. "I don't want to go to the wanted list again…"

"YES! I love that thing." The girl jumped in excitement. "I want at least one more time with that bathroom, that was the best shower I ever had on my life."

"So that is why you were all excited… And here I thought you were taking something serious for once." With a fake sad smile, Cabba started to make his way down too.

"What is the matter with wanting to have some fun?" Caulifla yelled. "We can have fun and beat the bad guys, no need to restrain ourselves." She then jumped on top of Cabba's back, still yelling and laughing making everyone around look at them; as per usual, whatever place Caulifla goes she quickly becomes the center of all attentions.

* * *

For what it seams now a very common route for him, Greeno walked over to the royal garden, a few paper reports on his hands. "Your grace, you have another guest waiting on the throne room." Greeno called out for the king.

"It is urgent?" King Sadala asked, his tone showing his displease.

"I can ask for our guest to return another time, but that would make it the fourth time he comes here." The soldier said in return; from all his time serving his king, this couple of days is the first time he wanted to shout and complain at his lord. The recent behavior of the king is completely out of character for him, as if he lost his normal fire and fierceness.

"Then it's not a matter of urgency, let they wait another day."

Greeno squeezed the paper on his hands, his face turning into a disappointed frown. "As you wish your grace." Even after his reply, the soldier didn't leave the area, instead he stood in place watching as the king kept looking at the queen's grave.

"Have anything more to say?" King Sadala turned to look at Greeno, his eyes even not showing the usual spark of ferocity, are still intimidating as ever.

"Was that really necessary?" Greeno asked with a bet o hesitation.

"Care to elaborate?" The saiyan ruler walked over to the soldier, stopping right in front of him. "I can't read your mind, so ask your question properly."

"The trial to prince Asparus, was that really necessary?" Greeno stood his ground, even taking one step forward. "He is too young and immature for such responsibility."

King Sadala closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "You pamper that boy too much. On his age I was already the king of Sadala."

"But-." Before the soldier could continue, he frozen his speech as his lord raised one arm.

"How would he grow up if I continued to hold his hand, If I just pretend that one day he would be ready to take over, how would that help him?" His majesty turned his face to look at Arula's resting place. "This is the best I can do."

"Now you're going to say that everything was for him?" Greeno raised his voice. "That this is the best for Asparus?"

"This is for me." With a tired voice, the king responded to his vassal. "I'm tired Greeno, I lost your sister… Without her, I." In a sudden show of bravado, he took one hand to the soldier's neck, holding him within his fingers. "In any given time on the past, I would had pressed you against the ground for talking with me like that, and yet here we are, talking like equals." The king took his hand away.

"And you expect him to make it better?" Greeno looked at the man in front of him, with a bit of sadness on his eyes.

"To be honest, I don't know. I don't wish to my son what was imposed to me… A tittle, a name… the fate of our planet." The king walked away from the soldier, returning to his spot beside the flowers. "But I just want to live a life outside of this damned throne; I just wish I had Arula back with me."

Greeno gave a quick glance to his sister's grave and felt a stung on his heart; for he is missing her, just as much as the king. "I will ask for our guest to return another time, he will understand that your majesty is feeling unwell." With a quick salute, the soldier walked out of the garden.

"I have placed my faith on our son, just like you wished back then… I hope you're right about him." King Sadala brushed his right hand on the flowers in front of him. "That he will be a better king that I am."

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_ :

TheCarlosInferno chapter 17 . Oct 13 – Well, to reply on a more completed way, I don't mind making a Lemon for Kefla, but that is a bit complicated because of the pairing, you know… However, if by the end of the story, you guys still want a lemon for her, I can make an extra chapter just for that.

And yeah, there will be still a few more lemons (I hope at least, if the previous ones were not bad), so you can wait for it.

VcArchangel chapter 17 . Oct 13 – Caulifla and her mischiefs, I'm right?

I know that chapter would be a bit strange for a lot of you guys, even more for how Kefla come at them, but strangely enough, I quite liked that part, so I decided to keep it in. As for Kefla personality, I think (a big emphasis on think) that I got that part right, Kefla before was just Caulifla, with Kale in there for the power, but Kale is starting to spoke her mind more and more as the story progesses, and that reflected a bit on Kefla with the little "bursts" of shyness.

Eerp chapter 5 . Oct 19 – Thank you for your words, I will keep writing until this story is done, don't worry about that. I will not stop and leave it unfinished. But thanks again for your comment, that really motivates me to keep going. o/


	19. Chapter 19 - Cannon Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _This chapter was supposed to be twice the size that it is now, but I have a really good reason to "cut" it right where it ended. The next one is going to be intense, to say the least... okay that is enough spoiler for now._ _Just keep your eyes on the title for the next one, is a big hint about things that are about to happen._

* * *

Asparus raised from his seat, walking away slowly to a big window at the west side of the flight deck, his black eyes drifted downwards towards the big green planet just below the ship. The prince felt a huge weigh come crashing on his chest, like his heart was about to explode, he stumbled to the side, reaching with one hand for the metallic wall just to not fall directly onto the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cabba asked with a tiny laugh, the soldier walked over to Asparus, with Kale and Caulifla staring at them from across the room.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" Asparus straightened his posture and looked over to the window again. "Is this it?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Namek?" Cabba tilted his head to the side and glanced to the planet. "Yeah, it is. I never came here, but I'm sure that this is Namek."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Asparus said with a bright smile. "The end of our quest is waiting for us, just a few minutes away."

With a quick slap on his friend's left shoulder, Cabba walked back to his seat, he quickly became focused again, trying to get them to land as fast as possible.

Asparus' smile faded away, giving in to a grim expression; the saiyan continued to stare over to Namek, his eyes looking for something, a power calling out to him, dragging him in; a presence strong enough to make his insides flinch and throb in pain. 'What is wrong me with?' He leaned forward, resting his forehead against the metal, with deep breaths the prince tried his best to not let his friends see his uneasiness.

The royal spaceship glides over the greenish clouds, cutting a clean line on the sky. With a roaring sound, it slowly started to descend, but not enough to touch the ground, instead, Cabba kept it vessel in flight altitude, while looking to an ideal place to land.

"Look at this place, is so spacious and full of water." Caulifla yelled excited while hugging a window. "You think we will see those guys from the tournament? Pirina and Saonel, I think."

"Well, that is not hard, this is their home." Cabba said to her, his lips parted in an amused smile after he noticed how happy Caulifla looks. "I just hope they are okay, we don't know what Freeza is doing here and for how long he has been doing it."

"Look…" Kale slightly pushed Caulifla to the side and pointed to a small village, dark smoke oozing out from the ruined houses. "That's terrible."

"Cabba! Take us there, we gotta find that lizard bastard." Caulifla called out the soldier with a fierce shout, then she punched her frustration at the hard metal wall.

"Freeza… You bastard." Cabba reached for the console, forcing the vessel to a rough turn, making everyone inside lose their balance.

Suddenly the hull of the ship let out a deafening sound as if the metal plates started to melt and crush itself; Then a flash of silver cut the vessel in half, exploding all of the bottom part in a devastating clash on the sea, while the upper half landed forcibly on a small island close to the little village.

Cabba pushed the giant steel console that have fallen on top of him, the soldier looked behind him and felt his mind going blank for a moment. The entire room is destroyed; most of the heavy tall seats piled-on in a corner, and the place where before was the door leading to the hallway is now a giant hole leading to nothing but Namek's sea. "Caulifla! Are you okay?"

A pile of debris and scrap metal went flying away, as Caulifla raised her ki making a large aura around her. "Argh, I'm fine." She kicked a piece of the metal door away, sending it directly to the water. "Where is Kale and Asparus?"

"I found them." Cabba pulled one of the seats away from the pile, clearing away just enough for him to see Asparus tightly holding onto Kale, shielding her with his arms. With no delays he started to push and shove all the other collapsed seats away from the young couple.

"Thank you." Kale smiled to the soldier, she helped him push the last one away and got up on her feet, her body showing just a few scratches and nothing else.

Asparus on the other hand has a few deeper cuts on his arm and one half-moon shaped cut on his forehead almost reaching his right eyebrow. "It's here!" The prince said in a hushed whisper, his eyes wide open, while his lips tremble non-stop. In a strange motion, he jumped backwards, landing on his feet; in a lot of hurry Asparus walked out of the ship passing by the giant hole torn into the backside of it.

"What the hell is up with him?" Caulifla run after the prince, Cabba and Kale followed right behind her.

As the saiyans jumped out of the ruined ship, they landed on a small island, now mostly devastated by the crash. Ghill is seating on top of a hill, a small but quite high hill to the left side of them; he is holding a big orange ball on his left hand, it has four shining stars on it.

"You survived that, huh?" The white-haired warrior eyed the saiyans below him, his lips curved in a small smile. "I guess that is proof of the saiyans' resilience."

"You again!" Cabba stepped forward; he raised his left arm in a protective way, shielding Caulifla. With a quick more detailed glance, he noticed the ball on Ghill's hand, making the soldier growl in anger. "So you ARE working with Freeza."

Ghill eyed the quiet dark water behind him and with a quick swing of his arm; he tossed the Dragon Ball down on the sea. In a blur of white, he disappeared from his spot and reappeared beside Cabba. "Just out of necessity, don't hold that against me."

The saiyan soldier felt his entire body shake and a cold chill run on every fiber of him; in a movement of pure reaction, he quickly raised his right arm, throwing a punch at Ghill. However, his hand stopped right on track, a few inches away from the warrior's left cheek.

"A bit hasty, aren't we?" A copy of Ghill appeared to his left side, he was the one that stopped the blow from Cabba, while the original one just stared at him. "I like that, warriors don't need words, only our fists." With a confident smirk, the copy pulled Cabba in, then the original struck with his left fist, sending the soldier to clash against the ship's wreckage.

It took no time for Caulifla to jump in; the girl flew at Ghill, aiming a strong kick at his chest. This time the warrior stopped the attack himself, holding the side of the blade against her foot, he then retaliated, striking with the hilt of the omega balde, aiming at her neck.

Cabba rushed to her side, punching Ghill's hand away, making a clear way to Caulifla to press forward, and she quickly did. Bringing her right fist from the left, she tried to uppercut her opponent from his blind spot, however, her strike never connected. Instead, Ghill's body blinked for just a second, making him advance only an inch from his previous spot.

Two crossed silver lines appeared on Cabba's back, shining with a bright strange light; Caulifla got three of those lines, two on her left arm and one on her chest. A loud shrilling noise erupted from nowhere, making everyone cover their ears, then the lines exploded in a flash of silver, sending Cabba flying up high, and Caulifla to the water.

"Sis! Cabba!" Kale took a step on their direction, but her attention rapidly changed to Ghill; she frowned as her eyes landed on the warrior, her body moving on its own. A green aura exploded around her as she transformed into Super Saiyan 2, the saiyan girl tossed three balls of green energy as she made her way to him; Ghill blocked them with no effort and raised his right arm, taking his sword at his face height.

His copy jumped to behind Kale, kicking her forward; in an elegant and swift motion, Ghill slashed three strikes, each aiming at one distinctive spot on the girl's body. Soon after the silver lines appeared on Kale's legs and her right arm, followed by the same explosion that send Cabba and Caulifla away.

"I will crush you!" Caulifla went in back again, this time already transformed in super saiyan two. She tossed a flurry of punches, in a reckless rage. The way Ghill seems to block her strikes is almost impossible, his arms moves around but they leave an image of themselves behind, and those same images block any other attacks made on the same region. "Grahh, are you mocking me?!" Caulifla jumped back, disengaging from the dispute, and then she charged two massive waves of red energy, throwing forward a spiraling beam.

Ghill tapped the back of his sword with his left hand, making his copy disappear; a large crack appeared on the crystalline clear blade. He then posed the sword right in front of him, blocking Caulifla's attack with his weapon. The destructive beam went wild just after touching the sword, it started to loose its form spreading the energy all around, and in a blink of an eye the wave of energy disappeared. "A strong technique, I'm surprised by your power young miss." He looked at her with taunting eyes, his lips parting in a defiant smirk. Ghill tapped the tip of his blade on the ground, after a quick faded spark, the big crack on its blade completely disappeared, as if it was never there.

"This guy…" Caulifla wiped the sweat on her forehead, she stood looking at her opponent with an annoyed expression, panting heavily.

"You will get out of our way!" Cabba came crashing down on top of Ghill, his right fist landing an explosive blow on the warrior's face, his body crushing down on the ground. The young soldier landed a few steps away from his opponent, his hair flashing gold and his body beaming with a blue light covered by the golden glow of the Super Saiyan.

Ghill lifted his head and took a good look at Cabba's form. "This blue glow… could it be?" He mused by himself and let out a little laugh. "An impressive imitation, saiyans are indeed an interesting race."

Caulifla shouted with a mighty loud voice, her body twitched with the surge of power taking over her, her hair started to grow longer and longer, her muscles getting bigger and more defined. "Cabba, let's beat this douchebag."

"Right behind you." Cabba looked over to her and smiled with confidence, he feels that if he is fighting beside Caulifla, they can take on any enemy.

"Hahahah, a battle that is worth fighting." Ghill did a back flip, landing on his feet. "Let's fight for real, saiyan soldiers."

"As you wish!" Cabba pumped up his powerful ki aura, and flew at Ghill with sonic speed. Just as he was getting close to his target, the soldier turned his body in a spiral movement, and with a fierce swing of his right leg, shot an explosive kick onto Ghill's left side.

In a quick response, Ghill raised his left leg and intercepted Cabba's attack. On the corner of his eye, he noticed Caulifla dashing from behind Cabba, jumping behind both of them. The saiyan girl came crashing down holding both hands in a swing of her arms, aiming her strike at the warrior's head. Ghill took his left hand up, meeting up with Caulifla's arms, blocking her attack and holding the girl in mid-air.

The swordsman forced his right leg down, pinning Cabba's foot on the ground; with a swing of his body, he pulled Caulifla in a downwards spin, tossing her at the saiyan soldier. Caulifla's head hit Cabba right on his chin, making him growl in pain; Ghill pushed them away and in a diagonal motion slashed with his sword at Caulifla's back.

"Aaaarh!" This time no silver line appeared on her skin, instead, a fresh wound cut on her flesh, a lot of blood dirtying her back.

"Dammit! Hold on Caulifla." Cabba pushed himself out of the ground, hastily running to his girlfriend. "What?!" He stopped on his tracks after a strange glow got his attention, a silver line shaped just like the cut on Caulifla's back, appeared on his chest. A burst of energy exploded on his body, damaging a big part of his shirt, but this time he didn't get tossed to the sides, the soldier firmly held his ground even if his body has sustained a lot of injuries from the attack.

"I… am not done yet." Caulifla stood up, brushing off the open wound on her back. "I will break that stupid face of yours." She tossed her right arm up, pointing angrily at Ghill.

Ghill did not gave her a worded reply; instead, he closed his eyes and showed a sincere and wide smile. His body blinked and disappeared, a gush of dust and wind taking his place.

Caulifla felt a chill on her spine; her entire body froze in place, only her eyes slowly shifting to the side. The Omega Blade is cutting the air just a few inches away from her neck, the time seemed to stop for the girl. "Cabba…" She whimpered weakly and closed her eyes.

The sound of metal exploded everywhere; Caulifla cringed at the noise close to her ears, but mustered the strength to open her eyes. She got a glimpse of Asparus still in mid-air, his right foot pushing the sword away from her.

"Ha… Ha…" The prince eyed the sword with frenzied eyes, his breath going wild as his legs landed on the blue-grassed ground.

"How…?" Ghill jumped backwards, he looked to his weapon for a few moments and then to the saiyan in front of him. For the first time, the warrior frowned and snarled at one opponent.

"Are you okay?" Cabba patted Caulifla on the shoulder; she got startled and raised both arms defensively, but quickly recomposed herself and nodded to Cabba. "Tsk, we have to surround him, that way he will not be able to swing that thing so freely." Cabba looked to Kale and gave her a signal with his head. Caulifla pulled his left arm and took a step forward to face Ghill.

"I will not stay out of this." She slapped herself on the cheeks and let out a relieved sigh. Her golden aura grew massively in size, the girl focusing and letting out all of her power.

"Now!" Cabba shouted and jumped to the left. Kale quickly responded jumping to the right, leaving Caulifla on the middle. The three ran together to their opponent and locked themselves in a fast and destructive exchange of blows with Ghill.

"Wait… You can't!" Asparus shouted, but his voice was simply ignored. The prince keeps looking at the battle, a terrified expression showing on his face. "Stop… Just pull back." He squeezed his hands together, a strange sensation taking over him.

Cabba forced his way inside the lockdown, pushing his left fist upwards, but his strike went wide, Kale was the second one to go in, she tried to kick Ghill in a sweeping motion, but only hit the air in front of her. Caulifla let out an annoyed grunt and jumped forward, she reached forward with both arms trying to grab the warrior by his clothes, as her hands grasped the soft texture; she let out a victorious laugh, pulling her prey out and tossing him to the ground.

Cabba bounced on the ground and fell at her feet, his eyes staring confused at her. "What are you doing?" He jumped back to his feet, stroking his sore arm. "This is not working." The soldier looked to Caulifla, her face getting angrier by the second.

"If we can't touch him, let's blast him off from the face of this planet." Caulifla posed her arms in front of her, large orbs of energy forming in front of her.

"That is not a bad idea…" Cabba put both of his hands together behind him, holding them at the height of his chest.

Kale nodded and started to channel a violent burst of green energy in front of her.

"So, a valiant effort from all of you at the same time?" Ghill assumed a battle stance, his left leg posed back and his right one on the front, slightly bending forward; he held the hilt of his sword with both hands placing the weapon sideways in front of his face. "I accept your challenge."

"No! Don't do it!" Asparus ran at them, his feet stumbling on the way, but before he could reach the group, they unleashed their combined attack, a small rainbow of three colors flying towards the swordsman.

Their attack collided at the same time, hitting dead on their target, but Ghill did not move from his position. A massive aftershock pushed all the water away from the island, making a giant canyon of wet land between the various islands in the proximity, all the water that was pushed away from the sea, started to fall in an artificial rain.

The crossed steam of energy pressed violently against Ghill's sword, the warrior being pushed more and more towards the edge of the island; the white-haired man gritted his teeth and pushed his arms with a lot of strength, forcing the combined beam backwards. Slowly the massive energy of the saiyans' attack started to diminish, its size getting smaller by the second.

"Impressive!" Ghill shouted for his voice to be heard past all the noise; he took two quick steps forward, pushing the beam back even more. "But this is my win." Ghill leaned down and turned his body in a fast spin, slashing with his sword in a broad and long curve, a silver shockwave exploded from it, destroying the combined attack of Cabba, Kale and Caulifla.

"Is he for real?" Cabba stomped the ground, trying to not be swiped away by the wind lash.

The Omega Blade started to glow with blinding bright light, strange pulses of energy flying out of it. "Omega Blade, second phase: Turmoil!" Ghill lashed out with his right arm, cutting the air in front of him and sending a silver slash-shaped wave of energy at Cabba. The young saiyan soldier just looked at his chest not feeling anything from the attack.

Then Ghill delivered another wave, this one at Caulifla… then a third one went flying at Kale, then another one and another one, slash after slash, his attacks getting faster and stronger. In a matter of five seconds, the swordsman had attacked more than seventy and two times. "Explode!" Ghill finished his sequence of attacks, by hitting the tip of his sword against the ground, making a loud thunder-like noise.

"Wha-What is this?" Kale yelped in surprise as she looked on her arms, various little cuts of energy appearing on her skin, all around her body.

"Kale!" Asparus shouted in panic, he ran to her but got his body pushed away by an invisible force.

Pillars of spiral light surrounded all the saiyan warriors, sounds of explosions echoed from inside of it, from the outside part the wind cut the ground and anything close to it as if they were little swords made of air. The saiyan prince could only watch in horror as the spiraling energy continued to hurt his friends, their screams of pain making Asparus bit his lips strong enough to tear in and blood run on the side of his mouth.

One last huge explosion of air announced the end of the turmoil, leaving now only silence after its wake. Cabba was the first one to fall, his hair back to its black color, the saiyan soldier face-landed on the grass, large cuts appearing on his arms a quite large amount of blood coming out of his wounds.

Kale went down second, most of her clothes torn to pieces, her shirt barely hanging on her body, her skirt with a large teared piece on the left side; two large-sized wounds parallel go from her belly button to her collarbone. The shy saiyan girl, back to her base form, fell sideways to the ground, her body giving no signs of consciousness.

Lastly, Caulifla fell to her knees a large cross shaped wound open on her back, the little top she always wears, is now completely gone, leaving her breasts exposed; a few deep cuts are open on her arms, leaving quite a trail of blood going down to her hands. She held her eyes open, taking a lot of effort to just not collapse completely to the ground, she trailed her eyes to a few bloodstains on the ground, one leading to Cabba and the other to Kale.

"You… Bastard…" She glanced back to Ghill, her eyes burning with rage, her hair starting to flash from gold to black, barely not going back to normal.

"Awake are we?" The white-haired warrior rested the backside of his blade on his left shoulder and started to make his way to Caulifla. "I commend you for your efforts and willpower, but this is the end for you little miss." With an elegant swing of his arm, Ghill posed the sword in front of Caulifla's face and with a quick movement he thrusted forward.

A muffled sound came from the weapon as a firm hand reached in, grasping the blade and stopping the attack before it could hit Caulifla. "No more… I will not let you harm them any more than you already have." Asparus shoved the sword away, making the warrior jump backwards as to not fall down. The prince reached from the end of his long shirt and took it out together with the blue one, in a swift action. "Caulifla, take this… I know you will not like this, but just cover yourself with it." He threw the shirt to the girl, who grabbed it with her left hand.

Caulifla did not wear the dark green shirt; instead, she just held it against her chest, covering her exposed skin. "What are you going to do, Wimp?" She pushed herself up enough to sit down, her arms losing all of its strength.

"The only thing I can do. I will fight, even if I don't want to." Asparus stepped away from the girl, his eyes now aiming at the seemlessly invincible swordsman.

"I thought you would cower in a corner and wait for me to leave, and yet, here you are, standing in front of me." Ghill let out a taunting grin. "Oh, you are the saiyan prince, right? Why don't you show me what you are worth?" With a quick reset of his stance, Ghill blink away, a blur of white dashing towards Asparus at an incredible speed.

Asparus took two small steps and then a large one, stomping the ground with his right foot, then he punched the air in front of him. What seemed to be an attack without purpose turned out to strike precisely against Ghill's sword, the impact made the warrior "jolt" out of his white blur, he glared surprised at Asparus, but quickly got his momentum back changing the way of his strike.

The saiyan prince took three steps to the left and raised his left arm, making a perfect-timed block to parry Ghill's sword. The sword flew at Asparus again, this time coming from below his belt height; this one got dodged with ease. Grunting annoyed with impatience, Ghill lashed out with four slash in rapid succession, every blow got blocked by Asparus' arms.

'This boy… Is he faster than me?' The white-haired man skipped backwards a few meters and raised his arms upwards, his sword shining with a bright light. 'Let's see if that is really the case.'

Asparus started to ran at his opponent, but suddenly he stopped on his tracks and swung his right arm backwards, blocking a strike coming from behind. A copy of Ghill had appeared out of nowhere trying to catch him off guard, but after being blocked, it was he who got surprised and pulled to the ground.

"Not this time!" Asparus crashed his right elbow on top of the copy's head; the false Ghill stirred for a few moments and then disappeared, once again making a large crack on the sword.

The real Ghilll left no time for respite, he charged at the prince, locking himself in a trade of blows against Asparus, the warrior cut away in an amazing display of mastery, his sword painting the air with a silver color, just like a brush color a white canvas. And yet at each swing of the sword, Asparus moved his hands perfectly to block the attack, he is not fast like Ghill in his movements; instead, he is precise at each step, as if he can foresee where the strike would come even before the warrior had made his move.

"You can see it?" Ghill disengaged from Asparus, taking a few heavy breaths. "Impossible, you have it too?" His face became a confusion of emotions, his lips parted in a bright and genuine happy smile; his eyes on the other hand gazed at prince with a burning rage of a mad demon.

"What are you talking about?' Asparus said confused. In a quick reaction, his body jumped forward as three swords clashed at the ground where he was. Three copies of Ghill are standing still holding their swords in hands, glaring at Asparus with the same hate on their eyes as the original one.

All four Ghill engaged in battle at the same time, using the same insane speed to attack, a real flurry of slashes and stabs, four swords gliding at the same time, all missing their target as Asparus continued to evade everything the swordsman tried to throw at him.

Caulifla stared at the fight in awe, she could not believe in her eyes, the opponent that nearly killed all three of them with so little effort is now desperately trying to hit even a single strike on Asparus and failing. "Is that really Asparus? How is he doing that?" The girl tried to stand up, but ended falling with her chest on the grass, panting heavily and hissing in pain with all the open wounds on her body. "Dammit, goddammit I need to help him."

"JUST FALL ALREADY!" Ghill's rage infused shout echoed on the place, his clear judgment and clever tactics giving in to his anger. In a fit of anger, the warrior dropped his sword on the ground and threw a punch full of frustration at Asparus.

The warrior's fist collided with so much power on the prince's chest, that Asparus immediately puked blood, tears of pain coming out of his eyes. With such opening, one of Ghill's clone brought his leg in a powerful sideways kick, striking Asparus once again on his chest, sending him flying at the lone thin cliff on the edge of the island.

"That's it…" Ghill eyed his sword, a half saddened smile appearing on the corner of his mouth. "I found someone else like me."

Asparus jumped out of the stones, flying directly at Ghill, the copies all jumped on top of him, pinning him against the ground. "Fuck off, your annoying shadows." An eruption of silver energy enveloped his body and exploded in eight straight thin beams, three of them piercing the body of the copies, destroying them in instants, creating even larger and wider wounds on the Omega Blade.

"Silver… Hahahahah, SILVER!" Ghill tossed one hand at his face and started to laugh out loud in a maniacally way. "I found it, so far away from home what a funny thing." He blinked in a flash to his sword and pulled it out of the grass. "Come Saiyan Prince! Let's finish our duel."

"Your eyes…" Asparus looked at his opponent, a sense of pity overcoming the saiyan's judgment. "You are insane."

"If you are not coming, then, I…" Ghill teleported behind of Asparus. "I will go to you." His left fist came down in a devastating punch, knocking Asparus on the ground again.

The prince jumped to his feet and jumped again this time to the right side, he turned in instinct and raised both arms to the side; two massive orbs of silver energy forming on his hands and before he could come back to his normal senses, Asparus fired his attack at Ghill.

The massive size of the energy beam coming at him startled Ghill, he spun around in a circle of one hundred and eighty degrees, embracing his sword with both arms, shielding it with his body as Gin Taihou exploded on his back, carrying the warrior all the way to the sky.

"He took it directly?" Asparus came back to his senses, almost regretting firing out a wave of energy, but got surprised by the outcome of his mindless attack.

As Gin Taihou started to die out, Ghill's body break free from the energy, he landed close to destroyed ship; his large and clean cloak is now only but little pieces of burned cloth, falling down together with the false rain pouring everywhere. Ghill rolled his way out to the clear ground, his right hand clenching firmly the hilt of his sword.

"Haha… Hahaha, not so tough now, huh?" Caulifla is standing in front of Ghill, one hand holding onto Asparus' shirt, pressing it against her body, the other pointing at Ghill. "I told you I would blast you off from the face of this planet." She concentrated all of her energies on her right arm, making ball of red energy on the palm of her hand.

"CAULIFLA! DON'T DO IT!" Asparus yelled as loud as he could, he tried to jump towards her, but he was too late.

Caulifla fired her attack at Ghill, all of her energies focused only in eliminating the threat that is this warrior. However, before the beam could reach him, Ghill raised his right hand, pointing the sword at the incoming attack.

"And yet you will fail to do that." Ghill smirked as the Omega Blade started to absolve the entirety of Caulifla's ki poured on the attack; all the cracks on the sword started to disappear, the crystalline look coming back to it. The shining light pulsing from the weapon quickly spread to Ghill's body, healing his wounds.

As a drop of water fell from the sky, wetting the blue grass covering the island's ground, Ghill blink beside Caulifla, his sword posed to strike her on the back.

"I will not let you!" Asparus jumped in, his left hand reaching in to Caulifla pulling her away from the attack.

"Got you." A soft smile appeared on Ghill's lips, he disappeared once again, his shadow instantly appearing behind the saiyan prince, and then his blade pierced through Asparus' chest. "I have won our duel, Hahahahah." In one swoop he pulled his sword out from Asparus's body, and with one last look to his defeated opponent, the white-haired warrior disappeared in thin air.

A gush of blood came out of the prince's wound; he fell to the ground unconscious, his head hitting the grass just to the left side of Caulifla's feet.

Caulifla glanced to Asparus, a guilty feeling taking over her chest. "I… Dammit, what did I do?" She fell to her knees, both hands raising up to her face; a few solitary tears starting to slid on her cheeks. "What should I do now?" She looked over to Kale and Cabba, her chest in pain for seeing them like that.

* * *

"We have to help them!" A large namekian stomped fiercely on the ground, big veins popping on his forehead.

"Calm down Pirina, we can't do anything now… We can't save anyone if we are dead." Saonel pushed his friend back, not letting him walk away from their cover behind some rocks. "I know how you feel, but we can't take on that guy… Not right now."

"But Saonel… they are killing everyone." Pirina eyed his friend, and got only a sad nod from him.

Just a bit further away from the two namekians, is a small village that once knew only peace, but now large clouds of smoke escapes from the destroyed houses, a sickening amount of corpses are lying on the ground, all of them with an expression of horror and shock on their faces, while the evil servants of Freeza are scouting every part of the village, looking for one of the Dragon Balls.

"Just tell us already where are you hiding the Dragon Ball?" One of the emperor's lackey yelled angrily at three young namekians kneeled in from of them.

"You killed everyone…. Why would I help you?" The tallest of the namekians shouted, his eyes full of tears.

"Why, you…" The evil soldier raised one arm to strike at his prisoner, but a pink laser flew by his left side, piercing the namekian's chest.

Freeza smiled as his victim's lifeless body collapse to the ground. "Don't bother threatening this scum, I have dealt with their kind before and they don't speak… Unless you really push them." The evil emperor is sitting on his floating chair; by his side are three of the big dragon balls: one star, five stars and seven stars, all floating a few inches from the grass. He raised his hand once again, now aiming his index finger at the smallest of the pine-green aliens. "Now, why don't I push you a bit more? Then maybe you be a bit more willing to cooperate.""

LORD FREEZA!" a few men came running and shouting desperately. "We found it." They opened a way on the group for one of them to pass, he is carrying the Dragon Ball of two stars on his hands.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise." Freeza turned his finger to his soldier's direction and with a tiny flash of light, he got hold of the ball using his ki, floating it to the other ones at his side. "You lot did a fine job, now I have four of them." He smiled in amusement.

"Make it five." Ghill appeared in front of him, tossing the four stars' ball on Freeza's lap.

"Oya, Mister Ghill? I will never get used to your sudden appearances, but nonetheless, you brought us another one, you are…" Freeza stopped talking for a second, frowning as he looked at Ghill. "You look like trash, what happened?"

"Do I?" The white-haired warrior looked down, examining the state of his clothes or the lack of most of it, save for his pants and the belt holding the sheath of his sword; on the other hand, even if his body is not covered by wound anymore it is still stained with blood, especially his arms and his back. "I found a god here on Namek and fought against him." Ghill smiled to himself, just the memories of his recent duel making the warrior shiver in anticipation of another battle.

"A God?!" Freeza eyed the man, stunned by the news. "And you won? What a splendid show of skill mister Ghill… Say, were you able to kill this god?"

Ghill shrugged with his shoulders. "I drove my blade through his chest, but he is probably going to live, I think." The warrior glanced all around him, the number of corpses spread all around making him frown in anger. "Since you have our prize by your side, you don't need them anymore." He pointed at the two young namekians.

"Indeed, I don't." Freeza grinned with evil intent and quickly raised his finger, firing his death beam at one of them.

Ghill stepped in, blocking the beam with his sword. "We have no need to kill them." He turned to look at the namekian boys. "You two, go." He pointed to the south end of the village.

"W-why would we believe… on you?" One of the boys said while sobbing, his left hand resting on his dead friend, lying by his side.

"GO NOW!" Ghill angered shouted startled both of them, prompting the young namekians to jump out of the ground and start running away.

Freeza only stared as the boys disappeared away in the distance. "You know, mister Ghill. For someone so efficient as yourself, you really are a pain in the ass." The evil emperor turned his floating seat to the other side and started to fly away, taking the Dragon Balls with him.

"You wasted countless innocent lives just today… Who is the real pain in the ass?" With an annoyed grunt, Ghill disappeared again, resuming his search for the rest of the Dragon Balls.

As the remaining of Freeza's man exited the place, Pirina and Saonel came out of their hiding spot, both with a grim saddened expression.

"That was Danah, right?" Pirina looked to the way where the boys fled.

"Yeah, and little Nerin." Saonel patted his friend on the shoulder. "Come, we need to go after them and protect those boys… is the least we can do for now."

Pirina nodded and then turned his gaze to the people on the ground. "We will make this right, brothers… I promise you."

* * *

 _ **PS:**_ _Oh speaking of Titles name, this one is a tribute to Omega, the villain that gave me the idea to make the Omega Blade, Cannon Ball is the song name of his Boss Battle._

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 18 . Oct 23 – Well at this point Ghill has only used the power from the sword, so his powers are still hidden, even on this chapter.

And about the many moving pieces, I can say just a little about it without spoiling things, but I can say that Goku, Vegeta and a lot of people are showing up, however, who is going to fight, that is the tricky part.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Silent Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes: . . .**

* * *

An electric jolt of pain crossed Asparus' body, his heart racing at an abnormal speed, his breathing going in bursts, sometimes failing other times going way too fast. His body trashed around on the sheets below him, the saiyan prince grunting in pain even still being unconscious.

"Why the angry face?" A soft and caring voice called out to him.

Asparus felt as he was being pulled down in to a spiral of light. His eyes are wide open, but he could only see a blank white place. Then, pieces of stone started to appear in front of him, little by little an entire building raising from nothing; after a few more seconds of the strange phenomenon, his memory reminded him of this place… A scene from his past, coming to life in front of him.

"This is just stupid… Why the old man flew there even knowing it was a trap?" Asparus followed the voice and got a view of himself, sitting at his favorite spot on Sadala's palace, a very upset expression on his face.

"Because that is his job, to protect those whom needs him." Queen Arula stepped in, getting closer to her son on the balcony.

The image of Asparus snorted and stared at his mother. "Oh, so because they need him, he will just go there to encounter I don't know how many bandits and monsters…"

Arula let out a little laugh and sat beside her son. "Don't worry about him; he is the strongest warrior alive. No one can beat him."

"He is bound to someday find someone stronger than him, then what? What if it happens today?" The prince stared at the city, frowning even more. "Then, he will die because of his stupid pride."

"Isn't that fine?" The queen eyed him very serious, her serene expression changing just enough to startle Asparus.

"To die?" Asparagus asked dumbfounded.

"To die fighting for those who believe in you… To know that your sacrifice, even if a little, will change people's lives for better." Arula leaned in, resting her forehead against Asparus's. "Isn't that worth the risk?"

"No! If you die, then, everything is over." Asparus yelled. "It doesn't matter who tries to place this 'trust' burden on you… If you die, it means nothing."

With a swift wave of her hand, Arula hit her son on the forehead. "You're young and naïve… But someday you will find someone." She let out a sigh and smiled to him. "I hope that someday, you find someone that change how you see the world. Friends that will be worth risking everything for." The woman leaned forward, grabbing her son in a tight and motherly embrace. "Just like I am willing to risk anything for you."

Watching from just from the outside of the balcony, the present Asparus felt her mother's words hitting him harder than anything ever hit him before. "Mother…" A few tears started to escape his eyes. "Yes… I was naïve." Taking his right arm up, he started to rub away the tears, a soft smile appearing on his lips. "I found them… Friends worth risking anything."

A pulse of light took away the scene in front of him, the white background coming back like a wave. His chest burning even more, a pain strong enough to make him bend even on his dreams.

"Come… I... Cured you already." A strange and really young voice sounded on his head, the tone of this voice ringing on the invisible walls around the prince.

"Please… Asparus." Then Kale's soft voice came in, her tone showing a bit of concern and sadness.

A second pulse of light came from bellow, taking Asparus away, washing his body up in a stream of energy. "Arrgh…" With another grunt of pain, the prince's eyes spread wide open; his upper body jumping out of the ground, making him sit with both hands on his legs.

"He's awake!" A small pine-green boy shouted with joy, he waved happily to Cabba and Caulifla, who are sitting on the other side of what seems to be a quite small house, made of white stone.

"Good job Nerin, I knew you could do it." Pirina patted the kid on the head, a big smile showing on his lips.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried about you." Kale wrapped her arms around Asparus, her left cheek resting on his neck.

Asparus felt a warm sensation on his chest as a few tears rolled down from Kale's chin. "Where are we?" He eyed his surrounding, new strangers getting on his view. Saonel is sitting on a ruined bed, with Danah standing next to him.

"This is my home village… or what is left of it." Saonel said with a sad grin. "But still, it is better than nothing."

"You gave us quite a scare." Cabba said with a joking smirk. "You're making a habit of doing this."

"My bad, I will try to not get my chest pierced with a sword again." The prince gave Cabba a sly smirk, then he bended forward, his right hand reaching to the scar on his chest. A sensation overcame him, a force pulling him forward, something calling out to him yet again.

"Sorry, I tried to heal your skin too, but the scar didn't fade away." Nerin said with his head hanging low.

"Don't be sorry, you saved me right?" Asparus said with a smile. "Thank you." The prince's words made the namekian boy smile and get embarrassed, but most of all, feel proud of himself.

Cabba cleared out his throat, getting everyone's attention. "What happened there? After that pillar of light I can't remember anything else but feeling an unbearable pain." The soldier looked over to Caulifla and then Kale. "I asked them, but they say that they went out at the same time as me."

Asparus looked to Caulifla with a confused expression; she is wearing his long green shirt, while his short blue one is lying close to him. The girl looked away from him, an ashamed look on her eyes as she tries her best to not show it to anyone else.

"After he beat you guys, I tried to run away." Asparus' said with a troubled face, his words coming out cold. "However, the guy was too fast and made this with his sword." He pointed at his scar.

Caulifla immediately turned to look at Asparus. 'What is he talking about?' She glared at him with a mixture of angry and lost expression. The prince returned her gaze with a half-smile.

"Run away?" Cabba eyed him suspiciously. "Well, I won't hold that against you… What was that guy? He is insanely strong."

"Yeah… Insane." Asparus pressed his new scar again, the annoying pain never going away.

"Are you really okay? Kale pressed her hand softly on his back. She noticed his strange behavior and how his hand never left his chest. "If anything is wrong, you can tell me." Her soft lips parted in a kind smile.

"Kale, you shouldn't worry about me." Asparus whispered on her ears, making the girl blush. "It was you guys that fought against him, not me."

"Ahem, so about what we were talking about, how should we do it?" Pirina changed to topic, as the mood on the room was getting a little too uncomfortable for him.

"Now that wimp is awake, we can start it." Caulifla jumped out of the ground, brushing the dust from her pants. "Thanks to the kids we are fully healed and ready for another one."

"Are you sure about this?" Pirina asked. "I remember seeing that Freeza guy on the tournament and he was bad news, now there is someone even stronger with him."

"Hell yeah, I am sure! This time we are going to wipe the floor with that sword freak and then it will be easy to teach a lesson to Freeza." Caulifla punched the air, her chest puffin with confidence.

Cabba stood up, an amused smile on his lips. "If the lady wants to fight, I will fight beside her at any time."

"Heh, I knew we could count on you guys." Saonel raised from the bed, smiling cheerfully for the first time. "It seems that fate hadn't abandoned us after all."

"Time to settle this score." Pirina cracked his fists. "But you guys will need to go on ahead of us. We need to take these two to the grand elder, only then we will be able to fight with you."

"Hah, by the time you come back, we will have beaten those guys." Caulifla boasted with her confident smirk. "Just leave it to us."

"That we can't do! it will take some time, but we will fight together with you." Saonel said back. "Oh well, however if we get there and is already over, I will not complain about it."

With sonorous laugh Pirina smacked the back of Saonel and nodded to the saiyans. "Last we saw of Freeza and his lackey, they were moving south-west of here, there is a village there were they guard the six stars' ball." He pointed in the direction of the door. "We will be going to the elders' village, north-east from here, they keep the three stars' ball there, but is a well-guarded place., the boys will be safe there."

"Ooohhh, I am getting fired up!" With a fierce shout, Caulifla punched the air in front of her. "Let's get this over with and save Namek from these freaks."

"I am not going." Asparus' voice cut the air like a cold blade, killing all the heat Caulifla has made.

"You're not coming? W-What do you mean by that?" Cabba was the first one to talk, the shock making him stumble a bit on his words.

"Exactly what I said, I will not follow you after that monster." The prince's response was dry, mimicking the way he used to talk before.

Caulifla stomped her way to Asparus, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you that scared after losing to him once?" She asked furiously. "Are you this much of a coward?"

"Yes, I am scared of dying. Can't you tell that after I tried to run away from him?" He responded with no restrain.

Caulifla got even more startled and angrier after his reply, her fingernails clenching on his skin, leaving deep marks on him.

"Caulifla, that is enough." Cabba called out to her. "I don't think we should pressure him. If he doesn't want to come, so be it."

She completely ignored Cabba's words and leaned in closer, her face getting so close to Asparus that she could feel his breath. "What are you doing?" She whispered to him.

"Lying." He whispered back to her. "Just like you are."

"And why? Why are you pretending to be afraid? After almost beating him once, why are you trying to run away?" She continued to whisper her questions, the proximity between the two making Cabba and Kale really uncomfortable, and the fact that they can't hear any of it only making things worse.

"Is that what you remember from that fight? What I recall is seeing all of you covered in blood and wounds." This time Asparus was the one to hold on her shoulders. "I won't see that again."

"Okay, that is enough! You two are acting way too stra-" Cabba jumped back startled when the sound of Caulifla's fist colliding with Asparus's face echoed in the small house.

"FINE! if you want to stay behind and cower in fear, suit yourself." Caulifla grabbed Cabba by his left arm and started to drag him out of the house. "Let's go Cabba, Kale. Leave this coward by himself, just like he wants to be."

Kale crouched next to Asparus, she stared at him a bit confused as she helped him stand up. "She doesn't really mean it, what she said…" Kale ran her left hand on his back. "You will really stay here?"

"Sorry Kale, I have to." Asparus looked at her, his eyes almost tearing up. "I can't go with you this time."

"Okay…" With a bitter feeling, the girl looked at the door. In her heart a strange feeling, as if she walked out of the door, something would change, and yet she started to walk towards, following her friends.

"Kale, wait." Asparus wrapped his arms around her back, his hands softy holding on to her hips. "I love you." He whispered on her left ear, his voice carrying a lot of passion and bit of sadness.

The girl giggled, her cheeks getting a shy tint of red. "I know and I love you too."

"I really meant it, I love you. I love you so much." The prince turned her around and gave a peck on her lips, a quick and sweet kiss. "Just the thought of losing you, makes me miserable."

"H-Hey… Asparus, you're worrying me, is something wrong?" Kale pulled herself away from the prince, just enough to look at his face. However, another sudden kiss surprised her, before she could ask anything more.

"You don't need to worry; I am just being silly. It happens to a guy when his girlfriend is so cute." With a wink of his right eye, the prince took his hands away from her, sitting on the ground again.

"Kale let's go already, why are you taking so long?" Caulifla's impatiently stormed from the outside; She is getting more and more irritated.

"We will come back for you, okay?" Kale said, looking at Asparus' eyes.

"I know that. But go, before she starts to throw a tantrum." The prince shooed her away, a playful grin on his lips.

Kale did as he asked and walked away, stopping a few times to look at him. Something was telling her that she should stay with him, an ill feeling raising from her belly to her throat. In the end she decided to step out of the house, following her friends to the village where they can find the villainous emperor.

"You really don't mind letting your friends go without you?" Pirina turned to Asparus and asked.

The Saiyan prince only stared at him, he snorted in answer to the tall muscular namekian. Asparus pulled his shirt from the ground, quickly putting it back. "Sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to."

Pirina eyed him, not too sure of what he should say.

"And that may fall to you too." Asparus raised from the ground, scanning all around with his eyes. "I will need to ask you to stay here for a few hours."

"And why the hell wound we do that?" Pirana said, his voice storming inside the house; his angry eyes ever judging Asparus actions.

"Because I want my little savior to stay where is safe." He pointed at Nerin. "Say, mister, er.. Namekian. Have you ever felt so scared that it makes you sick?"

"You don't have the face of a scared man." Saonel stepped in the conversation. "At least not scared for himself... What are planning on doing?"

"Something that only I can do… or at least it feels like it." Asparus walked over to the entrance door, looking for any signs of the other saiyans. "You said that the other village was north-east, right?"

"Yes, is not a precise description, but going in that way, you will find the elders' village." Pirina responded.

"Why there…" Asparus hushed a whisper. The prince turned to look at them, his eyes dead serious. "I can feel that THING there, just looking at that direction is enough to crush me on the weight of it."

"You're saying that the grand elder is at danger?" Pirina shouted alarmed. "Then we need to go there right now!"

"Calm down Pirina." Saonel raised one arm, blocking Pirina's path. "I don't know what you're talking about, but, you are saying that another one of those monsters is already there?"

"Look, I will not try to stop you, if you want to rush there and try to do something." Asparus let out a tired sigh. "However, I would feel bad if I just let you go straight to that." He frowned and clenched his chest, on the spot of his new scar. "Stay safe here and protect them or follow me and risk dying. The choice is yours." Without nothing else to say, the saiyan prince walked out of the little stone house, marching his way towards the elders' village.

Pirina looked at the two kids, his head going at full speed, not being able to find a proper answer. "What should we do?" He glanced to Saonel.

"I don't know, but… That saiyan, the look on his eyes. Whatever he is going to do, I don't want to be close to it." Saonel took a sit on his previous spot, his eyes staring at the door. "Let's just hope that they can help us end this nightmare."

* * *

The group of three saiyans continues to fly their way to the dragon ball of six stars, Caulifla is flying in front of them, still frowning and at times spatting cursing words at the winds. Cabba and Kale are flying side by side; they look at each other, trading glances at each time Caulifla leashes out her anger at nothing.

"So, are you going to tell us what was that about?" Cabba called out to Caulifla, he is now the one frowning in annoyance. "Whatever is going on with you two, I think we deserve to know."

"Really, you're going to talk like I am having something with him?" She yelled a response to Cabba.

"Well, if you start to behave so defensive, I might start to worry about something as stupid as that." As Cabba replied, he felt a rush of wind coming his way; he stopped midair as Caulifla charged at him.

"Okay, you want to know? Fine." Caulifla yelled so loud that the critters on land, far below them, got startled. "I lied and He lied too, that is what happened."

"Lied? About what?" Kale slowly flew closer to her friend, a trouble expression on her face.

With a huge sigh, Caulifla glance to her friend. "I didn't get knocked down like you two were; I was very awake when Asparus fought against that sword freak."

"So he didn't run?" Cabba asked surprised, but feeling a huge relief.

"No he didn't run, he…" Caulifla tugged her new improvised shirt and bit her lips. "He was winning, I couldn't believe my eyes. And then I screwed up, because of me he almost died."

"He beat that guy, alone?" The saiyan soldier looked lost for words; he couldn't understand how something like that was possible, for Asparus to beat an opponent that the three of them could not. "They why would he lie about running away?"

"THAT'S WHAT IS PISSING ME OFF!" Caulifla yelled even louder. "He beat that guy once, why would he refuse to fight this time? He got that scared of dying after his fight?"

"Asparus… Maybe I should go back. He is acting way too strange, even for him." Kale looked back to the way they came.

"We need you Kale, there is no way we can take on that guy without you." Caulifla pulled the girl's arm. "If he is not well, then it is best to leave him there."

"I don't know about this, Caulifla." Cabba looked back too. "After what he went through, I'm afraid that he can do something stupid."

"Then what? We will babysit him while Freeza gets the dragon balls and vanishes somewhere else? We don't even know what he will do with them." Caulifla pulled both Cabba and Kale, making them look at her. "I am worried about that dumbass of a prince too, but we need to do this."

"You have a point… But." Cabba swallowed a bad taste on his mouth, his gut feeling telling him that he should turn back, but his head giving reason to Caulifla. "Let's end this and go back for him. It's better than be waiting here doing nothing."

"Kale." Caulifla called out to her.

"I know. I'm coming…" The saiyan girl glanced back one last time, green sky and sea being the only thing she can see. "Just stay safe, Asparus."

* * *

Scorched ground and destroyed houses is the sight to be have on the elders village, The three suns of namek, shine their light right on top of this place, making a special, now, eerie atmosphere. Asparus walks slowly on the desolated scenery, his eyes slowly scanning his surrounding in search of someone, but he can't find anyone, dead or alive; As if this place was always a deserted site.

After a few moments looking between damaged houses, the saiyan prince made his way to a giant house on the north end of the village. He stopped right in front of the dark door, his heart beating so fast that anyone could hear it, if there were someone here. One more time, the scar on his chest tingled, the sensation getting stronger at each step he took towards the entrance.

"So you did came. I was starting to doubt my prediction, but alas." A familiar voice called out to him.

Inside the enormous house is almost an empty space, with a few pieces of pottery and dried food stashed on baskets. However, on the middle of the room sits a giant throne made of white marble, with light blue cushions adorning the inner side. Sitting on this throne, is Ghill, holding on his hands the Dragon Ball of three stars, his sword lying on wait on its sheath.

"Here you are." The white-haired warrior laid his pink eyes on Asparus, his lips curving in an amused smile.

"Where is everyone?" Asparus said, his voice almost cracking up. His throat is dry like the desert, his fingers fidgeting impatiently and his black eyes every now and then diverting to the sword.

"They left." Ghill responded with ease, and his words being a very strange surprise to Asparus. "You just need to destroy some houses and give some iron-firm threats that they will abide. No need to kill anyone."

"And yet your friends have killed so many on their little invasion." Asparus replied, his words making Ghill frown for a moment.

"I take no pleasure on killing innocents, but don't take me for a saint." The swordsman dropped the dragon ball on the ground. "So you're not charging in to attack me, like your friends did? I can respect that, a warrior also has to know how to trade words with an enemy."

"And why would I want to talk with you." Asparus clenched his fist and took a step further.

"Come on little prince, you have been looking more at my sword than to me." Ghill let out a little laugh; he closed his eyes and grabbed the hilt of his weapon. "You can feel it, calling out to you, reaching out for your soul; it is truly an intoxication of feelings." His pink eyes shot wide open, glaring at Asparus in a mad frenzy. "You're just like me… The first I have ever met that has the same gift as me."

As Ghill clenched the hilt of his weapon, a faint glow came out of it. A mixture of cold and warm sensation exploding on Asparus' chest, forcing to take his right hand to it. "What is that… thing?" The saiyan pointed to the sword, a sweat drop falling from his eyebrows.

"Well you have proven yourself a patient listener, so I will indulge you on a little story." With a fast and elegant movement, Ghill unleashed the Omega Blade, its bright surface shining with the tiniest bits of sunlight. "As you probably know, there are multiple universes beside this one. I myself come from one of those universes. Many universes have already met their fate and vanished back to the void, as the time moves on, many others will surge to life; that is how things are."

"And how that has anything to do with that sword or me?" Asparus said in an aggravated tone.

"You see, when a universe dies, all of its energy goes back to the void, the entirety of something so big as a universe is reduced to nothing." Ghill shook his head, a pained expression on his face. "But there was a universe that was different than any other, its civilizations were the most advanced, its stars shone the brightest… this was a place of utter perfection; However… Like anything one day, this universe came to its final day." The warrior closed his eyes, firmly holding his sword sideways in front of him, a bright light started to come out of the blade. "The gods couldn't save this universe that they were so proud of, but they could not let it just turn into nothing. All gods united themselves and shattered the universe in a mass body of pure energy and with that, they forged something that would hold the essence of this perfect existence forever… With the energy of this universe, they forged this sword." The Omega Blade started to release a few pulses of light, as if it was responding to Ghill's story.

"A universe inside a sword?" Asparus eyed the warrior incredulous, his eyes drifted again to the bright sword, an surge of feelings taking place on his chest. "If what you are saying is true, why would your master give something like this to you?"

"This weapon is filled with the pure energy of creation; Gods of Destruction can't wield it. They only know how to destroy; they are the complete opposite of what this sword is." Suddenly Ghill's expression changed, a hateful scowl appearing on his face. "The Supreme Kais are unworthy of the Omega Blade; they are just a disgusting waste of godly energy, never willing to fight in their own fights, running away on the first opportunity…" As his face was starting to turn red with rage, Ghill snapped out of it, returning to his calm demeanor. "This weapon is destined for only the ones chosen by fate; Mortals with the ki of the gods, like you and me."

"Gods? Are you saying that I am a god?" Asparus raised his shaking hands close to his face, his eyes starting at them with disbelief.

"We are better than that, we have their power, but we don't have their weak resolve." Ghill laughed at his own words. "We have the true light of creation inside of us."

"This cursed thing inside of me… is the power of gods? Hah… Haha… What a sickening joke." Asparus pressed the scar on his face with his right hand.

"You have my sincere empathy; hearing about your true nature is really shocking at first. I felt the same way when I discovered it." Ghill said in a friendly tone. "Say, since you have been such a good chat partner, I will tell you another thing."

Asparus raised his gaze to Ghill, his eyes unfocused and dazed, like he is about to pass out.

"We will take these Dragon Balls and infuse it with enough energy to create the new Super Dragon Balls, just like the gods have made with the Omeba Blade." With a saddened sigh, Ghill closed his eyes and sheathed his sword. "It's a shame that you all will have to die together with your universe."

"I came here to take that thing away from you." Asparus pointed to Ghill's sword. "But now… I will stop you; I will not let you take everything away from us."

In a blur of white, Ghill blinked from the white marble throne, stopping right in front of Asparus. "Of course you will fight me to protect your loved ones or I would be severely disappointed on you." The warrior showed a warm and bright smile. "But I will not hand this sword to you nor will I fail on my mission!" His fist flied upwards, pushing and cutting the air in front of it, with a last push, his punch collided with force on Asparus' abdomen.

The saiyan went flying away, shocking his back against the house's wall, he fell to his knees gasping for air and with an instinctive reaction, raised both arms up, crossing them in front of him. Ghill's right foot came clashing like a meteor, crushing Asparus against the wall.

"Where is your bravado from earlier today?" The warrior shouted as he prepared to toss another kick. "This time I will fight to destroy you, saiyan prince. I will not make the same mistake I did earlier and go easy on you."

As the second kick came in, Asparus rolled to the side and with quick set of movements, jumped on Ghill's left side. "I will be the one destroying you!" His body flared up in the familiar golden aura, his hair swinging wildly with a cher amount of energy pouring out of him.

The warrior from the fourth-universe flared up his own ki aura, a powerful shell of silver energy covering his entire body. He grabbed Asparus's hand, before a surprise attack could reach him, then with a twist of his body; Ghill forced Asparus upper body to jerk forward, locking the saiyan prince in front of him. "Then show me your real power!" The warrior pressed his hand against the saiyan's neck, while holding his ring finger and pinky down. "Mirror's Light!" an explosion of silver energy erupted out from his hand, the light coming out of it was so pure and intense that everything seemed to be consumed by it in a matter of moments; with a loud thunder-like noise, the whole giant house exploded, sending pieces of stone all around the abandoned village.

Asparus got tossed all the way to the center of the village, his body rolling up on the ground with a few clouds of smokes still lingering around him. Fresh new wounds already tearing up on his arms, large drops of blood pouring on the grass as the forced himself up.

"Ready to fight back yet?" Ghill walked out from the giant dark cloud coming out of the house, a sly smirk on his lips. "If you don't pick up the pace, my next strike maybe the last."

Asparus turned to face his opponent, his eyes burning with anger and resolve. He charged at full speed, his left elbow clashing against Ghill's. "Take this." Asparus raised his right hand aiming at the warrior's chest. A big sphere of silver energy appeared in front of it, the prince pushed his hand forward, unleashing his attack.

Ghill's body flashed in a blur of white for a moment, his left hand immediately appearing in front of Asparus' beam. Pressing his fingers against the ball of ki, the warrior completely suppressed the attack, not letting it be fired away properly. "Is this all?" He laughed triumphantly.

"Rrhaaaaaahhh!" Asparus let out a mighty shout, his aura tripling on size, a strange glow of energy appearing on his eyes and his hair starting to flash with lights, a few hair strands changing from gold to white and then going back to gold again. The orb of energy exploded in size overtaking Ghill's grip on it; a giant wave of energy flew from Asparus' hand, taking the swordsman away with it to the sky.

A ray of twisted white light fell to the ground like a comet, Ghill quickly landed, kneeling on the grass. "See… when you use your gift, how much power you can show?" He slid his right hand to the hilt of his sword, slowly pulling it out of its sheath. "How about I power up a bit too?"

"You cannot win using that thing, I can feel it. Every move you do while wielding it, I will see it." Asparus said between gasps.

"Omega Blade, first phase: Creation!" Ghill threw his right arm forward, his limb trembling wildly as the sword started to shine with mighty pulses of light. With one flash of light, an army of Ghill's copies appeared all around the village, their number almost reaching the hundreds. Then with a smooth movement, the warrior danced with the blade in the air and hit the tip of the blade against the ground, extinguishing the bright light that was coming out of it.

"Huh… Me and my big mouth…." Asparus clenched his fist in front of him, his eyes gliding from one copy to another, to the prince seemed like there was not end to them.

"Hahaha, Let's put your words to the test." Ghill swung his sword in front of him, then changing his grip to the left hand; all the copies mimicking his movements. After his first step towards Asparus, all the others started to run to the saiyan prince, swarming him from all sides.

* * *

"Checking on the last report from the force, it seems that the number of criminals have diminish in a rapid speed." Greeno said, he flipped the last page on the large pile of report files on his hands. "Your Majesty, the return of our soldiers is already showing results on the galaxy."

"What about Asparus' request? The situation about Earth?" King Sadala shifted his hands around his throne, his eyes focusing on his vassal.

"I have personally sent one of our squad there, it may take time but they will get there." The old soldier replied. "And by the prince's report, we have two soldiers already on the planet. They should be able to control the situation until support arrives."

"Good, maybe those earthlings have a lot more to offer the galaxy than just an inner war on their home." The king stood up from his seat. "Anything more?"

"Well, we have to address the preparation for the prince's coronation." Greeno hardly could hide the proud grin on his face.

"Save that for when he completes his mission." A surge of pain took the king by surprise, he stumble forward, almost falling down the steps of the throne; the air escaping him, like he was out in space. An ill sensation filling his heart, something so bad that he could feel a foul taste on his mouth.

"My king!" Greeno rushed to his lord's side, supporting him with both arms. "Are you okay? Should I call a medic?"

"Don't!" King Sadala straightedge his stance the better he could. "It was just little pain that took me by surprise, no need to be alarmed." The large man caressed his chest with his right hand, his mind wandering somewhere else, like this pain was some sort of a warning to him.

* * *

In a dark space between the planes, a bright transparent green ball is cruising solitary on the empty void. Whis is carefully guiding the team with him, on the way to the sixth universe, behind the angel, pressing one hand on his back, is Beerus with a somewhat usual annoyed expression on his face; the next in line is Vegeta, holding onto Beeru's shoulder with one hand, while Goku is the last one, holding himself onto Vegeta.

"But Lord Beerus, how come that guy didn't feel nothing when your brother tried to erase him?" Goku tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, normally if we try to erase a mortal, they will just be destroyed." Beerus responded with a cool voice.

"And how come that fella was just fine?" Goku asked yet again.

"I already told you that I don't know." This time Beerus response showed a tiny bit of impatience growing on him.

"Haaah, he looked so strong, I can't wait to fight him." Goku grinned.

"And who said you will be the one fighting him? The great Vegeta is going to be the one to destroy that freak." Vegeta butted in.

"What?! Not fair, I called it first and I really want to fight against him." Goku replied with a frown.

"Who cares with what you want, you always get to go first, not this time!" With a loud shout, Vegeta turned his face to look angrily at Goku.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Beerus yelled so loud that the giant green dome carrying them got a few cracks. "If you two don't stop with this childish bullcrap, I will leave you two here, in the middle of nowhere."

Without notice, Whis froze the barrier's movement, stopping the group on void space. The angel stared at the black empty space, a startle look on his eyes a few mumbles coming out of his mouth.

"Why did you stop Whis?" Beerus asked, one of his ears bending downwards as he looked confused to his attendant.

"Graaahh!" Vegeta let out a loud grunt of pain and grasped his white body armor in front of his chest. The saiyan prince gasped heavily for air, letting go of Beerus' shoulder, making both him and Goku to fall on the barrier's bottom.

"Oi, Vegeta!? What's wrong?" Goku helped his friend to get on his knee. The saiyan prince pushed him away, his pained expression slowly fading away.

"Ho… You felt it too?" Whis flew down, together with Beerus. "That is interesting."

"Felt what, exactly?" Beerus turned his gaze to Whis. "I didn't noticed anything."

"A pulse of energy… Godly energy." Whis waved his staff in front of him, creating a magical screen on the air. "And this is the source."

On the transparent screen, images of Namek started to show, a ruined village with smoke clouds coming out of the houses and clashing sounds, imitating a fierce and rapid trade of blows.

Goku leaned in closer, his eyes following the streams of light flying everywhere. "Hey, that is the sword guy, who is fighting against him?"

Whis waves his staff again, the image getting more focused on the battle, showing a young saiyan with golden hair fighting against more than six Ghills at the same time. "If I remember it right, that would be the Saiyan Prince of Sadala." The angel leaned in closer too, putting one finger in front of his lips. "It seems that the source of the pulse is the sword, but is also coming from those two… This is strange."

"Saiyan Prince?" Vegeta stared at the screen, the pain on his chest coming back alive again. An ill feeling making him shut his eyes with troubled thoughts. 'Why the hell does that kid feels so familiar to me?'

"That silver light flying everywhere, isn't that a thing of the supreme Kais?" Beerus asked with a serious voice, frowning but still showing interest.

"Yes, that is correct, Lord Beerus. The light of creation, but I don't see any gods with them." Whis responded with an elusive smirk.

"Let's go Whis." Beerus said in a demanding voice. "I want to get there before this gets even more out of control."

"As you wish, Lord Beerus." Hitting the base of his staff two times on the barrier' ground, Whis shrunk the size of the green dome, he turned to face the void again, but left the transparent screen on its place, close to Goku and Vegeta ,who are still closely watching the fight unfold. With another hit of his staff, the angel resumed their travel, now cruising at a much higher speed between the void's darkness.

* * *

Asparus bent forward as another slashed connected on his back, tearing a new wound on his flesh. The prince swirled in a fast movement, grabbing another two copies of Ghill, one with each hand, and crushed them against the ground, they quickly faded away to nothing, leaving only a deep and empty holes.

"Impressive, oh so impressive." Ghill started to clap in cheer. "To think that you would survive the first phase of the Omega Blade, even if you are in this sorry state now."

The saiyan prince glared at the swordsman, his face drenched with sweat with a few streams of blood. "Now… that your puppets are gone… I just have to deal with you." He coughed in exhaustion, his chest moving up and down in a very rapid rhythm.

"You don't look ready to deal with anyone, but I will answer your request." The white haired warrior grabbed the sword with both hands, holding it right above his head, he flew far high to the sky. "Omega Blade, third phase: Obliteration!" The sword started to vibrate, bright rays of light coming out of it. "Omega Blade, second phase: Turmoil." The intensity of the light got even worse, Ghill barely being able to maintain hold of his weapon, as his arms flail wildly. "Chaotic Rain!" With a downward swing of his arms, Ghill launched his attack with reckless abandon, five giant cross-shaped beam exploded from his sword, crashing down in an unbelievable speed.

Asparus jumped away from the center of the village, his quick reaction was just enough to not get hit by beams. With another swing of the Omega Blade, another wave of beams came zooming down on the planet, the saiyan prince dodged yet again, but at this point the entire village was completely destroyed.

The merciless chain of attacks was seamlessly non-stop, every time Asparus managed to dodge away, a new wave was coming down on him, and each attempt to defend himself draining what is left of his stamina. "I'm getting really tired of your tricks… Let's see if this power is worth anything." The prince held his hands open to the side, gathering his energy with a calm and relaxed expression on his face. "Gin Taaihoouu!" As another five beams was descending on his, Asparus raised his right hand up, unleashing his own technique.

The saiyan prince's silver wave of energy, clashed against the five cross-shaped beams at the same time, both attacks pushing and pulling not yielding even an inch to one another.

Ghill's attack mysteriously died out, letting Asparus' attack fly freely to space. "Nowhere to run now!" The warrior blinked in a blur in front of Asparus, landing elegantly on the ground. He slashed even from far way with his sword, unleashing now ten cross-shaped beams at the same time.

Asparus pulled back his right hand and pushed his left one in the direction of the incoming attack. Another wave of silver energy flied out from him, stopping Ghill's chain attack a few meters in front of him. With a fierce shout, the prince put more power on his attack, slowly pushing his enemy's away. "I will end this!" The strange glow of before returned to his eyes, again a few of his hair strands turning white, this time permanently.

"W-What?!" Ghill's eyes grew wide in surprise, the saiyan's Gin Taihou exploded in size, it got so big that it was starting to eat away the ground and reaching up to the lower clouds of the green sky. "Without the sword? Impossible!" The warrior shrieked in panic, as the giant silver beam absorbed everything on its path, flying straight to him.

Without even feeling the impact of it, Asparus' attack collided against Ghill's body, sweeping him away with everything as the undying wave of silver continued to travel across the Namek's surface. A thin object was pushed out of sea of silver; it spun uncontrollably on the air, falling right beside Asparus.

* * *

"Freeza!" Cabba yelled out loud, his angry voice getting the attention on everyone on the ground.

"Oia, isn't that the saiyan ape that I killed a few weeks ago?" Freeza frowned and hissed. "What are you doing here, trash?"

All of the evil henchmen walked to the center of the place, glaring at the three saiyans flying above them. The terrified namekians took the opportunity and started to run away from the village.

"Look at those clowns; they want to fight against us." Caulifla flew down, landing in front of the group of evil soldiers. "I don't really like to squash weaklings, but this time I will make an exception."

"You know, I'm tired of losing my men on fights they cannot win. It already happened way too many times." Freeza raised from his seat, slowly floating in the air, moving towards his soldiers. "Let's save us some time shall we? I, myself will deal with this saiyan pest." The evil emperor transformed in his so famous final form, his powerful Ki flaring up.

Cabba and Kale landed beside Caulifla, the group of saiyans prepared themselves from battle, all of them going directly to Super Saiyan 2, having no time to lose.

"Oh, the cursed super saiyan that I loathe so much." Freeza grinned with an evil intent. "This time I will get a proper revenge on this cursed race!" The tyrant took a step forward, preparing himself to jump at battle.

A sea of silver energy stormed right in front of everyone, just as they were about to start fighting. The stream of light raged on the village, sweeping most of the houses away, repelling all of Freeza's men away with a powerful shock wave.

"What the hell is that?" Caulifla jumped backwards, startled by the wave. She looked to Cabba and Kale.

"I know this attack… this is." Cabba clenched his fists, the familiar color of this beam, giving a dire signal to him.

"Asparus!" Kale moved in, almost reaching her hands on the energy wave. "I can feel his ki... this is his."

"Dammit, I knew he would do something stupid." Cabba cursed with his eyes closed. The sea of energy suddenly died out, leaving behind a ridiculously massive trail of destruction. "We don't have time; we need to go to him now."

Caulifla stepped in, a dazed expression on her face. "But Freeza is right here."

"You two go, I will deal with Freeza. As we can see, that swordsman is not here, so Asparus is our priority right now."

"Dammit, I don't want to go save one and leave the other." Caulifla stomped her feet on the ground.

"Caulifla, please you need to go with Kale." Cabba looked to Caulifla with a wide grin. "Just trust me, I can deal with him."

"Ahhh, okay, dammit! Don't you dare lose, do you hear me?" Caulifla yelled angrily, but returned Cabba's smile with one of her own. "Kale, let's save that stupid prince of yours."

Kale only nodded, her face showing how her concerns was eating her away. "I hope we can make in time." She eyed the sky above her, a few tears forming on her eyes.

"Put yours back on your ear." Caulifla pulled the potara earrings from her pockets and tossed one to Kale. "With this we will get to whatever place he is, in a moment."

"O-okay." This time with no hesitation, Kale put the earring on her ear and closed her eyes. As Caulifla put hers on, the two girls were dragged to one another and a flash of bright light emerged as they got fused together.

"Cabba." Kefla's echoed voice called out to the soldier. "I will leave this to you." The powerful fused girl, eyed Cabba with a serious gaze, her voice lacking the cheerful charm it always has.

"You can count on me." Cabba nodded and turned away from her, getting his eyes settled on Freeza.

Kefla wasted no more time, and flew away at her max speed, following very close the trail left by Asparus's attack.

"So they fused together again?" Freeza stared curiously to the sky, looking at Kefla flying away on the sky. "And you asked her to go away, instead of helping you? You're not only naïve but a complete retard."

"Freeza, this time I will win." Cabba raised one hand, pointing his fist at the evil emperor. "You will fall again by the hands of a saiyan warrior."

"Your filthy saiyan monkey." With an angry scowl, Freeza hissed in annoyance, a few veins popping on his forehead. His ki flared around his body, his purple Ki pushing and destroying the grass beneath his feet. "I will show you the real meaning of terror."

* * *

Asparus fell to his knees, his eyes landing on the sword lying stuck on the grass at his side. The crystalline blade is now almost shattering to pieces, huge and continuous cracks all around its metallic surface. The calling coming from his heart is now a faint little whisper, even with him being so close to the thing that was pulling him in even from out of the planet. The saiyan prince reached for the hilt of the sword with his left hand. As his fingers touched the weapon for the first time, he felt an immense surge of energy taking control of him.

"W-what is… Raaarhhh!" Bolts of energy flared out from the hilt, attaching themselves to Asparus body, making the prince yell loudly in pain. His pupils disappearing from his eyes, leaving a cold white color left on it. His body started to trash around in the ground as the pain and the energy surge got stronger and bigger.

Multiple space windows appeared in above Asparus, all of them showing the darkness of space surrounded by stars and flying rocks. Various chains of energy flew out from Asparus's body going directly at those strange dark holes in the air. A powerful shock wave pushed him over around the grassy plains, closing every little portal that has opened without notice.

The saiyan prince yelled in pain yet again, a pillar of light appearing on top of him. His hair slowly changing to the white color; but before he could lose the entire golden tint on his hair, Asparus forced himself up, tossing the sword on the ground, making the pillar of light disappear.

"What did I do…" He glanced to the Omega Blade laying on the ground.

"You almost destroyed everything…" A deep step sounded from behind Asparus, and then others followed, until Ghill walked in front of him, bending forward to grab his sword back. "It's true that we can control this sword power, but if you try to do it with reckless… bad things can happen."

"How are you still alive?" Asparus fell to his knees again; his head barely raising enough to look at Ghill.

"As long as I have this sword, I will never die." The warrior walked closer to Asparus, kneeling in front of him. "Remember, the power of creation on the palm of my hands."

"That is hardly a fair fight." With a shy smirk, Asparus looked up to Ghill's eyes.

"You will not surrender, will you?" Ghill asked, the intensity of his glare almost piercing Asparus' body.

"A saiyan… doesn't surrender." The prince replied.

"Of course, no real warrior flees from battle, even at the face of death." The white haired warrior pulled his right arm back and then pushed it forward, thrusting his sword against Asparus's chest. "A shame that the sword you wanted so much for yourself is the reason of your death."

The saiyan gritted his teeth, as blood poured of his body. His vision getting hazy and unfocused. "Dumbass… I didn't came here to take this sword for me." Forcing his body in one last great effort, Asparus lunged forward, grabbing the blade still stuck on his chest. A storm of silver energy exploded form his hands, pouring on the cracks, forcing itself inside the sword; Then the light died out with a muffled noise of breaking glass. "I… wanted... to destroy it."

The Omega Blade started to shatter, falling as little pieces of metallic glass on the grass; Ghill nearly fall over his back on his effort to pull the sword away from the prince. His eyes fell on the hilt of the broken sword on his right hand, his entire body trembling in an uncontrollable rage, however, his eyes were stuck staring at the saiyan in front of him. A few tears slid on his cheeks, his face distorted in a mixture of pure hatred, slowly changing to an expression of relief, grief and bitter happiness.

"You… broke the sword." The warrior fell to his knees close to Asparus body still kneeling in front of him. "Thank you." Ghill's pink eyes slowly started to change to a bright orange color, more tears dropping on the grass. "Thank you for setting me free."

He got no response from Asparus, even if his body still stands on his position. The fire of life has left his eyes. Under the three suns of namek, died the saiyan prince of Sadala.

* * *

 _ **PS:** This was a hard chapter to write, I hope you guys will not hate me too much for this one._

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 19 . Oct 29 – Yeah, and now the sword is gone. But, will that be the end of Ghill or does he have something more on him?

I really like when you bring something more to a fight on a story, so when there is a reason for someone be so unbeatable, instead of just having more power level, It feels a bit more intense, like the good guys can still win with strategy.


	21. Chapter 21 - One Final Push

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _Boy it has been some time since my last update, really sorry guys. I had so much to do this month and I really didn't feel like writing... I will explain it a bit more on the PS part._

 _For now, I hope you guys enjoy this one._

* * *

"After so long… I can see for myself again." Ghill held the broken Omega Blade on his left hand, raising it close to his face. "A bittersweet freedom, to repent on my mistakes." His eyes glared at the broken weapon, anger and grief showing on his face; the warrior sheathed what was left of his legendary weapon, holding it back on his belt.

Wiping away the remaining tears on his cheeks, Ghill walked over to the devastated village and started to search between the ruined houses. It took but a few minutes for him to walk back from the debris with his prize on hands, the Dragon Ball of three stars. He approached the saiyan prince and dropped the ball on the ground once again.

"I know almost nothing about you, saiyan prince. But, I will never forget what you did today." With a heavy sigh, Ghill reached for Asparus' shoulders and slowly pushed the prince's body against the ground, straightening his body to a more normal resting posture. "To think that I would let an ancient relic take control over me… But alas, this is not my burden anymore." He took out the belt of the sword's sheath, placing the destroyed Omega Blade on top of Asparus' chest, in between the prince's hands. "Again… Thank you for being strong, where I failed to be." The white-haired swordsman grabbed the Dragon ball and placed it beside Asparus' body, and then he raised himself from the ground, his eyes still glaring sadly at his former opponent.

"Why the hell are you pitying someone you just killed?!" Vegeta's angered voice stormed around the quiet island. "Thanking him for saving you, are you mocking him?"

Ghill slowly turned away from Asparus, his eyes landing at two new stranger glaring at him. "I don't know you…" He looked away from them, staring at the cloudy sky.

A vein popped on Vegeta's forehead, his little patience quickly running out, as he charged head on against Ghill. "I asked you a question, you cocky bastard." Vegeta's fist exploded against Ghill's hand, a thunderous sound coming out of the exchange.

The swordsman grabbed the older saiyan prince's hand and pulled him in, smashing his right knee onto Vegeta's stomach, but the saiyan barely flinched. "I was pitying myself for being so weak; I can't feel pity for a warrior that gave his life while fighting for something he believed in." With a quick movement of his arm, Ghill pushed Vegeta away from him.

"So you just start sobbing every time you win a battle? Or just the ones that you lose a precious toy?" Despite the taunting remark, Vegeta's expression is getting angrier by the seconds. "I will give you a proper reason to cry, after I show you the real strength of the saiyan race."

Ghill stared at his new opponent, a newfound curiosity picking up his attention. "Another saiyan?" His eyes slowly shifted to Goku, a strange realization coming to his mind, making a short smile appear on his lips. "Son Goku, the so called troublemaker…" Ghill laughed quietly, holding his orange eyes closed.

"You know about me?" Goku leaned his head a bit to the side, staring curiously at Ghill.

"Of course I know about you and about the bad tempered saiyan prince of the seventh universe, Vegeta." Ghill relaxed his body, any intention he had to fight, now completely gone. "If I remember correctly, you two are the only reason why we came to the sixth universe, instead of the seventh."

"So after learning about us, you worms choose to attack a weaker universe? Pathetic." Vegeta spat annoyed.

"It was not my call, if it were my decision; I would go to the seventh universe and killed both of you in a fair fight and taken the two set of Dragon Balls that exist there. However, my 'master' chose not to, way too much trouble he says." Ghill shrugged.

"Hooo, so you think that you can beat us?" Vegeta cracked his fists, another vein popping up. "I will gladly take you on that-" For a moment he froze in place and turned his sight to the sky far away from them. A powerful ki flared up far away on Namek, getting his attention.

"This is not your fight nor your vengeance to claim." Ghill eyed Asparus laying on the ground. "As you can feel, someone is flying towards us. I presume is one of them.

"So what are you going to do?" Vegeta asked, surprisingly, in a calm voice.

The warrior sighed and glanced to the burned grassy field to his side. "I will take responsibility for my actions or face the consequences of them… Whatever you may call it." His feet floated out of the ground, slowly taking him up to the sky. "It's a shame really, after hearing so much about you, I really wanted to beat you two." Without another word, Ghill flared up an aura of silver ki around him and flew away from the island.

Goku watched silently as the warrior vanished away. "Are you sure that you want to let him leave?" He asked in a serious voice.

Vegeta kept quiet, his eyes now focused on the young saiyan laying on the ground just ahead of him. He walked close to Asparus and crouched at his side.

"Oi Vegeta, are you listening to me?" Goku raised his voice.

"He is right, that is not our fight." Vegeta gave a short reply, his attention going back to where it was. "Even on the face of death, he did not gave in… Like a saiyan should be." His eyes trailed to the Dragon Ball shining with the sun light, a frown forming on his face.

"I don't get it, even if he is a saiyan, you are awfully close to him, aren't you?" Goku let a funny small laugh out. "I guess you do have a soft spot for another saiyans."

"Shut up Kakarot!" The princed yelled back, frustration and annoyance growing on him. "To fall in battle is something a Saiyan can accept, but that changes when Freeza is the one you are fighting." Vegeta turned and stared at Goku.

"Yeah, I can feel them fighting even from here." Goku glanced to the side, a frown showing on his face. "The fact that Freeza is terrorizing more people is my fault… Let's go Vegeta." Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and extended the other hand to his comrade.

"Go on ahead; I cannot leave the Dragon Ball here on the open." Vegeta clenched his hands, his eyes clearly not looking at the orange ball.

Goku noticed to where Vegeta's eyes are looking. 'If you were worried about the dragon ball, we could easily carry it with us.' He smiled sadly and nodded with his head. "Then, I will go on ahead; I really want to see their fight too." Then with a gush of wind, Goku disappeared, leaving Vegeta by himself.

"I saw your resolve. You proved your honor as a prince; it was like watching my own son fight..." Vegeta punched the ground, sinking the grass into the dirt. "And I couldn't save you…."

* * *

"Where is Lettu?" The young saiyan's mother entered the living room, holding a wooden spoon on her left hand. She eyed her husband, who is sitting on a large chair, holding a large book on his hands.

"Hm?! Last time I saw him, he was outside punching a tree." The older saiyan man took his gaze away from the pages of his book to look at his wife. "I still don't get why he is doing that. Is he mad about something?"

"I can't believe he is sneaking out to do that." She puffed her cheeks, glaring at the windows. "Who put this idea on his head?"

"What, punching trees?" Her husband let out a small laugh, eyeing her curiously. "Kids always find strange ways to play, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Don't be so easygoing, Lettu is not simply playing by himself…" She swung her spoon around in the air, like a weapon. "Just earlier he was talking about being a soldier and entering the force."

"Oh… So he is training?" He mused with a hand on his chin. "Haha, he got me on this. To be interest on the force on his age."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" With a fierce shout, she clapped the wall with her free hand, startling her husband. "He is way too young to be talking about this. I won't allow it!"

"Honey, what's the matter?" With a calm voice and slow sigh, he closed his book and stood up from his seat, walking closer to his wife. "You never spoke against it when Cabba decided to be a soldier, why are you so worked up now?"

"Lettu is too young for that… And if at the time I knew that Cabba would spend so much time away and being on danger, I would never allow him to join too… I barely see him for days, now even weeks."

"Look, I miss our boy too, but he is an adult now. He got a very important job and people rely on him, I could spend the whole day talking on how proud I am of him." The saiyan man smiled warmly to her and caressed her left cheek with his right hand. "I will go have a talk with Lettu, get this sorted out and see what is on his mind, how about that?"

"Okay…" She gazed at him with sweet eyes, like she used to do on her younger days. "I'm worried about him and this sudden change on him, but I will leave this to you."

With a quick kiss on his wife cheek, the older saiyan man walked over to bookshelf, putting his book back on it and taking a small piece of cloth from a drawer. After walking out of the house, he quickly spotted his younger son, still punching away on a big tree on their backyard. After being at it for so long, Lettu's hands are showing a bit of red and a few scratches on it, his face twisting at each punch he throws at the large trunk.

"Lettu, why don't you take a break and have a sit with me?"

At first, the boy looked disheartened, but his father's warm smile quickly won over him. "Okay dad, but I need to keep training if I want to be a strong warrior like…" He stopped mid-sentence, looking away for a moment.

"Strong like Cabba, right?" He welcomed his son at his side, patting him on his head.

"Yeah, I want to be strong like big brother." Lettu nodded with a smile.

"Well ever since you know him, you brother has being part of the defense force. What made you want join the soldier's ranks now?" With a sly smile, the father leaned in closer to Lettu. "Is because of Caulifla?"

"NO, I mean… I like her too. But…" Lettu turned really red, looking away from his father. "I just want to be cool like them."

"Ahh, I can relate to that. But that is not the way to go." The older saiyan man gazed upwards to the sky. "I understand your admiration of those two, but being a soldier is a really serious matter."

"But I am serious, I really want to be a soldier." The young boy looked up, with saddened eyes. "I can't?"

"Let me tell you a story about your brother. When he was young, just a bit older than you are right now, he come to me and talked of how he wanted to be a soldier." Lettu's father looked down to his son, but his mind seeing a younger Cabba on him, bringing a nostalgic smile to the man's lips. "I asked him why he wanted to be a soldier, with me not being on the defense force, that really got my interest. Know what he told me?"

Lettu only shook his head in response, his eyes shining with expectation to hear the rest.

"He told me that he wanted to follow his own path, and that being a soldier was his natural calling." The man raised his right hand, showing up the light green bandana that he brought from the house. "I could see on his eyes a fire that I never saw before. He was being true to himself and I respected his choice. Now, Lettu. I ask you this, do you want to follow your brother's footsteps or trail a path of your own?"

"I…" The boy made his best efforts to follow his father's reasoning, his face showing a bit of confusion from the sudden serious question.

"Hahah, maybe that was a bit too much for you. For now, take this." He handed over the bandana to his son. "Cabba used to wear this when he first started his training to become a soldier, I kept it safe just in case… Anyway, I will help you with your training, I may not look like much, but I can fight too."

"Really?" Lettu jumped from the ground in excitement. "Will you train me, dad?"

"You bet and when you decide on your answer, I will hear you out, deal?"

"Deal!" The boy smiled cheerfully and grabbed his father's hand in a firm handshake.

* * *

"It seems that you are a bit stronger than the last time we fought." Freeza said with an evil smirk, his fist flying at Cabba, who blocked the hit with ease. "But still, you are a mere insect waiting to be crushed."

Cabba responded with a punch of his own, his strike clashing against the villain's left arm. "I'm more than a bit stronger, now I have the power to destroy you." Cabba's golden aura exploded in size, growing twice of what is was; his hair fluttering around with the wind waves.

"Know your place, worm." Freeza's fingers twitched in anger, veins popping up on his forehead. "I have far long surpassed my fear of the super saiyan. And so have my powers." A bright light shined from his body, his white skin turning into gold, his ki erupting in a massive wave of power. "Now, regret the day you chose to stand in my way, saiyan scum."

Freeza flew at a blinding speed, both of his knees exploding on Cabba's abdomen. The young soldier cried out in pain, a taste of blood rushing to his mouth and before he could react to the strike, Freeza's tail flew sideways, hitting him directly on his face, making the saiyan flew spinning away.

"Do you see now, ape?" Freeza jumped on top of Cabba, kicking his opponent on the left side. "You're inferior in every way to the savages of planet Vegeta and I destroyed all of them." Another kick came in, making Cabba grunt in pain. "How to you hope of destroying me, huh?"

With a swift action, Cabba rolled over to the side, forcing Freeza away from him. He then jumped back on his feet, a line of blood running down on his mouth. He silently stared at his opponent, his bright greenish-blue eyes glaring furiously at the evil emperor.

"Those eyes… those defiant eyes." Freeza clenched his fists, a sadist smile appearing on his lips. "I will break your resolve, together with all of your bones!" He flew in, holding his left arm behind him, when he got close enough to his target, his fist zoomed in forward aiming for the saiyan's head.

Cabba raised his right hand up, catching Freeza's hand midair, his fingers pressing violently on the alien's skin. "I told you…" His grasp got more and more stronger, enough to make Freeza gasp in pain. "I will destroy you." Cabba's ki aura went wild, expanding even more, then turning into a whirlwind of energy, a bright blue light emerging from his body, turning itself into the core of the energy's light.

"What is this light?" Freeza tried to pull his arm away to no avail. "Let go of me your-" Before he could go on with his ramble, Cabba's right fist exploded on Freeza's face, hitting square on his left eye. The evil emperor yelled in pain, his head jerked backwards as his body flew away to hit a massive rock on the end of the giant island.

Cabba held his fist up, glaring at the Freeza kneeled on the ground. "Face it Freeza, you are going to die again at the hands of a saiyan warrior."

"You damned ape…" Freeza quickly got up to his feet, his eyes bright red with anger. "I will kill you. I WILL KILL YOU." The furious emperor engulfed himself in his purple ki, making him even more stronger and faster. He darted from the spot where he landed to where Cabba is, his fist came raging from afar, surprising the saiyan with a punch on his face. Then other two punches connected on Cabba's torso, taking a grunt out of him. "See, this is the difference between us." Another punch flied in, hitting Cabba on the head. "Now beg for mercy and maybe I will kill you faster."

A powerful sound echoed throughout the entire place, Freeza's eyes rolled back as his head jerked backwards again, without even realizing Cabba's right fist exploded on the villain's chin. With nothing left to say, the saiyan soldier went forward, rushing towards Freeza and unleashing a furious flurry of blows.

As the tyrant's soldiers landed back on the island after being blow away by Asparus attack, one of them pointed to his master and gasped in shock. "Impossible… Lord Freeza is losing?!"

"How can this be?" Another one jumped forward, gripping his fist tightly in front of him. "Where is that guy with a sword?"

"I never trusted that guy." The third one yelped in surprise after his eyes got a glimpse of someone standing in very tall and tiny island to the far left of the village. "Is that him?" He pointed at the mysterious figure with one finger.

"What? Where?!" The first one focused his eyes on the direction where his comrade is pointing. "I see no sword on that one." As his eyes adjusted to the distance, he could finally see a bit more clearly who as standing on top of the island; the first things to stand out was the orange gi and the jet black spiked hair of the stranger. "That, that, THAT IS SON GOKU!"

"Son Goku?!" All the others soldiers yelled at the same time.

"Why is he sitting over there?" A soldier asked surprised. "How did he get here?"

"What do we do?" Another one said, his legs trembling with fear.

"We have to help lord Freeza, without him we're dead." As one soldier jumped forward, all the others followed.

"Aim at his back, now!" The supposed leader of the group yelled and fired an energy blast towards Cabba, all his comrades followed his example and fired an attack of them own.

Still in the middle of his onslaught, Cabba noticed the combined attack coming at him. His bright eyes turned away from Freeza, gazing at the considerable big wave of energy flying at him; the saiyan soldier turned to face the attack and with a swing of his right arm, deflect it away.

With no moment for a pause, a circular beam of pink energy clashed at the saiyan's back, splashing blood on his clothes. "Oia, what's the matter imprudent ape? Did someone tore a hole on your back?" Freeza said with a taunting voice, his eyes burning with an undying hatred.

"Lord Freeza!" One soldier called out.

"A fine good job, you lot." Freeza smirked maliciously, blood dripping from various wounds open on his face. "Why don't we put this scourge to rest?" He pointed his right index finger at Cabba, a little ball of energy forming in front of it.

Cabba glared at Freeza, ignoring the pain on his back. "I will not stop." He vanished away, appearing right in front of the evil emperor. "Even if an army was standing before me!" He brought his left fist down aiming at Freeza, but before he could hit his target, another combined energy wave flied at him. However, this time the attack hit him directly on his new wound, making the soldier bent over in pain.

Freeza took the opportunity to kick the saiyan on his chin, sending him flying away. "Such fierce words from a maggot." He laughed in amusement. "Face it saiyan, you are going to die by my hands." The evil tyrant went on another fit of laugher, all his lackeys following suit and laughing away in mockery.

"Freeza…" Cabba stood up, his eyes scanning both his hateful opponent and his minions on the other side.

Freeza lifted his finger up once again, making all his soldiers raise them hands charging their own attacks. "Come mister saiyan, rush forward to your death."

* * *

Kefla stopped in the air, she glanced to all sides looking for something… for someone. "Where is it? I can't feel him anymore. Why can't I feel his ki anymore?" She felt her heart sink in a pit of despair, a terrible feeling taking over her. The fused girl growled in annoyance as her eyes scanned every island below her.

A big ball of silver energy flew in from behind the clouds, going after the fused girl. Kefla smashed the ball away, shifting her gaze to the clouds ahead of her.

"Looking for someone?" Ghill glided forward, showing a defiant smirk on his lips. "Wait, I don't know you…" He stared at her ears and a familiar glint of light got his attention. "I see, potara fusion. That is why your ki is so familiar."

"You!" Kefla snarled in anger. "Where is Asparus?" She asked loudly.

"I can't judge your strength by just looking at you, but I guess you're pretty strong, huh?" Ghill mused to himself, a creepy smile showing on his lips.

Kefla rushed in, grabbing the warrior by his left arm. "I asked you a question, Where is he?"

In response to her demands, Ghill pulled Kefla in, and smashed his right fist on her forehead. She pulled herself backwards, rubbing the red spot on her skin. "Come saiyan girl, show me your worth."

"You freak… I will get you to tell me where he is. Even if I have to beat an answer out of you." The voice of Kale and Caulifla came out equally as aggravated. She waited not even a second to jump back at Ghill, firing punch after punch towards him.

Without his weapon, Ghill couldn't blink around in a white blur anymore, instead he dodged and parried her strikes in a normal way, but, he still is unbelievable fast with his movements; in truth without the omega blade, he moves way faster than before, like his body was released from a heavy weight that held him down.

"Is that all you got?" Ghill taunted Kefla, his face showing an irritated frown. "The saiyan prince put way more of a fight than this."

"What did you say?" Kefla pressed her attacks even more. "So you did fight him. WHERE IS HE?" Her strikes became faster and stronger, one by one her punches started to break through Ghill's defense.

One, two, three punches connected directly onto the warrior's torso, forcing him to push back and distance himself from Kefla. "What a brute strength." He rubbed his chest with an amused smile. "This can get interesting if you lose yourself a bit more." He provoked Kefla once again, his gaze oozing malicious intent.

"You want more power?" Kefla asked, her patience almost running out. The Caulifla side of her, urging to obliterate Ghill, while the Kale side is almost losing her mind to an unbearable rage. "Then, take this." Concentrating her power in one hand, Kefla fired a powerful beam of spiral red and green energy.

Ghill raised both hands up, blocking the blunt of the attack with a ki wave of silver energy. Unfortunately for the warrior, his energy was quickly engulfed by Kefla's attack, leaving him exposed to the majority of Kefla's destructive power.

"Huh? No sword this time?" Kefla said with a smirk. "What's the matter, did you lose your precious toy?"

"Haha, yeah I did." Ghill wiped the smoke away from his body, a crooked smile appearing on his lips, his eyes averting to the side, gazing away in a saddened reminisce of the past. "I will indulge you in your question." He looked into Kefla's eyes, his threatening expression coming back. "I indeed lost my sword, as did the saiyan prince loose his life."

Kefla froze in place, her mind not wanting to believe what she just heard. "What…?" Her eyes closing as a few tears began to fall on her cheeks. Her hair began to grow and raise, changing in color as her power started to sky rocket out of control. "What did you do to him?!" She yelled with all her might, her powerful ki erupting in a massive green aura around her.

' _Aren't you a bit too quiet?'_ Asparus' voice rung on Kefla's mind, a memory of Kale coming back to her. _'See, you look very good with a smile.'_ Another fragment of a memory flashing up before her eyes. _'I don't feel lonely anymore… not with you at my side.'_

"Here it comes." Ghill posed himself with both arms protecting him, out of nowhere Kefla appeared in front of him, smashing both of her fists onto the warrior, sending him crashing down into an island far below her.

"How could you?!" She yelled fiercely again, her aura expanding more and more, as her muscles began to grow even more. For the first time, Kefla is losing her battle against the wild nature of Kale, the prevailing persona of Caulifla getting subdue by Kale's uncontrollable rage. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Hey old man, has been a long time since you called me to have lunch." Beano said in a loud voice as he entered the restaurant.

His twin brother eyed him, a chirp smirk on his lips. "Who are you calling old man? You are just as old as me."

"And yet I look way younger than you." Beano took a sit on a chair across the table, waving at the waiters. "So, what gives this rare invite of yours?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my brother, what is wrong with that?" Greeno let out a little laugh, taking his eyes to the table in front of him. "Not buying it, are you?"

"Not one bit." His brother raised an eyebrow. "What's is the matter Greeno?"

"I'm thinking of retiring myself from the force." The soldier said with a sad smile.

"You? Out of duty?!" Beano snorted and waved one hand. "Sorry, that is just something I can't get a grasp on. What made you think about that?"

"The king passed the trial over to Asparus, so when he is back…"

"He will be the new king." Beano nodded his head. "What of it, you always loved that boy."

"Not only that, he will also get to know that we are his relatives and so much more." Greeno let out a heavy sigh. "I can only imagine how he will react."

"He still doesn't know? You practically raised the kid and he doesn't know that you are his uncle?" Beano frowned and hit his left hand on the table. "That's wrong!"

"That was his parents' decision, we have no say in that. Still that is not the only reason why I want to retire." Greeno eyed his brother again. "With the king stepping down, I think is time for the young ones to take over, it's just natural. But they can't do that, if we old folk stand in their way."

"Aye, I can see reason on that. Hell, I even stepped away when Cabba came around, a young saiyan as the new ace of the Defense Force." Beano smirk happily. "The best decision I ever made."

"Got that tired of fighting?" Greeno asked in a joke.

"Not tired, I think I would never get tired of that. But being a soldier was everything for me, and there is more on life than just fighting the good fight." The veteran warrior tilted his chair to the side, getting a clear view of one waitress. "Like finding a good company to spend some quality time together." He noticed the woman looking back at him and winked with one eye, making the girl blush and look away.

"Please behave, father would smack both of us if you make another 'fuss' with one of his employees."

"Get used to it brother, when you step away from the army, there will be plenty of time to spend with some women." Beano's lips curved in a mischievous smirk. "Maybe you can make a kid of your own, how about that?"

"Maybe, ahem… A topic for another time." Greeno got flustered with his brother's words, he adjusted himself on his chair, averting his eyes away. "How about we order some food?"

"Hahaha, sure." Beano raised his right arm, waving to the woman standing next to the counter. "Hey love, how about you bring us today's menu?"

* * *

Cabba fell with one knee on the ground, his hands trembling; not with fear, but pure anger and anxiety. He has knocked away more than three soldiers from Freeza's army. However, his situation didn't get any better. Any time he tried to attack Freeza, the lackeys fired an attack at him and when he focused on dispatching the weaklings on the side, Freeza jumped at the opportunity to attack the saiyan solider.

"I have to say, I'm really enjoying your face right now." Freeza taunted him. "Confused, lost, angry. Ahh… the suffering of a saiyan really brings me joy."

"Scream for us, scum!" One soldier fired an energy wave at Cabba.

The saiyan turned and bashed the attack away, just to get hit by another death beam from Freeza. After taking so many of those, Cabba doesn't even react anymore, and the only indications of him being hit, are the new strains of blood running down on his back.

"Are you regretting sending the girl away?" Freeza said in a mocking tone. "Maybe shouldn't have fallen prey to that pride of yours. The saiyan pride, the most useless trait about you and your biggest weakness." The lack of response from his opponent, worsened the villain's mood, making him raise his hand and fire five pink beams consecutively.

Cabba jumped away from his spot, evading the attack. But then again a wave of combined energy exploded on his back. The saiyan finally snapped, his aura grew three times its size as he charged a beam on his right hand. "Raaahh, Take this!" He shouted in anger as he fired his attack at Freeza.

With no effort at all, Freeza jumped away evading the energy, but as his eyes tried to spot the saiyan, he finally realized the purposed of this attack.

"How?!" One of the soldiers asked in shock.

Cabba had vanished from his spot and appeared on top of the soldiers, holding both of his hands behind his right side. "Super Gallick Ho!" The young saiyan unleashed a massive wave of purple energy, quickly blasting away all soldiers that were attacking him. After eliminating the smaller threat, he fell down to his knee again, his aura completely vanishing. Leaving only his golden blond hair left from his transformation.

"Well done, worm." Slow claps echoed from the emperor's hands, as he started to make his way to Cabba. "You still had in you to kill all my soldiers, and here I thought I could keep some of them this time."

With a slow turn of his head, Cabba gazed at his opponent. His breath getting heavier by the moment, a sign that his transformation is soon to run out.

The footstep's sounds getting closer and closer, as Freeza is now a few meters away from Cabba. "Still, it was a fun little exchange we had here." He cracked one of his fists, smiling like a devil. "But I don't want you to worry your pretty little head. After I kill you, I will go after those saiyan girls and I will destroy them too." He gasped and took one hand to his lips. "Wait, I have an even better idea. I will make them my little pet slaves, just like I did with Vegeta way back then."

"You're pathetic." With a cool and calm voice, the saiyan replied to the villain's threats.

"What did you say?" Freeza glared at him. "You sure have courage, you damned ape."

Cabba forced his way up, standing on both feet in a renewed resolve. "You can't bring me down with your power nor with the help of your goons. So you start to spill venom, trying to make me lose control… You are the most pathetic creature I have ever fought."

Freeza's attempt to unsettled Cabba backfired heavily on him, his teeth gritting furiously and veins popping up all over his face.

"I have to say, I am surprised that you are the monster who tormented my master for so long." Cabba let out a smirk. "You're barely worth the time."

"YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" Throwing both hands forward, Freeza unleashed a powerful beam wave, taking apart more than half of the village in its wake.

"You have no one to save you now." Cabba dashed away from the attack, quickly jumping behind Freeza. His right arm swung in a long arc, bringing his fist all the way from the ground towards the emperor's face. Blood and sweat jumped into the air, as the punch connect with an absurd strength.

Numbness took control of Freeza's body, his vision getting dark, and a chilling silence on his ears; all his senses shutting down for a single moment. A sudden tug on his left leg awoke him from the void, Cabba grabbed hold of him before his body could fly away with the impact.

With three fast spins of his body, the saiyan soldier swung Freeza around like a ragdoll, before smashing him against the ground, exploding dirt and stones all around the devastated island.

"No more schemes." Cabba yanked Freeza by the shoulder, forcing the villain to face him. Another meteoric punch came down slamming on the white alien's head. "No more chances." Another punch exploded down, making the villain's left eye go completely swollen. "You will die now!" Holding his right hand forward, spreading his fingers wide open. The young saiyan started to channel everything he got left in one last attack.

"Ba-Bastard…" Freeza clenched his teeth once again, trying to force his body up, to no avail at all. Cabba had him pinned down on the ground. "Get off me, your insufferable worm." He twirled to the left, making room for his tail to wrap on Cabba's neck.

Quickly the tight grasp of the alien's tail on his neck became too much for Cabba to handle, he tried his best to concentrate on his final attack, while ignoring the suffocating feeling. And yet he chosen to suppress the ball of energy he was making and instead grabbed the tail with both hands, pulling it as he jumped away from the hole where Freeza is stuck.

A deafening screech erupted from Freeza's mouth. When Cabba pulled the tail with him when he jumped away, the strength he put in was so big, that he ended up tearing more than half of it out. "Damn you… DAMN YOU SAIYAN SCUM!" Freeza coughed blood out, his right eye going crazy and turning red with rage.

Still holding half of Freeza's tail on his hand, Cabba watched as the evil emperor flew away from the hole he was in, going far high in the sky and turning to face the ground only when he was close to the clouds.

"I will kill you, I will tore your body in half." He shouted insanely, blood and spit flying out of his mouth. "EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THIS PLANET WITH YOU!" Freeza raised both of his hands up, a giant red ball of death appearing right on top of him.

A warm drop of sweat run down on Cabba's chin, his blue eyes glaring at his opponent far above him on the sky. "After this… I will take a break from my missions." He tossed the tail away, a stupid grin appearing on his face. "One last attack, to end this all." The young saiyan posed both arms wide open, gathering all of his energies yet again. "Final..."

"Look at your end, infernal monkey." Freeza laughed as his energy ball grew even more on size. "Witness the end of this planet, TOGETHER WITH YOUR LIFE!" He hurled his arms downwards, throwing the immense attack on Namek.

Cabba pushed his arms forward, placing his hands in front of him. "FLASH!" A blue thunderbolt flew away from him, His golden aura getting completely emerged by the intense blue light. From his hands exploded a massive wave of yellow energy, going in the light speed towards the red ball of doom.

For a single moment, the entire planet went into a complete silence, everything seemed to stop for just one seconds, right before both attacks clashed against one another. The intensity of both sources of light was strong enough to be seeing in almost any part of Namek.

On the first contact, there was no fight anymore. Cabba's Final Flash easily pierced Freeza's Death Ball, sending waves of red energy across the clouds.

"Impossible, by a monkey… Again I." As the hulking energy wave reached Freeza, the evil emperor was no more, instantly disappearing in between the spiral beam of light.

"It's over…" Cabba fell down on one knee, his hair going back to normal and his ki aura dying out. "I have finally done it, haha."

"I'm really, really starting to despise your kind." A new and strange voice sounded from behind Cabba. Before the young soldier could turn to face the new comer, he felt something grasping on his neck, forcing his down on the ground. "You saiyans always are the cause of some trouble. If we had any of you back on my reign, I would kill them all."

Cabba tried his best to free himself from the stranger's hold, but he could barely hit the person's hand. He rolled a bit to the side, enough for his eyes to get a glimpse of a small yellow person standing beside him.

"Arrgh, I even lost contact with Ghill. Now you go and kill Freeza." Quitela snarled in anger. "I have no other option now… Bah." He readied his free hand downwards, aiming at Cabba. "Haka-"

A flash of pink colors dashed just above Cabba's head, tackling Quitela away from the saiyan. "Oi, you rat. I would appreciate if you didn't destroy my favorite saiyan." Champa landed on the ground, still holding his left leg up. "Great job Cabba. Thanks to you, the scared little mouse came out to play." The chubby God of Destruction smirked at his own remark.

"Lord Champa?!" Cabba sat down on the ground, staring amazed at Champa.

"Think you scare me? You stupid ball of fat." Quitela glared at Champa. "I have no problem destroying you too."

Champa vanished, appearing in front of Quitela. With a quick forward kick, he tackled the yellow god on his chest, making him fly spiraling away in the air. "I would like to see you try." Champa hastily flew away, going after Quitela.

"Hey, Cabba!" Goku calmly landed on the grassy ground close to Cabba.

"M-Mister Goku?! What are you doing here?" The young saiyan stared confused at Goku.

"Long story, I think is best for another time." Goku smiled cheerfully at his young saiyan friend. "You know, that was an amazing fight. You surprised me quite a bit."

"You were watching?" Cabba raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, from up there?" He pointed at the lone tall island at the other side.

"What, then why didn't you…" A quick glance at Goku's face was enough to dissuade Cabba from keep going on with his question.

"You can stand up on your own?" Goku asked patting the soldier on the shoulder.

"Yes, I can." As he gave his reply, Cabba got up on his feet. He felt a little dizzy, but was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Good, help me carry those." Goku pointed at the six giant orange Dragon Balls on the end of the village. "Trust me, we're going to need it."

* * *

 _ **PS:**_ _Now I'm free to ramble a bit here: To tell the truth, I had everything planed, from this point going back to the other chapters and the ones that will come next. But for this fight specifically I had nothing, it was a giant blank, holding me back from finishing the rest of the story. So every time I sat down to write it, I just ended up deleting everything, because I didn't like how it turned out, that is one reason why it took so long for it to come out. The next ones are going to be a lot easier to do, so I will post then a lot sooner too._

 _What are your guys' thoughts, is the story going in a smooth pace and tiding in nicely or is a giant mess?_

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 20 . Nov 5 – Glad that you still like my boy Asparus ;). And yeah I would really love to see a Sadala Arc just like this on Super, but yeah… One can dream, right?

On Ghill's part, At that point, Quitela had already made his plan to make his own Super Dragon Balls, so risking to show his trump card on the tournament was a no no.

And to finish it, I had already planet this final fights way back then, like at the time of chapter 12. And a fusion between Cabba and Asparus never crossed my mind.


	22. Chapter 22 - Domina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _Hey, I did said that the new update would come faster and here it is. enjoy!_

* * *

"Good gods…" Ghill coughed hard, blood flying out of his mouth. "So much power… but still, this is not enough." The warrior wiped the blood out of his lips and frowned, disgusted in what he is about to do.

Kefla's feet crashed on the ground, exploding pieces of the island to the water. "You bastard, how dare you…" She snarled in anger, in pain, as tears continued to run on her cheeks. A bright green ball of energy emerged on her hand, shooting sparks of light around her. "I will make you pay!" With a swing of her right arm, she threw the energy on the white-haired foe.

Holding his left hand sideways in front of him, Ghill deflected the attack away. The small orb went spinning on to a tiny island on the back, and as it hit the ground, a massive explosion erupted, tearing a giant hole on the green sea of Namek.

The sound of waves crashing against each other distracted them for a moment. "What a twisted joke, don't you think?" Ghill said with a creepy smile. "For the prince of a proud and powerful race, like the saiyans, to die in such miserable and pathetic way." He shook his head, taking one hand to his forehead. "It brings a tear to my eye."

"SHUT UP!" Kefla charged in, swinging her arms in a frenzy of punches. With a lot of effort and an unatural speed, Ghill managed to block the first few hits, but at each strike, Kefla's movements are getting slower and sloppier, making a lot easier for the warrior to dodge her assault.

"But you just asked about him, can you make up your mind? Do you want to hear about your little prince or not?" Ghill eyed his opponent, noticing her pained expression as his words got to her. "I take this expression of yours as a yes." He smiled and pulled away from her, jumping to the edge of the island.

Kefla jumped after him, her glare burning hot in anger. But as she was getting closer to him, a fast ball of silver energy exploded on her face, casting her away. "Shut up… I don't want to hear anything more from you." She raised herself from the dirt, preparing her legs for another jump.

"Come on, don't be such a spoilsport." Ghill dodged to the side, as Kefla flew pass him in a fast kick. "Don't you want to know his final moments?" He stepped in and deflected one punch from the saiyan girl, using his own fist.

Little by little, his words are getting to her. Kefla started to show hesitation, she wanted to blow his head with a punch so badly, and yet she was holding herself down, trying so hard to maintain what little control she still has.

On this moment of hesitation, Ghill charged in, his left fist coming from the side, exploding right on her left cheek. "What's the matter? Don't you want to avenge your fallen prince?" He pressed on, his right leg went swiping in, delivering a powerful kick on her side, shooting her body to the ground on the other side of the island.

Pressing her belly with one hand, Kefla rolled on the grass, slowly getting back on her feet. "Where is he?..." She whispered to herself, her voice coming out so low that it could be mistaken by just a long breathe.

'Almost, almost there.' Ghill clenched his fists, a conflicted expression on his face. He breathed heavily for a moment and braced himself for just one last sin. "Like a worthless coward, your prince begged for his life. Can you imagine that? He kneeled in front of me and begged for me to not kill him." The warrior let out a loud snort. "Of course, I drove my blade right into his heart."

The reoccurring trembling on Kefla's body ceased, her head is hanging low, hiding most of her face from Ghill's gaze. "You…" She bit her lips with enough strength to drawn blood. "ARE DEAD!" With a fierce shout, Kefla raised her face to glare at her hated enemy. Her eyes are blank and full of rage, the bright blue pupils completely gone, leaving only a dreaded sea of white madness.

"What?!" The warrior got startled and tried to raise his guard. However, his vision became dark and his chest ached in a pain so unbearable that his mind shut off from a few seconds. "Gaah!" He spat blood in the air, his head crashing down on the stony ground. "What happened?" As he opened his eyes again, the sight of the green clean sky of Namek appeared in front of him.

"DIE!" Kefla's right hand clapped onto his chest, making the warrior grunt in pain. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him forward with so much power, that his body went spinning across three separated island, until his back clashed into a long and slim mountain. Before the warrior could hint any sign of response, a gigantic wave of green energy blasted the entire island into nothingness.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Kefla continued her outburst of attacks, exploding one wave after another on the giant hole formed into the dark green waters.

Still dazed by the blunt force inflicted on him, Ghill is peacefully floating away on the ocean's surface. "Now I have done it. Garh! I think I broke something…" He hissed in pain, taking his left hand to his right side. "And what in the world is she doing?" Following the undying sounds of explosions, Ghill turned his head to look at the raging saiyan warrior. "Oi, what are you attacking there?" He shouted loudly, but to no avail. His voice didn't pass on to Kefla, due to her own shouting and screams.

Kefla rampage finally came to a stop, when a fast ball of silver energy exploded on her back.

"I finally got your attention. Why don't you aim your attacks more properly?" The warrior taunted, but got no response for Kefla; she stood frozen on place, glaring at him from a distance. "Tsk, can't she even understand what I'm saying anymore?"

In another insane fast dive, Kefla zoomed in, instantly appearing in front of Ghill; arching her right arm in a striking motion. This time, the white haired warrior read her movements, throwing a punch of his own to intercept her attack. As their fists collided in a match of strength, Ghill felt his entire left side be pushed back by a massive force.

The maddened saiyan's left arm shot from below, reaching for another punch. With his sharp reflexes, Ghill ducked under her reach, and then jumping on a somersault above her head; his long and silky white hair swiping across Kefla's face. As the tip of his toes touched the ground, he jumped high again, twirling his body in a fast swoop, smashing two powerful kicks on the left side of Kefla's head.

The saiyan girl let out a huffed grunt, bending her body just a tiny bit to the side.

"Really now?" Ghill felt a lump on his throat, as the Kefla turned her face to glare at him with her blank eyes. "I have to say, you are the strongest-" Kefla's left fist exploded on Ghill's forehead, sending his body crashing on the ground.

With a click of his tongue, the warrior got back on his feet, sweeping the dust out of his chest with his left hand. "Fine, no more talking. It's a waste of breath if you can't even hear me." Ghill's right hand lit up in a bright silver light, then he slowly glided it on the air in front of him. A thin round energy mass appeared in front of him, taking the shape resembling a crystalline mirror. "Azure Lance!" In a swift motion, the warrior clapped his right hand against the back of the mirror like surface. With a roaring sound, a dark blue laser of energy exploded from Ghill, destroying everything on its way to Kefla. In response, she created a massive ball of green energy on her left hand and a red one on right hand, merging both together firing an even larger wave of energy onto the blue laser.

"That is how you will react to any attack?" Ghill didn't even waited to see the result between the clash of their powers, he jumped far to the left. "Then, take another one." With an even quicker movement, he fired another laser at Kefla.

In a bit of delayed reaction, Kefla turned to her right, just in time to smack the attack away with back of her hand. A third laser make its presence known by exploding at her back, tearing a giant hole on her shirt, blood spurting away to the air.

A gush of wind sounded to the saiyan right side, long white hairs floating away with the winds. "Azure… Lance!" Ghill appeared crouched behind her, poised with both hands in front of him, almost touching Kefla's belly.

"Not so fast, you damned sneaky creep." To his surprise, Kefla spun around, tackling her left leg onto his left shoulder, kicking the warrior away. "Not like that… He wouldn't want to see me like that." Her bright pupils coming back to view, as she shook away the madness away from her mind.

"Finally back to your senses? It matters not." Ghill raised his left hand to the height of his shoulders, holding its palm wide open aiming forward, and placed his right one just below his bellybutton, holding it on the same way. "This shall be your end!" His entire body lit up with energy, his pure silver ki sipping in to the space between his hands and turning to a beautiful cobalt color. 'Lend me your strength, my sweetheart…' The white haired warrior shouted in a mixture of pain and determination, moving both hands together in an elegant action. "Elazul's Sword!"

Ghill disappeared behind a pillar of pure light, this light expanded everywhere, consuming and destroying anything that touched.

Kefla took three steps back, crossing both arms in front of her face to protect her eyes from the terrible howling winds. The saiyan warrior watched as the pillar got closer and closer to her, she clenched her teeth embracing herself for the impact. She would not back away, she will never run away from him.

At first moment, Kefla felt her entire body hurt, her legs almost giving out to the pressure pushing him to the ground; a few sharp cuts appearing on her arms, blood running down on her hands and then nothing…

The struggle to keep her ground, the crushing weight, everything disappeared like it was never there. In place, her own power erupted from within her, wraping her limbs, protecting her body, pushing out the bright light surrounding her. A loud and powerful shout escaped her mouth, making her aura explode in size, tearing away the cobalt light, destroying completely the pillar of energy that was consuming everything.

Ghill fell to his knees, hot sweat running down on his chin. "It was not enough, huh?" He let out a smile, marked with a bit of sadness. "It seems that the victory is yours, young saiyan."

His remark made Kefla even more angry, she hates this man so much and she wants nothing more than to completely annihilate him. However, she feels something wrong deep inside of her. "You will pay for what you did… for hurting him." She started to channel her power, creating a spiral of green and red energy on the palm of her hands.

"So, end this. For your prince that died by my hands." Ghill closed his eyes and rested his hands on the grass.

"Tch, even when you lose, it feels like I didn't win." Kefla cursed quietly under her breath. "For everything you have done… TAKE THIS!" She unleashed her Gigantic Burst aiming at the kneeled warrior.

A gentle silhouette appeared on Ghill's mind, making his arms twitch and his heart ache. He opened his eyes and got a full view of an enormous energy attack flying at him, he gritted his teeth, frowning at his impending demise. "Elazul..." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes yet again.

Unconsciously the warrior raised his right arm, holding his hand open in front of him. "Hakai." The word came out of his mouth, just as the Gigantic Burst reached his hand; the entirety of Kefla's beam attack turned purple with a tint of pink. The massive wave of energy as soon as it reached its target, completely disappeared, turning into little orbs of light scattering to the winds.

"WHAT?! HOW?" Kefla was left agape, stunned by the unexpected turn of events.

"I had made up my mind to die on this battle, to see through the retribution of my sins…" Ghil sighed heavily, "But in the end, I am unable to surrender and just die." He punched the grass beneath him, slowly getting back up to his feet. "To think that I would use this power… I'm sorry saiyan warrior, but I also have something dear to protect."

"I don't care. You can spit any bullshit that you want. You will die, today." She glared at him, but strangely enough, all the reservations she had before disappeared. For Kefla, this feels like their real fight in just now starting.

"Then, that the gods may have mercy on you." The silver ki aura around the warrior died out, quickly getting replaced by a dark purple on. "For I will have none."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" One of the elder namekians asked.

"We gave our words on this. We only stayed here, until we found anyone to look after the kids." Pirina answered.

Nerin clenched his hands, gazing at Pirina with guilty eyes. Danah on the other hand held a stoic expression on his face.

"The whole planet is shaking, we can't just stay here and pray that everything ends well." Saonel added. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Then you have my blessing to go." A tall and muscular namekian stepped forward, holding a wooden staff on his hand. "If what you said is true, then our allies are in need of our help."

"Thank you grand elder." Pirina said with a smile. "We will make short work of these invaders."

"What about that other man?" Neirin took two steps forwards, looking down to the dark grass. "The one that went later by himself?"

"We will lookout for him first, the others will probably yell at us if anything happens to that fella." Pirina walked closer to the little kid, patting him on the head.

"He chose to go alone, I say you leave him be." Danah said harshly, the confident boy has both arms crossed in front of his chest. "If he is smart, he is probably hiding somewhere."

"Danah!" Neirin called out. "Why are you like that?"

"Just saying the truth." Danah replied with a frown.

"Let's go Pirina. We have to get to them before anything happens with the Dragon Balls." With a quick nod from his comrade, Sanoel flared his ki up, flying away with Pirina at his side.

* * *

After getting a room of their own, the saiyan duo rarely receives any visitor; since everyone tends to interact with them only when they are out and about, leaving them alone in their privacy. This room is quite small for two people to live in, but is a very cozy little place. Two single beds are arranged on the far back wall, a somewhat new wardrobe on the right one, leaving the left wall and the front one for a bit of free space.

Three soft knocks sounded on the metal door, getting the saiyan soldier's attention

"It's open, you can come in." Janola answered, quickly putting a shirt back, covering his well-defined and muscular upper body.

"Hey soldier, good morning to ya." Yamcha peeked with his head, a friendly smirk on his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I can barely feel anything other than a slightly burning sensation once in a while." The saiyan tapped his left shoulder. "I'm good as new."

The captain eyed a small table resting sideways on the wall, his gaze then returning to the saiyan, who is sweating and breathing heavily. "Geez, what is up with you saiyans? You were stuck in bed just a few days ago and look at you now." The captain walked in and punched Janola on the arm. "You have to teach me how to heal that fast."

The young saiyan scratched his left cheek, smiling awkwardly. "Say Captain, where is Coorin? I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"He is busy at the moment; he has been helping us reallocate a lot of the refugees to a safer place." Yamcha sat on an empty bed, putting his arms behind his head. "We can't put everyone here; we barely have any space left."

"I see… Sorry for not being able to help on this." Janola leaned against the wall.

"You know, we spent most of our days fighting to not lose or more accurately, fighting to not die." The captain laid down, resting his back on the soft mattress. "That is, until you guys showed up. Now we have hope, a final goal… and I believe that we can find peace in this living hell that we live in." He tilted his head to the side to look at his saiyan friend. "Thank you, for giving us hope."

"You have no need to thank me or Coorin, for that matter." Janola took one hand up, messing with the back of his black and red hair. "To help anyone in need, that is what it means to be a soldier of the defense force… No, that is what it means to be a saiyan."

Yamcha raised himself from the bed, a giant grin on his lips. "Man, I'm ever so glad to have meet you guys." He laced his left arm around the young saiyan's neck, forcing him to follow the captain towards the door. "Why don't I show you to a few of my friends, they will love you I am sure."

Janola knew exactly what he means by a few 'friends' of his. "Ah… I don't know about that."

"Bwahahaha, I'm joking with you. You don't need to get so worried about it." Yamcha pulled away, waving one hand in front of him. "I don't want to get squashed by a certain angry saiyan, do I?"

"I would probably be the one getting squashed." Janola replied with a 'joke' himself. His nervous smile, gave away that it was not much of a joke and more of a statement.

"True enough, haha. I will let you get some more rest." The captain pushed the door open. "We are going to need you for our next big plan. I can't wait to see Red's face when we show up on his fortress." With that, Yamcha walked away, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the face of the bastard who tried to blow us up." Janola cracked his right fist. He quickly took off his shirt again, resuming the workout he was doing before Yamcha barged in his room.

* * *

The fight that was once one-sided, is now going on for more than several minutes. After awakening the true potential of his powers, Ghill started to fight back and even get more ground on their exchange of attacks. And after so many being traded between the two incredible powerful warriors, the landscape on this part of Namek is left in a complete state of ruins, with only a few larger island still surviving this brutal battle.

Kefla dived in, firing a ki wave onto her enemy. Her attack was easily dodged by Ghill, but that was part of her plan. As the warrior jumped away from the energy wave, the saiyan girl flew upwards towards him, smashing her left elbow on his chest.

Blood and saliva flew out of his mouth, his eyes closing with the pain. He arched forward, swinging his left fist at Kefla's left side.

"Too slow." She jumped away from the attack, letting him fall slowly to the ground.

"Crescent!" Ghill shouted, the palm of his right hand getting engulfed by the silver light of his ki. "Where are you looking at?" He asked with a smirk.

Kefla turned her face to the right, getting a glimpse of one of his silver energy mirrors forming right beside her. "This will not work again. Not while I'm back in full control." She flared her aura, letting out a short burst of energy pushing her backwards, away from the mirror's range.

"Again, you lost sight of your enemy." Ghill appeared behind Kefla, holding his left hand upwards. "HAKAI!" A concentrated orb of dark purple energy fired out of his hand, giving Kefla no time before it clashed against her back.

A big dome of light formed around the saiyan, bursts of lighting crashing down on her from all sides of the purple sphere. "Gaarh… Aarrgh." Kefla shouted loudly in pain, it was like her entire body was being torn into pieces.

Ghill approached his dome of destruction, putting his left hand on the side of it; a bitter saddened expression on his face. "This is the end, girl. You have pressed me right into the abyss of despair, but in the end… This is my victory." The warrior pressed his finger even more against the orb's wall. "I am sorry." Another purple ball of destruction formed on his right hand. Ghill forced his eyes away from Kefla and pushed his second attack on the ongoing storm of power.

"This…. Gaargh." Kefla arched forward, the pain getting even worse, as her body started to glow in a strange white light. "This is NOTHING!" She slowly raised both arms, holding her hands at the height of her chest. With a thundering shout, the saiyan warrior unleashed the massive power of her ki, pushing the purple lightings away from her.

"Unbelievable… that is the power to destroy worlds." Ghill watched, frozen in place, as Kefla pushed his energy away, forcing the dome to expand more and more, cracks of bright lighting appearing on the surface of the dark sphere.

"I... WILL NOT… LOSE!" A final burst of power exploded from Kefla's body, destroying everything string of light surrounding her. "If this is the end, then it is YOURS." She flew in, spinning incredibly fast on the air; she swung her left leg in a wide arc, smashing Ghill's left side with a devastating kick.

Ghill screamed wildly in pain, as his arm bend in half in an unnatural position, rendering it completely useless.

Not relenting on her attack, Kefla did a fast flip, smashing both of her feet on top of Ghill's head, sending him crashing down onto the grassy ground, making a huge crater on his fall. The girl followed her opponent, landing right on top of him, with one hand aiming at his face.

Coughing more blood out, the white-haired warrior stared at Kefla. "Do it." He said with a hiss of pain.

Little orbs of green energy formed in front of her hand, a deep frown showing on Kefla's face. "Yes, I will do it. You will die for what you did; you will pay for killing him." The little orbs went crazy as she pressed her hands forward, they merged together and started to spin at full speed. Then the powerful attack fizzled into nothing, Kefla's body started to shine with a bright light, getting separated again into different beings.

"A limit once reached…" Ghill pulled himself from the ground, quickly jumping towards the light. With a fast sideway kick, he tackled Caulifla away, following he used his right hand to punch Kale down to the hole where he was stuck in.

"Goddammit, we were so close." Caulifla jumped from the grass, running down with haste towards her friend. "Kale, are you okay?"

Kale glanced upwards, her eyes shining with large tear drops. "I'm fine." She replied, slowly getting out of the hole. "I'm fine…" She lowered her head, her arms trembling with each weeping sob coming out of her.

Ghill started to float, going above the island, his eyes locked down onto the two saiyan girls. "I know that deep down there's still a trace of you, I can still feel a piece of you in me…" He raised his good arm, holding it above his head. "Lend me this cursed power just one last time."

"Looks like he still has something to throw at us." Caulifla clicked her tongue. "Come on Kale, we have to finish this."

Kale did not respond to Caulifla's words, she kept hiding her face behind her hands, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"KALE!" Caulifla shook her friend's shoulders with both hands. "I know how you feel, I really do." She felt a few tears forming on her own eyes, her hands going down and clenching on the dark blue long shirt she is wearing now. "But we have to beat this guy, we have to… For Asparus."

"But how?" She responded, finally showing her face to Caulifla. "Not even Kefla could stop him."

Caulifla smiled and hit her chest with one hand. "Of course she could, I mean, of course we can. We are Kefla, doesn't matter if this stupid earring stopped working." She grabbed the piece of godly jewelry and tossed it to the side. "Together, we can beat anyone."

"Sis…" Kale teared up even more, but now a shy smile appearing on her lips. "Yes, we can."

"Omega Blade, third phase: Obliteration!" Ghill felt a surge of power taking over his body, a deformed cross of energy forming in front of him. "This is so hard without that sword." He gasped hard, getting out of air, his hand trembling out of control. "Take shape, stay still you damned thing." He bit his lower lip, concentrating everything so his attack would not blow on his face. As if it was following his command, the energy started to merge together, mushing into a spinning sphere of pure silver light.

"I don't like the look of that thing one bit." Caulifla said in a jest. "Let's give our all too, Kale."

"Right!" Kale nodded with a lot of energy.

Both girls placed their arms together, side by side. Caulifla took a long breath and forced herself to transform into her Super Saiyan 3. Kale closed her eyes, focusing on her own ki; her hair quickly gained size as she entered on her Super Saiyan 2 in full power.

The scene in front of him brought a smile to Ghill's lips. After so long he has finally remembered what is like to fight like a real warrior. "You have earned my respect, saiyan warriors. I shall remember about you… But with this, our duel is over!" Swiping his hand downwards, the warrior unleashed the massive spinning ball of silver energy.

"Ready Kale?" Caulifla stomped her right foot on the grass. A bright red orb forming in front of her hands.

"Yes, Sis." A green orb of ki appeared on Kale's hands, growing in size each passing moment.

The saiyans responded shooting a combined wave of red and green, both streams twirling on top of each other, flying at full speed against their opponent's attack. Just above the highest peak in the island, both projectiles meet one another engaging on a power struggle, shooting bits of ki everywhere.

"Puuush… Dammit, we have to push it back." Cailufla said. Her feet making a little trail of dirty on the ground, her body getting pushed back by Ghill's attack.

At Caulifla's command, both girls put out even more power on their beam, enlarging it by double of its original size. However, their attack was still losing space, as the giant spinning ball continued to spiral downwards, literally eating through the red and green wave; with each inch that it gains on the struggle, more it grews in size and speed, somewhat mimicking what the Omega Blade used to do when absorbing ki.

In a separate island to the east side of where the fight is happening, Goku and Cabba landed on top of a high mountain. The young saiyan soldier dropped all the three balls he was carrying, gritting his teeth with the view of that crossing of kis.

"CAULIFLA!" Cabba poised himself to fly again and help his lover. But a firm hand grasped him by the shoulder, forcing him to stay in place. "What are you doing? I have to help them." Said the soldier in panic.

"You have to? Really?" Goku stared at him, a serious expression on his face. "Why don't you put a bit of faith on them? I watched you defeat Freeza against really big odds, can't you trust them to do the same?"

Cabba looked away from Goku, placing his gaze on the ongoing fight. 'Caulifla, Kale… Please, don't lose.'

The silver spinning terror of light is descending more and more, sharps tips of pure light are now touching the ground of the island, ripping away rocks and grass. Caulifla and Kale are losing heavily their fight, their combined forced is almost completely gone, just a tiny part of their beam is still left, keeping Ghill's attack away from them.

"Ha… Ha… I am not a god after all, hahah." Ghill whispered under his rugged breath. His hand is trembling, no, it's shaking out of control; with each harsh unconscious yank of his limb, the warrior grunts in pain. "I know that my words can't reach you, but." His eyes closed for a moment, his head falling slowly. "Sorry for breaking my promise. I can't go back to you, Elazul…" His right arm fell to the side, his concentration breaking and his powerful attack frizzling into nothing but little orbs of light. Ghill closed both eyes again, his body slowly gliding down into a controlled fall.

"NOW!" Caulifla shouted an order, pushing her hands forward. Kale followed her action, pushing even more of her power. Their streams flew past the scattered little orbs of silver light, rising in an uproar of power, consuming anything on its path. The beacon of red and green, swallowed the white-haired warrior, his body quickly disappeared in a flash of a moment. After battling so much, going far pass his limits, he has finally been bested.

"Is it over?" Kale fell down to her knees; returning back to normal, feeling completely exhausted after using so much power.

"I think so… he is gone!" Caulifla said excited, then fell with her butt to the ground, her hair back going back to the normal size and color. "What a crazy strong guy he was, I'm just glad that we pulled through."

"So am I." A soft male voice sounded from behind her, firm hands reaching in, embracing Caulifla closely from behind. "I'm glad that we all pulled through this."

"Cabba!" She called out, twirling around to look at his face. "You're back to us!" She hugged him back. "Then Freeza is gone?"

"He is. I told you, I could handle him by myself." The soldier responded with a bright smile.

"But it sure was a close call, wasn't it?" Goku soon landed next to the saiyan couple, much to the girls' surprise.

"Son Goku?!" Caulifla glared at him. "What are you doing here? And what was a close call?"

"Calm down Caulifla, we can't answer everything at once."Cabba said.

"You look like a mess, look at this!" She raised herself a bit from the ground, pointing at the various wounds on his back. "How can you ask me to calm down?"

Goku tilted his head to the side, his gaze changing towards the other saiyan sitting by herself. "Yo Kale, are you okay?" He asked after noticing her strange lack of reactions after such a fierce fight.

"I-I have to go…" She replied with a quiet voice. "I have to find him, I need to find Asparus."

"Kale…" Caulifla looked sadly at her friend. Cabba glanced to the side, feeling a bit lost and confused.

"You don't need to go anywhere." Vegeta said with dry words. He landed close to Kale, carrying the body of the young prince and two other items with him. Without any other words, he kneeled down, placing both Asparus and the broken Omega Blade close to the girl.

Kale eyed the form of her beloved prince, his expression is so calm and serene it almost makes it looks like he is just sleeping. She traced down, looking at the blood staining his pale skin and then the deep stabbed wound open on his chest. "I am sorry…" She rested her forehead on his chest, a few teardrops running down on her cheeks and falling onto him. "I should have stayed with you." She whispered to him, her sobbing getting even more intense.

"How can this be?" Cabba stared in shock at his deceased friend. "Why is he dead?"

"He has chosen his own path." Vegeta said in a loud voice. "He fought to protect you and he gave his life so you could have a chance of winning." He pointed at the sheathed sword lying on the ground. "What would happen if that guy had his sword just a few minutes ago? That was probably why the boy chose to face him alone."

"But that is not right." Cabba raised his voice, glaring at his master. "Why is he the only one?"

"Are you stupid?!" Vegeta yelled right back at him. "All that matters is that that you have won. If you three are safe, then you can do something about this, right?" He raised the Dragon Ball on his hand.

"The Dragon Balls!?" Cabba said, his eyes widening at the realization.

Kale looked up, a glint of hope showing on her eyes.

"Yeah, the Dragon Balls that you left there on the other island." Goku waved one finger at the young soldier. "I couldn't carry all of them by myself, so I just left them all there."

"Not a really good job in guarding them, was it?" Pirina landed hard on the ground, he is holding three of the orange balls with him.

"Leave at that Pirina, they have beaten all the bad guys. No problem in leaving them out in the open for a few minutes." Saonel landed right next, bringing the rest with him. "You really did destroyed them before we could join in, huh?" He said looking to Caulifla.

"Well, I don't know half of what is going on. But this is turning out to be quite a strange ordeal." Pirana glanced at Goku and Vegeta. "Even those guys are here."

"I would like to explain it all to you, but now we should first call out for the dragon inside the balls, don't you think?" With his signature warping light, Whis appeared in the middle of the group, Vados coming right in with him.

"Whis! Where is Lord Beerus?" Goku asked.

"Lord Beerus is currently helping his brother deal with the source of the problem without destroying the entire universe with it." Whis replied in his normal stoic way. "Now, if you would please." He pointed his staff to the namekians.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Pirina laid the balls on the ground, with Saonel following suit. Vegeta slowly walked forward putting the last one together with the rest of the set.

"Now what? Do we need to call him with the namekian language?" Goku asked to the bulky green man.

"No need for that, you can call Porunga yourself." Saonel said in response.

"Really? Then let's get this done with." Goku said with a child-like grin.

"Wait, Kakarot." Vegeta called out to him. "They did all that job, leave the wishes to the kids."

"What?..." Goku glanced back, a disappointed frown showing on his face. "If you say so." He stepped aside, letting Cabba walk closer to the Dragon Balls.

The young soldier stared nervously to the ground in front of him. "What do I do?" He turned his face to look at the other people.

"Just say: Porunga come forth and grant my wishes." Pirina responded with an amused smirk.

"Erh… Porunga?... Porunga come forth and grant my wishes!" At first the soldier was hesitant, but in the end he ended up shouting the words at the top of his lungs.

The Dragon Balls started to pulse with light, the air getting heavy and the clear bright sky of Namek got dark, full of black clouds. A massive body of light escaped from the glowing items, flying all the way to up, with incredible show of lights coming to a pause, two large red eyes appeared, glaring intensely at the young saiyan soldier.

"You have awakened me from my slumber." The giant green dragon said in a deep and mystical voice. "You may have three wishes. So speak your first wish."

"Look at that thing. He is HUGE." Caulifla commented, completely at awe with appearance of the sacred dragon.

"Go ahead Cabba, make your wish." Goku said cheerfully.

"But how do I ask this?" He glanced to Asparus and then to the namekian men. "So many people have perished." He looked to Vegeta, searching for an answer.

"Ask the dragon to revive the people who have died on the invasion from the fourth universe." Vegeta said, again with a frown.

"Wait, but didn't they destroyed a bunch of the planets on their way here?" Goku jumped in. "If we just revive them on open space, then they would die right after. Ask if he can rebuild the planets they destroyed first."

Cabba gave a quick nod and turned to face the dragon. "Porunga, can you restore every planet that was destroyed in the raid of the fourth universe?"

The dragon stared at the saiyan for a few seconds. "That is impossible, to restore a planet like that is beyond my power, it is even more so when you speak of multiple ones."

"He can't? We do what now?" Caulifla asked disheartened. "We should just revive the people that still have a planet?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Vados spoked up. "It seems that every planet that was destroyed, is now back to normal." She displayed a vision of Udim on top of her scepter.

"Hm… So that discharge of energy we felt was the saiyan prince bringing all those planets back to normal?" Whis glanced at the Omega Blade. "What at interesting turn of events."

"Then if we don't need to restore the planets." Cabba cleared his throat. "Porunga, could you revive every innocent person that died on the invasion?"

Once again the Dragon stood quiet in place, staring down at Cabba. "An easy feat." His words brought a new ray of hope to the young team of saiyans, especially Kale. They looked at each other trading smiles and nodding with happiness. The dark red eyes of Porunga shone with a powerful light, a gush of wind coming out of him. "It has be done."

Cabba, Kale and Caulifla, all looked down to Asparus. They prepared themselves for welcoming him back, to bathe him with warm words and bright smiles. However, the prince showed no sign of waking up. His wounds still open and his eyes remaining closed.

"What happened? Should he be back by now?" Cabba asked confused.

"Oi, Pirina. How long does it take for your wish trick dragon to work?" Caulifla said impatiently.

"I don't know, every time he has brings people back instantly." The Namekian responded, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Porunga guy, didn't you said that you had granted his wish?" Now Caulifla yelled at the mighty dragon. "Why isn't the Asparus back?"

"So it was like I thought…" Whis said to himself, getting Vegeta's attention.

"I have granted his wish…" Responded the Dragon. "I have revived everyone that died on this invasion, but I can't bring a god back to life."

"No way…" Cabba felt his heart sink. For a moment he had hopes of seeing his friend back, but now that was taken away from him again. He looked around him, Caulifla is biting her lips angrily cursing under her breath, while Kale is just sitting beside Asparus, staring at his face with her left hand caressing his hair.

The entire planet of Namek started to shake, beams of purple light showing on the sky, far to the east. "What was that?" Pirina asked startled.

"A fight between Gods of Destruction is a catastrophic thing." Whis said. "If they keep going at it, your planet. No, the entire universe might collapse."

"Can't we do something?" Goku asked. "I don't want to see everything here being erased."

"And you plan to do what?" Vados asked with genuine curiosity. "Want to fight against a God of Destruction? I don't think that Lord Quitela will be as generous as Lord Beerus."

"Do any of you have any wishes left?" The dragon is running out of patience, after standing still for so long. "Speak up, so I may leave."

"Sorry Porunga, wait just a bit." Goku clapped his hands, bowing in apology to the dragon. "I don't know what we can do, but we need to do something… This god of destruction is just being unfair, he can't just take anything that he wants and leave it at that… After all this invasion of his and now this. I don't think that is right."

"Well said, mister Goku." A serene voice sounded from behind Goku. "I also think that this is unacceptable."

"What?" Goku turned back, his eyes almost jumping out from its sockets after getting a glimpse of the person behind him. "G-G-Grand Priest?" His aggravated voice alerted everyone, even the proud and powerful Dragon bowed in respect.

"It's a great honor to see you, Grand Priest." Porunga said still bowing his head.

"Oh, mister Porunga." The small blue man said with a soft smile. "Your assistance in bringing back so many lives is appreciated, but you may leave now."

"As you wish, Grand Priest." With one last bow, the dragon disappeared back into the Dragon Balls, the seven of them continued to shake on the grass until the light faded away and the sun light came back to the green sky.

"Whis." The Grand Priest said without even looking to his son.

"I understand." The angel nodded in response. "Goku, Vegeta. It seems that we need to take our leave."

"What? No way." Goku protested. "We are finally here, I really want to see that saiyan planet."

Vegeta did not complained with words, but his face was showing the same disappointment that Goku is venting out.

"Please Whis, I really want to see it." Goku went on complaining.

With a snap of his fingers, the Grand Priest instantly teleported Whis, Vegeta and Goku back to their universe. "His spirit sure is energetic." He said with a little laugh. "This may seem a bit unfair now, but I will also need you to leave." His words were directed to the three remaining saiyans.

"Wait, can you help us?" Cabba raised his voice.

With no worded reply, The Grand Priest smiled warmly to Cabba, just before sending the three of them back to Sadala with another snap of his fingers. "The boy with the irregular soul can wait, now is time to put an end to this." He clapped both hands together in front of him, but it made no sounds. Instead everything around the Grand Priest turned a white empty space. This white void began to expand, swallowing almost everything, leaving behind only The Grand Priest himself, Vados, and Asparus's body.

From thin air, all three Gods of Destruction appeared in front of him. Quitela lunged forward, grabbing Champa by the neck, while Beerus jumping to kick the yellow god on the back.

"ENOUGH!" The Grand Priest did not yell or shout, but his voice came out so loud that made the three of them fall to the ground, covering their ears. "It seems that experiencing the completely erasure of your existence is not enough to silence your arrogance."

"Grand Priest, as you can see. These two are plotting for quite some time to get rid of me." Quitela was the first one to get up and speak up. "I only did what was necessary to keep my head."

"Huh?! What sort of non-sense are you spitting out? You damned rat." Champa jumped up, angrily waving his right arm. "I will beat you up again if is that what you want."

"See, the fat thing doesn't even hide his hatred for me." Quitela said with trembling voice, hiding a sly smirk behind his fake scared expression.

"I have watched you since the beginning, from the day that you brought Freeza to this universe to when you appeared on the green planet. I know your role on this show." The imposing priest glared at Quitela. "Just to make myself clear, I don't care what you do, nor how you rule over your people and how you drag them down to an inferior existence." His voice getting darker and more serious, sending chills down the spine of everyone listening. "However, to bring destruction and disorder to a place where you have no rights… Unacceptable."

"Wait, I can explain this." Quitela yelled in desperation.

"You have been warned of how inferior your universe is and instead of making it better, stronger. You try to undermine another in search of personal gains." The Grand Priest vanished from his spot, reappearing right on top of Quitela. "You don't deserve godhood." With just a swoop of his left arm, he disintegrated the God of Destruction, leaving no trace of him behind.

"Damn, I wouldn't wish that even to him." Champa commented.

"After all that ruckus? He got what he deserved." Said Beerus in response.

"This deals with one problem." The Grand Priest said in a calm voice, like nothing had happened.

"One?" Champa asked, he felt a lump on his throat. Even if he hadn't do anything wrong, this man stills stirs fears on him.

"We can't leave the fourth universe without a God of Destruction, right?" The white haired priest said with a smile. "Cognac." He called out.

"Yes, father?" The angel instantly appeared behind his superior.

"There are any successor or suitable pupil to fill his place?" The pale blue man asked.

"Well, there was one with quite the talent. With a few more years I could turn him into an acceptable candidate." The angel then tilted his head to the side. "But he died just a few minutes ago."

A fast snap of finger sounded just as Cognac finished talking. A bright white light raised in front of the Grand Priest. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mister Ghill."

"Where I am?" A voice came out of the bright light. "Heaven?"

"Not quite, but please refrain to just respond what I will ask of you. Can you do that?"

The voice did not replied, instead it remained quiet, waiting for the priest question.

"You are a very rare soul, one that I had watched before. Just like our little friend there." The priest pointed to Asparus, a troubled groan coming from the light. "One time you have strived to be a powerful leader in pursuit of greatness for your people, until part of you was stolen as you picked up that sword."

"The cursed power that stole everything from me." Ghill's voice sounded sadnned, angry and regretful.

"Hm… A choice you regret, but a choice you have taken in the past. Nothing can be done about that." The Grand Priest reached for the light, touching its warmth with his fingers. "But what about now? Would you choose to lead, not only your people, but your entire universe? To guide them towards greatness just like you once strived for?"

"If that path is given to me, I would gladly accept it."

The light shone even brighter, taking the form of a person slowly rebuilding itself into the warrior it once was. His long silk white hair was the first part to can back to life, floating away on the air, soon after Ghill came out from the light, wearing long bright green cloth pants with a darker green belt just under his belly button and a very familiar green stripped attire over his shoulders.

"Then, I welcome you back to life. God of Destruction, Ghill." Like a little show of celebration, the Grand Priest clapped his hands a couple of times. "I would hate to put pressure on you, but I also would like to remember of the poor state that your universe is in. So I will be looking forward to see what you can do in the future."

"I give you my word, I will do anything to correct the mistakes we have done in the past… All of them." The new God of Destruction held his hands together in front of his chest and bowed his head, while making his pledge.

With a tired sigh Cognac walked forward, tapping Ghill's shoulder with his scepter. "We should take our leave then. So much to do, and so much to teach you."

Already knowing much about his new teacher and attendant, Ghill only nodded and smile.

"Are you going to leave your weapon?" The Grand Priest asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That… sword, does not belong to me anymore." Ghill glanced to Asparus lying on the white floor. "That man proved to have a stronger will than mine, he is a warrior worthy of owning that relic."

"I see, so that is your choice?" With a big smile, the priest waved Ghill off. "I hope you don't get to regret this one as well."

This time it was the sound of Cognac scepter hitting the floor that announced their leaving, as an orb of white light engulfed him and his student, warping them back to their home.

"Now I attend to our little prince here." With a chirp smirk, the pale blue man walked over to Asparus, contemplating with himself about what he should do. "Maybe I should make him a God of Destruction too?"

"What?!" Champa yelled in surprise.

"Haha, I'm just jesting with you. But he sure does deserves a big reward." The priest placed his right hand on Asparus' forehead. "Why don't I ask you instead, huh?" A bright white light resonated within the saiyan's body, healing all of his wounds and bringing back to him the warmth of life.

The saiyan prince opened his eyes slowly, bewildered with his surroundings. "Wha- Who?" He babbled without much thought. "Is this a dream?"

"A dream?" The priest laughed with amusement. "Quite the opposite, but if this was a dream. What wish would you want to come true?"

Asparus glanced to the side, looking at all those strange people staring at him. His heart ached a little, a feeling of yearning urging inside of him. "Huh… Maybe, yeah. I want to go home." His simple answer brought a smile to his lips, because if he could wish for anything, what he really wants now, is to go back home.

* * *

 _ **PS:**_ _This was a cool journey, at least for me lol. As you can guess, this is the "end" there will be no new adventures for the our cool saiyan team, but it is not the end of this story. I still have a few more things I want to show you guys, and I think that it will be a pleasant surprise. Wait eagerly for the next one, it will be a fun one._

 _Oh yeah, Can anyone guess from where the title name comes this time?_

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 21 . Nov 28 – A vacation sure is coming, but Cabba is a soldier he has a lot of things before he can be given free time.

I chose to let Cabba win by himself, because I think he deserves, and he didn't get this type of attention on the cannon story. And Ghill is not an enemy Kale could win with just raw power, even without his sword he is a powerful warrior, he is from a race that is like the saiyans on his own universe and he is the next candidate to be God of Destruction, he deserved a powerful last opponent.

Like always, thank you for every time leaving a comment and some notes. Lol, to tell the truth I always keep my attention on the pc until your review appears, it feels really good. ;)

Uchiha247 chapter 21 . Nov 28 – A bit of an unexpected twist, but I'm glad that you like it. Cabba showing his fighting prowess, Sadala's Ace is a strong warrior.


	23. Chapter 23 - Yep, He is Cheating on You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _Hey, here it's the first "extra" chapter, but before anything else, I would like to thank everyone that have has choose to read this story, It really is amazing to know that there are so many people reading something that I have made. Again thank you all so much._

 _Okay, enjoy the chapter, oh, I have put a little "gift" on this one. I hope I still don't suck at this._

* * *

Today is just a normal and peaceful evening on Sadala, and a normal, busy, time on the most famous restaurant of the planet. All the incredible beautiful and stylish tables are full of people having their meals and a sweat off time with their special loved ones.

"He sure knows how to be rude, huh?" Caulifla pressed her back against the fancy chair, tilting its front wooden legs upwards. "More than twenty minutes late, even though he was the one calling us here."

Caulifla is unwittingly the center of all attention on the lively place. She is wearing a refined long dark red dress; the dress is wide in some places and tight in others, making her curves even more accentuated and to top it all, the dress has openings at the height of her thighs, showing a lot of her legs. In combination with this beautiful dress, she has dark black boots with high heels, making her even more imposing that she already is. With the light make-up she is using, the saiyan woman has a genuine mature look to her, a look that is now stealing the breath of a lot of people, secretly staring at her.

"Now, Caulifla. Give the guy a bit of rest. He is a busy person after all." Cabba messed with the flowers on the small transparent glass vase sitting on top of the table. "Let's be friendly and show him a good time, okay? He really needs it."

The hero of Sadala has become quite an imposing man himself. To disbelief of 'some' people, Cabba has grown a lot in height and size, almost rivaling Asparus' shape. Today he is wearing a formal, almost casual, set of clothes, a rare scene these days as he is the most requested and busy soldier on the defense force. On the clothes itself, they are a pair of dark blue pants with grey stipes on the legs sides; and a short sleeve light grey sweater, with the fabric on the arms pressing very tightly on the soldier's well-define muscles. And for last, he is using a pair of black laced shoes.

Their table has three seats organized around it, Caulifla and Cabba are sitting close to one another, while another chair lays empty on the other side of the table. On top of the white tablecloth, sits the vase full of yellow flowers, three empty thin cups and a bottle of wine, still closed with the seal intact.

A big commotion erupted on the entrance, the quiet atmosphere of the place giving away to an uproar of voices and squeals.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to meet you." A men called out bowing his head.

"Please, sit here with us my King." A woman said even louder. "It's such a pleasant evening, I would love to spend it with a handsome man like you."

"No, have dinner with us, your grace." An elder man stood up. "It would be my greatest honor to present you a good time at dinner."

The scene quickly got out of control, the people started to argue in hopes to get the attention of the most important man on Sadala. With an awkward smile, the young man squeezed his way past the commotion, walking towards Caulifla and Cabba. The young king of Sadala, is wearing a heavy white shirt, with a brazen insignia hanging on his chest; strangely enough he is wearing a pair of blue battle pants, the one he uses in usual meetings and other tasks he does daily. On his waist is a large dark green sash belt with a fancy leather crafted scabbard, with golden bits and bright jewels adorning the side of it, of course an even more impressive weapon is being held on this sheath.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." Asparus took a seat on around the table. "Today was the most chaotic day of the year." He let a low sigh as he finally took a time to sit down. "Wow… you look amazing today." He said to Caulifla, a bit of red showing on his cheeks.

"I know that, but thank you anyway." She replied with a smirk.

"Did something urgent come up?" Cabba asked, finally opening the bottle of wine he eyed all the time. "You should have called me."

"Nothing urgent per say, but today father has finally decided to officially step down." Asparus frowned and clicked his tongue. "Be crowned King immediately my ass. It took him three years to finally let go of the crown."

Cabba stared at his friend with wide eyes. "So you are finally the king?" With a bright grin he clapped his hands a couple of times. "Congratulations Asparus. Oh yeah, should I call you King Sadala now?" The soldier handed one cup of wine to Caulifla and one to his friend, to then finally serve a bit for himself.

"Bah, stop it. It's strange enough to hear other people now calling me that. Just call me by my real name and leave at that." Asparus waved one hand in front of him, showing a bit of distaste with his new predicament.

Caulifla looked to Cabba, then Asparus and back to Cabba again. His eyes showing her confusion. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"Hm?" Asparus made a grunt while taking a sip from his cup. "Oh, I forgot that you don't know." He laughed at the strange expression Caulifla is making. "Recently I got informed that the King of Sadala, takes the name of the planet. They say it's to show my people the commitment I have with them."

"So, your old man name's is not Sadala?" She asked even more confused.

"No, it's not. I expended twenty years without even knowing my father's real name." He shook his head, then took another sip of wine. "Even when I questioned him or mother about it, they didn't want to tell me, he only told me his real name just earlier today."

Cabba and Caulifla stared at the young saiyan King. They both on the edge of their seat with curiosity, while Asparus kept drinking his wine with no sign of saying anything.

"Are you going to say it or what?" Caulifla knocked softly on the table.

"Come on man, you are making us a bit nervous here." Cabba added in, a goofy smile on his lips.

"Father's real name is Vegeta." Asparus looked to the side, searching for something on his memories. "Yeah, before he became King Sadala, he was Vegeta. I guess he will be Vegeta again, now that I am the king."

Cabba who was in the middle of drinking his wine, spat half of it to the air, then coughed the rest after almost choking in the shock. "WHAT?!"

"Are you serious?" Caulifla too had a surprised reaction, slapping one hand on her forehead. "So that is why I didn't like that guy too when I saw him for the first time."

"Hold on Asparus. Are you certain about this?" Cabba asked still not believing.

"Of course I am. Why the strange reaction?" Asparus raised an eyebrow. "Is his name familiar to you?"

"Something like that." Cabba raised one hand to his face, hiding his eyes. 'I can't believe I never noticed this… But they look so different from one another.' In his silence, he was beating himself mentally.

"Hey, wimp king. Where is Kale?" Caulifla asked, changing the topic very fast.

Asparus twitched in his seat, even after so long, Caulifla insults still gets to him. "That is what I would like to know, myself." He responded, making a disappointed face.

"What kind of answer is that?" Caulifla protested. "Isn't she living with you on that huge ass castle?"

"Yes, it has been two years since Kale and her father moved in to the palace, but…" The new saiyan King let out another sigh. "But I can barely spend any time with her, and forget about being busy with my duties. Mother is the real problem on that." He slapped the table as he made his angry remark.

"The old queen doesn't like Kale?" Caulifla is now the one frowning.

"I WISH! At times it seems that she loves Kale more than she likes me." Asparus waved one hand angrily in front of him. "She insists that Kale must have a proper training to become a wonderful queen. So she just snatches Kale to whatever place she goes, sometime they leave for weeks or months, visiting other planets." After his outburst of anger, Asparus is now depressingly sinking on his chair. "To make matters worse, when Kale is back at home and we can finally spend some time together. Mother just barges in and never leaves. Do you know how many times I got to sleep in the same room as Kale?"

"Ah…" Cabba tried to formulate a guess.

"THREE!" Three times in two whole years." But before the soldier could say anything Asparus yelled the answer himself. "The closest I get to date someone, is when I spend the evening helping her father with the garden."

"Geez, it must be tough for you." Caulifla showed a bit of sympathy of her friend. "If it makes you so mad, why don't you snatch Kale away yourself? She probably would not complain."

"In the end doesn't matter how miserable I feel when she is away… This training of hers is making so good for Kale. I would hate to spoil that." Asparus glanced to his cup of wine, a smile returning to his lips. "I adored how cute the shy Kale was, but I love even more how she is now; So confident and independent. The most beautiful woman I ever met."

"Hey, slow there, mate. I still want to have dinner over here." Caulifla made a funny scowl, taking her gaze away from Asparus.

"Yeah, enough about me. How about you guys?" Asparus looked to Cabba. "Any progress on the marri-"

"Aaaah!" Cabba almost jumped across the table, yelling so loud that startled everyone around them. "Man, I'm really hungry right now, aren't you guys hungry too?" He robotically stood up from his chair. "I will make the order of our meals, haha, I will be back in a moment." Cabba started walking almost sideways towards the waiters on the counter, his eyes going between where his is walking and the people at his table.

"Really…?" Asparus turned his gaze to Caulifla.

"What?" She said with an innocent expression.

"He doesn't know, that you already know about his proposal plans?"

"No. And I will like to keep it that way." The saiyan woman turned her face and looked at her boyfriend, he is nervously smiling while talking with the restaurant staff. "He is so cute when he tries to hide something from me. Even though he can never hide anything." She laughed. "His mother tells me everything."

"Yikes, you are still the she-devil. I kind feel sorry for the guy." Asparus backed away from her, but he was still smiling in high spirit. "Still planning to go on that trip?"

Caulifla looked back to him, taking her cup of wine in one hand. "Yes, we will probably go in a couple of days." She glared at Asparus, squinting her eyes. "Just to make clear, I want a really big, cozy and pretty house."

"And to make myself clear too. I am doing this for him, not for you." Asparus replied with the same tone of voice.

"I will live there, so you have to do the exact way I want to." She tilted her head to the side, defying him to deny her again.

"Big, cozy and pretty… Got it." Asparus got up from his seat, finishing what wine was left on his cup with one big gulp.

"Where are you going?" Caulifla asked.

"Back to the palace. I still have so much stuff left to do."

"What?! You called us here and now are just going to walk away?" She snarled angrily.

"The dinner is on me, you two can have anything." Asparus waved his right hand to her. "Enjoy your romantic night."

"Have a safe trip home." Her humor did a complete flip, now she has a wide smile, while waving back to him. "We love you."

* * *

Asparus walked out of the building, smiling at nothing after having some fun with his friends. The young King gazed to the starry sky, enjoying a bit of the silence on the empty street. After shaking away the goofy grin on his lips, he started to walk off, making his way back to his duties. He suddenly felt a very familiar gaze locked onto him, a pair of eyes that he had grown used to on this past few days.

"Do you have something to say, or will just keep stalking me the whole week?" He asked without turning to look at the person.

The sounds of light steps sounded from behind him, a young saiyan walking away from the shadows, stopping just closely to Asparus. "Sorry for doing this, but I want to ask something from you." He said with a worried voice.

"Ask away then." The king responded, now turning to see the teenager.

"Can we go to another place?" The boy said looking behind him. "This is not a really good location to talk about this."

"How can I deny a request from my best friend's little brother?" Asparus nodded and followed Lettu down to a few more streets, until they reached a quiet and isolated park at the market square. "So, what do you want?"

Lettu looked nervous, hesitant. He looked like he didn't want to talk, but at the same time he as determined to do something, as his eyes kept staring directly to Asparus. "Can you help me become a soldier?" He finally asked.

"A soldier? That is a strange request." The king noted the boy shiver at his words. "Why don't you ask your brother to help you? He is the best soldier of the defense force, is he not?"

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Lettu said loudly. "It can't be him nor Caulifla, if I asked them, it would be meaningless. I want to follow my own path." He walked forward, stopping very close to Asparus. "Will you make me a soldier?"

Asparus felt touched by the boy's resolve, his eyes saw in Lettu a familiar determination. Something he has felt when he was young, a will to find his own way. "If you want my help, I will help you." His words brought a big smile to the Lettu's face. "I'm the busiest person on this planet, I will tell you that. But come to the palace tomorrow at the earliest hour after sun rise. We will make a soldier out of you."

* * *

"What happened? Where is Asparus?" Cabba asked as he got back on his seat.

"He said that he is busy, so he went back to his place." Caulifla responded. "But he said that he will pay for the dinner. We can have a feast by ourselves!"

"Poor guy, he is so stressed that he came here just to vent a bit of his frustration." Cabba placed his left hand on top of Caulifla's right one. "He probably doesn't even complain to Kale. Why don't you say something to her?"

"I can do that." She twirled her hand, wrapping her fingers together with his. "I want to see her old man anyway, so tomorrow I will drop by there and give a piece of my mind to her."

"Haha, just don't lecture her too much. I know how you get when you start complaining." His smart comment earned him a yank on his hand.

"Say, Cabba. Now it's just the two of us here, why don't we play a little game?" Caulifla said with a provocative voice.

"What kind of game?" He asked nervous. "Don't forget we are not alone on this place."

"Don't be silly, is just a fun game." She pulled her chair closer to his. "How about we tell a little secret to each other, just to make this night more exciting."

"S-Secret? Haha, what secret?" Cabba averted his gaze away from her. "I don't have any secret, so we can't really play this…"

"No problem, I can start telling one of mine. How about it?" She leaned even closer.

"You have one? S-Sure… I don't mind." He brought his eyes back to her, the way she is leaning in, is making her cleavage even more accentuated, making super hard for him to not look.

"You know, today I am wearing a very special thing." She traced her right hand over her right thigh. "A black, cute, almost transparent panty, right under this pretty dress." Caulifla pulled her dress to the side, showing just a bit more of her skin. "Want to see it?"

"Caulifla…" Cabba is red as a tomato, his eyes staring non-stop at where her fingers are.

"Sir, would you like to make an order now?" A waitress appeared on his side, holding a block of papers and a pen on her hands.

"Y-Yes please." The soldier looked away from Caulifla, his eyes fazed away, still remembering the beautiful sight of her pale skin.

"Don't worry. I will show you later at my house." She whispered softly to him.

Caulifla has the most evil and satisfied grin on her face. Even after all these years, the way Cabba reacts to her provocations is the most entertaining sight. 'I will never get tired of doing this.' She laughed by herself, while Cabba tried to talk to the waitress without letting her see the massive bulge between his legs.

* * *

A new royal ship, build with even more impressive size and speed, is the vessel of choice of Kale's teacher on their trips around the universe. Arula has become a mother to Kale, a mother that she never had, and likewise, the previous Queen of Sadala, already loves Kale like her own daughter and like the strict mother that she is, she has been working Kale to the maximum, completely destroying the girl shyness and her usual hesitation.

On the start a chilly morning, Kale has finally come back to Sadala, after two long weeks away. Her new attire is really different of what she used to wear; it consist of a long sleeved light cyan shirt with a hardened white battle chestplate on top of it. A long combat dress of a bit darker blue color, with a pair of long grey leg pants under it, and low heels boots. A very similar set of clothing that Arula uses, changing only in the color scheme as the attire that the old Queen uses tends to be a bit more on the dark pink color.

She no longer ties her hair in a ponytail, instead her dark hair extends far pass her shoulders, going midway along her back. And for some reason the bang that hangs over the left side of her face seems larger than before, hiding her left eye behind her silky black hair.

"Go on. I know who you want to see right now." Arula said with a smile, then looked back to the monitors, focusing on the landing of big ship at the spaceport.

"I really want to." Kale replied with a warm smile. "Thank you, mother." She didn't even waited for the ship to touch the ground, instead she jumped out from one window and flew fast on her way to the palace.

She landed right in front of the main gate, sprinting inside the immense building.

"Oh, good morning lady Kale." Greeno greeted her with a respectful bow. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you, I didn't get informed that you were returning to Sadala."

"Good morning, mister Greeno." She greeted him back. "Mother decided to come back, you know how she gets when she wants to do something." Kale gave a soft reply. "Anyway, do you know where Asparus is?"

"Sorry my lady, I don't know. King Sadala has left the palace at early morning, said that he was going to meet with someone, but did not say with who or where." The soldier responded.

"King Sadala?" Kale asked feeling a bit lost. Then the realization came to her. "He has been crowned? When?" She said in a loud voice. "I missed his coronation, I feel so bad about it now."

"Don't fret about it. There was no celebration or ceremony, only paperwork and a lot of complaining on his majesty's part." Greeno said with a laugh. "He was granted the throne just yesterday, so now is a good time for a celebration as any." The soldier peeked his head to the side, looking behind Kale. "My lady, if you excuse me, I will take my leave." With another bow, the soldier turned and walked away into the castle halls.

"KALE!" Caulifla shouted and jumped on Kale's back, wrapping one arm around her neck. "Phew, I looked everywhere for you, where have you been?"

Back to her normal day outfit, Caulifla is wearing her signature large pants, that are now on black colors. But differently than three years ago, she now wears a long pink shirt with short sleeves, together with her dark grey wristbands and grey shoes.

"I just made back to Sadala. I was accompanying mother on another trip." Kale returned her friend's embrace, a happy smile on her lips. "Sorry for being away for so long."

"Yeah, you should be." Caulifla backed off, having one finger at her friend. "I can't take anymore of Asparus' crying and complains. You gotta do something about it."

"Complaints? About what?" She eyed Caulifla. "Is he mad about something?"

"The guy is unbearable, he just keeps talking about you and is all needy… Come on, where is he? We're going to fix this right now; I owe him at least this much for yesterday."

"I was looking for him, myself. But he is not here, mister Greeno said that he left early on the morning to meet someone." Kale stared confused at Caulifla, something that her friend had said is really bothering her. "Ah… Caulifla, what is Asparus complaining about to you?"

"He is meeting with someone this early? On the day that you came back?" Caulifla opened her mouth, staring at Kale with a shock expression. "Kale, this is awful." She said with a grim voice. "He is cheating on you."

"W-WHAT?!" Kale let out a really loud voice, the shock of this absurd revelation making her face go red. "From where did you get that idea?"

"Think with me." Caulifla wrapped her left arm around her friend's neck again, pulling her closer. "He has been sex deprived for, who knows how long."

Again, the absurd things Caulifla is saying right now is making Kale turn bright red with embarrassment. "He told you that? That he is s-s-sex deprived?" The woman took one hand to her face. 'I can't believe I'm talking about this.'

"He didn't come out and say that his toy is getting blue, but I can see in his eyes. The man is probably crawling up the walls of his room." Caulifla frowned and shook her head with disapproval. "You can't do that Kale, leaving the guy on the dry and alone like that. He probably lost his mind and is messing around with someone else to get his frustration out."

"Caulifla, what the hell are you doing?" Cabba appeared right behind the two women, smacking his girlfriend softly on the top of her head. "Don't go putting stupid ideas on Kale's head."

The elite soldier is wearing his famous uniform with a distinct addition of a golden-orange cloth belt going from his left shoulder, across his chest, diagonally down towards his belt.

"I am helping my friend, and you, huh? What the hell are you doing here?" She spat the words back at him.

"I'm working! like any other soldier of the force, this is my working place." He replied back, with a confused frown on his face.

"Then go work, this is a women's talk. No place for best friends trying to cover for his cheating friend." Caulifla started to drag Kale away with her. "Let's go Kale. We are going to find this worthless King and found out who he is seeing right now."

'Asparus, you better embrace yourself buddy. A storm is coming on your way.' Cabba let out an involuntary laugh, he hates to admit it, but wanted to see his friend's face when those two get to him.

'Oh gods, what kind of morning is this?' Kale let her friend drag her out, mentally sighing with frustration.

* * *

The two saiyan women searched around Sadala, going after Asparus' ki and after some time flying around the capital city, they finally reached the little park on the edge of town, where Asparus is now. Caulifla and Kale are hiding behind some trees, just listening to the sounds echoing through the woods.

"Again!" Asparus said in a loud and harsh voice. "You came to me with so much passion and now is this all that you have to offer?"

"Listen, that is his voice." Caulifla whispered to Kale behind her.

"What do you mean you can't do anymore?" Asparus yelled angrily, the intensity of his voice making the trees shake. "I'm only just starting; I have energy to go at it all day."

"Can you believe this? He is talking all sexual and stuff." Caulifla snarled at the wind. "We are going to beat his ass."

"I don't think that this is what you think it is Caulifla." After the long and arduous training with Arula, Kale is capable of a lot more than she was before and hearing is definitely one of those things. In between Asparus scolding shouts, she has heard another voice, a really low voice that seems to be a young man.

"Let's go Kale, before they can flee from us." And Caulifla completely ignored Kale's words. "We got you, your cheating bastard!" She jumped out of the tree cover, pointing one finger at Asparus, while yelling very loud.

In the middle of a clearing between the trees, Asparus is facing Lettu on a friendly dispute. The boy is covered in dirt and sweat, his breathing is hard and fast, he is clearly exhausted after practicing with his new teacher. While Asparus remains collect and with most of his clothes still without a bit of dirt on them.

"What the hell?" Asparus glared at Caulifla. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU CHEATER, you…" She looked past him, staring at the startled boy. "Lettu?"

The teenager quickly stood up, dusting away the dirt on his pants. "Tsk, that is why I asked to do this far away from the city." He clicked his tongue and started to walk away. "I will be counting on you from tomorrow onwards too, master." With that he flew away.

"This boy has some nerves… He used to be so shy and easy going." Asparus only looked, as his new pupil glided away in the sky.

"Hey what is going on? What are you doing to my cute little brother?" Caulifla charged in, pointing one finger at his face. "Are you picking on him?"

"Yeah, you can say that he used to be cute, huh?" The young King said with an indifferent expression.

"Asparus! If you are doing something to him, I will beat you up, I mean it!"

"Bah, shut up woman. I'm doing nothing wrong to the boy. But it is not my place to tell you anything." Asparus shrugged it off. "If you want to know, go after him and ask about it."

"Fine, jerk." She has completely forgot the reason why she came all this way after Asparus. With a new interest in mind, Caulifla flared up her ki and flew fast after Lettu.

"Sorry for bothering you two." Kale said with a guilty short smile.

"You will never bother me in any shape or form." Asparus walked closer to her. "In fact, seeing you just made my day ten times better. I would hug you, but, I'm all sweaty and stuff."

Kale leaned in, wrapping both of her arms around him in a firm embrace. "I don't mind it." She looked at him on the eyes, a bit of red showing on her cheeks. "I missed you."

"No more than I have missed you." He leaned down, taking his lips to hers. A quick kiss, but one full of love. "I would love to spend the entire day where with you, but sadly I have some urgent things that demands my attention." He let go of her, walking a few steps away.

"I know, I just wanted to see you." She replied with a smile. "But we can meet tonight, right?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course we can, I will be looking forward to it." Asparus raised his right hand to her. "But for now, the least I can do is escort my lady to the palace. Would you give me this honor?"

"You're very lucky. I'm in the mood to see a strong man escorting me back home. So I will love to accept you offer." Kale took his hand, giggling like a little girl.

With that, the royal couple slowly walked their way back to the palace. As they passed through the streets, everyone stared amazed at them, for seeing their king and future queen walking peacefully together is a rare scene that the people of Sadala grew to love.

* * *

After a busy, oh so busy day on his new life, Asparus has finally took a time for himself, a well-earned rest on his most favorite spot on the royal palace. The young king had some modifications made to his spacious balcony, putting some padded chairs close to the wall and other decorations, making more of a relax room out of the balcony that was always empty.

Under the chilly evening, Asparus is resting quietly on his chair, cooling down his body and clearing up his mind. The calm mood slowly getting to him, making his eyes nodding off.

"Hello again, saiyan prince." A stern voice sounded from his left side. "I hope you have a time to spend with me."

"It's saiyan KING now." Asparus turned his face and looked to his new 'guest'.

A handsome tall man with long silky white hair is standing next to the edge of the balcony, leaning his back against stylized wall. "I beg your pardon, your majesty." The man gave a short apologizing bow.

"I thought you were dead." The saiyan took one hand to his hair, passing his fingers on it. "Why is a dead man on my balcony?" He looked to his adored prize standing against the wall next to him. "Came for the sword?"

"I died, but so did you." Ghill walked over close to the fancy seats. "May I?" He asked with a serious voice.

"Suit yourself." Asparus said in reply.

With the permission given, the man took his sit, clearly taking a like to his new chair. "Don't worry about that old thing. You may not know about this, but I gave it to you."

"Hey, don't say rude things about my sword." Asparus complaining with a not so serious scowl. Then he picked up the weapon and pulled it out of its sheath. "I had it reforged. It's not a super magical item of the gods like before." He clenched the grip of the sword and instantly blinked from his chair to the other of the balcony. "But I can still do some cool things with it." With another swift move with his arm, he blinked back to his seat.

"I'm happy that my gift pleases you." Ghill let out a little laugh.

"If you didn't came here for the sword, then why are you here?" The young king asked, with a curious expression.

"To thank you." Ghill closed his eyes, a bright smile on his lips. "I took some time to this, but I had to become a proper God of Destruction, before I could face you."

"God of Destruction?" Asparus froze with the shocking news.

"Yeah, now I'm the ruler of the fourth universe. And I will make good on my word, and help my people towards a brighter future." The God turned to look to his chatting partner. "You as a King can understand that felling, right?"

Asparus' response was only a grunt and a few nods.

"But I would never be able to do this, if you hadn't saved me from my curse." Ghill stood up and bowed in front of Asparus in deep respect. "For that, I will forever be grateful for you."

"Well, is not like I did what I did to save you. But if you want repay the favor, just don't start another invasion on us. That would be nice."

"Hm…" Ghill shook his head, laughing at the saiyan's words. "Maybe. You never know the day of tomorrow." With a jest of his own, Ghill waved his hand in a goodbye, a signal that made Cognac appeared beside him and teleport both of them away.

A creaking noise sounded as the giant doors slowly opened. Kale walked in, wearing a simple cloth robe and pink sandals. "Who are you talking to?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"No one in special, just spending my time while I wait for you." Asparus crawled his way to her seat, kissing Kale's cheek a couple of times. "You sure took your time on bath."

"It's not proper to talk about a lady's private moments." Kale responded, pushing him softly to the side.

"Would be proper to ask this lady to spend some private moments with me?" He whispered on her neck, making her body twitch.

"I would not mind, but- Ah!" As Kale tried to make a fake sweet denial, Asparus grasped the handle of his sword, blinking both of them to his bedroom.

"So good to hear that, because I'm almost on my limits here." He went forward to kiss her on her lips.

"No." but was blocked by her hands.

"No?!" He whimpered sadly.

"No." Kale giggled. "This time, I will be the one leading."

"Oh? Will you now- Woah." Kale pushed him down on the bed, quickly stripping him from his pants and other attires, leaving only his underwear. "A bit harsh, but I like it." Asparus' eyes glittered with excitement as Kale stripped herself of her robes.

"So you were complaining to Caulifla about not sleeping with me?" Kale asked while her hands slid down to his member.

Asparus gulped hard, with Kale now holding what she is holding, the last thing he wants is to upset her. "I don't recall complaining… Just commenting."

"Me too, you know? I also got frustrated after not seeing you for so long." Kale slid her panties down on her legs. "But now, you are all mine." For Asparus immense surprise, Kale simply slid him into her, taking a powerful moan out of him.

He smirked with devils intention. "When did you get wet like this? That is why you were taking so long?"

Kale thrusted her hips, making the man bend over with a lightning of sensations taking over him. "You look so cute, when you moan like that." The woman's sweet expression is now completely gone. Lustful, wild and powerful; this is what Kale is right now, while sitting on top of Asparus.

"Kale…" Asparus already on the limits of his self-control, leaned upwards, reaching her for a kiss. Just to get pushed down by her.

"No, is no." She twirled her hips, making him let out a loud moan again.

"You're going to drive me crazy with this." His whole body trembled, a surging feelings crossing every part of his being. And when he was almost on the apex of pleasure, Kale suddenly stopped moving. "Kale?" He looked up, just to see her biting her lips, loving every bit of his confusion.

"What?" She asked full of false innocence.

"Why did you stop?" He tried to move himself, however, he couldn't move an inch with Kale pinning him down against the bed.

"Because I really enjoy seeing your pleading face." She whispered on his left ear, making his entire body shiver. 'Caulifla is right, teasing someone like this is so much fun.' She went down, kissing him on the left nipple, but still not moving her hips.

"No, I can't take this." Asparus tried to force himself up, again with no success. Then he closed his eyes and focused on his ki, transforming on his super saiyan form. With this he finally had the strength to topple over Kale.

"Wait, no fair." This time she was the one to moan very loud, as her lover began to thrust with an imaginable thirst. Kale felt her insides flip with pleasure, she simple couldn't keep her voice down, or even control the amazing feeling growing all over her. "N-no, I'm the one leading today." She bit her lips again, focusing on surpassing her weakness right now and with a burst of power she went all the way to the super saiyan 2 form, changing their position yet again.

"Gods, this is too much." As her body pressed him down again, Asparus felt her insides tightening up around him.

"I love you." Kale whispered on his ear again, now she is the one unable to control her hips, thrusting, shuffling and sliding on top of him. A few strange noises began to sound in unison with their voices, at each wild movement the woman does, the noise gets even louder, the bed slowly wavering weakly.

On his absolute limits, Asparus reached with his hands to her, putting his hands on her thighs, moving together with Kale. Both sweating and moaning, the ultimate feeling of pleasure coming for them.

Kale closed her eyes and bent her head backwards, thrusting on him with one last powerful movement, her entire body trembling as her climax finally came. Then a huge crashing noise echoed on the room, the bed unable to keep it up with their heated love making.

"Oh no. The bed." Kale hid her face behind her hands. "I can't believe we broke the bed."

"I'm even alive after that?" Asparus let out a thundering laugh. "Gosh, that was definitely worth the wait."

"How can you be so calm?" Kale said panicking. "Everyone must have heard that."

"Kale, my love." Asparus pulled her close to him, touching his forehead against hers. "The bed crashing down, was definitely not the loudest noise coming out of this room."

"Oh gods." Kale hid her face on his chest, her entire head turning red with embarrassment. "How I'm going to face mother tomorrow."

"Like the Queen you are." Asparus started to laugh, they just stayed hugging each other, having a bit of more intimate fun, until the fatigue got to both of them. After so much noise and excitement, a peaceful silence followed as they sleep embraced with each other.

* * *

 _ **PS:**_ _As you can noticed, this one happens a few years after the last chapter. I want to show a few more moments on their lives to you guys, but that would take to long to get where I wanted and it would probably bit just a dragging thing not really that fun. So I decided to just jump in time and show the "good stuff."_

 _Who knows what will appears on the next one._

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 22 . Dec 9 – I have made the "pos-ending" stuff way before doing the ending itself, so yeah don't worry. I would not just leave at that ending.

And Domina is a bit of "obscure" reference, together with Elazul. But I will not say more than that. ;)

TheCarlosInferno chapter 22 . 53m ago – Lemons was never my main concerning with the story. (I suck at doing them, lol). But I always try to put them where it makes sense, and with peace there is a lot more time for some loving times. Who knows what will happens next?


	24. Chapter 24 - Everlasting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _Here we are, the final chapter of this adventure. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. It was thanks to you requests and support that I decided to make it this long and now looking back at the story as a whole, I am glad I did, it added a lot of big stuff for all characters._

 _Bah, I'm not very good with "final" notes or things like that, so I will just let you guys enjoy the conclusion for this story and I hope that the end is on par with what you wanted._

 _On a little side note: This chapter's events happens two years after last chapter, so with this, the extra chapters took a jump of five year from the main story time._

* * *

Since the earliest hour of the morning, Greeno has started making preparations for receiving the guests. With the unwilling help of his brother, he evacuated a large free space around the capital central park, close to the market square.

"How long are they going to take?" Beano growled in complaints.

"I don't know. We can't estimate how long it takes for a travel like this." Greeno glared suspiciously at his brother. "I expect that you can at least handle the gods."

"Yeah, yeah. I will take care of them and then I will be on my way." Beano shook his head. "I don't want to be stuck with them again. One bad experience is enough for me."

"What's that?" Greeno glanced to the side.

A bright surge of light appeared in front of the two saiyans; one by one, various shadows began to appear inside the white beam, a few faint voices coming to life. Two muffled knocking sounds echoed on the lonely park, signaling the arrival of the guests and the sudden end of the warping lights.

"So this is the saiyan planet?" Goku was the first one to walk forward, he did two quick short jumps. "I can feel the difference already."

"Look grandpa! A lot of colored trees." A Little girl ran pass Goku, jumping a few times excited at the view in front of her.

"Wait Pan!" Gohan ran after his daughter. "Don't start running away alone again."

Beano leaned in closer to his brother, hiding his mouth with one hand. "Did we expected so many guests?" He whispered quietly.

Even grunting in disapproval of his brother's question, Greeno too is shocked by the amount of people that suddenly appeared in front of him. The group has Goku and Gohan at the front, both talking with Pan; just behind them are Chi-chi, Videl and Goten, all smiling at the little girl outburst. Krilin, nº 18 and Marron are standing on the far left side staring with amusement on the park around them. On the center of the group are Bulma, Trunks, Bulla and Vegeta, with Beerus and Whis right behind them.

Vegeta was the first one to notice the two soldiers watching them from a small distance, with that he walked forward, passing Goku and stopping only after getting in front of Beano, the bulkier of the brothers. "Hm… This is a change." He said with a smirk. "You two are the first people I meet on this planet, but I can tell that you are strong."

"Welcome to Sadala." Greeno said in a respectful manner with a loud voice. The soldier bowed slightly with his head, glaring at his brother for him to do the same. "My name is Greeno, an honor to meet you."

"My name is Beano." Beano, even slightly annoyed, complied with Greeno's demand and bowed his head. "We were sent here to receive you after your arrival."

"Hey Vegeta, who are those guys." Goku walked closer, staring curiously at the soldiers. "They are strong…" Goku said with a smile.

As the rest of the group made their way in, Greeno and Beano replicated their greeting for everyone else, the respectful bowing gesture included.

"Why did you asked us to teleport to a strange location like this?" Beerus asked. "Or is the entire planet made of trees and dissertated places?"

"My apologies Lord Beerus. Our king decided it was best to receive you away from crowded areas, to avoid unnecessary commotion." Greeno explained.

"Last time Lord Champa was here, he made quite a big fuss." Beano added with a laugh. "Leaving that aside. Lord Beerus and master Whis, would you please follow me. I will take you to where Lord Champa is being hosted at the moment."

"And why would I want to be on the same place as him?" Beerus said with a serious glare.

"We have prepared a special feast for both of you." The saiyan soldier said with a cocky smile.

"Show us the way please." Both Beerus and Whis said at the same time. They began to follow Beano away, carrying a happy smile on their lips.

"A Feast?!" Goku said out loud. "I would like to go there too."

"Sadly I will have to say that is impossible at the moment." Greeno said to Goku. "King Sadala requested that you should make your way to the palace immediately after you arrival." He looked at everyone, a stern gaze on his eyes. "Please follow me to the palace. We don't want to keep our majesty waiting."

'The saiyan King huh?' Vegeta grinned in anticipation.

"A King! I'm super nervous right now." Bulma let out a little unsettled laugh.

"Mom, father is a saiyan prince. Why are you nervous about meting another saiyan royalty?" Trunks gave a funny look to his mother.

"This and that are different things." Bulma quickly responded. "Didn't you heard the soldier guy? A palace! This is a king with a palace."

"I wonder how this palace looks like." Chi-chi said, making her and Videl let out a girly smile.

"Bulma, do you thing that his place is bigger than your house?" Goku asked with a childish curiosity.

"Maybe it's made out of gold." Android 18 said in a joke.

"You think so?" Goku tilted his head to the side imagining a giant castle made out of pure gold.

"This is stupid." Vegeta growled. "Take us to this king of yours."

"As you wish." Greeno said and turned away. The soldier began to walk with fast pacing, forcing everyone else to walk really fast to follow him.

* * *

On their casual stroll through the city, the seventh universe visitors managed to get a lot of attention from the saiyans around them, with Greeno shooing away the most curious spectators who tried to get closer and pry on the stranger. After a few minutes of walking through the city, they finally arrived at the front gate on the palace's outer walls.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Being taken by surprised by the sight of the structure, Goku let out a really loud shout, his voice startling every soldier close to them. "This is stupidly huge. Bulma, your house can't even compare."

"That is so rude!" She slapped her friend on the back of his head. "But I can't deny, this place makes my house looks like a tiny box."

"How many people lives here?" Goten glanced to Greeno and asked with an awkward smile.

"Only the king and his family lives on the palace." The soldier answered without ceremony.

"Really?... Even for royalty that is a bit too much." Krillin added in, his eyes glancing up towards the highest point on the building.

"Well, this is the home of our ruler. But is also the center of Sadala and a lot of soldiers from the defense force works here." Greeno said. "That being said, the palace really is an outstanding piece of work, even I don't remember each room in the building."

"It's really amazing, but what is wrong with the entry place?" Android 18 pointed the giant mess of wooden pieces and stone blocks in front of them.

As the blond woman said, the front garden and the open halls are in a state of riot. Workers are arranging a spacious improvised structure, putting together all the pieces while marking random spots on the grassy ground. The sound of construction is almost overwhelming, as the saiyans are more preoccupied in getting the job done, instead of being quiet or subtle.

"This is an unusual sight, the front gate of the Palace is always on pristine condition. But we have something important to do and so little time on our hands. That is why the place is a mess right now." Greeno gladly replied to her question.

"What is the king like?" Gohan asked the question that most of them wanted to ask. "I mean, I'm a saiyan too, but I never got the chance to see what they were like." His comment made Vegeta flinch and stare to the side with a conflicted look on his face.

"Fierce, Just… and sometimes a bit hasty on his judgment." Greeno let out an unintentional little laugh. "But it is best if you make your own judgment about him. Please follow me inside."

On the rest of the way towards the throne room, the group met various other soldiers standing on guard, each bowing their heads in sign of respect, as they crossed the big hallways of the palace. The overly formal greetings was a bit strange for the visitors, but rather amusing to some of them, with Bulma being the most delighted by it and Vegeta the most intrigued with the reason for such respect; if was because he is a saiyan too or just something normal every saiyan do on this universe, a question that left the saiyan's prince mind in a looping puzzle.

"Here we are." Greeno stopped in front of a large metal door. "King Sadala's awaits on the next room." He announced to them and raised his hands upwards, pushing the way open.

To the soldier surprise, no one was readily waiting for them. Instead a group of soldiers stand at ready next to the throne steps, Asparus is sitting on his throne, an annoyed expression on his face; and a large man is standing right just below the first step, gesturing with his hands and talking in a very loud voice.

"This room looks even bigger than the other ones." Chi-chi pointed out.

"Look, is that the king?" Bulma pointed to the tall saiyan sitting on the huge stone seat. "Doesn't he look young?"

Vegeta and Goku both took a few steps in, confusion and surprise showing on their faces.

'What is that brat doing there?' Vegeta stared at Asparus.

"Look, I'm just looking for what is rightfully mine." The burly saiyan said, glaring at Asparus. "You don't know what Caulifla did to me, she and her gang owes me a lot of money."

"So?" Asparus glared right back at him. "Do I look like a debt collector to you? Or an even better question. Do you expect me do believe on you, just because you said so?"

"YES YOU SHOULD." The saiyan yelled, getting the attention of the soldiers. "I will not go away until I get what is mine." He walked two steps up. "Is not a secret to anybody that you know Caulifla very well, so as the king of Sadala it is your job to right her wrongs."

"Who let this guy in?" Asparus turned to one of his soldier, the young saiyan shifted his gaze away from his king. "I will say this very clearly so you can understand, I will not indulge you in your attempt of gaining quick and questionable payback."

"Thinking about it, that bitch Kale is living here is she not?" The man said with a smirk. "Maybe I should ask her about the money."

That was enough. Asparus' patience run out and his anger rose up in a snap. The saiyan king grabbed the handle of his sword and disappeared from his throne, blinking right on top of the man. With a swift move of his right arm, Asparus pushed the man down, pressing his face against the ground.

"You have tested my good will for long enough." The young king pressed his hand with even more force.

The rude saiyan let out a grunt of pain, his eyes wide open with fear. "What, What are you doing?"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE WHILE I AM SPEAKING!" Asparus pulled his sword out of its sheath, placing the blade very close on the man's neck. "To march on my palace with a ridiculous demand and to shout on my face… Don't you know your place?"

"Scary…" Krillin whispered to his friends. His half smile doesn't not hide how unsettled he is right now.

"Yikes, even with a cute face like that he is scarier than Vegeta." Bulma said, a worried expression showing on her face.

"Look, I am very, very busy this week and with little patience to this, but." Asparus pulled the sword away. "I will choose to spare your life and pretend that I never saw your face." The king stood up, pulling the man up from the ground and pushing him away.

The saiyan only stared at him, confused and scared. His legs are shaking like green leafs, almost giving out on him.

"Go on, you are free to go." Asparus waved the man away. "But hear me on this, if I catch any word, of you going after Caulifla or Kale… I will kill you."

The man did not waste even a second, he immediately turned away and started to run. On his desperate rush to leave the room, he didn't even noticed the group of people standing close to the door.

"Oi Vegeta, Did you see that speed?" Goku asked in a low voice.

"It was more like not seeing his speed." Vegeta eyed Goku. "Was that the same as your instant transmission?"

"Doesn't look like it." Gohan jumped in on the conversation. "He didn't need to concentrate like father do."

"Your Majesty! I have brought your guests as you have commanded." Greeno walked in the throne room, bowing in front of Asparus.

"So they have arrived." The angry and scary expression completely vanishing from the young king's face, a simple smile showing in place. Asparus walked over to the group, stopping right beside Greeno. "It's a great honor to meet all of you. My name is Sadala, I am the ruler of this planet and the King of the sixth-universe saiyans." He smiled even brighter after speaking a few words.

"No bowing this time?" Bulma said in a jest.

Asparus eyed Bulma for a few seconds, recognizing her face. "The Saiyan King does not bow his head to anyone." His voice went back to its serious tone, startling the blue-haired woman. Greeno on the other hand let out a snort, trying to hold in his laugh.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to offend." Bulma replied back with a nervous laugh.

"I'm the one who should apologize for raising my voice a bit. But even if it sound rude, as the rulers of a proud warrior race, we can't bow to anyone." Asparus smiled to the women, making her relax again.

"Hey boy, what is the meaning of this?" Vegeta said with a frown. "I'm pretty sure that your name is not Sadala. That was not what Cabba called you the last time I saw you." He took a few steps in, standing out from the group.

"Sir, please. Refrain from-" Greeno was walking towards Vegeta, but Asparus put one hand in front of him, stopping the soldier.

"Indeed, my real name is not Sadala. That is the name the king takes up to himself after succeeding the crown. My real name is Asparus." He replied, but eyed Vegeta with a raised eyebrow. "You speak of have met with me before, but I would recall if a meeting like that had happened."

"I was there too." Goku walked forward. "Back on Namek all those years ago. Me and Vegeta saw you there, even that crazy fight you had with that swordsman."

"Vegeta?" Asparus eyed Goku and then Vegeta. 'So you are…'

"If you are the king now, where is the old one?" Vegeta asked.

"Father is alive if is that what you want to know." Asparus replied. "For where he is right now… Greeno would you have any idea on his whereabouts?"

"Master Vegeta is on the recruit's arena, on the far east Defense Force station. But this time he took the little greenhorn with him." The soldier's response took each one of the guests by surprise.

"He took Lettu with him?" Asparus clicked his tongue in annoyance. "That is why I couldn't find him all day."

"Wait a minute!" Bulma called out in a loud voice. "Did you said master Vegeta?" She asked shocked.

"Hm? Yes I did." Greeno scratched the back of his head as he said. "Master Vegeta is my commanding lord and our previous King."

"My father." Asparus added in, an amused grin on his lips.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Almost everyone shouted at the same time.

"My Vegeta is your father?" Bulma said incredulous.

"So that man is Trunks's and little bulla's brother?" Chi-chi was the one to comment this time, her face red with the 'revelation'.

"Wait, again with this story of another 'brother' of mine?" Trunks jumped backwards.

Vegeta growled with annoyance, his cheeks showing a bit of red. "Are you all stupid? How the hell would I be his father?"

"But he said that his father is Vegeta, right?" Goku said with genuine confusion showing on his face.

"The seventh and the Sixth universes are twins, aren't they?" Gohan jumped in. "With so much in common between the two, it's not impossible to have counterparts sharing names or even appearance."

"So there are two Vegetas?" Bulma said. "Then, there is another me on this universe too?"

Asparus remembers his brief time on Earth and his encounter with Bulma. "On your case I can confirm that there is another one of you." His eyes averted away from the woman's gaze as soon as some memories began to flash on his mind.

"What about me?" Goku asked with high expectations.

"I'm kind of curious too." Krillin said. "Aren't you too, 18?"

"Not one bit." The blonde responded with her usual stoic manner.

It didn't take long for their imagination get out of hand, and the conversation quickly shifted around with a lot of speculations of if they have counterparts and what they look like. For a moment, Asparus and Greeno got completely ignored, while the rest of them continued to chat on.

"Sorry to break your amusing conversation, but I have an important task I need to attend to." Asparus said loudly, getting back their attention. "I will let Greeno show you to your rooms."

"We are staying on this palace?" Bulma clapped her hands with excitement. Chi-chi, Videl and 18 too showed a certain sparkle on their eyes.

"Of course. You are all my guests on this trip." The young king replied with a cheerful expression.

"Before you shove us in some room. Can you take me to your father?" Vegeta called out to Asparus before he could leave.

"To the arena?" Goku said right after. "I would like to go there too."

"I suppose I can make a little detour before my meeting." Asparus nodded with his response. "Any of you that want to see my father or the arena, please follow me." The king glanced to his former adjutant. "Greeno can you show the rooms to the ladies?"

"At once, my king." Greeno replied. "Please follow me, this way." Chi-Chi, Bulma, Bulla, 18, Marron, Gohan, Videl and Pan; all went along with the senior soldier, entering a side hallway on a left exit of the throne room.

"Let's go then. I suspect my father will be rather pleased to meet new saiyan warriors." Asparus then glanced to Trunks and Goten. "But I will have to ask you to show a bit of caution. I don't want anybody getting hurt today."

The two youngsters eyed Asparus with blank eyes, not getting why he looked at them when giving his warning.

"Now I'm getting pumped up. I can feel so many amazing kis all around the planet." Goku said with high voice. "I'm looking forward to see what the saiyans of the sixth universe can do."

Following after Asparus, everyone else left the throne room from the main entrance, making their way out of the palace, with one destiny in mind: The arena where the new saiyan recruits train to become soldiers.

* * *

On their way to the other side of the capital city, the group of warrior got stopped in their track with a rather unexpected surprise.

"Yo!" A rather small saiyan soldier appeared out of nowhere, jumping on Asparus' back. "How are you doing your majesty?"

"Oi, Coorin!" Janola yelled angrily. "You can't keep jumping on people every time you see them."

"You two?!" Asparus turned around, carefully pushing Coorin away from him.

"Hi, we are here too." Yamcha waved at the king, a warm smile on his lips. Behind the earthling capitan, are two familiar women gazing to all around.

Bulma is wearing a very standard clothing, with a somewhat long white skirt and a short sleeved shirt. A welcoming change from her usual long scientist's coat. Chi-Chi on the other hand is wearing her very iconic armor, but this time with a bit more of clothes beneath it. She is carrying on her back a massive axe, never letting go of her threatening aura.

"Chi-Chi?! Bulma?" Goku called out, his mouth wide open.

"Huh?! Do I know you?" Chi-chi gave him a glare, measuring him up and down.

"Is that mom or… What Gohan said again?" Goten said.

"Counterparts." Trunks followed.

"They even have a Yamcha." Krillin said with a laugh.

"Yo baldy, what are you doing here?" Yamcha walked forward. "Wait, you look different... Is this the strange phenomenon that you guys talked about?" He turned to Janola as he asked.

"Yes it is." The tall saiyan responded. "That is why I decided to tell you about it. This man is not the same man from your planet."

"My bad then." The captain turned to face the group again. "My name is Yamcha, nice to meet you." He greeted them with a big smile.

Goku walked over to the captain taking his hand on a firm handshake. "My name is Goku, nice to meet you to." He returned the big smile.

"Oh gosh, that is the saiyan prince right?" Bulma squealed and rushed towards Asparus. "How long have been since our last chat?"

"Erh… a long time, heh…" Asparus cringed a bit backwards. "And I'm the king now."

"Really?!" She jumped excited. "And much more handsome now." She pressed herself against him.

"Hey robot witch, you are all clingy onto him again." Chi-chi jumped in, pushing Bulma aside.

"This is awkward…" Trunks frowned at the scene. "I don't really like seeing my mother all chummy with another guy."

"I feel you." Goten said with a sigh. "Mine is looking like a whole different beast, I could never picture my mother like that."

"Stop complaining! Those women are not your mothers." Vegeta growled at the two, crossing his arms in front of him. His little outburst got the women attention, they quickly detached themselves from Asparus and turned their attention to the rest of them.

"Oh my, this planet sure is a treasure chest." Bulma stopped in front of Vegeta, her wide grin making him raise an eyebrow. "So many cute guys in here."

"Stop that nonsense you two." Coorin complained. "And how about you little prince? We stay away from Sadala just a few years and you steal the throne all to yourself."

"To say things like that… How could I steal something that was already supposed to be mine?" Asparus glared at Coorin.

"Your old man is still alive, is he not?" Coorin leaned in closer, standing on the tip of his toes. The soldier raised his left hand and poked Asparus on his cheek. "But you snatched the crown right out of his hands, did you not?"

"You still are annoying, aren't you?" The young king closed his eyes, a few veins popping on his forehead.

"Too close…" Janola grabbed his partner by the back side of his shirt, slowly pulling him away. "Oh, I believe the Queen is looking for you, she doesn't look too happy." He said to Asparus.

A cold shiver ran down on the young king's back. "Dammit, I need to move or else…" He turned to the group behind him, a bit of panic on his face. "Let's move, I really need to be somewhere else." With that, he sprinted away, leaving the newcomers behind.

Vegeta was the first to follow, he glanced at Bulma one last time and only grinned back at her. Trunks and Goten went right behind him, waving awkwardly to the two women.

"Maybe I will see you all later." Goku said smiling warmly and walked off, Krillin going with him.

"That is strange, somehow I feel like I know those guys." Yamcha messed with his black hair.

"Yeah… That small grumpy one feels really familiar to me." Bulma took one hand to her chin. "So strange, is like I saw his face before."

"Anyway, now that we're finally here on Sadala. I have to excuse myself and get to know the local people." Yamcha started to walk off, humming happily with each step.

"Oi, Yamcha. You better don't pull that smartass thing you do always. The women here will you kill." Coorin warned with a serious expression.

"Nonsense, women are women anywhere." The captain turned to give a chirp smirk. "They are beautiful beings with wonderful hearts. And a great company for a certain captain."

"He never changes, does he?" Chi-Chi commented, shaking her head in disapproval.

"At least he is honest." Janola said with a smile. "But he could do well settling with just one… Every time things gets complicated because of his overbearing love sharing."

"And to think that one day I considered dating him." Bulma let out a heavy sigh. "Leave him be, lets walk over to that store you talked about." The woman clapped her hands in cheer. "After so long, I'm looking forward to do some shopping."

Promptly Coorin grabbed the woman by the hand and began to lead her towards the market square, Chi-Chi eagerly going after them. For a moment, Janola felt a bit out of place, but after a few rough years on Earth, helping them rebuild the ruined planet, he is more than happy to just stand by and let them enjoy a calm and leisure time.

* * *

"Here we are." Asparus said as they entered the training grounds.

Different from the other stadiums on Sadala, this one doesn't have stands or anything remotely close to that. Instead is just a massive open ground, surrounded by giant walls on the edges, with various arenas scattered around the dusty ground. On the far back side of the place is located a big building where the soldiers responsible for the recruits do their work.

Vegeta glanced around, his eyes slowly traveling at each individual arena and the trainees fighting on them. 'So unusual, but so familiar at the same time.' The saiyan prince hummed quietly while a secret smiled showed on his lips.

"Look, my father is over there." Asparus pointed out and continued to walk inside the place, all the others following him.

"Too slow on your feet." A massive saiyan said out loud, his imposing voice startling a young man fighting on the arena in front of him. "Again, move your goddamned feet faster." He stomped furiously on the ground. "Lettu, start hitting him harder at each time he makes that mistake."

"Yes, sir!" The young soldier happily agreed.

"Father, I apologize for interrupting you. But I have some guests that would like to meet you." Asparus called out for his father.

The giant saiyan man turned to look at his son. "No apology needed." He clapped his hands twice, ordering the two saiyans on the ring to stop fighting. The previous King of Sadala walked pass Asparus and nodded to the group in front of him. "My name is Vegeta, for what I owe the honor of this visit?"

"This is unreal…" Krillin let out a comment without even noticing.

Goku walked closer to the man, and much to his surprise, this Vegeta is taller and more muscular than him. But strangely enough, he can see some resemblance between the two. "Yo, my name is Goku. Nice to meet ya."

"Those men are from the seventh universe." Asparus explained. "If I am not mistaken, most of them are saiyans too."

"The powerful saiyans Cabba told us about?" The giant man eyed the strangers with awe. "I heard a lot about you kind from my Ace."

"Hmph, and he said a lot about you too." Vegeta stepped forward, looking at the man's eyes. "Even made a promise to bring me here just to meet his king."

"Did he now?" The other Vegeta let out a little laugh. "So that means you are the master Vegeta he talked so much about. I guess we have a lot to thank you for."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"We always prided ourselves as the strongest force on the universe. But after Cabba one day came back to me and transformed into the Super Saiyan, the celling of power for our race had suddenly disappeared." The taller Vegeta glanced to the side, his eyes meeting the gaze of a soldier, with one simple nod from his master, the Saiyan fired up his ki and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Hoo, so they all can transform into Super Saiyan now?" Goku stared at the warrior with golden hair.

"Not everyone, not even half if I'm to be sincere." Asparus replied. "But this certainly changed a lot of things around the defense force."

"That is only true, because of their lack of motivation." Lettu said on the side.

"Lettu, not this again." Asparus scolded the young saiyan, giving him a questioning look.

"I ain't wrong, am I?" Lettu continued. "Hard training and total focus is what they need to improve. But that gets throw into the side because of their laziness." The boy comment took Vegeta by surprise, but also made his lips part in an amused grin.

Trunks let out a snort, he took one hand to his face and shook his head. "This is kind of stupid, why is a kid scolding a bunch of grown-up men?"

"What did you say?" Lettu glared furiously at the young saiyan.

"By the gods, here we go again." Asparus let out a defeated sigh.

"What do you think Goten?" Trunks turned to his friend.

"Don't make fun of him. We were just like that when we were kids." Goten waved off one hand in front of him.

Lettu wasted no time and charged forward, stopping in front of Goten and Trunks. "I am NOT a kid." He clenched his right fist, glaring even more at them. "I'm a saiyan soldier."

"Okay, that is-."

"Hold it, Asparus." The king's father interrupted him, before he could pulled his apprentice back. "Say, mister Vegeta, mister Goku. Why don't we let the boys do a friendly spar, just to see how they fare against each other?"

Goku flared up with excitement. "That sounds so cool." He turned to face his son, a wide and bright smile on his lips. "Why don't you give a shot, Goten?"

"Really?" Goten gave a miserable look to his father.

"Trunks! I expect nothing more than your best on this." Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him. His grin not hiding his enthusiasm with the idea.

"Come on dad, this is stupid. There is no need to throw both of us on him, just let Goten beat his ass and leave at that."

"Stop nagging and enter on that ring!" Vegeta yelled loudly.

Still rambling and complaining, both Goten and Trunks jumped on the ring, with Lettu standing right in front of them.

"Seriously man, this is ridiculous." Trunks nagged even more.

"The two of us at the same time, is kind of a overkill…" Goten sighed.

"This is fine by me." Lettu responded with a grin. "With the two of you, this fight can last more than a minute." His defiant comment getting a bit on his opponents, making Goten frown at him and Trunks outright glare angrily at him.

"Who is that boy?" Goku asked.

"He is Cabba's little brother and my pupil... And to a lot of soldiers, a tyrannical quartermaster." Asparus responded, making Goku and Vegeta even more curious about the young soldier. "He is the reason why I asked for a bit of caution, but I guess now it doesn't matter."

"Wait, Lettu is going to fight the strangers?" A curious recruit pointed out, his voice getting the attention of a lot others.

"Really?! Man, I can't miss this." A young saiyan girl yelled all the way from the back.

In a span of a few seconds, the battle arena where the three young saiyans stands are now surround with almost every soldier that is present on the arena. A lot of them cheering on his comrade, while others are looking with pity towards Goten and Trunks.

"On this friendly dispute we will use the standard rules from tournaments." The taller Vegeta, now the organizer of the fight, said as he walked to the center of the ring. "No lethal force is allowed nor is the ability to fly. Your objective is to throw your opponent out of the ring, is this acceptable for you?"

"This will do." Goten said with a laidback manner.

"Yeah, All I have to do is kick his cocky ass out of the ring." Trunks nodded as he began to taunt his opponent.

"I accept the rules." Lettu said in a formal manner.

"Lettu… please control yourself this time." Asparus pleaded from the side.

The young soldier only ignored his master and began to prepare himself. He posed his right foot a bit forward, while staying with the left one behind, his knee slightly bent; his right arm raised at the side of his head with the left one standing close to his chest.

A mighty loud clap of hands was the sign to start their fight, and on this moment Lettu completely vanished from his spot, appearing right behind Goten.

"What the?! Gah!" Before he could even see what was happening, a swift kick clashed on Goten's right cheek, sending him to the ground.

Trunks quickly jumped in, his fist flying at full speed towards his opponent. However, his hand swung at the air as his target had already vanished again. With full spin of his body, Lettu brought his left elbow onto blue-haired saiyan's side, taking a grunt of pain out of him.

Goten got up on his feet and dashed to help his friend, but as he got close. Lettu grabbed Trunks by the left arm and tossed him at the other saiyan, making both crash down on top of each other.

"Oi Trunks! What kind of pathetic display is this?" Vegeta yelled from the crowd of spectators.

"Geh… What did I do to be stuck in this kind of situation?" Trunks rolled his eyes, getting even more frustrated. "What is that kid's problem?"

"Don't know, arhg… But I guess he was right." Goten pushed his friend away from him. "He really is not just a kid."

"Is a real fight that he wants? So I will give him just that." Trunks flared up his Ki, his blue hair standing up and turning into the unmistakable golden color of a super saiyan.

"I guess Trunks is really fired up now." Goku said jokingly.

"Isn't going Super Saiyan a bit too much?" Krillin asked with a worried expression. "That kid may be strong, but Trunks might hurt him with that."

Vegeta took his eyes away from the fight for a few moments, he stared at Asparus's and his father's expression. Neither of them showing any sight of uneasiness, in fact almost no one from the spectators seem to be impressed or worried after Trunks transformation. The saiyan prince getting a bit restless himself.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Trunks dashed in at his full speed, the arena floor shaking and a few cracks appeared where his feet made contact. He jumped forward, putting all his weight onto his left arm, tossing a powerful punch at his opponent.

"Really?" Lettu intercepted the strike using only one hand. "This is how you punch someone." The young soldier pulled Trunks in with one hand and threw his other one against the blue-haired saiyan's torso. A shockwave exploded from the impact, a terrible sound echoing on the place as Trunks flew away towards the edge of the arena.

After being struck by such a violent force, Trunks's body is on route to drop out of the ring and without being able to fly, he has no option to stay in place. "GOTEN!" Trunks charged two balls of energy on his hands and fired them at Lettu. The young soldier guarded his face, crossing both arms in front of him and letting the attack exploded on his guard.

Taking advantage of this moment, Goten transformed into Super Saiyan and dashed in, exploding his fist on Lettu's abdomen. The smaller saiyan arched forward, a drop of blood escaping his mouth.

"Drop his ass out! Ough!" Trunks landed in the middle of the crowd, falling with his face on the ground.

"I'm on it!" Goten put both hands together on his side and charged his ki. "HA!" He fired his Kamehameha point-blank onto Lettu. The blue wave of energy pushed the saiyan soldier across the arena, leaving a trace of destruction on its path.

"EXPLODE!" Lettu let out a cry out anger. His aura exploded in size at his command, his hair flying around with the outburst of golden energy. With another shout, Lettu transformed into Super Saiyan and forced all of his Ki out instantly destroying Goten's attack. The entire arena floor began to tremble with the sheer amount of energy flying out from Lettu's body. Then a beam of red energy flew out from his hands, hitting Goten's right on his chest, making him fly away from the ring. As the dust settled down, only one fighter remained standing on the ring.

"He did it again!" A recruit cheered.

"Of course he did." A veteran soldier said right after.

"Damn… That kid is strong." Goku whistled in awe.

"Hmph, as expected of a saiyan soldier." Vegeta said with a smile. Despite the fact that his son just lost, he is still feeling a strange sensation of accomplishment.

"My bad, dad. I slipped and missed my punch." Trunks walked over, an embarrassed little smirk on his lips.

"I see. So we will have to train a lot more when we get back home." Vegeta said in a calm voice. "To prevent any more slips."

"Oh man…" Trunks let out a cry of anguish.

"So how was it?" The other Vegeta asked his counterpart. "Seeing the little brother of your pupil fight?"

"Interesting." Vegeta replied. "The boy has as much talent as his brother. That is for sure."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Cabba. Where is he?" Goku asked.

"At the moment he is away from Sadala. I sent him out in a mission, but he should be back by tonight." An evil grin showing on Asparus' face. "I can't arrange any surprise to his big day if the man is wandering around on the place."

"So he doesn't know that we are here?" Goku said feeling a bit disappointed.

"Well, yes. It is a surprise for tomorrow." The young king responded.

"ASPARUS!" A very angry and commanding voice called out to him, sending cold shivers on his spine. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm so dead…" Asparus cringed to the side, trying to camouflage his presence on the middle of the soldiers.

Kale stomped her way in, pulling the young king by the arm. "Do you know for how long we have been waiting you?" She waved one finger in front of him. "Lettu, why did you let him wander off without attending to his obligations?"

"How is that my fault?" The young soldier replied back at her.

"WHAT?" Kale gave a cold stare at him.

"Nothing… Sorry, Lady Kale." And just like that, Lettu's brazen attitude died out.

"Ooohh! It's Kale!" Goku clapped his hands in surprise, finally recognizing the woman. "You look so different, I almost didn't recognize you." He walked closer to the royal couple and raised his right arm. "How have you been?" Like it was nothing, he took his hand towards the woman and patted her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The whole crowd of soldiers shouted in outrage. More than six of them jumped at Goku, throwing him at the ground.

"To touch Lady Kale like that, who do you think you are?" A female soldier shouted fiercely.

"Are you out of your mind?" Another soldier yelled at the man.

"Wait-" Goku tried to push them away, but got pinned down. "What did I do?"

"Please stop that." Kale said calmly. "He didn't mean anything bad."

"But Lady Kale, he needs to learn his place." Another female soldier said with aggravated voice.

"ENOUGH!" Asparus' cold serious voice startled every soldier grabbing onto Goku, they quickly obeyed his orders, letting the man go free. "Mister Goku, I would appreciate if you don't act so friendly with the Queen of Sadala."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- QUEEN?!" Goku jumped backwards in shock. "Kale is the Queen?"

"Yes." She responded with a giggle. "I am Asparus' wife."

"Whaaat? This is a surprise." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"And you are a moron." Vegeta shook his head in disapproval.

"Weren't you in a hurry, little Kale?" Her father-in-law called out to Kale, his voice as sweet as ever when he speak with her.

"Oh, yes. Thank you father!" Kale grabbed Asparus' arm again. "Come on, we need to go."

"About the seats, right?" Asparus nodded. "Let's go, ah… more work."

"Don't complain, it was your idea." Kale began to drag her husband away, they quickly walked out of the training grounds, leaving everyone else speechless.

"Hey boy." Almost everyone. "I want to test your strength." Vegeta walked up to the ring, calling out to Lettu. "Why don't you show me how much of a saiyan soldier you are?"

Lettu looked to his master Vegeta, the giant saiyan nodded to the boy, smiling approvingly. "As you wish." And just like that, the young soldier poised himself on the ring against one of the strongest saiyan on existence, but nevertheless he is grinning, feeling so happy to fight against the man that his brother looks up to.

* * *

After a whole day of tiring, 'non-important', series of meeting on a far planet. Cabba has finally returned to Sadala, just as the night has descended on the planet. Feeling completely exhausted and annoyed to no end, the saiyan soldier hastily made his way to his house.

"I can't believe him…" Cabba complained softly to himself. "He does know what day is tomorrow, right?" He pushed the front door open, slowly making his way in.

"Oh, you're back." His mother was the first to greet him back. "You had me worried for a moment there. Thinking on missing your big day?"

Cabba let out a heavy sigh. "I did not wanted to leave, Asparus was the one pushing me with absurd demands." He entered the living room, his eyes quickly landed on Lettu and their father sitting on the couch. "Maybe you can explain to me, why I had to leave the planet today?" He threw the question, together with a squinting look to his brother.

"What?" The young saiyan frowned. "Why everyone thinks that I am responsible for Asparus?"

"You're his adjutant, what do you expect people to think?" Cabba said in jest, he waved off one hand to his brother and began to walk over to the stairs. "Never mind, I will just get my revenge on him another day, right now I am spent."

"Want dinner?" His mother asked, she looked at his tired expression and started to feel sorry for her son.

"Not today, Thanks mom. I will just take a shower and go to bed, maybe that way I will be able to wake up tomorrow." With that the veteran soldier walked up the stairs, going straight to the bathroom.

"What about you?" She turned to ask her youngest son.

"Can't do." Lettu stood up from his seat. "I still have more work to do."

"Now?!" She frowned and placed both hands on her hips. "It's already dark outside, what more work you have to do?"

"Work is work, there is nothing I can do. The king is still working right now, I just took a bit of free time to come back home." Lettu covered his mouth with one hand. "Or you would nag at me all day." He whispered quietly so she could not hear.

"Can't you take a bit more time to have some food?" His father asked, putting down the book on his hands.

"Don't worry about me, I will eat something with them when everything is over." With them, Lettu is referring to Asparus and Kale.

"I see." The man opened his book again, resuming his reading. "Then, good work out there."

Lettu walked to the entrance, opening the door with one hand. "Don't wait for me, I will probably be back late." After steeping outside, he closed the wooden door behind him and flew away to meet his master on the edge of town.

"Just like I feared." The saiyan woman walked over to her husband, sitting at his side. "He is leaving us."

"You should be happy, he is working very hard to become a proper man."

"I will be happy when I have my cute baby boy back to me." She crossed her arms, pouting like a little girl.

"He will get mad if you call him that." The man laughed with the memory of his son's last outburst when someone called him cute.

"Don't care, he always will be my cute baby."

The cuteness of his wife is what the man is interest right now. "You want your baby back?" He asked with a side grin, to which the woman nodded slowly, then leaned her head on his arm. "Then why don't we make another one?"

She jumped out of the couch, her eyes wide open. "Are you stupid? Who wants to have another child at this age?" With her face fully tinted with red, she spun around and began to walk away.

"What is the problem with that?" The man placed his book on the small table at his side. "You look like the same young peach I met all those days ago."

"You jest is not even funny." She stomped hard on the floor, quickly reaching for the stairs.

"Come on, it's going to be fun." The husband quickly followed after her, an eager will on his eyes. "Let's have a good time, my love."

If they have come to an agreement or if she was just acting up, no one can say. But is for sure that on this night, their bedroom is going to see a lot more action that is used to, even poor Cabba will not escape the notion of a few strange noises coming out of that room.

* * *

After a long and hot bath, Vegeta entered his new room, the man is almost naked with just a large towel covering his lower body, his hair still dripping a few drops of water. The room is almost as big as the one they have on his house on Earth, it has a lot of fancy furniture and a very big bed at the corner of a wall.

The place has a darker look to it, with full moon bathing the room with pure soothing light, making a very relaxing mood capable of calming even the most troubled mind. In the middle of this mystical scene, is a beautiful women with blue hair, sitting on a large padded chair, using nothing more than a thin white robe.

Bulma is staring at the big window, gazing in awe to the giant moon of Sadala. "Oh, you're back." She noticed someone approaching her, after seeing her husband she smiled warmly. "This place is amazing, don't you think?"

Vegeta walked over to the bed and took a sit on the soft mattress. "Yes, it is." He replied with a distant tone. "Where are the kids?" he asked.

"In another room, they separated a special room just for the kids, they are all there: Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Marron, Pan." She giggled with the response. "I had an amazing day today." Bulma stood up from her fancy seat and made her way to their bed. "I saw so much things, discovered a lot of interesting technology they have here. I even met with the Queen! No wait, the previous queen." She giggled at her own silliness. "She sure is a beautiful and gentle woman. You better don't fall in love with her, you hear me?"

"From where did that come from?" Vegeta looked at Bulma with a funny confused expression on his face.

"It was so strange." She giggled again. "We had so much to talk about with each other. Like how it is to have a Vegeta or how different you two are." Now she busted in a fit of laughter.

"I am a pet now?" The saiyan prince turned to the side with an angry scowl.

"The cutest pet for sure." Bulma wrapped her arms around his back. "What's wrong? With this much teasing you should be yelling at me right now."

Vegeta did not respond, instead he fell with his back on the bed sheets, his eyes staring at the ceiling. To her surprise, he placed his left hand around her waist, pulling Bulma closer to him.

"Vegeta?..." Bulma stared with a worried gaze at him.

"Ever since I met Cabba for the first time and learned about the existence of other saiyans… I wondered how would be like to see them." He closed his eyes, smiling at the memory of his first battle with his pupil.

"Now you are here, how does it feel?" She asked curious.

"It feels like home. No, it feels like what home should be like." He laughed, but his eyes showed a bit of pain and regret. "I doubt my people would be like the saiyans from here."

"Now you have me wondering… If your planet still existed, I would be a queen there." Bulma got a creepy smile on his lips, just from imagining her demands as a queen.

"If you would set a foot on Planet Vegeta it would be as a slave." Vegeta crushed her delusions with the cold truth.

"What?! You would let them treat me like that?" She slapped his right arm hard. "I demand to be made a queen, A queen!"

"Are you stupid? Like hell I would let anyone do something like that to my woman." Vegeta said fiercely, clenching his fists at the imaginary offenders. "But I can't make you a queen, I am the prince of a dead planet."

"I don't think so." Bulma nuzzled her forehead on his chest. "We are in a palace, right? On a planet full of saiyans." She looked up to him, smiling with so much tender at him. "Let's pretend that this is your planet, just for today, let's pretend that you are the king and ruler that you should have been. And make me your queen."

"Hm… That I can do." The saiyan prince turned around and embraced his wife. With a quick swing of his left arm, he tossed his towel away getting fully prepared to make Bulma his Queen on this night.

* * *

The Wedding day has finally come, Cabba's and Caulifla's big day. On this chilly but pleasant evening a large crowd of people has gathered on a giant auditorium at the biggest building of Sadala's Defense Force. The guests are all siting on plain wooden chairs around just as simple wooden tables, each set of tables and seats are separated in specific positions around the ground floor. For the guests themselves, they are all dressed with formal and luxurious clothes, and a lot of those outfits were provided by the saiyan king.

On the center of the auditorium, is a big stage with enough height for everyone present to see who is on top. And for now only Cabba and Asparus are standing on top of said stage. Cabba is wearing a fine black suit, the soldier is so nervous that his face is stuck with a permanent fake smile. The young saiyan king by his side is wearing a black suit just like his friend, and he has a very nervous expression as well, but for a different reason.

Just a few person are not present and sitting on their seats right now, they are all in a side room close to the auditorium, making the last preparation for a very anxious bride.

"I can do this, I CAN DO THIS!" Caulifla is breathing hard, her eyes going almost in a frenzy. "I will go out there and do this."

The bride of the day is the most gorgeous person on this planet right now, Caulifla is wearing a light pink long dress, making her pale skin even more beautiful, and high heels shoes of the same color. Her lips are shining bright red because of the lipstick, her eyelashes seem a longer now and her eyes are a lot more flashy thanks to the slightly darker eyeshadow. She has spent a large part of the day with Kale and her mother, and both worked very hard on Caulifla's make-up.

"Caulifla, calm down." Kale took one hand to her friend's shoulder. "If you start panicking, you will mess all the make-up."

Kale, like a lot of other women, is using the outfit provided by Asparus, is using a long red dress with a lot of details, but still a bit more plain when compared to Caulifla's one.

Reylas walked over to her daughter and slapped her on the cheek softly. "Stop that, just yesterday you were bragging all around that you are getting married, now look at you."

"B-b-but, I didn't know that I have to do it In front of so many people." Caulifla said, her hands shaking a bit. "I will kill your husband." She eyed Kale as she declared that threat.

"He wanted to do a little surprise for Cabba." Kale responded with a caring tone. "Cabba looked very happy when he saw the guests."

"He looked happy?" Caulifla shrunk on her chair, feeling a bit ashamed for complaining. "Again, too many people are out there, what do I even do in there?"

Kale kneeled in front of her friend, taking Caulifla's hands on hers. "Remember on my wedding day? You said that I should just go there and tell him how I feel." The saiyan queen giggled softly. "You should do the same now."

"Right… Just tell him how I feel. Just that." Caulifla began to repeat those words to herself.

A couple of soft knocks sounded on the door and then an older saiyan man entered on the room. "Is everything okay?" Shallos asked a bit worried. "I don't want to hurry you or anything, but everyone has been waiting for Caulifla for more than half hour. Poor Cabba is almost going completely stiff on that stage."

"I will go there and yell at everyone how I feel." Caulifla jumped from her seat, rushing past her father and stomping her way down on the hallway.

"Wait, Caulifla?! Where are you going?" Shallos stared at her back in shock.

"Come on, let's go." Reylas walked out of the room with haste. "That girl is crazy as always. If we stay here we will miss the wedding." Following Caulifla's mother, the other two made their way to the auditorium, going fast enough to get on their seats before the ceremony starts.

"There she comes." Asparus nodded to the doorway.

Cabba instantly turned to look at her. He felt his entire body go numb, for him Caulifla has always been the most beautiful women on Sadala, but right now. She is looking light a perfect goddess. "Does she look mad to you?" Cabba asked Asparus.

"Maybe… Just the way she is looking at us is a bit strange.

Just like he pointed out, the bride is marching her way to the stage with a lot of speed, her gaze never leaving the vision of Cabba in front of her. "Why are you up here?" After finally making her way to the top of the stage, she quietly sneered at Asparus.

"Because I'm the one marrying you two or maybe you would prefer if I traded places with my father."

"No… No, you're fine." She looked away from the king, then looking at her groom. "Hi…" She said shyly, her personality did a complete flip, her face getting tints of red.

"Hi." Cabba smile, his eyes melting at her form. "You look so beautiful." He said with his eyes tearing up a bit.

Asparus poked Cabba on his arm, with a simple nod he asked Cabba to held Caulfila's hands. Then the saiyan king looked away from the couple, taking his attention to the large crowd surrounding them. "I would like to begin this ceremony by thanking each and every one of you that is present here today." His voice echoed on the place, reaching everyone very clearly and getting their attention entirely focused on the stage. "I know that for some was a big sacrifice and ordeal to travel all the way to Sadala, but you presence here is very special, because." Asparus turned to Cabba and Caulifla. "Today my best friends are getting married."

A round of applause sounded on the auditorium, even some of the guests had started to tear up just from Asparus initial words.

"For me it is a great honor to be here today, standing by their sides as a friend. I cannot even begin to describe how much I am grateful for have meting them." Asparus walked to the side, closing his eyes as he continued. "Cabba is a great man and a hero for all of us, Caulifla is a very strong minded woman and someone that never gives up on what she strives for." He let out a little laugh. "A bit strange that someone that is not even a soldier is the exact model of what a saiyan soldier should strive to be."

He walked back to his position, placing one hand on top of Caulifla's and Cabba's hands. "But that is enough from me, we should hear from the couple themselves." Asparus looked to Cabba in his eyes. "Do you have something in mind that you want to tell your fiancee?" He took his hand away, and waited for Cabba response.

Cabba smiled at first, looking back to Caulifla's eyes. "I have way too much I want to tell you." He pressed his fingers against hers. "But we can't spend two hours in here, right?" His comment made everyone laugh for a bit. "In all seriousness now. Caulifla in a short time you became a large part of my life, someone that now, I could never live without. I love you, I love your smile, I love your voice, and I love how you always find a way to make me laugh." Cabba fought very hard with his eyes to not let a single tear fall down. "Thank you Caulifla, for being the bright star that now guides my life. I love you."

"And you Caulifla, do you have something in mind that you want to tell your fiancé?" Asparus has the widest grin on his face, even he felt touched by Cabba little's speech.

Caulifla looked downwards, her eyes getting full of tears. She pressed her grasp on Cabba's hands even more and her lips began do tremble. "I-I love you too." She said with the most sweet and innocent voice, her eyes still averting Cabba's gaze.

From the crowd a few people began to cry, others had a large smile on their lips, everyone feeling touched in some way after Caulifla's reply.

"By the gods, that was the cutest thing I ever saw in my life." Asparus cleared his throat, almost starting to cry himself. "Cabba, Caulifla. Within the name of Sadala which I carry on my title and with the authority of king, I declare you husband and wife."

A sonorous round of applause erupted from the place, Cabba walked forward, putting his right hand on Caulifla's waist and pulling her slowly to a soft kiss. As the young couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife, everyone stood up from their seats, the sound of the applause getting even louder.

Asparus walked around his friends, stopping in front of them. "Everyone, I would like you attention for one more moment." His imposing voice making the guests focus on him. "If anyone is still seated, I would ask you to please stand up, and for those that are standing up, please remain in place for a few moments."

Cabba and Caulifla parted themselves from the kiss and looked to Asparus, their noticed Lettu running up the stage, carrying a sword with him.

"Are you sure about this?" Lettu asked Asparus, a bit of uneasiness showing on the boy's face.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, I can do this with no problem." Asparus pulled the sword out of the sheath. 'I hope.' Holding the blade close to his chest, the young king began to concentrate all of his ki on the weapon, a bright silver light began to flow around him making a specular show for everyone to see.

After concentrating for a few seconds, Asparus clenched his grasp on the sword and hit the tip of the blade on the stage floor. The light that was surrounding him, spread to everyone present at the auditorium, making quite a bit of ruckus at first moment, but before anyone could even move from their places, they all disappeared leaving the auditorium completely empty.

"What is going on?!" One of the guests asked startled. "Wait, what?"

"What happened?" Another one stared surprised at the giant palace standing to the side of them.

Using his ability to warp around with the blade, Asparus brought everyone from the auditorium where he married Cabba and Caulifla, to the front garden of the royal palace. The most surprising part of everyone, are the beautiful adorned white tables and chair, which are on the same place where the plain ones were. And the aesthetics is not the only difference from the previous furniture, on top of the new tables are various types of food and beverages just waiting for the guests to show up.

"Urgh… too much." Asparus fell to the side, barely not hitting the ground, as Lettu was fast enough to catch him.

"Are you okay?" The young soldier asked even more worried. "I told you that it was too much."

"Asparus, what did you do?" Cabba walked in, feeling very lost with the new development.

"You didn't think that I would just marry you guys in a plain boring auditorium and leave at that, did you?" Asparus gave out a weak smile. "This is our present to you two."

Kale quickly rushed in, taking her place beside Asparus and helping him support himself with her shoulders. "He spent the whole day yesterday marking all the tables and chair to the right spot. But it was worth in the end right?"

"R-right…" He gave a weak reply, his breathing his hard but slowly getting back to normal. "I hope you two can enjoy this little surprise."

"This is… amazing." Caulifla smiled tenderly at him, new tears forming on her eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Asparus replied with smiled himself. "The night still very young so hold your appreciation for later. Now go and have fun, everyone must be dying to trade a few words with you two." With that he sent the newlyweds to the center of the party, where they quickly got surrounded by a lot of people wanting to speak with them.

"How are you feeling?" Kale kissed his left cheek after asking her question.

"A bit dizzy, but it will pass. Just let me rest for a bit and get something to eat, and I will be good as new." Asparus pulled himself away from her. "Lettu, you go spend some time with your family, your mother would kill me if I held you here any longer."

"I would go anyway, no need to order me around, old man." With a smirk on his lips, the young soldier made his way towards his parents.

"Want to go inside?" Kale asked.

"No, let's have some fun ourselves." Asparus embraced Kale's waist with one arm. "With such pretty sky, it would be a shame to spend the night away from my beloved wife."

"You flatter me." Kale giggled at his words. For the king's surprise, she pulled him in to a kiss, showing him how much she appreciated his kindness towards their friends.

* * *

"Asparus… Asparus." A soft voice called out to the saiyan as his mind wandered off into a hazy dream. "Wake up, the party is over." His eyes jolted wide open, getting a clear view of Kale.

"What? When?" After a few minutes of enjoying the party, the saiyan king completely collapsed on his chair, dozing off hard as the exhaustion caught up to him. "Where are they?" He asked in panic.

"Calm down, they are still here." Kale pointed to Caulifla and Cabba enjoying a little talk just the two of them in an empty table.

"Damn, I missed most of it." He slapped himself mentally. "At least I can still talk to them."

"Then go, I will be waiting for you." Kale pushed him towards the couple. "Or should I go with you?"

"No need, I'm fine now." Asparus said with a confident smile. "I have energy to spare." He turned away from Kale and marched his way to his friends.

"Look who has woke up." Caulifla said with a smirk.

"I guess you had a tiring day, huh?" Cabba said with a grin just like her.

"I never had to teleport so many people with me… That was rough. Sorry for missing out on the party." Asparus messed with his hair, an awkward little smile on his lips. "But I'm glad that you two are still around."

"Why is that? Want to dance with the bride too?" Caulifla threw a dirty look at him.

"As much as I would have loved that, but no. I have something else that I need to show you guys." Asparus raised his hand in front of him, signaling with his head for them to reach for it.

"Another surprise?" Cabba said more in a joke than anything serious, he stood up from his seat and placed his hand on top of Asparus's.

"I would like that too." Caulifla followed her husband actions.

With his free hand, Asparus reached for his sword on his belt and tilted the handle downwards, surrounding the three of them in his silver light. In a second they all vanished from the palace's outer garden and landed on quiet place far from the city. This place is very calm and pretty, colored trees growing at the sides close to a really big mountain and a river of pure waters.

"What is this place?" Caulifla asked curiously.

"Look." Asparus pointed behind her. "Big, cozy and pretty. Just like you wanted it."

The couple turned around, the view of a really big house coming to view. Their new home has two floors and a very wide structure, taking a space grand enough to make three normal houses. The entrance has a little garden of pink flowers, which Kale and her father planted here before the house was done. From the front side they can see the big living room thanks to the big windows on the wall and the light being turned on.

"It was difficult keeping this one hidden from you, with all the noise and workers building this up, but oh well. Here it is, your new home."

Caulifla latched herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed him on his cheeks and hugged him even tighter.

"You made this, for us?" Cabba looked at him agape. "But, a whole house… man this is too much."

"Nonsense. Do you know who I am? Building a house is nothing." Asparus began to search for something on his pants pockets. "I stand true with what I said earlier. I owe a lot to you two and I learned so much from just being next to you. This is the least I could do for my friends." He took out a keychain full of keys from his front pocket and tossed it to Cabba. "Go ahead, discover the new place."

"What about you? Want to come with us?" Cabba asked, Caulifla joining his side.

"And getting in your way? Bah, no thanks. From what I remember you two used to go at it like crazy, I would imagine this time will be even worse." He laughed loudly with his own joke. "I will head home, after today I will just sleep for a full week."

"If you think you can fly back home, I will not stop you." The hero of Sadala genuinely smiled to his friend. "Thank you Asparus, you made this day a unique one, for both of us."

"You sure did." Caulifla agreed with her husband. With a surprising bow of her head, Caulifla thanked her friend one last time, then she began to pull Cabba together with her towards the new house.

Asparus stood in place, watching as they walked together into the house, a few giggles and squeals coming from the lovers. "Today was a blast, haha…" He continued to watch until the front door closed behind them. Then Asparus felt his body losing all its strength, his vision going dark, making him fall face flat on the ground.

"Hahh… I knew this was going to happen." Lettu's voice sounded from behind some trees. "That strong façade you were putting did not work with me." He pulled his king out of the ground, supporting Asparus's upper body on his shoulders.

"Lettu?!" Asparus said weakly, he is so exhausted that he can't even open his eyes anymore.

"That would be me. Just stand still and let me carry you back home."

"I can always count on my cute pupil…" Asparus let out a few giggles. "So dependable."

"If you call me that again, I will drop your sorry ass on the ground and leave you here." Lettu instantly went on one of his fits.

"Sorry, sorry. I will not call you cute anymore." Asparus went in a suspicious silence. "How about adorable?"

"You really like to push your luck with me, huh?" Lettu tossed Asparus upwards, making him slid a bit forward down on his shoulder. After getting teased just a bit, the young soldier went on a non-stop rambling of complaints. Luckily for Asparus, he quickly fell asleep and didn't hear a word it.

* * *

"Did you see the size of the bathroom downstairs?" Caulifla jumped on the enormous bed on their bedroom, her excitement not doing down for a second. "We even have another living room on the second floor, this house is amazing!"

"It really is, I never saw a house this big before." Cabba laid down by her side. "Asparus really outdid himself this time."

"Know what, I really love that stupid guy." Caulifla nuzzled against the soft pillows beneath her. "He is super annoying when he wants to, but I would never find better friends than him and Kale."

Cabba stripped himself from his clothes, an action that passed completely unnoticed to Caulifla. He sneaked in closer to her and suddenly blow softly on her right ear. Caulifla squealed in surprise, she glanced to the side and got a full view of Cabba's naked body. She then proceeded to hide her face with the pillows again.

"Caulifla? What are you doing?" The soldier felt a bit nervous by her strange reaction.

"Just do it." Her voice came out muffled, as she speak from behind the soft cloth on her hands.

"Just do it?" Cabba laughed with her request. "Do what? I can't understand you like this, just put the pillow down."

"No!" She said loud enough to be heard very clear, even through the pillow. "Just do it already, take my clothes out and go crazy at it… but don't look at my face."

This time Cabba didn't found it so funny, instead he frowned at her silliness. "What's wrong? Why you don't want to look at me." He reached for the pillow and slowly pulled away from her.

"It's embarrassing." Just like she said, her face is bright red with embarrassment.

"That is just silly, you were looking at me just a minute ago. What changed?"

"Now you are naked and we are going to have sex… What is there to not be embarrassed?" Caulifla rolled to the side, looking away from him once again.

"Well how about the part where we had plenty of sex before and let's not forget you were the one starting in most of the time." Just to tease her, Cabba leaned in, pressing his body against her back.

She squealed when she felt something hard poking her from behind. "It's different now! We are married, so this is… our first time as husband and wife, right?"

'She is messing with me, there is no way that she is being serious.' Cabba glided on top of her, pulling Caulifla to look at him. And for his surprise, her face was nothing like he has seeing before. She is biting her lips, but instead of looking at him full of lust, she is looking shyly at him. "First time huh?" He mused with himself. "I can think of something to do on a first time." Cabba took his lips to her left ear and bit it, leaving a few marks on her skin. "This could be the first time I get to tease you."

"Like you could do something like that." She laughed at his attempt, that little bite was like a switch that turned her lewdness back on at full speed. Caulifla suddenly jumped on top of Cabba, and with a lot of effort tossed her dress to the side, sitting completely naked on his lap.

"I knew you were just messing with me." This time Cabba was the one doing the squealing, as Caulifla promptly grabbed his already stiff member.

"Not really, I am really nervous about this." Caulifla leaned in, kissing his nose. "First times do matter and I want us to start our new life on a high note." Slowly and calmly, she slid down on his body, leaving kissing marks all around him, stopping only after reaching his waist.

With no ceremony, she grasped him again, but this time with both hands. Her silk-like lips touched the tip of his shaft, kissing him a few times right before taking his full size inside her mouth. Cabba arched forward, a rush of sensation taking over him as Caulifla began to suck him with a lot of energy.

"Wait, Caulifla… If you go that fast." Cabba gritted his teeth, trying not to let any strange sound come out of his mouth.

She hummed happily, feeling a lot of satisfaction from the reactions she is taking out of him. To make even more unbearable for the young man, Caulifla began to twist her tongue all around him as she slid her mouth up and down.

He couldn't take anymore, Cabba was about to burst at any moment. He hates how easily she can get him worked up, how she knows every spot on his body that makes him twitch. And right as his mind was going numb, his body getting overflowed with emotions, Caulifla stopped and pulled away from him.

"Goddammit Caulifla, why do you have to do this every time?" Cabba felt a burning rage take over him, his frustration going over to a new high level.

"You really didn't think that I would get you off first and stay here on dry land, did you?" Caulifla smirked deviously at him as she mounted right back on top of him, but this time placing his member right on the spot. "Don't be silly." She immediately slid him inside of her, but she did in a way that her body pressed very hard against him, making really difficult for the man to reach his climax.

"Caulifla… I swear… Someday you will really kill me with this." Cabba bit his left arm, desperately trying to stay sane on this position, his body ready to explode at any moment.

"Come on, we are just having some fun." She raised her hips until he almost was out of her and then slid right back down, but doing it very slowly. "I know how you enjoy it when I tease you." She went on and did the same movement again, now even slower. 'He is almost at his limits… at any moment now.' She eagerly waited for something.

"Please Caulifla, I beg you, just move your hips." Cabba's head jolted backwards, the man was losing his mind over this.

"But Cabba, I am moving." She bounced on top of him, one time really fast, then one really slow.

"Screw this!" Cabba finally snapped. The man jumped on Caulifla, and dropped her down onto the mattress.

'Here is it!' Caulifla embraced herself for what was about to happen, she quickly learned this about Cabba, that if she teases him for long enough, he transforms into a frenzied beast at bed.

Cabba grabbed his piece with one hand and quickly put it back inside his wife. Then he thrusted his hips forward with force, the action making Caulifla moan really loud. He proceeded to thrust at her again and again, entering on a rhythm that he could only do when he had already lost control of his body.

With the weight of his body forcing Caulifla down, the saiyan soldier held his wife against the bed, his hips clashing against her thighs, making her body trembled at every push. With this new position, Cabba began to dig deeper inside her, spreading her inner walls with his size.

Caulifla even in the midst of losing herself into pleasure, is determined to not just stand still and take it. She wrapped her legs around his back and forced herself up, sitting on Cabba's lap. Like that they began to trade movements, him thrusting his hips upwards and Caulifla dropping her butt on him with all her strength.

"Caulifla… I." Cabba whispered on her lips, as they began to kiss very passionately.

"Shut up, just keep going." She slid her tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss even more.

In one of his deep thrusts, Cabba hit one of her sweet spots, getting Caulifla completely off guard. She moaned loudly, her back arching with pleasure and her legs giving up as she reached the peak of her climax. With Caulifla falling down on the bed again, Cabba felt the urge to go even further. He grabbed her hips with both hands, and with one last strong and deep thrust, he unloaded everything he had on him inside her.

"Ahh… ahhh… That was wild." Caulifla said with a sense of fulfillment. "You really go all out when I tease you a bit huh?"

"Don't complain, it's your fault for doing this to me so much." Cabba rolled to the side and laughed. He slowly crawled his way closer to her and laid down resting his head on the pillows. "So, how was it for a first time?"

"It was great." She said with a smirk. "I would say that was a very important step for our new life."

"Happy new life then?" Cabba pressed his forehead against hers.

"The best new life." Caulifla wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a sweet kiss to mark their new beginning on this new love life.

* * *

 _ **PS:** I had to take this chapter and make one last homage to the source of a lot of inspiration for me on this story (Thank you Mega Man Zero), so I did another "easter-egg" tittle._

 _But now on a serious note, to me the chapter felt a bit lacking on the description part, but if I decided that it would be a bit too much to fit in on just one, so I just skipped a few ones. On, that being said, thank you again for reading and following my story, you guys are amazing. ;)_

 _Seeing as this will be my last chance to say this I will just say right now, even a bit too early. I hope you guys have a merry Christmas and an awesome new year._

 _ **Reviews**_ :

TheCarlosInferno chapter 23 . Dec 11- Sorry mate, I just couldn't do it. Making a lemon for Kefla would be too strange for this setup, Both Kale and Caulifla have their lovers, and so making a sex scene for Kefla would involve a really awkward threesome or just straight up side loving affair. I couldn't do that to the characters.

VcArchangel chapter 23 . Dec 13 – YES WEDDING TIME!

I could take a few extra lines to describe everyone if you want, but that would be on a side note and not on the chapter. And yeah, I have a lot of ideas for little scenes for all of them, but is not big enough to justify a chapter, so maybe some time I will add just one extra chapter some time later, who knows?


	25. Extra Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/Super/GT) or its characters.**

 **Author Notes:** _I decided to put together those little scenes I talked about last time, so this is just a little extra chapter I'm putting out._

* * *

"Gods… I'm spent." Asparus laid the back of his head against the wooden chair. "So, are you guys having anything good today?"

After a really tiring and confusing meeting on the early morning, Asparus has taken refuge on his friends' house. At the moment, he is hiding on Cabba's kitchen while keeping an eye on the windows for anything suspicious.

"Veggie soup." Cabba responded with a confident grin. The saiyan soldier is wearing a white apron on top of his shirt, he is holding a wooden spoon, closely watching the cooking pot.

"Whaaat?" The saiyan king eyed his friend with disappointed eyes. "I need meat on my meals."

"Then go eat on your own goddamn house." Caulifla yelled all the way from the living room. She is sitting on the big padded armchair, much to her dismay she is now wearing a long pink dress, to cover her large pregnant belly.

"No can do. If I go back home, then the terrible warden will find me." Asparus closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his chin on the big wooden table. "One day he will be the death of me, I'm telling you."

"I would appreciate if you didn't talk like that about my brother." Cabba shook his head and laughed. "You know that he will show up here sooner or later, right?"

"No, you see. I outsmarted him." Asparus pointed one finger upwards, a paranoid expression on his eyes. "I told Kale that I had a really big fight with Caulifla and that she doesn't want to see me again."

"That last part is totally true!" The saiyan woman shouted from her seat again.

"And telling Kale that, is helping you fool Lettu, because…?" Cabba waited eagerly for the response.

"Because Lettu is her henchman and do everything that Kale asks." Asparus looked to the sides, like he is expecting someone to pop up. "So if I fool her, then I will be dodging her evil pawn as well."

"That is so interesting, please go on." A calm voice came from the outside, making Asparus jump from his chair. "I really liked that part when you called me a terrible warden or should I choose the evil pawn one?"

Lettu jumped from a window on the living room, his face red as a tomato and a few veins popping on his forehead.

"Haha. You are in trouble now, your majesty." A young female soldier jumped inside after Lettu. She looks about the same age as him.

"How did you find me?!" The king asked in full desperation.

"I followed you here and told him." The girl said with a happy grin.

"Using your girlfriend to track me… That is just dirty." Asparus frowned and shook his head.

The soldier blushed and looked to the side, but a goofy little grin is clearly visible on her lips.

"Whose girlfriend?!" Lettu yelled in embarrassment, his face getting impossibly even more red. "Stop screwing around and go back to your job! We have at least four more meeting waiting for us today."

"Gaahh, I don't want to. I'm tired of doing that." The king ran towards the living room and threw himself on the couch. "You go do it."

"LETTU TAKE THIS THING OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Caulifla yelled angrily.

* * *

After so many suggestions and requests by the soldiers; Sadala is doing its first martial tournament and everyone who wants to participate are free to join, soldier or not. With the number of attendants being so high, they decided to host the event in multiple arenas across the planet, with the finals being decided on the grand arena on the main Defense Force building.

The first day went by extremely fast, with the majority being declassified with just one loss. The second and final day of the event is the most anticipated one, for the fighters still on the competition and for those who are only watching.

"I can't believe that they ended up against each other on the first final match." A spectator said as he watched the two fighters enter the arena.

"I kind of wanted to see this on the real final, but I guess the people still fighting are happy with this." Another one responded.

As they have pointed, Asparus and Cabba ended up against each other on their first match of the day. The saiyan king and the hero of Sadala entered the giant arena at the same time, the audience going wild with their cheer.

"Bad luck huh?" Asparus said with a smirk.

"I guess. It's a bit sad that the king will miss out on the grand final." Cabba responded with a smart remark of his own.

The grand master organizing the event entered the arena, as per usual he is going to be the judge of the match. "You two remember the rules right?" Vegeta said with a serious face. "The first one to fall out of the arena floor is the loser." The giant saiyan clapped his hand together and stared at them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Cabba responded out loud.

"As ready as I can get, father." Asparus replied too.

With a nod of his head, Vegeta flew out of the arena, giving the signal for the battle to begin.

Both saiyans assumed their battle position and quickly jumped forward engaging at each other in an incredible fast, and incredible to see, close combat.

"Are you getting slow with time?" Asparus brought his fist flying from the left side, exploding a punch on Cabba's forehead.

"Still faster than you!" The soldier let the impact of the punch push his head backwards and used the impulse to deliver a summersault kick on his opponent's chest.

As the last hit landed, Asparus went sliding backwards on the arena and Cabba jumped far back to the other side.

"Go Cabbaa!" Caulifla yelled from her seat. "Beat the shit out of that wimp." She cheered on her husband with a wide bright smile.

Sitting next to the pregnant saiyan woman, is Kale and lastly Cabba's mother. While Caulifla is going full on with her cheering shouts, the other two are quietly watching the match, while keeping an eye on Caulifla, so that she doesn't do anything too harsh.

"Cabba, you're the best one. Just destroy him!" Caulifla shouted loudly again.

Cabba turned his face to look at his wife and as his eyes met hers, he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Asparus left foot exploded on Cabba's chin, sending the soldier flying to the opposite side of the arena. "Really, letting something distract you on the middle of our fight?"

"OI ASPARUS! THAT WAS DIRTY!" Caulifla yelled angrily, she tried to get up from her seat, but the other women held her down.

Cabba did not get up, he stood kneeled on the floor while holding his face with both hands. A few strange grunts coming out of him.

"I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?" Asparus was skeptical at first, but as his opponent continued to hold his face and growl in pain, the young king felt a worrying sensation grown on him. "Hey, Cabba. Are you all right?" He walked close to his friend, slowly reaching in with one hand.

Cabba jumped to the side, a concentrated ball of energy flew from his hands exploding directly on Asparus's face, sending the young king flying on a spiral to the edge of the arena. "Really? Getting distracted that easy?" The soldier said with a mocking smirk.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Nice one, Cabba!" Caulifla burst in a loud fit of laugher. "Kale, did you see his stupid face as he got hit?"

The saiyan queen put one hand in front of her mouth. "Oh no… that is not good." Kale said with a worried voice. "I know that look on his eyes." She stared at her husband, his head hanging low and tilted to the side.

Asparus glared at the white floor, a burning wrath exploding inside of him. "Gin…" He jolted his arms to the side, his hair changing to a gold color. "TAIHOO!" A massive wave of silver energy exploded from the saiyan king. In his wild rage, Asparus released more power than he wanted and as a result his silver light engulfed the entire arena, instead of just flying towards Cabba. The entire fighting ground was exploded into pieces, dropping both Asparus and Cabba on the outside floor.

On Sadala's first martial tournament, the two favorites for the grand finale, got declassified on the first match of the second day. A strange twist that made all the other remaining fighters, way happier than before.

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_ :

VcArchangel chapter 24 . Dec 23, 2018 – Thank you for all your support and feedback on this story, it was great to always hear about the recent chapter from you. And it really makes me happy that I made a story good enough that you want to read it a second time.

And if you want to read more of anything I write, I'm doing another story (The Flight of Falcon and Dragon) and had already released two chapters on that one. So if you want, you can check that one out.


End file.
